


ATP

by KaizerUwU



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Dryhumping, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Masturbating, Masturbation, Moresomes, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Snugglefuck, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 109,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizerUwU/pseuds/KaizerUwU
Summary: Evan is your average gas station employee. Someone shows up and tells him about a website where he could try out pokephilia. He doesn't want to do it but curiosity gets the better of him where he ends up hooking up with an umbreon and her espeon sister. Life from there only gets better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is DEAD. I am NOT continuing it. I will never continue it. People have asked me to bring it back so I am. Please do not ask me to. I do not enjoy this story in the slightest anymore. I will not be fixing anything to make this look "more pretty" either so don't ask me to. Sorry.
> 
> Join my Discord! Discord dot gg slash DdtXZtX

It was a typical day so far. Customers came in, paid for their fuel or sodas or whatever they wanted, then left. It had been a slow day for Evan; not that he were complaining. No, he actually enjoyed the slowness the day had brought him. It just meant less to do. He found himself idly playing random games on his phone or browsing various web forums he was a part of just to pass time.

With nothing interested being posted on said websites, and with the games he did have on his phone already beaten multiple times, Evan groaned in pure boredom and put his phone away and decided he should at least organize some of the stuff on the counter to make it look slightly more visually appealing. As he did, a guy walked in with a Leafeon trailing in right behind him.

“Hi there,” Evan said, greeting the two. They both looked up at him and nodded.

“Hello,” the man responded. “Where are the bathrooms?” he then asked. Evan pointed towards the back of the gas station, past all the beverages coolers as he answered,

“Back there.”

“Thanks. Lea, grab us some drinks and some snacks. We’ve got a bit of a drive left to go,” the man said.

“Okay,” the Leafeon answered. The two split apart as the man went towards the bathroom, the Leafeon doing as asked. Evan watched as the Pokemon walked between the isles slowly, eyeing each and every shelf to find whatever it wanted. Stopping in front of a section that was nothing but bags of chips, the Leafeon named Lea realized it had no way of grabbing any due to the lack of hands. It turned to Evan, “Hey, could you help me?” it asked in a feminine voice. “I can’t really carry anything.”

“Of course, ma’am,” Evan smiled to her, finally happy to have a way to kill his boredom, even if only momentarily. “What would ya like?” he asked. Lea pointed out a few bags then went over to the beverages and Evan help get what she wanted. Returning to the counter, Evan sat it all down just as the man returned. The Leafeon jumped up on the counter, sitting down next to the guy he was helping.

“Hey, thanks for helping her. Didn’t really think that through,” the man chuckled nervously. Evan waved him off,

“Don’t sweat it. It’s what I’m paid for,” Evan smiled to him. The man nodded,

“Makes sense.” Evan took the various snacks and drinks and scanned them all one by one. He periodically looked up and eyed the man, observing his features. It became custom for Evan to look at and make sure he memorized the customers and what they looked like. It wasn’t like he wanted to, but with how gas stations and similar places are common stores are prone to robbing, it was better to be safe than sorry if anything happened.

The man in question looked quite young, no older than 20. His hair was a dark brown and seemed to be covering only one of his bright, green eyes. The color of his eyes matched his Leafeon’s green tail. He wore a pair of dark colored sweats with a loose fitting t-shirt. His hands were covered with a pair of black gloves, minus his fingers which stuck out through tiny, manmade holes.

“On a trip?” Evan asked, making idle chitchat as he scanned the guys’ and Leafeons’ items. The man nodded,

“Heading to Mauville City for a convention.” he answered. 

“Ah, I see. Not surprising Mauville is going to be holding trainer conventions, what with the recent overhaul the city received.” Evan chuckled.

“Heh.. yeah..” the man chuckled, almost sounding nervous. Evan looked up from the scanner ever so slightly, 

“Everything alright?” Evan asked.

“Oh, uh.. yeah. It’s not actually a trainer convention.” he explained. 

“It isn’t?” Evan asked. “Total is $22.67, by the way.” The guy reached into his back pocket and pulled his wallet out. He then pulled out a couple bills and handed them to Evan. Evan opened the register and placed the money in, where he then handed him his change. 

“Nope,” the man answered, taking his money and putting it back in his wallet. “Here, uhh..” he trailed off, looking around. It looked as if he was looking to see if anybody was looking before he leaned in closely, “do you have any paper or something I can write on? As well as a pen or something?” he asked.

“Uhh.. sure..” Evan said, reaching under the counter. He felt around on one of the shelves before he pulled out a notebook and handed it to the man. He then grabbed one of the pens from beside the register and gave it to him. “What for?”

The man took them both and began writing on it, Lea speaking up for him, “It’s a big movie gathering.” she answered. “We’re meeting with some friends and going to shoot a movie together. They personally asked us to join in so, we figured, why not?” she smiled. Evan nodded,

“Oh, that’s cool! What movie is this for?”

“You’ll have to see when it comes out,” the man answered this time. He folded the paper several times and then wrote a few more words on the paper, before handing them both to him. The first thing Evan noticed was how subtle he was being, especially with how he looked like he was trying to hide the paper from view.

“Alright then..” Evan said. He looked at the Leafeon who smiled brightly before turning towards her master,

“We should get going. We’ve held up this man up long enough, I’m sure he wants to get back to this busy job,” She joked. Evan grinned,

“Yeah, I really should get back to helping all these people,” he laughed, waving his arms towards the emptiness that was the store. The two chuckled,

“You sure look busy. We really should be on our way, though,” the man said. He extended his hand, “The name’s Raymond, by the way. You can call me Ray, though,” Evan smiled and shook his hand,

“Evan. Nice to meet you,” he said. 

“And I’m sure you already heard, but my name’s Lea,” The Leafeon said. She smiled and gently rested her paw on Evan’s hand. 

“A pretty name for a pretty Leafeon,” he complimented. Lea smiled brightly,

“Aww, you’re sweet. Maybe one day we’ll meet up again and the three of us could play!” she said hopefully. The two guys laughed,

“Maybe if we’re back in town, we’ll stop by and say hello. You know, as long as you’re not this busy..” Ray grinned. Evan chuckled lightly,

“Don’t think I will be too busy. The most we honestly see are trainers passing by during the day. Other than that, not many stop by,” He sighed. “Not that I’m complaining. It’s pretty much free money,"

“Sure seems like it. I wouldn’t have minded having a job like this,” Ray said.

“But you wouldn’t trade it for what we have now, would you?” Lea asked, grinning slightly. He rested a hand on her,

“Definitely not. This is why more fun,” Ray sighed. “Anyways, we must get going. Was nice meeting you, Evan. I’ll probably see you on the way back from Mauville in a few days. Take it easy,”

“Have fun at your convention.. or.. Whatever it is,” Evan laughed. 

“Oh believe me, we will! We’ll try and get some pictures for you if we see you again,” Lea smiled brightly, “Right, Ray?” Raymond blushed slightly, which confused Evan,

“Uhh.. yeah. Sure, we will. Maybe..” 

With one last wave, the two left, leaving Evan alone. He sighed, already growing bored. He then remembered the note he had set to the side. He grabbed it and read the words on the front.

Do not read here. Read at home.

The words he read both worried and confused him. Why couldn’t he read it here? Was there some kind of secret hidden on this very piece of paper? Those few thoughts became not as important as he began to worry about this person and his Pokemon. They were hiding something and it confused him as to why.. Unless they were doing something illegal..

“Like murdering people!”

Evan laughed at his own stupidity. He shoved the note in his pocket as he decided he would have to worry about it when he got home, just as it said to. For now, he noticed another car had pulled up. Out stepped a lady who walked around to the other side of her car, where she then went and started to fill her car of fuel. 

Evan sighed once more before clearing his throat. He walked over to the window and pressed a button on a little machine with a microphone protruding from it, “Hi there. I’ll see you inside,” he said, before returning to his normal spot.

Linebreak

The rest of Evan’s day was more busy. After Lea and Ray had left, more people and Pokemon began showing up. Not a whole, whole lot, but a few did. From what he could tell, they all were on trips due to how they’d all buy more food and drinks than one would need if they were just going back home. None of them really talked much of where they were headed, not that it wasn’t Evans business, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t curious.

The more he saw people, the more he found himself wanting to read the note. Many times, he had to restrain himself from reading it. If the note really did have some kind of secret information on it, then he would have to wait until he got home to finally read it.

Luckily enough for him, that time was now. It was shift change, meaning a co-worker was coming in for night shift while he got to head home. Pulling his phone out once more, he saw a message from a couple of his co-workers, all saying they’ll be there momentarily. He kind of envied them because he didn’t have the luxury of working with someone. He was a solo worker, not that it entirely bugged him. He just wished he had someone else to kill the time with.

Minutes passed before one of the co-workers finally arrived. He was an elder gentleman with a receding hairline. His hair, which was one a dark brown, was now a bright, bright white from age. He wore the typical employee outfit, only slightly fancier, what with him being the manager. As he opened the door and walked in, he greeted Evan with a smile,

“Evening,” he said. Evan nodded,

“Evening, Oli. Am I good to head out?” he asked. Oli nodded,

“You are. Thanks for covering on such short notice. Sucks having to have your day off, but I was busy today. Here,” Oli said, pointing towards the coolers in back, “help yourself to a drink. My treat,”

“Sure thing, boss. Much appreciated,” Evan smiled brightly. Oli said nothing as he went behind the counter and into the backroom. Evan followed him and grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. Before heading out, he headed over to the drink coolers and pulled out himself an Energy Burst, one of his favorites drinks in the world. It was an energy drink that always perked him up when he felt tired. His personal favorite was the Blazing Tauros flavor.

With the beverage in hand, Evan made sure he had what little few belongings he brought to work before turning back to Oli and speaking to him, “You good or should I wait for the others?” he asked.

“I’ll be good. I might be old, but I can handle myself,” He answered. Evan chuckled lightly,

“Yep, I suppose so. I’ll see ya next week, Oli,” Evan said with a wave. Oli waved back and went back to his office to begin his work. As soon as he was out of the building, Evan pulled the tab on the can and opened it then took a large gulp of the drink. The coldness of it stung his throat slightly but the taste more than made up for it. Satisfied to have his thirst quenched, he took a deep breath and began his short walk home.

Linebreak

The walk home was all but eventful; not that Evan had expected anything to happen. Halfway home, he slipped his earbuds in and began blasting music in his ears, not caring about the damage he was causing them. His terrible singing seemed to speed up time for him and, before he knew it, he was back home in his apartment. 

Still being somewhat young, and not making that much money, Evan had to move into an apartment. He didn’t hate it, but he definitely didn’t love it. It almost felt right to him. Being the only one who lived there, he didn’t have to worry about anyone else trashing the place and, with him only eating out because of his job, he never had to worry about a mess.

The first thing Evan made sure to do when he got home was to order a pizza. Being the only one who worked the dayshift today, he couldn’t leave and get food and, while he didn’t like to insult his works food, there was no way he was going to eat there. Plus, if pizza was happening later on, he didn’t mind the wait.

Slipping his shoes off and setting them by the door, Evan walked through the living room and into his bedroom. He flipped the light on and looked around at how empty it was, decoration wise. Being an apartment, he couldn’t paint the walls like he’d wanted to, nor could he hang posters unless he wanted to pay for any repairs from using thumbtack to hold them in. He could have used tape, but that would have pulled the aged-paint off the wall, so either way, it was a lose-lose situation.

All that sat in his room was a bed, his nightstand, and his computer. Never being one to watch television, Evan never felt the need to buy a full television set. If he wanted to watch anything, he could on his computer. But that was rare, as he always preferred using his computer for his gaming, among other more personal things.

Evan walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of his favorite sweats and quickly changed. It felt nice to finally be comfortable in his preferred clothing and not in his stupid khakis like he had to wear. He knew he didn’t really have a choice, what with the dress code, but if he had the choice, he’d wear shorts all day, every day. They were much more comfy and easy to wear.

Slipping his shirt off, Evan was now as comfortable as he could be in his sweats and tank top. As much as he wanted to just lie down and fall asleep, his stomach wouldn’t let him. Sighing to himself, Evan got off his bed and walked over to his computer and turned it on. It took a few moments but it finally go to where he could use it.

He opened his browser and went to order his dinner. He was a simple man, and a cheese pizza was more than enough for him, especially if he was to eat it all himself. The screen asked for his number and, after entering it, a box popped up saying that he would receive a confirmation message via text within the next few minutes. Evan smiled, looking forward to getting his well earned pizza.

Getting up from his seat, Evan went to his work clothes and fished around in the pockets. Grabbing his phone, he felt another object in them. He was confused at first. It almost felt like.. paper? Why would he keep paper in his pockets?

Then he remembered what it was. It was that note that that Raymond guy had given him. With nothing better to do, Evan shrugged and took the paper, along with his phone and wallet, and sat back at his little desk. Setting his phone and wallet down, he looked at the small words on it once more. 

Do not read here. Read at home. It still read. Here he was, finally at home, and finally able to read it. But.. the words still slightly worried him. Not really for what they said, but what they could be about. He didn’t know if the note could have been some kind of threat, or some kind of joke the guy knew to just mess with him.

Unfolding the paper, he found a couple paragraphs were hastily written. 

Need to keep this short. Don’t want to risk anything. Meeting isn’t for a movie get together.. per se. Mauville is one of the few cities here in Hoenn allowing Pokephilia. We’re--

Evan recoiled slightly from seeing that word. Pokephilia was when a man or woman bond with a Pokemon more than they should, both emotionally and physically. Many view Pokemon to be nothing more than tools or friends and, to have one as a boyfriend or girlfriend, is wrong. However, it was becoming a widely accepted thing in recent years. Many regions have left the decision of legality up to the towns decisions, saying that such things should be decided on location.. or something like that.

Evan personally didn’t really care about the act, in a sense. Being born and raised in Verdanturf Town, a town where Pokephilia is illegal, Evan saw it as a thing he shouldn’t really get involved in. And, even if he was curious about it, he couldn’t have a way to try it due to having no Pokemon of his own. And, with Verdanturf being such a small, although growing due to the clean air, town, word gets around quickly of what everyone does. So he always felt it was best to just let everyone do their thing and not get involved in any decisions.

\--heading there to meet with many who’re like us for a weekend of ‘fun’, if you get the meeting. You seem alright from our brief talk but with it illegal here, we can’t risk you getting in trouble if you’re not into this.

And yes, me and Lea are together. Have been since we met. Not important. You didn’t seem to catch our little hints and how flirty Lea seemed to be with you right before we left, so assuming you aren’t like us. That’s fine.

If not, try going to--

He was cut off again, this time by his phone. Grumbling to himself, he read it was the pizza place confirming his order. Rolling his eyes after confirming it, he sat his phone back down and got back to the letter,

\--the website below. Look for LeaAndRay4Life, that’s us. 

“Jeez.. could have picked a more cringe name..” Evan mumbled.

The website is a place for people like me and Lea who want to meet others and make friends. You can even experiment with the website and have a lady for a night if you’d like. Does cost though.

Anyways, rambling. Sorry. But go there and make an account if you’re curious about the whole thing. We’re all welcoming and Lea and I will help you around if you do decide to register. If not, we’ll still stop by with pictures of more clean stuff for you, like we said.

-Ray

Evan looked at the website Ray had written down. It was a simple, three letter URL. Surely it wouldn’t lead to a website dedicated to Pokephilia, would it? But what if it did? Would he get in trouble with the law enforcement if he had Pokephilia in an illegal area? No.. that just sounded silly. 

Turning his chair as he took another sip of his Energy Burst, Evan once again opened up his browser and typed in the URL. His finger held just above the enter key, almost as if it didn’t want to press it.. like he was scared it actually would take him there. No, he wasn’t scared. He was skeptical. There’s no way..

Pushing enter, a page began to load, much to his disbelief. The page was a dark black with a pretty banner of Ice and Dark type Pokemon, all smiling in the same direction of the camera, sitting at the very top. In bright white letters read “ATP - The Regional Home of Everyone Attracted to Pokemon”. Evan tilted his head to the side, not believing what he was reading. The site actually worked. In the middle of the page was a video loader, but nothing played. Instead, in a small font it said, “This video is age restricted. Please log-in to your ATP Account and verify your settings to view.”

Multiple tabs were across the top, just above the banner. Donate, Home, Forums and Hook-Up were what they read. Forums and Hook-Up were the ones that stuck out the most to him. Not wanting to dive headfirst into a Hook-Up, both figurative and literally, Evan clicked the Forums button. The page loaded for a moment before he was met with a new page with a much smaller banner, but it read the same text.

“There’s.. no way that this is a site completely dedicated to human and Pokemon relationships. Surely this would have been taken down a long time ago.. Right?” Evan mumbled to himself. He scrolled to the bottom of the page and saw when the website was made, which only confirmed his thoughts. 

The website had been created eight years prior to the semi-legality of Pokemon. But.. why was it never taken down? The only logical answer he had was that it had to be hosted from a region where this sort of thing was legal. Nothing else seemed to make sense.

Being an avid forums user, Evan quickly realized that all the sections were blocked off for those who had no account. Although he could see the areas themselves, the posts themselves were hidden. “Fine,” he grumbled, “I’ll register. Hope I don’t regret it,”

Clicking the register button, Evan quickly filled out all the information needed; name, age so certain sections could be hidden if he was too young, a section for a biography if he so decided, a referrer, and then a username. After filling it all out, a textbox appeared on the screen.

“Thanks for registering to ATP, AIRBORN3. An activation link has been sent to your e-mail. If it doesn’t arrive instantly, try checking---” 

Evan zoned out, already knowing what it would say. He quickly went to his e-mail and clicked the link it gave, giving him access to the website. After signing back in, the first thing he noticed was a new section had appeared on the website. At the very top of the forums, where website news used to be, was now a V.I.P. section. He clicked it and was met with a message.

“Sorry, you must be a V.I.P. to view this section of this forums. If you’d wish to become a V.I.P., click here and you’ll be taken to our Donation page. To see a full list of V.I.P. benefits, click here.”

Evan was about to click the benefits list before yet another message appeared. This time, it appeared to be from another member. The name simply read ‘Owner-Bot’. He clicked the message and he was redirected to his messages.

Hey! Firstly, I’d like to welcome you to my website! My dream has been to bring people like us, or those who’re curious about the bonds a Pokemon and Human can truly have, together and I’ve finally achieved it.

Being new here, I’d suggest to make an introduction and say hi. We’re all very friendly and won’t bite.. Unless you’re into that kind of thing. Post around, share stories of you and your lover, and have lots of fun.

If you enjoy the website and want the full experience, with full access to the V.I.P. sections, click here and you’ll have those instantly.

Again, welcome!

~Owner-Bot

“Huh.. at least I’ve got a welcome. Let’s do some browsing--.. No. First..” Evan went back to the main forums page and looked for the search bar. Once found, he typed in the username LeaAndRay4Life. A dropdown box appeared with his profile showing he was currently online. He clicked it and went to his profile. His profile picture was, of course, him and Lea, although in a much more intimate pose. 

Ray was on his back with Lea atop him, the two locked together in a deep kiss. Evan expected himself to be weirded out but.. he wasn’t. He almost found it cute. But he was there for a reason. He clicked a button on his profile that sent him to a place to send Ray a message.

Hey.. uhh, it’s Evan. You know, the guy from the gas station earlier? Helped you and Lea? I followed your note and I uh.. I didn’t expect this. It’s uhh.. Quite different. No, I’m not like you and her, but I’m not against it either. I’m sure you and her are a cute couple and everything.

Just thought I’d let you know I made an account and am going to browse and just.. explore, I guess.

Clicking send, the message was now off the screen. Once again going back to the main forum, Evan went exploring the website. Multiple areas broke off into new parts, all about something different. Website News, ATP Meetups, Introductions, Stories.. These were only a few of the things he read. There were a lot more, but he was more curious on what these held.. Mostly the introductions to see if others were as skeptical as he was.

Hey all! New here!

Yo.

This can’t be real..

Ayeeeeee, wassup?!?

That last one made him cringe. But he found one that seemed to speak how he felt. Clicking the third thread, he was taken to another users post.

“Hey all. The name’s Tim and this site doesn’t seem real. A place completely dedicated to people who love Pokemon just as I do? It seems too good to be true. And sadly, sometimes it is. Won’t say this is, but still.

In a loving relationship with my Luxio. His name’s Pyro. He’s been with me for as long as I can remember. 

Was told of the site by a friend of mine. Didn’t believe him, so I had to check it out for myself. If it’s true, then you’ll probably see me and Pyro at a meetup one day.”

Below his message was a picture of a guy who looked to be in his very late teens. Sitting next to him was a rather grumpy looking Luxio, but it leaned on him ever so slightly. The boy was smiling brightly as he took the picture. Many people had responded to the post, welcoming him aboard and that it wasn’t fake.

Clicking back, Evan read more of the threads. Each one was about how someone just heard about the website from a friend or had just stumbled upon it. Getting the point, Evan decided he’d check on other parts of the website. Just as he was about to, a notification popped up and said he had a new message from Ray. Clicking it, he read it outloud,

Hey dude. Glad to hear you didn’t take it in a bad way. Never know who is, or isn’t, that way these days. If you were, I figured I’d link ya here to meet more people. That’s what someone did for me and I’ve loved every minute of it. And if you weren’t, then maybe you could explore it a bit and meet some friends. You looked like you could use some company there, anyways, lol.

Anyways, glad to see you did. You should post an intro and say hi. Even if you’re not that way, and I’m assuming you’ve tried it, you’ll still be welcomed. If you haven’t, I suggest mentioning it and I’m sure someone will point you to where you should head if you did want to explore more into Pokephilia.

Oh, and Lea says hi!

Evan thought for a moment. Although the concept of Pokemon and humans being together wasn't something sought out and looked for, the act itself didn’t bug him. He figured he’d at least give the website a chance and try and meet some people.

Fair enough, lol. No harm, no foul, right? And I don’t know. I’ll post a hello thread and everything, but it seems sketchy to “Hook-Up” right after I join, you know? Then again, I haven’t read anything there. Figure I’ll do that later and see what it’s about.

Hiya, Lea.

Sending the new message, Evan decided to explore more of the website. He’d post his hellos later on. Scrolling through the website, he figured he’d try out the stories next. There were multiple pinned topics, most about what, and what not, to post there, but there was one that stuck out to the others. 

The time I came out to him - A story for those who say it won’t happen.

He was curious on what was in the post. Clicking it, he briefly scrolled through the page and saw it was decently-sized. Just as he was about to begin reading, he heard a knock on his door, followed by the door. Instantly, his mood changed. “Pizza!” Evan exclaimed, jumping from his chair. Grabbing his wallet, Evan ran to the door and greeted the man, where the two exchanged what the other wanted, and needed. Closing the door behind him, not caring about the change and deciding to give it to the driver as a tip, Evan sat the box on the table and fetched a plate. Grabbing a couple slices, Evan ran back to his room and sat back at his desk. “Now.. where were we..” He mumbled as he began eating his dinner.

Hey guys. I’m not the best with talking or sharing stories, but this one, I feel I should share. This is mostly to those who believe that they’re not good enough for the one they love or that they’ll deny you for being another species or for how you first meet or how they present themselves.

Before I begin, I am a Zoroark. I have gotten my lovers permission to use this account, as I do not have one, to share this story. Hopefully others will take the time to read the whole thing.

We met about two years ago. I was a Zorua at the time. I remember so vividly that I was sitting in the forest, enjoying the quietness that was night. I sat in my little den, which consisted of a rotting, dead tree trunk savouring the tastes of the berries that dwelled within the forest. 

So quiet. So peaceful.. Until I heard him. Footsteps got louder and louder as he made his way to my home. I watched him, he didn’t seem to notice me. Eventually, he stopped in front of my home and turned around, but when I thought he was leaving, he was actually going to sit. 

Before I could get out, he sat down and the trunk caved in on itself. The guy fell in and destroyed my home, along with injuring me. As quickly as the weight was there, though, it was gone. I struggled beneath the broken wood, trying to free myself. He must have noticed as I soon felt the wood being lifted from me.

It didn’t take long for him to find me. He was an idiot. He tried to pick me up. As soon as he did, I bit him.. hard.. hard enough to draw blood. He recoiled in fear from the sudden attack.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you!” he yelled. I didn’t care though.

“Sorry won’t bring my home back, asshole. I may be a little Zorua, but I’ll destroy you for taking away what little I had left!” I growled. I was so mad. I tried my best to attack him. But I was hurt from the tree crushing me so I couldn’t move as fast as I wanted to.

One moment, I’m charging him. Next thing I know, I’m being absorbed by this red.. beam. I felt like I was being restrained. I hated it so much. I fought so hard to shake the feeling but I couldn’t. Eventually, I just gave up. 

Next thing I know, I’m back in the forest. Only.. he’s holding a PokeBall in front of my face. “You.. caught me..” I said in disbelief. 

“I did. Now, listen to me,” he instructed. I didn’t want to but.. something compelled me to. I felt like I had to. He explained he didn’t mean to and that he would give me a new home. I had no choice to agree.

I hated this man with all my heart. As we travelled, he learned more of how I felt for him. Over time, I began to disobey him even though he treated me perfectly. And yes, he had badges that drives Pokemon to listen to him. But.. I still didn’t. Nobody knew why. 

Lots of time past. And, even though I treated him so harshly, he still cared about me. I don’t know why. But, one day, I got mad at him. It was during one of his gym battles. He said he was counting on me. He had all the faith in me. I was his last hope. What did I do?

Nothing.

I disobeyed. I MADE him lose his battle. I threw the match. Bitch move, I know. But he destroyed my home. And this is what I wanted as revenge. He was so mad. I finally had him snap. I was so happy. I had my moment.

But it didn’t last long. He told me he was done with me. He put up with my terrible behavior and gave me a new home. I asked why he did, and it was his way of saying he was sorry. He knew he made a mistake and tried his hardest to correct it. But he got tired of how I treated him.

Later that night, he released me. At first, I was overjoyed. I was finally released. But.. I wasn’t happy. That night, I didn’t eat. I couldn’t find food. I tried hard to find it but I just couldn’t. Then I started to think about him. He was really nice in how he treated me.

A lot of time passed. Well, what felt like a lot of time. Maybe a week. Anyways, I realized I started to miss him. I had someone I could talk to and someone who wanted me happy. But I made a mistake and threw it out. I felt terrible for it. All he wanted was for me to be happy. Instead, I made him upset and destroyed part of his dream.

I sought him out. I asked people I didn’t even know, which was hard being very shy, if they knew him. Another week passed where I couldn’t find him. I started to give up until I saw him battling. He was losing, pretty badly if I might add, and he had nobody else strong enough to take on this girls Lucario.. until I jumped in.

I defended him like no tomorrow. I might have had a major disadvantage, but I don’t think I ever made anything hurt as bad I did that Lucario. When it was over, I expected him to be happy I won for him. But.. he wasn’t. He was mad!

He told me I can’t battle for him and he’s not my trainer anymore. He wanted nothing to do with me. I was shocked. I was hurt. I realized I really did hurt the one person who showed me kindness. I begged for forgiveness. I wanted to prove I’m sorry in any way I could. I broke down and begged like a Lilipup begging for one more Poke Puff. He didn’t want to. But.. his team convinced him to.

So he did. Time passed and I did nothing but my best. I still have an attitude from time to time, but he’s come to know it’s who I am. From the time he lost that gym, he didn’t go back. But, when he had me back, he did. He said I’m the main fighter. And I destroyed the enemies for him. 

When I won, he was shocked. I listened with no hesitation. When we got to privacy, we talked. He said he was confused why I came back if I hated him like I said I did so often. And I said I missed him. He was so nice to me and I just.. I couldn’t live knowing I did that to someone. I wanted to make it right.

As we talked, I felt like maybe it wasn’t because I felt bad. He started complimenting me, saying I looked beautiful when I battled. He’d never seen anything so graceful. I felt an ache in my chest, and I didn’t want to believe it, but I loved him. I didn’t hate him. 

I loved him with every ounce of my body. 

Something came over me and I just.. I told him. Strangely enough, he said he loved me too! Well, not right away. He said he used to. He said he wasn’t quite sure why himself but he just felt connected to me. When I wasn’t a total bitch to him, he loved every second he was with me. When I was a bitch, he loved being around. But I guess I pushed him to his limit.

TL;DR guys, I was a bitch to him. He released me. I fought for him, and proved I was sorry. I admitted I loved him even though I didn’t quite want to accept it. The moral of this is that, if you feel it, don’t fight it. Part of me doesn’t want to love this man because of the past, but I do. I don’t feel he should love me, but he says he accepts me for who I am.

For those who may have feelings for someone who’s a Pokemon, or if you’re a Pokemon wanting a human, but are scared because they’re not your species, remember this. You will get nowhere if you don’t try. There is a yes, and there is a no. Do not sit and just think what-if’s all day and night. Make it happen. The more you imagine, the more a possible denial can hurt you.

You may be different species, but you’ve got the same hearts. Pursue your love. Don’t let stupid boundaries and social standards stop you because, I promise, once you come to accept it, your life will only get better.

Much to Evan’s dismay, he read the entire story before him. As he ate, he scanned it, taking in the words. It seemed like it was a made up story, but he knew things like that happen. And, just assuming it was true, Evan clicked the ‘Like!’ button below the post, where his name was added by the long list of others who did. Even if fake, it was somewhat cute, and he understood the meaning of it.. sort of.

Below the giant post was a picture a man in his mid-twenties. Wrapped in his arms was, what Evan assumed to be, the very Zoroark telling the story. She had her hands resting on his as she kissed his cheek lightly. If the story wasn’t cute, the picture was.

Evan was curious on other stories. Clicking the back button, he went and read many other of the posts people made. Some were more innocent, mostly about adventures people went on, while others were a bit more graphic and told stories about who they've slept with, along with how many times.

Having enough of reading, Evan went and explored more of the forum. He decided he would look at some of the pictures, not expecting much more than some cute people and their Pokemon.

He looked through the titles of each post. As he read them, he began to realize most of the titles were simply followed by names and then what species of Pokemon would be in the picture. Taking a bite of his pizza, Evan clicked the first one. It was titled ‘Jess and I - Raichu and Human’. 

As he clicked the link which brought him to yet another page, a rather large picture began to load. Just as he clicked it away, the picture showed itself and it took all of his willpower not to spit his food all over his desk and monitor.

At first glance, you would think the picture was just a Raichu and the guy laying together innocently. But it wasn't. No.. The picture showed the man wrapping his arms around the Raichu, the two laying on their sides as he rammed her from behind.

The look on their faces was nothing but pure desire, their primal desires taking over their senses. The Raichu had its leg held up high, Evan guessing to give him room to plunge deeper. He tongue lolled out from her mouth lazily while her eyes rolled back slightly.

The man had his eyes shut tightly, probably from the sensation of being so deep in her. Evan couldn't help but look more at the real action which showed the Raichu and man were enjoying it, evident by the small pool of fluids building up by the Raichu’s lower half.

Evan didn't want to look anymore. Looking for a quick way away from the picture, Evan remembered he had a message from Ray. Clicking the notification, he read the new message.

Saw you liked that post about the Zoroark. Cute story, wasn't it, lol. I like to go back and read it from time to time myself, you know, just for something cute. 

Yeah. I get why you would say you wouldn't want to right away. And that's fine. But I should give some fair warning, the more you browse around, the more you'll see that is a bit more NSFW, lol. This is a bit of an adult site so don’t be surprised if you see some stuff. If you do, don't let it be what decides if you like it or not. 

If I may personally say, you should hook up sooner than later, if you do want to try it. Again, not saying you have to, but having it happen is a whole lot different than seeing it. The more you wait and the more you see, the more likely you'll be to not even try it. And if you do do it and you don't like it, well, then you know.

Evan read the message. Without even thinking of what to reply, Evan began typing his response.

Well, you know, a little warning in your first message would have been nice in the message before this. Now I can't stop thinking about a guy balls deep in his Raichu. Is that what most of those pictures are? People and their Pokemon having sex? I need to know so I can just avoid that area. 

I don’t know. I don’t want to say I’m repulsed by it, but I don’t want to say I’m dying to try it. And anyways, even if I was, I don’t know where I’d get started or with who, for that matter. I’m not one who usually goes around looking for random sex but, if I was, I’d at least want to know her a little before hand.

Even sent his message and went back to browsing the Forums. He decided to read some more of the stories people posted. Many were of how the couples met but some of them were just stories about how they admire someone from afar. To Evan, most of them were cute, although the admiring ones were slightly creepy. 

For example, one was about a guy who had a thing for a Lopunny that lived in the wild. He knew each and every area it walked, each and every Pokemon it talked to in its native tongue, and he, apparently, even knew its specific heat cycle. He went into a bit more detail than what was needed on how he just wanted to talk to it but he preferred watching her. That was the more extreme of what he read.

Many stories later, Evan finally got a response from Raymond. Opening the tab, once again, he was met with a link to another website.

Sorry the reply took so long. Lea and I finally got some free time and decided we could relax for a bit before we’re needed again. 

Anyways, the link above is to a cam website. Join that and we can talk easier for a bit. Me and Lea will already be there waiting for ya. The rest of the reply will come when you join up. 

Evan shrugged and clicked the link. It brought him to an entirely new website, a textbox appearing on the screen. It asked for a username. Typing in the same name as on the other website, Evan was then prompted with a new textbox, this one asking for permission to use his webcam.

Many more boxes appeared, asking for all kinds of settings. Soon, the light on his camera turned on, signalling he was now live. Moments later, a picture of Raymond and Lea appeared on his screen, his appearing just after theirs. A faint ‘Ding!’ noise was heard, which caught all threes attention.

“Oh, you joined quick,” Ray said, sitting up in his bed.

“Hi Evan!” Lea jumped up, smiling as she did. He waved to her,

“Hi to you again,” he responded. 

“How was the rest of your work?” she asked. “I wonder if it was as busy as when we were there,”

“Actually, it picked up pace,” Evan answered. “Many more people and Pokemon came by on a trip, and I’m assuming it’s to your convention or gathering.. or whatever you want to call it.”

“Heh, guess that’s good.” she smiled. 

“Not gonna beat around the bush here,” Ray cut in. Lea looked up to him and nodded. She laid down next to him and rested her head on his thigh, looking into the camera at Evan. “About your message. Yeah, I guess I could have given you warning but, imagine I did. ‘Oh, hey, Evan, just so you know, the website has lots of porn of humans and Pokemon not hidden. Watch out!’ If I said that, wouldn’t you have been more pushed to not explore the place?” he asked.

“Eh, maybe, I don’t know. I might have,” Evan answered.

“Point being, it’d drive more people away who’re not into this kind of thing normally. If you explore and find it yourself, you’re more prone to accepting it.” Ray explained. “And as for if that’s the only thing there? No, it’s not. A lot of it is, but not all of it. Some of it is cute stuff. Just remember this is an adult site.”

“I see. That makes sense. Guess I’ll just have to hope for the best,” Evan sighed. 

“Now, more to the point, and I mean you hooking up. Like I told you, I won’t say to do it, but I definitely won’t say don’t do it. Trust me when I say that I was like you. I’m under the assumption you’re against it?” he asked. Evan nodded, “Good. So that’s one thing that makes you different. If you do want to try it, I can promise you that there’s ladies, or men if you’re into them, who also want to have fun and get to know you before you really do it. Here,” Ray paused as he began typing on his computer.

In the chatbox, a link appeared. It linked back to the website Evan was just exploring, “Go there, it’s where you can meet up with whoever.” Evan clicked the link and it took him there in a new tab. A page appeared asking for all kinds of information. “I’m not trying to get you to fill it out or anything, but I want you to look at the bottom,” he said. Evan scrolled down as Ray continued talking, “You can see that you’re able to fill out what you’re specifically wanting. If it’s a one-night stand, a relationship, or just friends with benefits, essentially.”

“Okay, let’s just say I did want to do this. I definitely don’t want mindless sex right away, that’s pretty evident,” Evan said, “but I don’t want a relationship, especially if it’s right away. What would I put?” he asked.

“I’d probably go for a friend with benefits. You sound like you want a friend who could be slow about it, right?” Lea asked. Evans gaze went to her,

“I guess. I just don’t want to jump into it, you know, get to know her and, if it leads to that, then fine.”

“Then I’d definitely do what she said,” Ray yawned, “Who knows what else could happen from having a friend,” He smiled. “Anything is possible. And besides, if you do go--” Ray was cut off as a quiet voice was heard on Rays side of the chat. Evan was barely able to make out the words it said from how quiet it was,

“We’re ready for you again,” it said. Ray looked over the computer in his lap and nodded,

“We’ll be there in a few moments,” he then turned his attention back to Evan, “We’ve gotta go. Just think about it. Don’t force yourself into something just because we say we like it. But don’t completely push it aside. We’ll see you later.”

“Bye Evan!” Lea smiled again. 

“Alright, I’ll talk to you guys later,” Evan closed out of the website. He was now left with the webpage of empty spaces for his information. Evan sat back in his seat, lost deep in thought. He knew Ray and Lea were right about them not really pushing him to do this, as he could tell they were just showing him, but he didn’t know what was keeping him from closing the page. Was he actually curious the whole thing of being with a Pokemon?

Thinking on it, Evan found he was actually pretty lonely. Not to say he didn’t have friends or anything, because he did, but he just wished he had.. something more. He wanted someone he could confide his deepest thoughts to, someone he could stay up with for hours and just talk.. someone who wasn’t a complete imbecile in his eyes.

“I guess.. I’ve seen it so.. might as well try it..” he spoke outloud to himself. Sitting up in his chair, Evan scrolled to the top of the page and looked over the empty spaces. Clicking in the first, he began filling out information.

Name: Evan Bourne

After he typed his name, he paused. “Do I really want to do this? Am I really ready to try this?.. Especially here in Verdanturf..? If I got caught doing this I could get in trouble.. and whoever I’m with could also..” Evan sighed. Many different scenarios ran through his head in a matter of seconds. Most ended in him getting in trouble, but one ended with him making a new friend who was just as happy to see him as he was to see her. “Well.. what’s life without risks..” he sighed once more, going back to his screen.

Age: 22

Location: Verdanturf Town, Hoenn

He continued filling out the random information it required like his birthday, his address, and other small, random things. He soon found a section where he had to list a couple characteristics or things he’d like in a partner. He was stumped. He didn’t know what to put. He thought, and thought, and thought but he didn’t really have any idea on exactly what he was looking for.

“Umm..” he mumbled quietly. Evan typed in the usual stuff he liked in his friends such as someone trustworthy, funny, easy to talk to, understanding, and someone who would be willing to take things slow with him. He had no idea what else to put and figured that was good enough for him.

Sexuality: Straight

Pokemon Preference: 

That next question left him stumped. He had no real clue what to do here. Being one who never really wanted to involve him into this kind of thing, until recently it appeared, he never took note of ones he liked. “So.. do I just.. leave it blank?” he mumbled. He went back to the question and put the best thing he could think of and continued on,

Pokemon Preference: Any?

Best way to contact for hook-ups:

This time, it was a drop down box. He looked through the options which were email, phone call, texting, and a couple other random things and figured a text message would be the easiest for him. As he clicked the option, a new text box appeared. This time, it asked for his phone number. He felt skeptical of openly giving his phone number out but he was well past the point of no return, so after he entered it, he scrolled down to the bottom of the page.

What are you looking for: 

Again, another drop down box was there. It listed three options which were relationships, hook-ups, and friends with benefits. Following Lea’s advice and choosing the last, Evan was now met with a sentence.

Please choose a photo of yourself for others to see you! 

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding..” Evan groaned, “I’m so unphotogenic it hurts. Great, let’s just..” he sighed as he began looking through his computer for a picture of himself. Evan hated having his picture taken so the odds of finding a decent one of himself were slim to none. It felt like it had been 20 minutes of searching before he found a somewhat presentable picture. It was one of him when he was out camping with his friends. He looked messy but it was a lot better than any of the others he had.

With the picture chosen, Evan quickly looked over the information he provided. Satisfied with it all being correct, he hovered his cursor over the submit button. He took a deep breath, unsure if he truly wanted to go forward with it. The concept of him possibly having sex with a Pokemon wasn’t what was bugging him, but the possibility of others finding out and his social life being ruined was what was getting to him. 

“I don’t.. fuck it..” he groaned, quickly pressing the mouse. He watched as the page reloaded, pushing him to the point where it was now official. A little message appeared in small writing in front of him,

Thank you for taking the time to show interest in meeting others! A message has been dispatched to your requested type of communication, detailing anybody interested in meeting with you, as well as a confirmation that you’ve requested this. If you do not receive it right away, contact a site administrator and help will be given. We hope you enjoy your time and find happiness in those you meet!

Just as he finished reading the message, he heard his phone vibrate rapidly against the desk. Grabbing it, he saw it was a message from a random phone number that was listed as private. He figured it was probably to remain hidden so nobody could trace back somebody who hosted a website like this. Maybe some kind of safety thing.

Hello! This is a confirmation message of you using our service. Make sure to register on our forums and, if you did not sign up for this, text back STOP and you will be removed from all messages from us. Here’s the link to--

He put his phone to the side and sat back in his chair. All kinds of thoughts continued flowing through his mind. He didn’t know what to think of the situation. Should he be happy he did this? Should be scared? What if this was a scam and he would get killed?

He laughed at the last idea. One thing he did feel, however, was that he was looking forward to what awaited him in the near future.


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout the night, Evan had gotten many messages to his phone, all about people who had a Pokemon that wanted to meet him. At the bottom of each message, and picture of the Pokemon, was another message saying to let the sender know if you’re interested. In his own opinion, none of them appealed to him visually. That made him feel sort of insensitive and rude, but he knew that others were most likely doing the same to him. Then again, he was just now 'judging' them based on if he'd want to have sex with them, so he didn't really know what he was doing.

Sometime around midnight, the messages began dying down. However, the last one he got struck his eye. Unlike the others, this one felt more.. human-like. It didn’t look like it was just sent from some automated messenger that was solely there to pair people up based on similar answers on their form for the website. This one looked like an actual person had sent it.

_Hey Evan! Saw your thing on ATP, and I think I have the perfect girl for you to meet. Not because I personally think so, but because she said she wanted to meet you. Her name is Zanna, and she’s an Umbreon. In the picture below, you can see what she looks like._

_She's insanely shy about meeting new people, though. You can thank her sister for making her do this. She, her sister, is an Espeon by the way. But she’s not the important one in this. Zanna, like I said, is super shy and said she wanted to meet you, so I thought I’d let you know. Please get back to me ASAP so I can have a way to get her to you! We’re already close to Verdanturf so we could swing by, perhaps?_

_-Michael_

Evan read the message aloud. Clicking the picture attached the message, Evan was greeted with an Umbreon and Espeon. The two stood side by side, although the Umbreon was standing oddly close to the Espeon. Evan examined the Umbreon, who he remembered was named Zanna, and all of her features.

Although she did look at the camera shyly, Evan did see a small smile on her face. The rings around her ears and on her forehead shone dimly against the camera’s lighting. Evan figured it was something that had to do with how the camera captured the moment. But that confused him because her fur shone brightly, almost sparkling from cleanliness. 

The thing that stuck out the most about her, however, were the two rings on her hind legs. Or rather, where rings should have been. Where two golden rings should have been, two bright, yellow heart-outlines rested in her fur. It struck him as odd but he knew it was just something visually different than most Umbreon. In fact, he actually thought it was pretty cute how she was shy but had those hearts. It was almost like the hearts were a symbol of her big heart, which was hidden through a cloud of shyness.

One thing was for sure, and that was that Evan wanted to meet her. He didn’t know why, but he felt like he should, especially if someone who’s as shy looking as the Umbreon is in this picture chose to show interest in him, he knew something positive was there.

Hey Michael. Thanks for messaging me. Just a heads up, I’ve never done anything like this, so make that known to Zanna, please. I’m looking to take things slow, so if that is a no for her on that, I understand. However, that aside, I’d love to meet her! She looks insanely cute, if I might say so.

Evan paused mid-message. Did he really just type that? He found her ‘insanely cute’? Was he already more open to this than he originally thought? Was a small push from somebody all he needed to discover something hidden within him?

“Man, I’m such a wreck,” he laughed at himself.

I have work all weekend so maybe we could meet up here in Verdanturf sometime--

Evan was interrupted as a new message appeared on the screen. It was from Oli, his manager.

Evan,

Sorry to bug at such a late time. Hope you understand. Anyways, I am messaging you to let you know we do not need you for the weekend. Since you took someone’s position on your day off, I’ve had your spots filled so you can have your time off. Thanks again, and sleep well!

-Oli

“Well, so much for work!” Evan exclaimed happily. He went back to the previous message he was typing to Michael and deleted what he was typing, instead replacing it with a new message,

I have the whole weekend off. I don’t know where you live but if you’re close by, then why not tomorrow? Pretty lonely here so I wouldn’t mind having her around. Just let me know when and I’ll be around!

Sending the message, Evan put his phone down, ready for sleep. Even though he only worked in a gas station, which was having a slow day for the most part, the job was tiring. He was always watching the pumps in case somebody tried to gas ‘n’ go, had to do stocking, and didn’t even get his lunch for the day. So all that, while on an empty stomach, made it much harder for him to function, which lead him to being much more tired than usual.

Evan crawled under the blankets on his bed. As his head hit the pillow, he heard his phone vibrate once again. “Ugh, why right as I lay down? Why couldn’t you be like most people and not respond for the next year?” he mumbled to himself. “Whatever, too tired, don’t care right now.”

Evan ignored his phone, opting to answer it in the morning. Although he was tired before, being in bed really made him sleepy. He didn’t know why it hit him so hard, but it did. The pleasant quietness that was his room was so calming, so soothing, so enjoyable. He heard the Volbeat and Illumise out in the distance singing their lovely song of the night. He would have given anything to be out there, watching them put on a spectacular show of lights like they do, but right now, he desired sleep. However, there was one thought that kept bugging his mind.

And that was what it’d be like to meet Zanna.

LINE BREAK IN THIS SHIZ

That night of sleep was probably the best Evan had gotten in years. Not once did he awaken from his slumber. All he remembers is falling asleep, his gaze fixated towards the phone, and then awaking in the exact same position. He did not toss or turn once, and that made him happy. It wasn’t often he got such a nice night of sleep.

Evan sat up in bed and stretched, his back cracking from stiffness. He looked to the side of the bed and out the window where he saw the sun was already high in the sky. He smiled, “Man, such a nice looking day!” he said. He turned and dangled his feet of the bed and saw a small, red light blinking on his phone, signalling a message. 

Grabbing his phone, he pushed a button on the side and the screen lit up, where a giant clock was now present on the screen. It read the time was just after 9 o’clock. His gaze drifted towards the bottom, where a message was shown. It was an unrecognized number but the night before came flooding back to him the second he saw the message. “Oh yeah..” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

Sweet! I’ll stop by at around 10 and we can talk at an early lunch, my treat. Just let me know if that’s fine.

The message read.

Sure. Sorry for the late response, passed out last night. Had a tough day at work. Meet me at the Pokemon Center and we can just talk from there. Place has amazing food and is super cheap. I’ll get ready and head there now.

With the message sent, Evan got out of bed and stretched once more. He carried his phone into the bathroom and plugged it into the charger then walked back out. He went to his dresser and looked through the drawers for some clothes to wear, nothing too fancy. “But.. is this a date..?” Evan wondered out loud, “Oh well. I like my casualness too much to change.”

Walking back into the bathroom with a pair of cargo shorts and a black and red t-shirt in hand, Evan sat them on the counter and got a good look of himself. His usually spiked up hair was now in disarray from his slumber. His dark brown eyes complimented the same brown that his hair was, the two looking perfect together. He looked like your average, everyday 22 year old guy.

With little time to enjoy his shower, Evan got in, quickly washed himself, then got out. He now had a schedule and, even though the shower did little to wake him up, he had to hurry. Quickly getting dressed and re-spiking his hair, Evan grabbed his phone and saw another message from the same guy from before.

As he walked into the living room and slipped his shoes on, he read the message aloud as usual, 

We’ll be there in about ten minutes. We were a lot closer than I thought, lol. If you get there before us, just snag us a table and we’ll look for ya. See ya then.

Evan didn’t respond as he didn’t know if Michael was driving or not. Evan grabbed his sunglasses off the small stand by the door and put them on. He then opened the front door and stepped out. Shutting it behind him, he locked it and turned around, admiring the day he was presented with. It was so bright and sunny, but, somehow, it wasn’t even that hot out. A crisp breeze flew through the air, brushing against Evan’s bare skin. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

Evan walked with a strut to the Pokemon Center. He waved to the people he walked by, wishing them a pleasant day as he walked. He was shocked at why he was so upbeat today, but he kept going back to the probability of it being from the amazing night of sleep. Before he knew it, he was already at the center. He waited outside for a few moments, hoping to see a possible car he didn’t recognize. However, none stuck out of the ordinary. So that meant that, either they walked, or he wasn’t here yet. 

Walking inside, he was met with the faint aroma of medical equipment, not that he was surprised at all. The nurse behind the counter waved at him as he entered, where Evan then waved back. He looked around for the Umbreon and Espeon he had seen in the picture from the previous night but, just like outside, he didn’t see them, “Guess I’m early,” he mumbled. 

With nobody here yet, Evan went over to the section of the center where a restaraunt was built in. Standing in front of a wooden podium was a girl with blonde hair that was tied back into a tight pony tail. She must have been no older than sixteen, “Hi! Just you?” she asked, reaching into the wooden stand of menus.

“Actually, there’s three more coming. Two are Pokemon,” Evan answered. The girl nodded and smiled, motioning him to follow,

“Alright! Right this way! Is a booth alright?” she asked. Evan nodded, following her as she walked. A couple seconds later, Evan was seated and the girl left, where a new person would be by to service him. It wasn’t too long after the first girl left did a new set of people arrive. Evan didn’t recognize the guy, however, he did recognize the two Pokemon at his feet. What did strike him as odd though was that a third Pokemon was on his left side.

The man in question was dressed so professionally it scared him. He wore a nice pair of khakis with a bright white shirt tucked in. A black business suit jacket rested neatly over the shirt. His blonde hair was slicked back and his face was clean shaven. If he wasn’t so short, he would have almost frightened Evan.

To the left of Michael was a Persian. It stood with confidence and a look of happiness on its face. Its head was held high as the jewel shone brightly in the suns rays that came through the window. Its cream colored fur also shone brightly, indicating its cleanliness. Evan enjoyed the Pokemon immensly, especially with how well its fur was kept. He could only imagine it being that it was brushed daily.

On the right side of him were the two Pokemon he recognized as Zanna, and the Espeon. He didn’t know her name yet. Just like in the photo, Zanna hid behind her sister slightly, nervous of the whole situation. Like he remembered, the rings on her body didn’t glow brightly like a typical Umbreon’s. Hers were dim but they pulsated lightly. The hearts on her hind legs were a lot dimmer than the normal rings, and it struck him as odd.

The Espeon stood next to her sister, a small smile cocked on her face. Evan and the Espeon locked eyes, then looked each other over. The stare the Espeon gave unsettled him. He was unsure if she was reading his mind, or just sizing him up. He really didn’t hope the first. It was quiet as the two continued their short stare down before a voice rang in his head, “Boo!” 

Evan jumped from the sudden noise. He looked around but soon heard a small giggle coming from in front of him, “I like him already,” the Espeon said.

“Be nice,” the guy said, eyeing the Espeon. She continued giggling but looked back at him. The guy then spoke up, “Sorry. She likes to joke around a bit.. too much. Michael,” he said, extending his hand. Evan gripped it, shaking hands with him,

“Evan, and it’s fine. Cheap shot at a scare,” he eyed the Espeon, “but paybacks are fun.” Evan said with a smile.

“Oh yeah, I definitely like him. I’m Izen,” the Espeon said. Evan bent down and he smiled to her,

“Nice to meet you,” Evan felt his hand get gripped but, when he looked at it, he saw nothing there aside from a purple energy. He then felt his hand extend and took it as her way of shaking his hand,

“You too. Nice to see someone isn’t sour about a joke,” Izen glared at Michael, “Expect more of them.”

“A prankster, huh? Well, not surprising. Hear a lot of Espeon are,”

“Can’t be surprised. And I’d like to keep that title of top prankster, so don’t get too confident. My pranks are.. unconventional and can go past boundaries. So be warned.”

“Noted,” he chuckled. Evan then looked to the Umbreon, who was silent the whole time, “And I assume you’re Zanna? I’m Evan, and it’s a pleasure to meet you.” he said with a bright smile.

“I uh.. yes.. I’m Zanna,” she responded with a squeak. The way she spoke nearly broke his heart from sheer cuteness. Even if he wasn’t going to be on a ‘date’ with her, he wanted to pick her up and just hug her. However, that’d be a bit.. awkward for both him and her, “You look just like your picture. Thanks for not being one of those meatheads who fake pictures,”

"I may not be a meathead, but I'm still as dumb as one," he joked about himself, "I've been known to say some.. dumb stuff, to put it bluntly," he laughed. She smiled slightly as he spoke up once more, "I'd also like to say that your fur is just.. it's beautiful."

"Oh.. thanks.." she blushed brightly. Izen giggled and nudged her,

"You've got a keeper already, don't ya?"

"Hush!" Zanna hissed quickly, easily growing embarrased.

"Don't torment your sister, Izen. You know she hates it," a final voice spoke up. It was very feminine but also held a motherly ring to it. He looked to the Persian,

"My name is Marina, by the way. I've raised these two since they were Eevee. They are quite.. odd.."

"Thanks, mom. Love you too," the Umbreon and Espeon said at the same time.

"No problem," she responded, walking to Evan, "Just saying this now because I know Zanna won't and Izen has.. her ways of saying stuff. Zanna is shy, if you didn't notice, but she'll warm up to you quickly. Just give her time and she'll be like your best friend."

Evan motioned to the table, everyone taking their seats. Marina and Michael taking one side while Evan took the other side with Zanna in the middle and Izen on the outside, "I understand. And, just in case you didn't know," Evan began whispering, "Pokephilia isn't legal here in Verdanturf. So use other phrases or make up a story or something, if needed."

"Noted," Michael said. He was about to speak up again but a new girl walked up. She had bright pink hair with an apron resting over her dress. 

"Hi! I'm Jessie and I'll be your server this fine day. Can I start you off with some drinks?" The group all ordered their drinks, and the girl left.

"So," Michael continued, "tell me about yourself. Nothing personal, but I like to know the guy who's going to be watching after my friend's Pokemon," he said with a wink, going along with the whole 'make up a story' shtick.

He looked to them all who were listening intently, Zanna included, "Well, like you know, my name's Evan. Graduated school about 5 years ago, a year earlier than most, but never took up college."

"How come?" Marina asked.

"It's pointless," he shrugged, "All college does is reteach you things in a way you already know and take your money. I don't need college to be smart. I'd rather learn on my own. Did I mention they take your money?"

"I never went to college and I have it off pretty nicely, honestly," Michael said, "I run my own PokeBall company and am in the works of a new, top secret ball as we speak. Maybe one day you'll see it in use!"

"Oh so that's what you do? I figured, with those clothes, you were a banker who would slap me if I asked for change." Evan joked.

"I don't need to be a banker to do that," Michael joked back with a grin.

"I deal with it daily. I work at a gas station. I don't make much at all but I have enough to get by and have some fun in life. Never really been one for dating, either." he said with a shrug.

"I'm not going to worry about these girls starving, am I?" Michael asked, not wanting to put them somewhere they won't be safe.

"No, of course not. I make enough to live without worry. Me and the manager, Oli, go way back. He gives a bit more to me than the others, but that's hush hush business," Evan chuckled, "and.. these girls? I thought--"

"Yeah. Hear me out on this, please," he said.

Oh boy..

"Am I taking Izen and Zanna?"

"And Marina, but not today," Michael sighed, "I don't know full details, but--"

"Our old trainer got mixed up with a bad crowd," Izen cut in, "Sorry Michael, I'd prefer to tell the story, if that's fine," he nodded, sitting back in his seat, letting her continue, "Anyways, like I said, he got mixed up in a bad crowd. Drugs, gangs.. you know, stuff you shouldn't be doing. Well, he knew what he was doing, to a point, and didn't want to danger us. He gave us to Michael to watch over until he got better.. this was five years ago. We haven't seen him since."

"Oh, wow.. I'm so sorry.. I know how that is.. sort of. I had a brother who I never met that was a hardcore Team Rocket follower. I found out he died on one of their raids. At least he gave you to someone safe, I assume." Evan said with a sigh. Zanna spoke up, her shyness very slowly fading,

"Michael is really nice.. but he can't take care of us,"

"I would love to, don't get me wrong," he said, "You're all some sweet and fun girls, but I just can't. With my job, I have barely any time to be with you all, which leaves you all home to fend for yourselves all the time. You shouldn't have that kind of sheltered life. You all need a home with someone who will care for you.. like I couldn't. But I'm also not a Pokemon lover," he said, "I know you all need love and I can't supply that."

"Not a Pokemon lover?" Evan asked.

"He won't fuck us," Izen said telepathically, "To put it bluntly, that is. He accepts those who do, hence why he specifically sought out a genuine person who looked like he could take care of us. We also had to take into consideration Zanna and her shyness. If she saw something in someone, we went after them."

"Ah, I understand. And, Izen, how can I respond to you without speaking?"

"Just think it. I'll pick up on it."

"Please, for the love of Arceus, do not read my mind," Evan begged her. She giggled,

"Nah, if we're going to living together, then that comes with it. I need stuff to work with and to show him what we're getting ourselves into. Why? You got some stuff you don't want others to see?" She spoke with a grin.

"How do you deal with her?" Evan asked Michael. He shrugged,

"You get used to it. Eventually you just stop hiding things, especially since she'll find out anyways. Or, you bribe her. And trust me, a bribe can get her pretty much do anything you want," he chuckled. 

"Aww, you've got some cute memories.. oh, nevermind. She said no. Ouch," 

"Get out of my memories. They're memories, I'd like them to stay that way."

"You can't make me," She grinned.

"Ugh, whatever. Have fun finding my weird side, Izen," Evan sighed.

"Quit it, Izen. We've got a chance at a new home with a cute--I mean nice--guy. Don't ruin it!" Zanna quickly corrected herself, hoping Evan didn't hear her. He smiled and rested a hand on her back, making her jump lightly.

"Don't worry," he leaned close to her, gently petting her back, "you're cute, too." Again, Zanna blushed brightly.

"You know, for someone who's never had sex with a Pokemon, you're sure open minded and quick to compliment. You open about everything like you are with this?" Izen asked, genuinelly curious.

"What's the point in living life with a closed mind? You'll never experience life to the fullest if you don't try new things. So, that's what I try to do with life on almost everything." Evan said. He was gently petting Zanna's back, and she was silently enjoying it. She didn't know why, but she was already enjoying this human.

"Oh yeah, you're gonna be fun to hang around."

"Good. You done in here?"

"Not even close.. nevermind. I didn't need to know that thought." Izen rolled her eyes, "Maybe some things are left unthought."

"What did you see.. read.. find.. whatever term you call it?" Evan asked.

"I found your lair of, what I'm going to call, stupid thoughts. One example being, you asked someone, and I quote, 'How can my feet smell if they don't have a nose?'. So, for now, I'm done. Maybe later I'll find something not as.. stupid."

"I warned you not to.."

"I mean.. he's right.." Zanna said, eyeing her sister, "Feet don't have a nose, yet they say they smell.."

"Oh my.. I hope you're joking, sister,"

"Somewhat." Zanna smiled. She looked to Evan and grinned, happy she found something that could annoy her sister. Izen always had it easy. She could read your mind and figure out what annoys you. Zanna? She'd have to get lucky and find out herself.

"I hope you don't ask me those things, Evan," Marina sighed, "Just.." she sighed again. Evan grinned,

"No promises. They come up randomly. At least someone enjoys my stupid thoughts," he smiled at Zanna. As he gently pet her, she lifted her left paw and rested it on Evan's leg gently, her way of returning the nice contact he was giving her. She then leaned into him gently,

"It was funny. I like bad jokes," Zanna said.

"Well leave me out of it; I want nothing to do with it."

"We'll see," he said. They all talked amongst themselves, learning about each other. During their talk, Evan learned he would be, if Zanna became a couple, taking all of them. One Pokemon living with him wasn't much of a shock. He actually kind of expected it, but three? 

It wasn't like he couldn't really say no. He wouldn't split her away from her sister, nor away from her adoptive mom. He would feel absolutely terrible to do that. So, eventually, he said it would be okay but he'd at least like some help around the house, to which Marina made sure that Izen would help. Zanna and Marina agreed without a second thought, but Izen, like most Espeon he'd known, which were a lot actually, joked around and said no. Of course, this was if they all did live together.

A couple minutes passed before the waiter returned, their drinks all being sat in front of them. The waitress then took their orders and left. As she did, Evan spoke up to Zanna, "So, Zanna, I'm curious," she looked at him, "What do you like to do for fun?"

"Oh.. I.. uh.." she stammered nervously, "I like to just sit and lay around. My shyness kind of hinders me from doing sociable things. Books and movies and sleeping are my favorite things. You wouldn't know it but Michael played video games when he had time. I loved watching him play them. What about you?"

"I love nature walks. Well," he paused, looking for the right words, "walks in general. Walking during the night time and admiring the night sky is one of my favorite things in the world. I've always loved the darkness and space and stars so, when it's a nice night out, I like to sit outside and just.. admire them. Other than that, I don't really do much," he chuckled.

"You two are a couple in the making, I can tell already. You're both lazy, minus your walks, you like to sit around, and you both love stupid humor. You'll be in love by next Thursday." Izen said telepathically. He rolled his eyes and ignored her,

"I live a pretty basic life." Evan shrugged.

"Nothing wrong with that," Marina said, "However, with Izen around, I can promise things won't be so.. basic." she giggled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well.."

"You'll see later on." Izen grinned, "Living with me is a lot of fun,"

"Only sometimes.." Zanna mumbled.

"Keep holding normal conversation. I've been talking with Zanna while you've been jabbering away and this is something you need to personally see."

"What is it?"

Evan heard Michael speak up about some story with Izen. He acted like he was listening but his mind became clouded and it disoriented him. Not long after, a new memory came into his head. However, this one wasn't of something he did. No, this just happened.

Like any other memory, he was able to recall this with no problem. It was something that just happened. And it made him feel happy.

FLASHBACK ONLY A FEW MINUTES

"What do you think of him so far, sister?" Izen asked. Zanna looked up at him as his hands ran down her back gently. Only minutes ago did she put her paw on him and, at first, he was tense about it. But he soon relaxed and the two began to enjoy their contact.

"I like him. He seems sweet and, I'm sure you probed his mind but found nothing, he doesn't seem like a threat. And he's funny. I definitely want to get to know him." Zanna said, her eyes looking up at him once again. It was only slightly so Evan didn't notice. But she smiled when she did.

"Why do you like this guy so much? You just met him and you're glowing like you've just gotten your first kiss."

"I.. I don't know, Izen. Something about him is just.. welcoming. We just met, yeah, but he's open and honest. He doesn't want to just blindly have sex with as many girls as he can, from what I know. He wants to take things slow, and so do I. It's like.. we were meant to be."

"You're so weird, sister. Hook-up sex is the best!" Izen laughed.

"For you, but not me. But the weirdest part of this all isn't that I'm nervous right now because of me being shy.."

"Then what is the reason you are?"

"Because he's so attractive. I feel like a schoolgirl oogling over the bad boy. It's like I'll say the wrong thing and he'll not want to be my friend and I don't want that to happen. He's cute, and I don't know why, but I want to just cuddle him and--"

"Okay sister, slow down," Izen giggled, cutting off her sisters fangirl moment, "Just take it slow. You've got all day and night with him, and don't forget I'm coming. More is to come, so don't jump to conclusions that you were meant to be. You may learn something you don't like about him."

"Yeah.. I know. Has he.. has he said anything about me?"

"I refuse to enter that brain for a while because of his stupidity. The only thing to go off of is he thinks your fur is beautiful and he thinks your birthmarks are both mysterious, he put a story behind them already, and cute."

"Wow..."

FLASHBACK END

Does.. she really think that about me? I don't get why she does.. Evan thought to himself. The two had literally just met but she was already warming up to him. He didn't know why, he didn't understand it, but he didn't mind.

"She won't shut up about it, either," Izen groaned, "It's been nothing but you in her head. I don't know what's up with her. All she ever does is complain about being in a group of people. But, here she is, oogling over some guy she barely knows.. no offense."

"None taken. But.. that's a good thing.. right?"

"I guess so. Maybe she'll finally break her shell with your help."

"That'd be awesome to know I helped," Evan chuckled.

"I knew making her do this would be fun for her. Looking at her, you can tell she's enjoying herself. She's not even saying anything and she's happy.. not that she wasn't before, but you get my point."

"That reminds me. I've got a question. Well, two. How come her rings on her legs are hearts? And how come, in the picture, they didn't glow so brightly but they are now?" Evan asked curiously. Izen remained silent, waiting for the story to finish from Michael. Moments later, it did and he erupted in laughter. Evan had no idea what the story was, thanks to Izen, but figured he should laugh. So he tried to the best he could.

As he did, Izen then spoke up, "Hey Zanna,"

"Yes, sister?"

"Evan has a question for you."

"I hate you so much already.." Evan thought to Izen. Izen said nothing, instead she gave another giggle.

"What is it?" Zanna asked curiously.

"Well.. I was wondering.."

"Is it about my rings?" she asked. Evan mentally sighed and nodded,

"Yes. I was curious on how come yours are hearts. I didn't know if it's like.. a little thing to differentiate Umbreon, since most Pokemon have a small feature that's different than most or.." he trailed off, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No no, it's fine. And," she sighed, "I wasn't born with these marks," she explained, looking to her legs and at the glowing hearts, "When I was an Eevee, I was much more shy than I am now. I always felt my trainer, the one who got lost in the sea of bad things, would give up on me. But he never did.

"One night, I don't know how or why or what he did, but something caused me to evolve. At first, I thought I was going to evolve into a Sylveon. I loved him but.. not that way. He was nice but I just didn't connect with him that way. But, I did love him. I think my shyness was what pushed me away from at least trying to love him. Anyways, when I evolved, I became an Umbreon. My feelings were still there.

"At first, I thought I was a normal Umbreon, just shy. But then Izen noticed the marks were different. They weren't the rings. They are what you see. We didn't know why they were like this. We asked around and nothing came up. We began to think it was that small amount of Sylveon I was going to become, but never did. We think that, these hearts, have that Sylveon trapped inside. They are what I was going to be, but instead this is what I became.." she gave a little giggle, "And to be honest, I would rather be an Umbreon, anyways."

"I see.." Evan said, not sure on how to respond.

"I'm kind of glad I didn't follow the first path and entirely fall for him. If I did, it would have hurt to lose him. But part of me also thinks that I was the reason he--"

"You're not the reason he got into what he did, Zanna," Marina said, "We all know he was already into it, and getting worse."

"I know.. but still," Zanna sighed, "I guess the positive thing about this is I was never hurt by him. That, and that also gave me the chance to meet a nice guy," she said with a smile, looking up to Evan.

"You two need a room," Izen teased.

"Leave her alone," Marina said. 

"Let me have my fun!"

"Don't ruin a moment, and I will. And Evan," Marina said, getting his attention, "did you ever notice how her rings and hearts didn't glow when we first got here?"

"I did. Now they're bright. How come?" he asked curiously.

"That's.. uhh.. part of my shyness.. we think. We've always noticed they're more dim and less colored when I'm uncomfortable. But when I'm happy and that stuff, they're more bright and shining.. like now." Zanna explained. 

"Wow.. that's so cool!" Evan exclaimed, "Well, I mean.. it's hard to explain," he chuckled nervously, hoping he didn't just say the wrong thing.

"I get it," Zanna smiled slightly, "Everyone likes them."

"So I guess that means you're not uncomfortable around me?" Evan asked hopefully. Zanna smiled,

"Yes, I'm fine. At least for now." she smiled.

"Good. That's a good start for me." Evan smiled back. The group continued their conversation, nothing of importance coming up. Michael said that, even though he personally never did anything with the girls, he'd still want to stay in contact and see them every so often. Although they weren't Michael's official Pokemon, he still cared for them deeply.

Obviously, Evan understood that completely. He didn't know Michael's full background, but he knew that he cared for them like a family. It kind of made Evan sad that he may be potentially taking away his family but Michael is the one who came up with this idea, or so he says. The fact that Michael was looking out for them and wanting someone who could care for them while he was unable to made him feel proud of Michael. Maybe there are good people out there, after all.

However, that did raise one problem.. well, a few. Evan was a boring individual. He also never owned a Pokemon before, so he didn't know the first thing about caring for one. He would have to play with them, not that he wouldn't mind that, bathe them, feed them, make sure they're happy..

"Hey, bozo, we can fend for ourselves and help you along the way. You know that, right?" Izen called out sarcastically, pulling Evan from his thoughts.

"I do have a name, too," he grumbled, "And yeah, I know. It's the whole concept of what's happening is what's worrying me." 

"What do you mean?" Michael asked. Evan was about to answer before the lady who brought their drinks had returned, all their food on their plates. Being it was still somewhat early, most places served breakfast still, the center included. Since Evan woke up a bit late, he decided on getting a nice helping of pancakes, the perfect way to start a day. 

Another plate was sat down, this time being Zanna's. Just like Evan, she had also gotten pancakes, but also a pretty decent helping of bacon. He kind of wished he did too, but he didn't mind. Just meant more to get at the store later. That was a journey he wasn't looking forward to, that's for sure.

The girl sat down the rest of the plates and wished everyone a happy meal before going to do her other tasks. Evan began pouring syrup on his pancakes and took a bite soon after. The sweetness of the syrup and the light, fluffy pancakes were perfect. As he took another bite, he looked up from his plate and saw Michael helping Marina by feeding her bites of her food. That's when he thought of Izen and Zanna. Well, mostly Zanna.

Should.. he ask her if she needs help? Is Izen going to? 

"She wants you to but is too afraid to ask." Izen informed him telepathically.

"Thanks. Something helpful for once." he joked. She looked up from her plate as a fork hovered next to her,

"My Psychic powers can do a whole lot to you. I could make you do anything I want right now, I could do anything I want to you, and you wouldn't be able to do a thing. See that jug of butter right there?" she asked, nodding to the object in question. Evan nodded, "I could make you grab that and pour it right onto Zanna's body and have you lick it all up if I wanted and you couldn't stop me. I suggest you watch yourself."

"Jeez.. can't take a joke but has no problem doing pranks.." he grumbled to himself. 

"I am the queen of pranks and jokes. I take my role very serious. I am also queen of the sass, so you will learn to not give me it. I can deal with it in.. many ways. You'll see soon enough, that's a promise. For now, help the girl out." she threatened with a giggle. Evan rolled his eyes as he turned his attention to Zanna,

"Mind if I help you out?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh, uhh.. yes, please. Thank you," she said, smiling brightly. He nodded and grabbed a napkin off the table and gently tied it around her neck,

"Can't have that fur getting messy because of me," he chuckled. 

"Such a gentleman, you are. Izen needs a proper guy like you," Marina said, eyeing the Espeon. Izen shrugged,

"No point in settling down when I am so young. Being free is what I like. Besides, romance and lovey-dovey like Zanna right here kills me," she teased.

"I'm only assuming it takes a bit of time each day to get all your furs glistening and sparkling clean, right?" he asked, the trio all nodding, "I can tell. Cleanliness is such a nice thing. When I was younger, I remember always brushing the class Eevee until its fur was so soft and sparkling that it couldn't get any cleaner. It was always happy whenever I did, too, so that made it even more worth while."

"It's all worth it in the end. They're all some beautiful girls, aren't they?" Michael smiled.

"That they are. Don't mean to sound weird or something, but if you all do end up moving in with me, expect either daily or nightly fur brushings, for at least one of you. Don't know why, but bruhsing a Pokemon's fur is always one of the most soothing things out there," he chuckled, hoping he didn't sound weird.

"I can get down with that!" Marina exclaimed happily.

"Good, but anyways, back to what I was saying earlier,"

"About what's happening?" Michael asked.

"Yes," Evan nodded, "that's what I mean. I don't usually think ahead on things, which I didn't when I sighed up to.. watch.. a Pokemon. It was an impulse thing and I was sort of indirectly talked into it by a friend. While that doesn't really.. worry me, it's about what the future would be if this all went nicely, not saying it wouldn't."

"Why are you so worried then?" Zanna asked curiously as she was fed another bite. Evan grinned as a tiny bit of syrup was left on the side of her mouth. She tried desperately to lick it up, enjoying the taste just as Evan was, but gave up when she couldn't reach it. He grabbed her napkin and wiped it away, "Thanks.."

"You're welcome," he smiled, "and I don't know why, honestly. I think I'm more worried on just life in general, like how it's going to affect what I do usually. I have a small bed and there's no way I would have any of you sleep somewhere stupid like on the couch. So that's something I have to upgrade in the future, or look into another bed."

"If expenses are the problem, I can hook you up, especially if you're taking them in. Like I said, I have it pretty easy because of the money situation and the job and all that. I could always help you out, if needed." Michael said.

"It's not like anything fancy would be needed, anyways," Evan sighed, "Some stuff I had to get anyways, so that's what I'm going to be doing today."

"You act like we have to be pampered," Izen said, "We're all adults, you included, and we can have fun doing other stuff. As long as you're our official protector, or trainer like you say, we have nothing to worry about. During the day, I like to just run around outside in the city. Plus, this place is pretty nature-y, so that's more for me to explore.

"Zanna? All she does is sleep, read, and watch movies. You do one of those things with her and she's golden. She doesn't go out much but, with you, I feel that'll be changing. You'll probably be spending a lot of time together, anyways. And mom? Psh," she laughed, "all she does is eat, sleep, and groom. Which reminds me, she'll doing that to you."

"Doing what?" Evan asked.

"Grooming you," Michael answered for her, "She's a big mother figure. You will be calling her mom soon enough, even if your mom is around. I do it from time to time. She'll put you before herself in every situation, and she will not let you go out anywhere if you're not up to par with her standards. You'll probably be uncomfortable at first but soon enjoy it. Imagine it.. like you're the Pokemon and she's brushing you," he laughed.

"Well that's.. different?" Evan said, unsure how to respond.

"I've got my reasons, and you all know that. And anyways, like Izen said, we're all old enough to voice our opinions on things. We can speak and let you know if we need something. Truth be told, we'll probably be doing our own things, again, like Izen said."

"And if we all get bored, I've got lots of 'other' things we can do!" Izen said telepathically, putting emphasis on what other things she meant. She didn't need to say it outright and he knew exactly what was hinted at.

"That's even if I grow to enjoy it," Evan said to nobody in particular. Everyone nodded, as if they had also heard what Izen said, "The whole thing of watching a Pokemon is new to me. I've never done it before so there's no telling if I'll even like it. Even if I don't, you're all more than welcome to stay."

He looked down and rubbed Zanna's head lightly, the small Umbreon leaning into his pets. She stopped for a moment and turned to Izen, a confused look on her face. The two then nodded and turned to Evan, Izen speaking up, "She wants to know what you'd do if you, hypothetically, became romantically involved with her but didn't really enjoy sex with her, or us."

"There's things in life you tough out. I am a man, and I aim to make my lady happy. And if that is something she'd want to happen, then so be it." Evan said with a bright smile. "I would just hope that she would do stuff with me even if she may not enjoy it in return."

"By the way, I've got all of our minds linked together. So everything we've been talking about privately, they've heard. Thought you should know."

"And you're just now telling me this?" Evan gave her a look that said everything needed; a look of just 'Are you serious?', mixed in with slight annoyance, "Well, thank Arceus I haven't said anything stupid.."

"You won't hear their thoughts unless they direct them at you. However, they can hear everything we're saying. And at least I even told you," she said, taking another bite of her food.

"Whatever.." Evan fed Zanna one last bite of her food, the Umbreon gulping it down with ease. With her plate now empty, he wiped away at her face to clean up the crumbs she had. Once done, Zanna nuzzled into him lightly, thanking him the best way she could.

"Do you really mean that? Or are you just saying it to make me happy?" a new voice asked in his head. He instantly recognized it as Zanna's.

"Of course I do. The only thing I ask is you just take it slow with me. I hope Michael told you I've never done anything like this. I don't know what you're expecting from this but I just want to start slow. Obviously, whatever happens, happens. I don't know what will but I'm trying my best to keep my mind open." Evan answered, rubbing her back gently.

"What if.. we end up not being anything? Wouldn't this whole thing be a waste?" she asked. Evan shook his head quickly,

"Not even in the slightest. I'd still have made great friends and you'd always be welcome to stay. I'm not going to say get out if something isn't my cup of tea," he chuckled, still petting her lightly, "However, if you wanted to leave and wanted me to help you find someone new, I would. I'm not going to say you'd have to stay or anything."

"How did you even get involved with this?" Izen asked with genuine curiousity.

"With what? The Pokephilia scene?" Izen nodded yes, 

"Yeah. I found no hidden thoughts or anything when I first saw you. It never crossed your mind, now all of the sudden you're trying it. Why?"

"Oh, simple. I was at my job and this guy and his Leafeon came in. We chatted for a few minutes and I found out he was going to some big convention for people who're.. I think the term are Pokephiliacs?.. but he said it was big secret stuff. So he handed me a note, not knowing if I also was. It lead to a website and I did a lot of browsing. He talked me into at least trying it, which leads me to where I am now."

"Wait, website? Leafeon? There's no way.." Izen trailed off, as if mystified. Evan looked at her curiously,

"What?"

"Don't tell me it was Raymond and Lea.."

"You know them?" 

"Duh! Everyone in the Pokephilia scene does! They're one of the people who set up the event in Mauville this weekend!" Izen exclaimed, shocked he actually met them.

"You're kidding. This is one of your pranks or jokes or whatever, right?"

"Not even a little. A lot of people know who they are but not many actually get to meet them in person, let alone be considered a friend of theirs. If they set you up, you're extremely lucky. Him or Lea must have seen some sort of interest in you to wilingly invite you to their website."

"That's.. weird to think about.." Evan chuckled nervously. Why would he remain so anonymous or not want to meet people of the website? That actually sounded kind of silly. Evan was sure a lot of people knew him personally. There was no reason not to.

"A lot have met them, they just don't realize it. He has never shown his face on the website so nobody knows what he looks like. Anytime a movie or pictures are posted of them, they block out their faces so nobody knows them. They do it to remain safe. Why would someone so high up in a Pokephilia chain, so to speak, not want to remain a bit anonymous?" 

"I guess that makes sense. I just don't see what he'd see in me."

"Neither do I, but I'd get ready and get used to the whole Pokephilia thing. Even if you don't directly get into it, no pun intended," she grinned widely, everyone groaning in agony, "you'll still be involved. Ray doesn't let people go so easily. He definitely makes it worth your while."

"How do you know all this? Better yet, how do you even know how to work a computer?"

"She might be a Pokemon, Evan, but she's not stupid," Marina said, "She can use her powers to type and we all know how to read."

"Not stupid? Could have fooled me.." he grinned.

"And strike one. Two more and you're out, boy." Izen threated. Even rolled his eyes and shrugged as Michael spoke up,

"As for how she knows. How do you think I'm so set off? I was in your position at one point. The same exact thing happened to me, but I didn't enjoy it. I tried out watching them like you, but didn't enjoy it. All their funds come the companies they run, my PokeBall chain included. They helped get it going," he grinned, "If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be where I am now."

"No shit.."

"That's why I'm offering to help with funds. I have more than enough to spare to buy you an entire new bed and anything more you'd need. All you'd need to do is let me know and I can help as my thanks if everything works out for you and Zanna. Giving these girls a nice home is all I ask," Michael said, resting a hand on Marina. She purred as she leaned into him, 

"I just hope whoever we go to will stay in contact with you. We'd all love to have you visit sometime, right?"

"Definitely! Even if we didn't get a whole lot of time together, that won't mean I won't miss you." Zanna said with a smile.

"As long as that person would welcome me, I would love to see you all," Michael responded. He reached into his pocket as his phone went off and pulled it out. His eyes went wide at what he saw, "Great, gonna be late," his attention went to Evan, "I'm sorry to leave so suddenly but I've got a business meeting to head to. I think you heard but both Zanna and Izen are going to be with you."

"Yeah, that's fine. We never really discussed how long, though." Evan chuckled.

"Is the weekend fine? I'll call and checkup on them if you'd like, as well. Maybe Monday come back by and we can talk again?" Michael suggested.

"Sounds good to me." The group all got up from their seats, their bellies full from the meal. Evan pulled his wallet out and was about to leave a portion of money for his food but Michael stopped him,

"It's on me for taking them for the weekend. It's fine," he smiled. Evan was going to protest but he simply nodded,

"Appreciated."

"Any time. Was nice meeting you, Evan. I'll stay in contact and everything," he said, the two shaking hands once more. After they did, his attention went to Zanna, "Have fun, and Izen?" the Espeon eyed him, "Please, don't give him too much trouble."

"No promises," she responded innocently.

"Is there anything I should watch out for with her?" he asked, kind of nervous about her.

"I would say to not give in to her demands, but even that won't work. It's best to just go with the flow. Sorry we can't really offer an advice on it. She's too unpredictable," Marina answered with a sigh. Evan nodded to her as he bent down to eye level with her,

"It's fine. Even that is something to go with,"

"You take care of my daughters, you hear?" she instructed, a serious look on her face.

"Yes ma'am, I will." he said with a smile and a nod. 

"Good, then have fun!" she exclaimed. Marina jumped up and rested her two front paws on his shoulders and brought him into the best hug she could have. The sudden force of her on him almost toppled him over but he steadied himself and, although slightly awkward to him, he hugged her back out of generosity. The softness of her fur mesmerized him; it was as if her cleanliness and shininess of her fur matched the softness. 

Breaking the hug, the Persian turned to the twin sisters, "Stay out of trouble, got it? I don't want to hear of you two causing trouble, especially you, Izen."

"Yes, mother, I know. I'll behave," she sighed, rolling her eyes. The Persian nodded and leaned in, licking the Espeon. She groaned in annoyance but the Persian laughed at her. She then turned to Zanna,

"Don't fall in love too quickly, hear me? I wanna come back and hear stories of what you did together, and not plans on having pups. Got it?" she joked. Zanna blushed in response,

"Mom, stop it! ..We just met.."

"And you've never been this lovey to anybody. So I'm not ruling it out at all. Have fun, dear," she said, leaning in and licking her just as she did Izen. Unlike Izen though, she accepted it and did it back, "Love you both. Was a pleasure to meet you, Evan."

"You as well, Marina."

Michael nodded and waved, starting to walk away. However, just a few steps away, he suddenly stopped and turned around, hurriedly walking back to them, "I almost forgot. Here," he said, reaching into his coat pocket. He then pulled out two PokeBalls, "These are theirs. If anything happens, or if Izen becomes too much trouble, here you go.. Never know."

"Thanks. Nice to know I'll have some kind of escape from her," he smiled, happily taking the balls. 

"If you need an escape and you've just seen my outer, well-behaved side, you're in for a rude awakening," she laughed. Evan looked at Marina and Michael,

"She's really not that bad, is she?" he asked, hoping she was joking. The two shook their heads, 

"She is."


	3. Chapter 3

After Michael and Marina had left, leaving Evan and the two Eeveelutions to themselves, Evan didn't really.. know what to do. Well, that's not entirely true. He knew that there were a lot of things he himself needed to do, but to drag along the two Eeveelutions without much say didn't really seem fair. While it was just shopping for common things like food, he  _ did  _ feel he needed to find stuff for them to do, and even look for a new bed for the inevitable future.

Speaking of bedding, Evan found out that the two would be sleeping with him. At first, he insisted they take his bed until he does get the funds to upgrade while he'd take the couch, but they, especially Zanna, wouldn't allow that. Izen didn't really care where she slept, but Zanna had her mind set on the fact that this was supposed to be a time for him and her, so where he slept, she did.

Obviously, Evan understood that completely. He even agreed to it. But there was absolutely no way Evan would deny Izen the luxury of the bed. After what seemed like an eternity of ideas, they all just agreed on sharing the bed together.. even if it wasn't really a choice Evan agreed to. It was moreso Izen saying, "If you don't quit your worrying and drop the subject, I'll give you other things to worry about."

So, with that threat looming around in his head, he decided she was right and just dropped it. With no prior knowledge of the Eeveelutions lives, aside from their current owner and the one before that, he didn't know if the two shared beds or not. It wouldn't be too surprising if they did though. A lot of twins do. Or, that's what Evan tells himself. He didn't know any twins besides these two. However, with the situation of bedding out of the way, that left one question.

What in the hell was there to do?

Evan quickly learned of Izen's more.. straightforward side. Izen knew full well that Evan is new to whole Pokephilia shtick, but that didn't stop her from giving her opinion on what her 'fun' would be. What shocked Evan is that Zanna didn't really even say no to what she was saying. While he was to keep an open mind about it, and experiment around with Zanna, and now he assumed Izen would be jumping in, the bluntness of the Espeon was quite unsettling.

Much to Evan's surprise, when Izen saw he was genuinely uncomfortable, she stopped with the assault of ideas. Even Zanna was shocked when she backed off a little. Maybe it was because she knew she was sort of overstepping her boundaries which could have led to the trio of Pokemon losing a new place to live. Even with all that said though, Evan was kind of.. not necessarily excited, but, he was.. looking forward to what would be going on.

What would his life be if he came to enjoy this?

Would he want to try it with more Pokemon?

Would he go to one of these Pokephilia conventions?

Would he tell his parents?

"Ha, like they'd care," Evan said aloud. Zanna's ears perked up,

"Who would care about what?" she asked. Evan looked down at her as they all traversed the mid-day sidewalk. Many people and Pokemon passed by as most had Saturday's off. It wasn't really even adults who were out. It was a lot of the younger kids who had the weekend off school.

_ "Are all our minds linked right now, Izen?"  _ Evan asked. Izen simply nodded,  _ "Thanks. And I was thinking on all these hypothetical what-if scenarios, is all." _

_ "Like what?"  _ she asked again. Evan shrugged,

_ "If I'm going to be blunt about it, my life in the near future. I was thinking, you know, what if this whole thing about me and Pokemon is actually something I enjoy. I mean, Zanna you're very sweet and cute, and I can promise you that I wouldn't be saying that if I didn't meet Raymond. So, I'm thinking, what if this whole time this was always a part of me or something and all I needed was a little push in the right direction? _

_ "Then I'm also thinking, what if I do like this and, hypothetically, we become a thing. I mean us, Zanna. Again, hypothetically, what if I wanted to explore more and try new partners but we were a thing? Would--" _

_ "That wouldn't bug me at all,"  _ she answered without even looking at him,  _ "I've never been in a relationship, a serious one, but I know what it takes to have a good one. It's all about trust. Izen and I have had a lot of partners, and that's me being honest. She's had way more than me. I personally say, if you want to try it more and find more partners but you're devoted to just me, heart and soul, then go for it. It's more fun for me and you."  _ she said, half smiling and half grinning.

_ "Why are you two always saying 'if we become a couple' and all that junk? You just met and are acting like you're engaged. Zanna, you obviously like him for one reason or another. Just come out and say it. You too, Evan."  _ Izen said with a groan,  _ "It's getting painful to watch." _

_ "I don't think I really need to say that. I think Zanna can tell I do, and I'm still somewhat coming to terms with this all,"  _ Evan said, quickly bending down and scooping up the Umbreon. As his arms wrapped her, she squeaked from the sudden inability to walk but soon calmed down, enjoying being held by him. She climbed from his grip and over his shoulders then rested her front paws on them, with her back paws on his back. The two smiled at each other, "Comfy?"

"Very!" she exclaimed.  _ "And I don't think I need to, either. It feels like I've known Evan my whole life. Like, when we first talked, he was so gentle.. as if he knew of my shyness. He doesn't act like some creep or sex addict, much like a lot of the people we've met, Izen." _

_ "There are a lot of weirdos, that's for sure.."  _ Izen trailed off. 

**LINE BREAK**

For the next couple minutes, the group walked in silence. Well, more like Evan and Izen did, what with Zanna riding on Evan's back, not that he cared though. He was the one who put her there, afterall. When they were all at the cafeteria, Evan had said he needed to do a little shopping, which was what they were going to do.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the local mart. As he stepped in, he grabbed a cart, unsure how much room he'd need, and took off into the store. He turned to the two, "So, what kind of food do you girls like? I can live off pizza, so I'm good."

_ "If you don't marry this guy, I'm going to personally kill you."  _ Izen said, eyeing her sister threateningly.

_ "I just might.."  _ she giggled. Zanna leaned into him,  _ "I can eat literally anything, but Michael introduced me to pizza and it was a favorite. I also really love berries." _

"Berries and pizza. Got it. Izen?" Michael asked.

_ "Does dick count?" _

_ "Is this what she's always like?"  _ Evan asked. He hoped not.

_ "She's like the girl a lot of guys are warned not to have sex with. Once you do, you'll either be begged for more sex, she'll offer sex in return for stuff, or just talk about it all the time. Sadly, she's all three."  _ Zanna sighed, shaking her head.

"You two are so opposite that it hurts me," he said, also sighing,  _ "No, dick does not count.." _

_ "Oh, sorry, that's a dessert. Silly me!"  _ she giggled.

_ "I'm in for a long weekend, aren't I?" _

_ "You get to the point where you ignore it or just give it to her so she'll shut up for the next half hour. Although.. with Izen.." _

_ "It's hard for guys to resist me. I make it a game because I know all their deepest kinks. It takes me no time to figure them out,"  _ she giggled again. 

_ "I doubt it's that hard to,"  _ Evan shrugged, walking down one of the aisles. Him and Zanna pointed out berries the two enjoyed, making sure to get enough to share without a possible fight for the last. However, Evan knew he wouldn't do that, especially for a guest he had some interest in. Maybe if it was Izen, but not Zanna.

Evan had learned that the sweeter berries like Pecha's were Zanna's favorites. She had said that anything that had a sweet taste was one of her favorites. As the two picked out berries, Izen jumped into the carts seat that was meant for little children and sat in it. When Evan turned around, he was met with a grinning Espeon. That worried him deeply, but he tried to ignore it. As he sat the berries down, he saw her grin had only widened, which worried him even more.

_ "Do you want to bet me on that?"  _ Izen asked. He turned and gazed at Zanna when she audibly gulped,

_ "Evan, don't do it. This is for your own good. Do not take this bet."  _

_ "Why not? She doesn't scare me.. too much,"  _ he chuckled,  _ "And besides, I'm still unsure of this whole thing. Even if she uses my own kinks or.. whatever.. against me, it's not hard to say no." _

_ "I ask again. Do you want to bet me on this?"  _

_ "Depends. What's the bet and everything?" _

_ "No rules, I have the right to use any measures I need. Obviously, excluding major stuff like here in public. At your place, I have free reign to use any measures. Sound good?"  _

_ "When I'm using the bathroom, that's off limits. Otherwise, yeah, sure."  _ he shrugged, already losing interest. The group turned down an aisle and began picking out snacks to enjoy for the weekend. In the back of Evan's mind, he wanted to take the two on a little picnic trip into the forest at night to watch the stars like he did. Doing so would require some snacks, which led them here.

_ "Fine, sure. When you're using the potty like a big boy, then I can't do anything,"  _ she grinned, Evan rolling his eyes at her word choice. She stayed silent as if lost deep in thought then spoke up,  _ "The bet is, by the end of the weekend, you will want to have one on one time with me, without me engaging it. You will come to me and want more. You'll beg for a release." _

_ "Bit descriptive, don't you think?"  _ Evan asked with a raised brow.

_ "It's because guys do that.."  _ Zanna sighed.

_ "Something to know, Evan, is I am not submissive. I am a dominatrix. I like to be in control, unlike Zanna who can be either. Depending on my mood, I make guys beg for an orgasm. If they don't, I will walk away. I may seem like a bitch doing so, but, I know what I am doing, and that is a promise."  _ Izen explained.

_ "Whatever you say, Izen."  _ Evan said, still losing interest. He'd never been one for sex and, the fact a girl was going to be  _ attempting  _ to use any of his kinks to get him to ask her for sex, was just bizarre. This 'bet' was already in his favor.

_ "Don't feel so cocky, Evan. I can promise you that you'll not win this. And when you don't, you have to go to one of the Pokephilia convention things, with me and Zanna, and we get to pick out your partners for the day. Whatever we tell you to do, you do with no arguments. There is a  _ lot  _ to do at them, keep that in mind."  _

_ "And what happens when I do win?"  _ he asked, absentmindedly continuing the conversation at this point.

_ "What do you want?"  _ she asked,  _ "The conventions that Raymond hosts usually last a week. That in mind, I am so confident in myself that I will double your winnings by two. So, whatever you have me do, I'll do for two weeks." _

_ "Fine, whatever. When I win, you have to do everything Zanna or I say for two weeks, and I mean anything. Clean, tell us a bedtime story, tuck us in, anything,"  _ Evan said. She nodded without hesitation,

_ "Whatever. Your chance of winning doesn't worry me. I have my ways to win. I hope you're in for a very rough weekend."  _ Izen said, holding her paw out. Evan grabbed it and shook,

_ "When does the bet start?" _

_ "The second we get to your place." _

_ "Oh, Evan.. I hope you know what you've just gotten yourself into.."  _ Zanna sighed.

_ "I'm not worried at all. Without completely roasting myself, girls haven't come onto me, honestly. I've grown to ignore the perverted jokes and everything, and she'll be no different."  _ he said blankly.

_ "Don't worry, Zanna. When he caves and comes to me, I'll still include you. Don't worry, sister,"  _ Izen smiled.

_ "You two have your fun, I'm just thinking on that convention and you. The only thing I'd tell him to do is to just have fun. You? Even Arceus would wonder what you're conjuring up in that mind of yours.."  _ Zanna trailed off. She continued leaning into Evan as he walked, the coolness of his skin soothing her. For some odd reason, it was eerily hot in the store, and she didn't know why. But Evan's bare skin made it better for her.

_ "Do you have no confidence in me?"  _ Evan asked Zanna, feigning to be hurt.

_ "It's not that I don't, but you don't know what my sister is capable of. I do.. I made the same bet.." _

_ "And what was it like when you did give in?"  _ Izen asked with a grin. Zanna turned away from the two, a massive blush showing through her fur,

_ "I uh.. I don't wanna talk about it.." _

_ "Point is, Evan,"  _ Izen said,  _ "I truly hope you're comfortable by the time a convention happens. Next one, after the one in Mauville, is in Slateport. After that, I have no clue. And I say that I hope you're comfortable with Pokephilia because you'll be exploring alright."  _ she giggled.

_ "I don't know how you expect me to get down there. I don't drive,"  _ Evan said, now walking towards the back of the store. Somehow, the conversation of the bet had sped up his shopping. He assumed it was probably because he didn't spend time just eyeing everything, deciding if he really wanted something or not. 

_ "Then you better ask Raymond about a way to get you down there. Speaking of Raymond, when are you talking to him again? I want to meet him," _

Evan didn't answer her right away. He was now looking at a new television to buy. Since he had no reason to have one back at his apartment, he never bought one. However, now that new people would be living with him, and they'd probably get bored since Evan has a boring life, he figured he would get one now. If anything, this would give him a chance to see a few new movies that were released within the last few years.

_ "I don't know. Maybe tonight? I haven't checked my messages today, and I don't know if I will. I did just hook-up with a nice Umbreon, after all. I'd like to spend time with her before I worry about that,"  _ he smiled, gently petting the Umbreon on his shoulders. She nuzzled into him happily, her way of showing appreciation for the compliments. Izen faked gagging, romance obviously not her forte.

"Hey Izen, how good are your Psychic powers?" Evan asked curiously.

_ "Good enough I could mess around with you in public and nobody would know. Why?"  _ she answered without the slightest change in expression.

"A simple 'They're good, Evan. Why?' would have been phenomenal there. And because--"

"Let me guess. You want me to use  _ my  _ powers to lift a television for you and carry it around. Let me guess! Because it's heavy, right?" Izen grinned. Evan rolled his eyes in response, "Knew it. I'll do it, but on a condition."

"Oh great. Bribes. Here we go.." Evan sighed, "What is your condition, Queen Izen?"

"I want a chocolate bar."

Evan turned to Zanna, "Is she serious?"

"Yep," Zanna nodded,  _ "And, for future reference, if you care I mean, she'll do anything for a piece of chocolate.." _

"With that noted," he said, chuckling at Zanna, "I like your straightforward attitude about that, Izen. Sure, but you have to help carry the stuff all the way to my apartment and help me with setting it up. Meaning doing the heavy lifting. Deal?" 

"Fine by me. Which one?" she asked. Evan pointed out a pretty decently sized television he decided on. Soon after, Izen's eyes began to glow a bright purple, the box with the TV in it also glowing soon after. It then began to levitate off the shelf, "Just know I don't have unlimited energy. I should be fine until we get back to your place, as long as we don't take too long."

"Dang.. I was hoping you wouldn't be able to talk as you used your Psychic powers.."

"It'll take a lot more than just a television to shut her up," Zanna giggled. 

**LINE BREAK AGAIN**

Much to Evan's enjoyment, the rest of the shopping went without a problem. Izen gradually began to quiet down a tiny bit, obviously beginning to grow tired from the constant strain on her mind from the power. Although he wanted to go slow just so he could enjoy his time without any jokes, Evan's arms were growing tired from the weight of the bags.

Izen had offered to help carry those as well but he declined, not wanting to use her like a slave. In his mind, carrying the heavy stuff was more than enough for her to do. Zanna wanted to help, but sadly for her, there wasn't anything she could do. Even if there was anything she could have carried, he wouldn't have let her. It felt wrong of him to make her do it.

Evan didn't even know why he cared so much about her already. She was nice and cute, sure, but why did he like her so much? Was it because he was lonely before this? That had to be it. Evan lived alone and didn't have much of a social life, excluding the people he met from his job, so he figured he clung to her so quickly was because she was, quite honestly, the first person, or Pokemon, to show any interest in him.

He even cared about Izen, truth be told. Though he would appreciate if she backed off just a tiny bit with her sexual jokes and everything, at least until he was more comfortable with the whole situation, he was growing attached to her. He liked how straightforward and outspoken she was. She didn't hide what she wanted and made her opinions known, no matter what they were. Often times, it always ended in a laugh, which made it better in the end.

It wasn't too, too long before Evan and the group had arrived to his apartment. Deep down, Evan felt kind of silly not having an actual house to show them. He threw the thought to the side, "Lucky for me, I live on the ground floor. Unlucky for me, I live on the ground floor and the people above us can be noisy from time to time. I hope to leave soon enough." 

Izen let out a great yawn as she spoke, "If you wanted, I could talk to Michael and see about an actual house. He's got a lot more money than I think you understand. A small house to him is like pocket change. Plus, I think he'd do it without question if it's for us all to have a better life." 

Evan sat the bags down in front of his door as Izen and Zanna stepped forward. He reached into his pocket and pulled the key to the apartment out, soon sticking it into the lock and unlocking it. With the door open, he led them in then shut the door behind him. Like her, he let out a yawn as he responded, "No. I wouldn't ever even consider asking someone that. Give it time and I'll see what I can do, and we can see what happens. I like you two so, being honest, I imagine us all living together."

"Yay, someone who's not a prick," Izen said, another yawn escaping, "Where can I put this? I'm so tired now," she said. Evan walked into the small kitchen and put the bags down. Returning to the living room, he looked around and shrugged, 

"Just against a wall. I'll deal with it later. Sleepy?" he grinned. She nodded,

"A bit, yeah. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be good."

"Alright. Want to help me, Zanna?" he asked. Instantly, her head perked up as she nodded,

"I'd love to," she said ecstatically, racing to him, "What are we going to do?"

"While she rests, I want to start putting stuff away. If you could, just bring me stuff in the bags and I'll do the rest. After that, we need to go back out for a couple minutes." he said. 

"What for?" the two asked simultaneously.

"A television is no good with nothing to watch, and my computer has no movies on it. Figured we could hit the movie store and pick a few up, if you want." he answered. The two said nothing but simply nodded, thinking that sounded fine.

For the next few minutes, Zanna helped Evan with putting away the groceries. Without even knowing, she had a bright smile as she helped, Evan noticing it right away. Most shy people weren't this outgoing, the ones he knew at least, so why was she so eager to be with him or help? The way that she was portrayed by Michael was that she'd be hiding away with her sister, not wanting to be with him. Yet, here she was, eager to help him just to spend time with him.

_ "Hey, Evan?"  _ Izen called out to him telepathically.

_ "Yeah?" _

_ "Please don't hurt my sister,"  _ she said,  _ "I know you don't see the shyness, but I have, and it kills me. For one reason or another, you bring out the side that we hardly get to see, and it's awesome. I know you care about her, and she does about you, but if you don't think you'll last, please be honest with her. Stay friends with her. Please." _

Evan was taken aback by her genuine seriousness. He expected some kind of smart remark or bad joke but he got neither,  _ "Didn't think I'd hear something not sarcastic come from you," _

_ "I tend to be more serious when I'm tired,"  _ she said with another yawn. Zanna brought Evan another small bag of groceries. Reaching in, he grabbed Izen's promised chocolate bar and was about to toss her it before she spoke again,  _ "Not right now. I'll eat it when we're back." _

_ "Alright. And I won't. I don't understand completely why I'm already growing attached to her, but I'm not complaining. She's a very sweet girl," _

_ "Yeah, she is. She just.. it's her shyness. She's always been this way. But, like I said during breakfast, when you give her time to warm up to you, she'll be your best friend. For some, it takes days or weeks. Some it takes months, even. But you? It took all of forty-five seconds. I don't know why, but I'm not complaining. I'm just glad she's showing her good side. I do, however, feel you'll see that other side, at some point. If anything, just make sure she's safe. That's all I can ask." _

_ "Don't worry. Nothing will happen to her, not while I'm around."  _ he said, a smile growing on his face. He looked down at the Umbreon who waited patiently as he put more of the food away. He was happy he was developing a small family of his own. Even if they weren't actually family, they were growing to be his close friends, and one something more than that. 

_ "Good. So, about those movies?" _

"That's the last of the groceries," Evan said, walking into the living room with Izen. She had her eyes closed as she laid resting on the couch. Evan sighed, "You wanna stay here or want to come?" he asked Izen. She looked up at him,

"Yeah, I'll come," she said, standing up. She stretched for a moment and jumped from the couch, standing next to him. He looked back at Zanna who was now coming to join them,

"Ready?" he smiled. She nodded and looked at her sister,

"You okay?" she asked.

"Just tired. I'll be fine." she said. Evan groaned,

"Oh, hush," he said, bending down and picking her up. He then sat her on his shoulders, just like he did with Zanna earlier, "Better?"

"I can walk, thank you very much," Izen huffed. Evan and Zanna laughed at her as they left the apartment,

"Just shut up for once and enjoy the free ride." Evan smiled.

_ "I hope you keep him, Zanna." _

_ "Don't be going and getting ideas. He's mine." _

**Never would have expected a line break lol**

The local movie store was quite a distance away, especially if they were getting there on foot. The walk itself was excruciatingly boring for Evan, but the company of Izen and Zanna made it a tiny bit better. If he was by himself, there would have been no way he'd be going where he was. He could deal with the boredom. But having bored guests didn't sit well with him, especially at what Izen had planned on for their bet.

After around ten minutes of walking, Izen decided she had enough sitting around and let Zanna take her place. Even though she thoroughly enjoyed giving Evan a hard time, she was glad he let her do that. It gave her time to rest, which she really needed. That little act of kindness was enough to set her on a path for a good day.

It wasn't for another fifteen quiet minutes until they arrived at their destination. In front of the group stood an everyday movie store, except this one was a tiny bit rundown. Evan could remember going here when he was younger with his mom and dad, begging them to let him get a new video game for a week. 

Stepping inside, Evan was met with the smell of old cardboard movie cases and slightly rusted movie racks. It was an astonishment that this place was still standing in all honesty, what with the lack of care the place had received. If Evan worked here, like he wanted to back in the day for the discount on rentals the employees received, he would have made sure this place was in tip-top shape.

However, with the raise of the internet and online piracy, places such as this were slowly being run into the ground. It was hard for them to get business since, if given enough time, you could get any movie you wanted online for free. It also didn't help that the movies these stores stocked were, for the most part, not new movies at all. All this led to these businesses slowly diminishing into nothing, save for a select few that, somehow, managed to keep going.

Behind the registers were two people: a man and a Gardevoir. The man had bright orange, curly hair and glasses resting on his face. The two wore matching blue vests, signifying that they both worked here. Evan couldn't help but wonder if these two were the only ones who did. It wouldn't have surprised him, "Hi, can we help you find anything?" the Gardevoir asked.

"We're just looking for now, thanks." Evan said. The two nodded and went back to their conversation soon after. Evan looked at Izen and Zanna, "You two go ahead and find some movies if you want. I'm going to see what I can find," he said. The two nodded, Zanna jumping off his shoulder, and scurrying off to see what they too could find.

Evan watched as they took off to the mystery and romance sections, in the complete opposite direction of where Evan was headed. If he had to guess, and he was almost sure of it, Izen wanted the mystery to see new ways to screw with people, and Zanna wanted romance for her and Evan to watch together when they were alone. The thought made him smile.

Evan browsed all the movies available, hoping to find something of interest. All of the movies were ones he had seen hundreds of times already and didn't peak his interest. Much to his surprise, there was a rack of 'New Releases', which weren't all that new. They were movies released within the last year, "A new release usually means the last month or so, but whatever.." Evan grumbled to himself.

Only a few of the movies caught his attention. One was about a girl who lost a teddy bear which eventually became a Banette. The now-Banette came back to haunt the girl because it thought she abandoned it but was wrong. The movie was one of those cliche movies most people groan about being terrible but secretly enjoyed.

Another was about a group who try and rob a bank but get thwarted by some guy who had the powers of a Pokemon. He'd seen many movies try and attempt this kind of movie but all were either  _ really  _ bad or were demonized by anti-pokephiliacs who swore the movie promoted human on Pokemon relationships, mostly because a guy had powers.

Out of all the movies he found, only those two interested him just enough to want to watch. With no other movies, Evan set out to find the two. It wasn't that hard as the store was very small and compact, which led to Evan finding them in just a few moments. The two were in the mystery section, Izen looking at what was around.

"Find anything good?" he asked. The two looked up at him,

"I found a couple I haven't seen yet. Surprises me since I watch movies all the time." Zanna answered.

"All of these are pretty dumb and cliche." Izen then said.

"Genuine question, Izen," Evan said to her. Her head tilted, "Do you like mystery to learn new ways to mess with people?"

"That, and I like to test out how smart I am.. which isn't a good way since these movies are pretty obvious in what's going on," she sighed, "Cliche bugs me. Did you find anything?"

"Only two. Cliche doesn't really bug me, and I love corny movies. That's what these two looked like, to be honest."

"You want to know what's really cliche?" she asked. Evan looked at her curiously,

"What?"

"Watch this," she said. Izen walked out from the aisle and walked up to the counter where the two were. This time, the man spoke up,

"Hiya, I'm Morty. How can I help ya, little one?" he asked with a fake smile.

"First one, Morty, I'm probably older than your Gardevoir friend. So don’t call me little. Second, ATP." she said. Instantly, the Gardevoir eyed the Espeon and then the man with curly hair. Morty looked up at Evan and Zanna, a stone cold expression on his face,

"They with you?" he asked. Izen simply nodded. The Gardevoir spoke up,

"I'll handle them. You watch front," she said, the man nodding in response. The Gardevoir walked from behind the counter and motioned her to follow. Evan looked at Zanna confusedly,

"What is she doing?" Before Zanna could answer, the Gardevoir spoke out to him,

_ "Follow me, please,"  _

Turning back to her, Evan nodded and began following, Izen trailing right now to him, "Talk about cliche.."

"What did you do?" he asked.

_ "Like I said, cliche. Small, run down place has no funds to keep itself up. Company ends up filing for bankruptcy but gets bought by a pokephilia chain. Said company then ends up surviving on Pokephilia sales since it's a growing thing in Hoenn. This is one of those businesses where, if you tell them a secret phrase, get access to a wider selection of adult material."  _ Izen explained.

"You're kidding.." Evan said.

"Nope!" Izen smiled. The Gardevoir led them all to a door in the back of the store. Reaching into her vest, she pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door. Making sure nobody was looking, as if there was anybody around who shouldn't see anyways, she quickly ushered them in. The room was dark and unlit, and it made Evan uneasy as he didn't know what he'd see once it was bright.

"And you know this.. how?" he asked.

_ "When you get bored, you do research on random things. I found out on some random article on the computer that saying that would get you some top brand Pokephilia choices at this place. Decided to try and it actually worked."  _

_ "My sister is full of surprises. This is how we all stayed somewhat entertained when Michael wasn't around,"  _ Zanna explained. Evan nodded as he heard a flip get switched, the room soon becoming lit up. For the most part, the room was an average looking one, just with movie racks all over the walls. On them were more.. adult.. and illegal things. 

"Is there anything specific you're wanting?" The Gardevoir asked.

"I think we'll look around. Guy's new to it all, hasn't done anything yet. I'll let you know. Thanks, hun," Izen answered with a small grin. 

"Alright. Let me know if you need anything," she said, walking to the corner of the room. She then took a seat in a chair that was there, now silently observing them.

"So, Evan!" Izen exclaimed.

"What?"

"This is where we start."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We're going to help and ease you into this," Zanna answered, "Give us something to work with. What kind of movies are you into?"

"You're kidding.. I literally just started thinking about this yesterday. I have no clue?" he answered truthfully. He'd never thought of a Pokemon the way he was now with Zanna, yet here these two are trying to get him to watch a bunch of pornos about Pokemon.

"What kind of Pokemon are your favorites, then?" Izen asked.

"I don't know.. I never had a favorite..?"

"Oh boy, this will be a struggle. Miss," Izen called out to the Gardevoir,

"Yes?"

"We need you for this."

"Alright," she said, standing up and walking over to them, "My name is Jess, by the way," she said.

"Izen, Zanna, and Evan," Izen informed her. Jess nodded,

"So, what can I do for you?"

"He's helpless. He's so innocent and is probably embarrassed about this. We've got no information to go on so I'm hoping you can help us pick some stuff out for him." she explained. Jess nodded and turned to Evan and eyed him up and down,

"Let's see.. If I had to guess, I'd say he's more.. passionate. He looks like a gentle guy, so I wouldn't say anything like a gangbang would be his style. Are you both..?" she trailed off.

"Yes, eventually. My sister's basically his girlfriend, though." Izen said. She nodded,

"Got it. Come with me, miss," she said. Izen nodded and followed her to a section of the wall. She began pointing out DVDs for her, Izen nodding in agreement. Evan groaned,

"This is so embarrassing."

"What is?"

"The fact I just had a Pokemon I don't know even know just look at me and, I'm guessing, assume I'm having sex with you both. Then she's just guessing what I'm like when it comes to sex makes this even weirder. If it was just you two, it wouldn't be as awkward, I guess, but.. this scenario just weirds me out.."

"Oh.. I see.." she said. Evan bent down and picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. She leaned her head onto his cheek, "If it bugs you, we could just not--"

"No, it's not that it bugs me. If you're going to be staying with me, this is something I'll have to get used to.. especially if it'll keep Izen off my back for a while." Evan said.

"I guess I should say sorry, honestly." Zanna sighed.

"What for? You haven't done anything wrong." Evan asked.

"Izen and I are kind of.. just rushing this, I guess. I mean, I know Izen would have eventually, but I wasn't very understanding. I'm supposed to be the one who is,"

"You're fine, Zanna," Evan said, resting a hand on her, "This is just one less obstacle to overcome, I suppose."

"Yeah, but--"

"No buts," Evan said, "Pretty girls aren't allowed to be sad." he laughed. Zanna giggled and nuzzled into him,

"I'm glad you're a nice person," she sighed happily. Izen and Jess walked up, four new movies in the Gardevoir's possession,

"I think we're good here," she said, "With nothing to go on, we had to make some guesses. When you come back to return these, let me know if I was right." she said, handing them to Evan, who nodded in response.

"I did a little probing to help," Izen said, "Like she said, not much was in there in the ways of what Pokemon you like. So we just went with some common first-timer-Pokephiliac Pokemon choice with a few of your interests," she giggled, "We also chose ones that didn't feature any humans, solely Pokemon. Next time, if you want to at least, we can add some gym leaders into the mix, if you want."

"We'll see how this goes first," he said in response. Grabbing the movies from Jess, he turned the first one over and looked at the pictures it showed. On it were two Pokemon, two Eeveelutions to be exact. They weren't an Umbreon or an Espeon, that was for sure. Instead, they were a Flareon and a Glaceon. They were both lying in very provocative positions, showing themselves off to the camera. In big lettering across the top was the title, which read 'Cooling the Burn'. Evan groaned, "Do all of these have real bad names?"

"Yep. You're in it for the porn, not for the names." Izen said.

"True, I guess. But serious question, Jess."

"Yes?" she asked.

"Isn't it illegal to rent these out? How are you supposed to?" he asked her, worried about getting in trouble.

"When you first check out, we put them in discreet cases that don't even resemble what they really are. The CDs themselves don't even indicate it. They all look like movies that're here that you'd watch with your family, so the only way anybody would know is if they stole the movie and watched themselves." she explained, "We also have a system that hides these sorts of purchases off your bill so only you see them at the time of purchase. Nobody else will know. At least, that's how it is here. In places where it's legal, like Mauville, I have no clue if it's on a bill or not," she shrugged.

"I see.. so do I just go up front?" he asked. She shook her head,

"No. Since these are something you don't want others to see, we do it back here. Is there anything else up front you wanted or anything?"

"You two get your non-pervert movies?" Evan joked. The two nodded,

"Yep. I'm good." Zanna answered first.

"Same. Nothing there was good. I was only interested in the stuff back here," she giggled, "I also picked one of my favorites. I think you'll like it, Evan," she grinned.

"Yeah, we'll see," he said, following Jess to one of the counters. Like she said, she rung up his movies and began putting them into cases that were of completely different movies. Once done, she looked at Evan, "Safe to assume you've never rented a movie like this before?" she asked. He nodded,

"Never crossed my mind." he answered flatly.

"Alright. Since it's your first time, these are on the house. We don't charge first-timers a single penny. Just return them when you return all the others. Next time, if there's a next time, we'll charge. Just thought I'd inform you incase you think you weren't charged, because you weren't." Jess explained.

"Oh, that's nice of you guys. Thanks," he smiled. She smiled back and nodded,

"The perks of being bought out is we can do this."

"I bet so," he chuckled. Jess grabbed the bag of movies and handed them to Evan,

"Well, that's everything. They're due back next Saturday. The actual date is on the receipt. Enjoy, and have fun, noobie," she giggled. Evan eyed her and nodded,

"I'll try. Thanks, and nice meeting you."

She waved bye as Evan and his group left the back room and entered the main store. Morty was still behind the counter, fiddling around with the register. Seeing Evan walk out and towards the front, he nodded, "Have a nice day and enjoy your movies," he said, a smirk on his face. Evan nodded without saying anything. Once outside, he took a deep sigh,

"Next time, Izen, give me a little warning."

"Sorry. I guess I could have. Oh well," she shrugged,  _ "I may have also picked a few to aid in the bet.." _

_ Oh Arceus dammit.. the bet. _


	4. Chapter 4

By the time everyone finally got home, it was almost one in the afternoon. Immediately after stepping into Evan's apartment, they set out to get the television up. They didn't really plan on it, but Zanna insisted on doing it to get it out of the way. Evan didn't really want to as he was tired but he agreed, just so he wouldn't have to later. 

For a good while they discussed where it would be best to put it. Izen and Zanna didn't really say where they'd like it as Evan was the one who bought it but their opinion was just as important to Evan as his own was. The three did all agree on putting it in the living room at first but a scenario where a visitor, for once in Evan's life, wanted to see him and one of them forgot to turn off the porn Izen just insisted on getting, which resulted in him getting in trouble, kept popping up in his head.

So, not wanting to take more risks than he already was, they all decided it'd be best to have it in his room. Although he didn't really have plans on moving anytime soon, he did agree with them that, if he ever did have to move to a place where pokephilia was legal, he'd move it into the living room. He was about to say he'd take the risk here in Verdanturf just because he liked his bedroom to be his own little sanctuary but he really didn't feel like risking getting in trouble for something he may not even enjoy.

With the dilemma of figuring out where to put it solved, they were now presented with a new one. And that new one was where exactly to put it. He had no television stand, nor was he allowed to mount it to the wall. Evan couldn't help but facepalm at his own stupidity, "Knew I'd forget something.."

"So what are we going to do about it? Having it on the ground would kinda defeat the purpose since we wouldn't be able to see it from the bed," Izen asked.

"That's where I'm stumped. It has that little stand on it to hold it up but.." Evan sighed, "I don't know."

"Maybe you could put it on your dresser? I mean, only temporarily?" Zanna suggested.

"I thought the same but it's too heavy to move. The dresser, I mean,"

"Now if only someone had powers.." Izen hummed, "Oh, wait.. I do! Do you want to do what Zanna said?"

"Not much choice. I just hate how this room is so small and cramped. I might have to pay you to help rearrange the whole place, honestly," Evan chuckled.

"As long as you give me a break every so often to rest my mind, and lots of chocolate, or we fool around after, I'll be glad to help," she said. 

"Glad to hear you're not as useless as you presented yourself earlier," he joked in response.

"I don't like to work. But I make up for it in good sex," she giggled, "If I'm in a good mood, I'll even come up to you and ask if you want some fun for nothing in return."

"Well that's.. good to know.. I think?" Evan looked to Zanna. He gave her a look that begged her to change the subject. Thankfully, she wasn't dumb and easily picked up on what he wanted,

"So you'll help him move it?" she asked. Izen nodded,

"Of course. On one--"

"Condition, I know," Evan sighed, "Is everything that involves you doing something helpful going to end in a condition?" he asked with complete seriousness.

"Most likely. Without even reading Zanna's mind, I can tell she wants to spend time with you. So you two have your time together after I help, but I want to use your computer for my stuff while you do. That fair?" she asked.

"Of course, as long as you're not looking up how to screw with me even more," he said. She giggled, 

"Can't promise. I've got some research to do for this bet."

"Jokes on you, I always clear my history. Good luck finding anything,"

"I don't need your search history. I can always find it in your mind,"

"Touche." he sighed.

"Nothing illegal, I promise," she smiled innocently. For some reason, he didn't believe her but, at this point, he didn't care. He just wanted time with Zanna like he had originally planned to get.

"You don't promise. I know how you work and I just met you a few hours ago. But, if you do help with this and get it set up, I don't care if you use it," he compromised. She nodded,

"Fair enough. Where am I moving it to?" she asked, eyeing the big dresser. It came up about half the length of the wall, which left just a tiny bit of room for the television to fit.

"Well, in order for it to be in front of the bed like we all agreed, you'll have to move my desk to the other wall.." he said, pointing to the wall next to his bed. Thankfully, the desk was very small, just big enough to hold his laptop and a few other things on it.

"You're lucky I'm going to take this bet seriously and need all the time I can get to prepare, or I would say for you to move it yourself," she joked. Her eyes began to glow the same purple from earlier as she began moving the desk and everything on it. Evan looked to Zanna,

"Do you mind being the eyes and tell when the thing is straight and in the right spot? Shouldn't be any trouble," he asked her, to which she nodded happily that she had something to do. Jumping on the bed, she laid down on one side and waited for her turn to help.

"There, that good? Not too big a difference from where it was, and I figured you'd want the window unblocked," Izen said, finished with moving his desk and laptop.

"Fine by me," he answered, "Ready for the dresser?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Tell me when it's good, sister," she said.

"I will!" Zanna responded. With a nod from Izen, her eyes began to glow, yet again. The dresser soon enshrouded with the purple aura from before. You could visibly tell Izen was struggling to lift it as it was barely able to get off the ground. Not wanting her to strain her mind too much, Evan raced to one side of the dresser and grabbed on, lifting as much as he could. He had no idea if he was helping or not, but it he thought it'd be better to at least try instead of sitting and doing nothing.

The two worked together in moving it. It was a slow process but they got it in front of the bed, "Just a little more forward and you'll be golden," Zanna said. The dresser was much heavier than Evan could remember, and he had no idea why. Perhaps it was because of the clothes now being in it. Any time he moved it, it was empty, "Perfect!" she exclaimed.

"Let go, Evan. I don't want to hurt you when I put it down," Izen said, breathing heavily.

"You sure? I can--"

"If you're not out of the way in three seconds, you'll have a broken foot, and that's not by the dresser," she threatened. He could tell she was serious by the way she spoke. Nodding, he let go, as much as he didn't want to, and backed away. Slowly, the dresser began to settle onto the ground. Eventually, the purple aura began to die down, Izen then flopping onto the ground with a huff.

"Izen! Are you okay?" Zanna asked, jumping from the bed and nuzzling her sister. Her head lifted weakly,

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. Didn't really get to rest after carrying that television for so long. Then doing that just put a lot of strain, is all," she answered. Evan walked over to the two and scooped Izen into his arms then sat her on the bed. She looked at him and smiled, "Thanks,"

"Take a break. You've done a lot for me today, and I really appreciate it." Evan said with a smile.

"It's what friends are for." she smiled back, laying her head onto the bed. 

"I like the calm Izen. She should come around more often," he grinned.

"She's the boring side. As I said earlier, I'm much more serious when I'm tired. Hint hint, if you want this Izen around more," she grinned back.

"Oh boy. Even serious Izen can't hold back," he sighed.

"She never stops, but it's who she is. I think you secretly love all of her," Zanna smiled. He shrugged as he stood up,

"Love is such a.. strong.. wrong word.." he grinned. Zanna laughed as Izen grabbed one of his pillows with her mind and threw it at him,

"You know you enjoy being around me,"

"Strangely enough,"

"Go be a good boy and get your queen her chocolate. Quicker I get my energy and get this done, the quicker you two can have your time together," she playfully demanded, "Plus I've been dieing to have it since we left to get movies."

"Only because you've actually been helpful," Evan joked, "I'm going to get myself some berries. Want some, Zanna?" he offered. She nodded happily,

"Yes please!" Evan got up and left the room. Izen and Zanna sat in silence for a few moments before Izen lifted her head, a serious expression on her face. Zanna was confused why she looked this way so suddenly, "What?"

_ "I love you sister. You know this, right?" _

_ "And I love you too. Why?"  _ she asked, worried of what her sister was going to say.

_ "Then I'm going to tell you this now. So listen, and listen well, because I mean every word I will say. You know I hold true to my word in every way,"  _ Izen said. Zanna nodded,

_ "Sister you're worrying me. What is it?"  _

_ "I am giving you a time limit--" _

_ "Time limit? For what?"  _ Zanna cut her off.

_ "Yes, a time limit. You have until tonight to make a move on him. You and him both signed up for this, and even if taken slow, one of you has to make the first move. He's too nervous since he's never done this with any Pokemon. That means you'll have to tough out your shyness, which I haven't even seen today besides when we first got here, and make the move on him."  _ Izen explained to her, nothing but seriousness in her voice. Zanna was about to say something before Izen continued,

_ "I am not saying to just throw yourself at him, because that is my job, especially with our bet. Ease him into it. Show him affection, take things slow, but steady. You know what I mean." _

_ "I know, sister. I just don't want to freak him out or anything, or do anything to make him uncomfortable,"  _ Zanna sighed.

_ "I understand, Zanna. But also know that the whole thing is already uncomfortable to him because he's never done it. He's going to rely on you to make the move and take the reigns, especially for his first time. Obviously, don't get right into it the second I leave. Enjoy your time. I'm giving you until I finish my own stuff to have at least done something with him. Doesn't have to be full-on sex, but some kind of fun. You know exactly what I mean. If nothing has happened, and you know I can tell, then I'm making the move. I have a bet to win." _

_ "I know.. I just don't know when it would be the right time to do it,"  _ Zanna sighed again.

_ "Don't worry, Zanna. You're a smart Pokemon, and I know you'll be able to figure out when it'd be best to. But you've got a limit on how long until I come back. Just have fun, for me,"  _ Izen said with a smile. Zanna nodded and smiled back,

_ "Thank you, and I will. I love you, sister," _

_ "And I love you too. He's back. And don't forget, my bet started the second we got back. Just roll with anything I do, okay?" _

_ "Yeah, I know. I'd rather not get involved, but I think it'd be fun to see what sets him off in the end,"  _ Zanna giggled.

_ "Good, I can rely on you for some help,"  _ she grinned. The door to the bedroom opened once more and Evan walked in. In his hands were a big bowl of berries for him and Zanna, as well as Izen's much desired, and earned, treat. Izen eyed her sister just enough so only she could see,  _ "I hope you're ready for things to start getting fun," _

_ "Sure am!" _

"I've got treats!" Evan exclaimed, waving the two around in a corny fashion. The twins eyed him with an unamused look, which he shrugged off, "Tough crowd. Here ya go, Izen," he said, tossing her the chocolate, "I kind of uh.. accidently left it in front of a window so it melted just a tiny bit. Whoops," he chuckled. It landed on the soft blanket right in front of her, the very faint smell of the chocolate hitting her nostrils.

"Hey Evan," she said, looking up to him as he sat down on the bed, his back against the headboard. He sat the bowl next to him as Zanna crawled up and laid against him,

"Yeah?"

"I'm still really tired. Think you could help a poor, weak lady out and feed her?" she asked with a small grin. Evan picked up on the grin and rolled his eyes,

"If you never say that again, sure. Just come up here," he said. She nodded with a happy smile and stood up then padded over to him. With a plop, she laid down against him and levitated the candy over to him. Once in reach, he grabbed it and began opening it, however, he stopped halfway when a thought came to mind, "This isn't going to make you like.. worse than non-tired Izen, will it?"

"Nah, it won't. I couldn't even be worse if I tried. If anything, it'll make me love you a lot more," she smiled. He nodded,

"Good, I was beginning to think it would be a good idea to give you it," he chuckled. She laid her head down against his thigh,

"Nope. You're fine," she said with a smile. 

"Can you vouch her?" Evan asked Zanna, who nodded,

"I can. Chocolate and sweets don't hype her up. If anything, they make her submissive and get her to do anything you want. It's weird," she answered with a chuckle, "Think you could feed me too?" she asked, giving him the puppy-dog look. 

"You wouldn't even have to give me that look to get a yes. But it's too cute," he smiled, holding out a Pecha Berry for her. She smiled as she leaned in and gobbled it up, leaves and all. She squealed happily from the sheer sweetness of the berry, which made Evan happy,

"Guess we got a good batch?"

"Yup! They're so juicy and sweet!" she smiled. Laughing at her, he began peeling back the wrapping of the candy, some of it sticking to the wrapping from being semi-melted. 

"Curse me and my luck.." he mumbled, "I hope you don't mind it being a little soupy.." he sighed.

"Chocolate is chocolate," Izen said, not even lifting her head. He nodded and broke off a small portion and held his hand in front of her, to which she happily scooped it up the best she could. Her fur tickled against his hand as she did. Much like Zanna, she squealed happily, "Man, I love chocolate. There's literally nothing better!"

"Glad you enjoy it," he said. Once the chocolate in his hand was gone, he went and fed Zanna another berry. Once she had hers, he fed himself one, happy to have a little snack. Just as Zanna said, the berries the two had picked were perfect. They were nice and firm while incredibly juicy. They were absolutely delicious.

"Man, Evan," Izan said, lifting her body and turning so she could lay facing him, "you don't know how well you've got it made right now,"

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"Look at you right now," she said, "You've got two ladies who're like putty in the palm of your hand right now. Two Eevee evolutions, at that. To top it off more, two of the most sought after ones. Do you know how many guys would kill to be in your position right now? And, instead of taking advantage of the situation, you're being too much of a gentleman and just spending time with us. Not many guys would do that,"

"Mom is right. He  _ is  _ a gentleman," Zanna smiled, nuzzling into him.

"There's more to life than just sex, believe it or not," he said, breaking off another piece of chocolate. He handed it to Izen who licked it up just as before, "Bonding with you two is much funner than sex,"

"I dunno. You haven't even done it yet, so I'd hold off before you say that. I can turn your boring sex life, or non-existent sex life," she grinned, "into a magical one."

"Ouch, that hurt," Evan said, "and maybe. But even if whatever happens, I'd rather be like this," he shrugged. 

"You're such a nice guy," Zanna said, "Every guy we've always met was sex hungry. Nobody wanted to just.. do what we're doing. Then again, most of the guys I've met are ones Izen has brought home for sex, so it's not surprising,"

"What can I say? And this is a nice change, I suppose," she smiled. The group continued talking about the little things in life for a while. Evan informed them of the little trip to the woods he had planned. He wanted to do it tomorrow but he decided it'd be best to do it tonight. That would leave Evan time to 'explore' with them, if anything happened during the day today.

After a while of Evan feeding Izen her chocolate, she began to regain her strength. She was now sitting up slightly while still leaning against him, Just as Zanna was. Evan couldn't help but enjoy the situation he was in. He made a mental note that, assuming him and Zanna didn't become a thing, there was no way he'd kick them out. He could deal with Izen's antics, so long as he got to have moments like this.

The thought of him and Zanna not working out began to drift more and more from his mind, becoming a thing he didn't worry about. Something in his mind kept saying that they would work out. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it was becoming true. He really liked Zanna, and she liked him too, so everything was working out for him. 

After another few minutes, and half a chocolate bar, Izen had most of her strength back, "Can we finish this?" she asked, nodding to the television. 

"Sure. Zanna, same as before. You tell us when it's a good angle. Shouldn't be too hard to tell where I'm from, though," he said. She nodded as Evan got up and began tearing open the box. With it now open, he fished out the few cables inside, then motioned to Izen, "You're up," he said. She nodded and her eyes began to glow for another few moments.

The television began to float from the box and over to the dresser with ease. Evan went back into the box, "Hang on, Izen. I have to put the stand on," he said.

"Hurry. I haven't used this much energy in so long so I won't last long at all," she said back. Evan nodded and quickly grabbed the little stand to it. Lucky for him, the box came with a tiny screwdriver to put the screws in. Not wanting to keep Izen waiting, he set the stand in its position and began putting it together. In just a few moments, he was ready,

"Alright. Just set it on there and I'll move it around," he instructed. Doing as told, Izen set the television on his dresser, where the energy around it began to vanish, "Just keep an eye out. If it starts to fall, which it shouldn't, just grab it, please. I can do the rest," Evan said, walking over to the box. He grabbed the cables that were next to it and set out to hook it up.

A couple minutes later, Evan was finished. With the help from Zanna, the television was now hooked up and facing a good position for the bed. With a sigh of accomplishment, Evan jumped back into bed and crawled into his position from before, the girls both leaning against him, "Hey, Evan?" Izen said.

"Yeah?"

"How do you plan on watching movies if I'm going to be using your laptop?" she asked.

"Man I don't think ahead.." Evan sighed.

"You are a meathead," Izen grinned. Evan said nothing as he thought of a solution. That's when it hit him,

"My mom is amazing!" he exclaimed suddenly, startling the two, "She gave me her old DVD player a few years ago. I thought about throwing it out. Thank goodness I didn't," he laughed.

"We don't need movies to spend time together. There's plenty of other things we can do while Izen has your computer. And that's not including her dirty things," Zanna said, nuzzling him. He smiled down to her,

"Yeah I know. At least it won't be a fight for the computer to watch something," he said.

"So your laptop plays movies?" she asked, to which Evan nodded, "Good."

"Why?"

"So when you two are getting lovey-dovey, I can go watch something more my style," she answered flatly. 

"Am I going to have to worry about you doing stuff everywhere?" he asked with genuine worry.

"Probably," she answered, taking a bite of her chocolate, "You're always welcome to join in, if you want," she smiled.

"I'm good for now. Thanks though," he said. 

"Suit yourself," she shrugged. Izen broke off part of her candybar and hovered it over to Zanna, "Want some?" she asked.

"Sure," she said. Before she could get it, the chocolate hovered back over to Izen, who gripped it in her teeth, "Come and get it," she mumbled.

"Quit teasing, Izen," Zanna pouted, "Just give me it!"

"Nope. You want it, then you have to come and get it." she smiled. Evan cocked his head sideways, unsure if he was picking up on what Izen was doing. Zanna sighed,

"Whatever, sister. You're pathetic," she giggled, standing up and leaning over Evan.

"You know you love it," she said with a giggle of her own. The two met halfway over Evan and locked lips, much to Evan's disbelief. He expected Zanna to just bite it in half, not this. He watched as the two fought over the small piece of chocolate in Izen's mouth. As much as Evan didn't want to admit it, and he hated saying it, he did slightly enjoy the small show he saw from the two. But, just as quickly as it began, it ended. 

Zanna pulled away with a massive blush on her face. She looked at Evan who had a somewhat shocked look on his face. She smiled slightly, "Like I told you, fun and better to just give in and enjoy it,"

"Yeah.." he simply responded, unsure of what to say. Nothing could really fit what he wanted to say.

_ "He enjoyed it. He wanted us to continue."  _ Izan said to Zanna telepathically.

_ "Look at his face! It's so cute and confused. He doesn't know what to do,"  _ Zanna giggled.

_ "It's these little things that I meant to get him to enjoy it. Imagine if I did what I really wanted with that chocolate. It'd probably have scared him." _

_ "Probably. Do you think, maybe--" _

"Want a piece, Evan?" Izen offered, cutting off her sister's thoughts. He looked at her, unable to really say anything. She read his mind, which kept saying yes, but he couldn't say it outloud. He didn't know if he would have to do that, or if she'd be kind enough to just give it to him normally.

"Uhh.."

"Fine. More for my sister!" she exclaimed, breaking another piece off for her. This time, however, she was able to bite down onto it. With it in her mouth, though, she didn't want it all to herself. Zanna climbed up Evan slightly, grabbing his attention,

_ "Here, have some,"  _ she said with a smile. Evan didn't know what to do. Does he just.. roll with it? Thinking on it, he did tell himself to keep an open mind about it all. That was easier said than done, though. Now that it was somewhat happening, he found himself a lot more nervous.

"If you don't take it, I'll make you," Izen threatened with a laugh.

"Or I'll just eat it," Zanna then said, putting the chocolate further into her mouth. The little square of chocolate rested on her tongue, just enough for Evan to see.

"Allow me to help," Izen giggled. Without the ability to control himself, Evan felt his head get forced forward. He could feel a blush creeping up on his face at what was happening. Soon enough, his lips met hers in his first kiss with her. The taste of chocolate rested upon her lips, and he enjoyed it.

Eager to share her sweet treat with him, Zanna began licking at his lips with the chocolate, to which he granted her entry to his own surprise. Her tongue immediately set out to explore this new area, coating the inside with chocolate and her own saliva. It wasn't soon after that her tongue clashed against his, the two now wrestling against one another.

On the outside, Evan was enjoying himself. The feeling of her soft, furred lips pressed on his was amazing and he loved every moment of it. Her furred body brushed on his bare arms, only making him enjoy it even more. Then, on the inside, Evan was confused. Sure, he did enjoy it, but should he have been? He always tried his best to avoid anything he was doing but, here he was, now acting in something he always avoided. 

The two continued their kiss for a few more moments before the taste of chocolate died down, and the taste of Zanna's saliva took over. Eventually though, all good things must come to an end. Breaking the kiss, a strand of light brown saliva trailed between the two before it broke and fell onto Evan, "Now that was a kiss," Zanna huffed.

"Best part is I only started it. Once his lips were on yours, he did the rest," she grinned. He quickly turned his attention to Izen, unable to think,

"Wait, what?"

"That was all you, big guy. None of that, besides the very beginning, was my doing. You enjoyed it, and it's pretty evident, Mr. Bigblush," she giggled.

"I'm glad we both did." Zanna said, nuzzling into him. Although he was pretty embarrassed about it, he did enjoy it,

"Yeah.. I suppose I did," he said, gently hugging Zanna. She hopped down from his shoulders and laid against him,

"I hope it won't take chocolate to get a little love out of you everytime," she grinned, "I get enough of that from Izen."

"I doubt it," she said,  _ "His mind is racing now. I can't even read his thoughts. But he did really enjoy it, so that's good." _

_ "Yay, there's hope for us afterall!"  _ Zanna exclaimed, nuzzling into Evan.

_ "As if there wasn't. You two are like.. meant to be,"  _ Izen smiled. 

"Well, that was.. different," Evan sighed, "But.. yeah.. I did um.. enjoy it.." he said quietly, somewhat embarrassed to say it outloud.

"I can tell. Your lips are covered in chocolate!" Izen laughed as she stood up, "Allow me to help you." she said, quickly bringing him into a kiss of her own. Unlike Zanna who was soft, gentle, and compassionate, Izen was rough. She made no effort to take it slow on the first kiss with each other.

Immediately, she was in control, just how she liked it. To her, it felt like he was melting beneath her, and that was something she was definitely going to be taking advantage of. However, unlike Zanna, their kiss didn't last long at all. Pulling back from Evan, Izen sat down and eyed her sister,  _ "He definitely prefers being sub. With you, he enjoyed the mutual effort, sure. He looked like he wanted more from you. But the second someone rough got to him, he just melted. He lost his senses. Keep that in mind, sister." _

_ "I will.. thank you.." _

"I uh.. wow.." he said, completely at a loss for words. The two giggled at him,

"That was just a kiss. You're practically drooling over yourself from it," Izen grinned. Evan quickly wiped away at his face, growing more embarrassed for how he was acting, "Now imagine when the real thing happens, and it will happen."

"I feel like.. this bet isn't going to go well.." Evan sighed.

"I tried to tell you.." Zanna trailed off.

"That was the tame me who kissed you. I held back, for your sake. If you want to, you can call off the bet and take your defeat," Izen offered, "We won't think any different of you."

Evan thought on what she said. He felt like it'd be a good idea because, if just two kisses made him feel the way he did, he couldn't imagine what torture Izen was planning would do to him. He didn't know when her antics would really start, nor did he know if he had time to really prepare for them. For all he knew, that could have been the start to them. However, he was a man, and he would not go down so easily, "No. I'll win this." he said confidently.

"Glad you won't back down. When you do give in, I'll be sure to make it worth all the pain you've gone through," Izen smiled, "But I've done my business here. You're now ready for new things so you two have fun," she said, standing up with her chocolate bar in her mouth. She walked over to his computer,  _ "I'll give you two your privacy."  _ she said as she began to unplug what was needed. After a few moments, she began walking to the door, everything needed in her possession.

Just as she stepped out, she turned to Zanna once more,  _ "Don't forget what I said, sister. And I mean it." _

_ "I won't. Thanks for.. that."  _ she smiled. Izen nodded and, as she walked away, a small smile crept on her face. She had this bet in the bag, and he would lose by tomorrow morning.

"Wait, Izen," Evan called out. She stopped mid-step and turned back to him, "Can you bring back the movies? I left them on the couch," he said. She nodded and went into the living room and looked for the bag. Just as Evan said, the bag of movies were on the couch. Setting Evan's laptop and her candy on the floor, she grabbed the bag and took them all out.

Setting her movies aside, she was left with a small stack of Evan's and Zanna's picks. As she walked through the apartment to Evan's room, she looked over the movies. They all made her cringe from how poorly-made they looked. Then she got to the more adult movies. Silently laughing to herself, she put all of them on top of the others and entered his room, "Here you go," she said, setting them on his lap.

"Thanks," he smiled. She nodded,

"You're welcome. Have fun," she said. Leaving the room, she shut the door behind her, leaving Evan and Zanna to themselves like they'd been wanting. Evan grabbed the movies and looked them over, seeing the pornos on top.  _ Sly little Espeon, you are, Izen.  _ Evan thought to himself, quickly picking up on what she was hinting at.  _ Bet you thought you're soooo sneaky.  _

Getting up from his bed, Evan walked over to his closet and began rummaging through the few boxes he had left over from moving out of his parents house. He knew he had that old player  _ somewhere  _ in one of these boxes.. but where..

"Go ahead and pick out a movie for us," Evan said, "I might be a minute.. Curse me and my horrible packing skills.. By the way, just because I like you, my room is your room. Anything in here is yours, so you don't have to ask to use. I trust you enough. Unlike Izen whom I have to worry about with that computer.." he began mumbling to himself.

"Sweet of you," she responded, padding over to the movies, "Not much here, but the thought counts," she said. She watched as Evan sat on his knees head first in the boxes. He looked like he would fit right in with one of those cartoons where the boxes are never ending, and it made her giggle.  _ He definitely has the personality of someone in a cartoon. _

Sitting down, Zanna was immediately met with the assault of pornos on top, just as Evan was. However, she didn't know if he just happened to put them on top, to maybe hint at something, or if Izen did. It wouldn't be unlike her sister if she did do that. But the thing that made her think Evan may have was that Izen said he wanted more to happen. But.. what more did he mean?

Another kiss?

Did he want to watch her and her sister go at it?

Or did he mean more.. as in he wanted to do what they're doing in these movies.

All three of them seemed like viable answers to her. Zanna remembered that she did say to take it slow with him and to make the first move. Making sure Evan wasn't looking, she began to look through all the adult videos. Like Izen said at the video store, the Pokemon featured in each of these movies were ones that most first-time Pokephiles watched, or did things with. 

One was a movie completely dedicated to a Flareon and Glaceon pair. Not that these two were the most sought after Eeveelutions, they were considered to be the most beautiful by most. Zanna had learned over the years that most pokephiles she'd known preferred Pokemon with more fur, hence why Flareon was so popular and wanted. Then there was Glaceon who, although not the most fluffy, was still considered a beautiful Pokemon due to how sleek and slender they were.

Another movie contained many smaller showings of Pokemon, all by themselves. The main 'show' of the movie, however, were a pair of Vulpix twins out to explore each other. Something peculiar she couldn't help but notice was that each of these movies all had something in common, and that was that none of them featured a male or human in any way. They were all strictly female and lesbian pornos.

Perhaps Izen had picked up Evan not being bisexual or Evan not into guys being in pornos? Not that it had mattered to Zanna, because she liked him just how he was. Maybe it was just luck she had gotten these types, Zanna had no clue. She just found it slightly humorous that she picked out only lesbian pornos. Or maybe it was that Gardevoir from the store, Jess. Perhaps she was deeper in the Pokephilia scene than she let off and knew the best way to get someone started in it.

Whatever the case, Zanna didn't care. She was left with a dilemma of watching a normal movie, or jump right into the porn. While the second idea seemed perfectly fine with her, especially since Evan apparently wanted 'more', whatever that meant, she knew she needed to take things slow. Not for herself to prevent herself from getting hurt, but for Evan. The way Zanna was on a normal basis around people she didn't know was how Evan presented himself about moving forward.

So with that, Zanna decided to watch a normal movie, and then work her way up from there. Just as she made her decision, Evan stood up with a grumble, "Stupid player isn't even in here. Where.." he trailed off, looking up in the closet. There, sitting on the rack beneath a pile of folded clothes, was the object he was searching for, "You've got to be joking.."

"Are you like that with everything you own?" Zanna asked with a giggle.

"You don't even know the beginning of it.." he sighed in response. 

"Are you going to lose me too?" she asked, a fake hurt look on her face. Evan grabbed the player from the rack, making sure not to pull the clothes off with it, and walked over to the TV. He couldn't help but grin, 

"If you turn into Izen in the future, I might accidently misplace you," he chuckled.

"You know you like my sister," she said. Evan began hooking the old and dusty DVD player up to the television, not even thinking if it worked,

"When she's not being a headache, of course I do. She's fun to talk to since I don't know if the next thing she'll say is something slutty or witty," he laughed. Evan walked over to the box the television came in and grabbed the remote from it. Pulling it from the wrapper, he held it towards the TV and pressed the on button, the screen coming to life. Evan smiled, "Good, the thing works. I'll have to talk to the complex owner about getting us some cable so we're not stuck with movies our whole lives. Got a pick?" he asked.

She nodded and looked back at the movies. Again, she was swept with the desire to give him one of the pornos; to just get right into it. For some reason, she felt he would go with it. But it'd make him uncomfortable. Eventually, he would definitely be up for it, but this is his first time. She didn't want to make it hard on him so she handed him one of the movies she picked out with her mouth. Evan couldn't help but sigh a sigh of relief, "Phew. Thanks for not taking the Izen route. I'm glad you're willing to go slow." he said, grabbing the DVD from her.

"Like you said, sex isn't everything. Now hurry up and put that movie in and come lay with me," she smiled, happy to know she made the right choice. Evan laughed at her and nodded. He opened the player and put the movie in and then closed it. Grabbing the remote for both the television and DVD player, Evan climbed back into bed with Zanna. 

As the beginning credits and previews for equally-terrible movies rolled through, Zanna couldn't restrain herself from climbing onto him. Although it was only slightly, she enjoyed it. She laid on his right side with her head laying against his chest, just below his chin. His arm wrapped around her and she couldn't help but be the happiest little Umbreon out there. This was just what she needed in life. A friend. A protector.

A lover.

Evan was equally as happy. When he first signed up to meet with a Pokemon, he expected it to be sex right away, within minutes of meeting. Maybe it was supposed to be that way and he got lucky to meet someone who also wanted to move slowly. He had no clue, nor did it matter to him. What did matter, however, was the time he was finally getting with her.

Evan felt like he was riding cloud nine; like he was in heaven. This whole thing felt like a dream to him. He had just met this Pokemon, no, she was more than just some Pokemon, and so was Izen, this girl, and he felt like he was already deeply attached to her. From the moment she first spoke to him, he knew she was different. He didn't know how, but it did not matter at all.

The two laid in silence as the movie started, just enjoying each other's presence. Zanna listened to his heartbeat, the sound of it thumping heavily against her ear drums. She knew it was from his nervousness. But that confused her. He was so nervous about this, but she didn't understand why. When they talk, he's so open and doesn't act nervous. He presents himself as cool and collected. But deep down.. was he.. scared?

That one question reigned throughout her mind. What was there to be scared about? Was it something Zanna was doing wrong? Did Izen say something to him? Oh Zanna would have loved to hurt her sister if she did something to him. But.. she was with Evan the whole time Izen was, so she couldn't have. But if not Izen.. then what?

_ What I'd give to be able to read his thoughts.. I want to know what he's thinking. Why couldn't I be an Espeon? _

She was brought from her thoughts as Evan began to gently stroke her fur. Just that small amount of contact was enough to melt away all her worries. But, while the petting was calming to Zanna, it was a sign of worry and nervousness to Evan.

Evan was happy, that was for sure. He was content with what he was presented with, and wouldn't have wanted anything more in life. Anything more than this was like a gift. But the position he was in also scared him. What scared him was not him liking Zanna in.. that way. He accepted that this is part of who he is. He romantically liked a Pokemon. 

What did scare him was the future of liking her. Obviously, he'd have to tell his family. But how would his mom and dad react? Father was.. pretty against it, but Evan didn't think he would disown him for it. He always acted like one of those people who, more or less, didn't agree with something someone does but didn't actively hate them. And then mother was always generally accepting of everything Evan did. Though she never voiced an opinion on such serious topics like Pokephilia, he always assumed she'd accept him.

What also worried him is the life of the ones he did like. He didn't think it seemed fair for him and Zanna to hide their interest in one another. What if she showed a little too much affection one day while they were out? It'd be good-bye for her and her family, all being split up because of one misunderstanding. There would be no second chances for any of them. Evan would end up in jail, and they'd all be given new homes.

"Evan?" a voice called out below him. He saw Zanna looking up at him worriedly,

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" she asked. He mentally facepalmed himself, wishing he wasn't so easy to read.

"Yeah, I'm good. Why?" he lied. She eyed him with a worried sigh,

"Don't lie. Your hands are shaking," she said. Evan ceased his petting and held his hands up. Just as Zanna said, they were shaking. He chuckled,

"Seems they are. I'll be darned,"

"Screw the movie, talk to me. What's wrong?" she asked again.

"Nothing is. I'm fine," he put on a fake smile. However, Zanna would be having none of it. She climbed from his grasp and onto his chest, where she then laid down. The two locked eyes as she spoke,

"Don't tell me nothing is wrong. You were fine all day, and now you're all pale and shaky. It's worrying me. Seriously, just talk to me. If it's something Izen or I did--"

"It's not you guys," he sighed, cutting off Zanna.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm just overthinking. I told myself not to, or else.. this.." he indicated to his shaking hands, "would happen. I get paranoid over stuff I shouldn't worry about.. usually."

"Is it about us?" she asked, starting to understand the little signals she was picking up. His erratic heartbeat, the shaking, the wanting to hide this from her.. it made sense. He was worried about them, and in some twisted way, that overjoyed her. It meant he really did care about them all.

"Sort of, but not entirely. It's more on what life after this would be like. Like, being completely honest, I'm worried about my family. I'm worried about you specifically. And then there's Izen," he explained.

"Then let's talk about them. What's worrying you about your family?" she asked, laying her head onto his chest as he began talking. She listened intently on how he was worried about being disowned; that his family wouldn't accept him. She understood entirely where he was coming from about being disowned. She may not have known her biological mother or father, but she knew of many people, and Pokemon, who were disowned for the simplest of things.

"Maybe I'm worrying for nothing," he sighed again. Zanna nuzzled into the crook of his neck, trying to calm him,

"You know you don't have to tell them, right? It wouldn't upset me if you didn't," Zanna said. He couldn't help but smile at her,

"I appreciate it, but this is something I'd have to tell them. It'd be kind of hard to hide a relationship from my parents,"

"Then I'll be there.. if it's me you're with I mean,"

"It'll be you," he smiled, hugging her tightly. The hug he was giving her made her heart skip a beat, and then to hear him say he's confident they'll be to that stage made her even happier, "And I would love it if you're all there. Maybe everyone who I first was with, as well. You know, Izen, Marina, maybe Michael if possible.. for emotional support," he chuckled.

"I'm sure Michael would be there if you explained the situation to him. And mom would without hesitation. She'll treat you like your own baby. And Izen will, that I will make sure of. And I can promise she'll control herself. You may not be able to tell, not many can, but she  _ can  _ be very serious, but that's only when she has to be," Zanna said, still nuzzling into him.

"If worse comes to worst, I'll still have you guys to help me through," he smiled.

"If, for some reason, we have a falling out, I still want to stay here. I don't want to leave such a nice person in the dust," she giggled, "And you mentioned Izen was worrying you. Is it about your bet?"

"For the most part. It's everything that comes with the bet," he shrugged slightly.

"Well what's the bulk of the problem? Is it with her coming onto you? The thing about the convention?"

"A little of the first part, a lot of the second, I suppose. I want to say I hope she takes it slow, just to show a little compassion for myself, but I know she won't," Evan paused, thinking deeply, "That's mostly my fault, though. I kind of gave her a no-holds barred situation. After what you and her.. did.. and then we did.. I kind of realized I was wrong about her. I don't feel I'll be winning the bet, to be brutally honest."

"Well, that's something to take step-by-step. On one level, you know that you're somewhat into this type of thing, which means you're open to more things," Zanna began explaining, "I want to say what she did wasn't really part of the bet, but it probably was. We all learned something about that, though," she giggled.

"What did we learn?" he asked, confused on what it could have been.

"We learned you like to watch others," she giggled again.

"Oh.. yeah.." he said, looking away embarrassedly.

"Nothing to be ashamed about, Evan. You liked what you saw, and then you tried it yourself. You learned you enjoyed that, didn't you? That a kiss with a Pokemon was no different than one with another human. Right?"

"I guess so.." he blushed. The whole discussion he was having was true, but it still was new and foreign to him. He just hoped he didn't get this flustered every time he kissed her, which he hoped would be a lot more.

"You know Izen held back on that little show earlier, right? She did it because she knew anything more would probably have pushed you away from being where we are,"

"Really?" he asked in disbelief. Zanna nodded,

"She's not as bad as she makes herself out to be.. usually," Zanna chuckled, "Well, she is. But she can restrain herself, depending on what's going on. You know," Zanna began to whisper as she leaned in close to him. He could feel her breath down his neck and ear as she spoke, "if you wanted, we could give you a little more of a show later. Would that be something that would interest you?" she asked in a deep and sultry voice. Evan couldn't help but quiver below her,

"I uh.. umm.." he stammered, unable to throw at any words, "I-I.."

"I'll take that as a yes," she giggled. Sitting back up, she saw his face was beat red and it amused her to no end. Izen was right about him being submissive. She didn't even overpower him in the slightest and he didn't even try and deny what he wanted. Zanna leaned in and licked his nose affectionately, "You have no idea how cute you look right now,"

"Bet it's so fun to tease the shy guy, isn't it?" he grumbled in response. Zanna couldn't help but giggle as she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, catching him off-guard,

"You know it's all in love," she said.

"Yeah, yeah. Can I, uh.."

"Can you what?" she asked with a smile.

"Are you really going to pull an Izen and make me say it?" he asked with a groan.

"Say what?" she giggled.

"Oh Arceus, save me.." he grumbled, "Can I have another one of those?" he asked, quickly growing quiet as he spoke. Her ears perked as she heard those words. She knew exactly what he meant, but she liked to tease him. It made him all fidgety and nervous, but in a new way: a cute way.

"Another of what?" she grinned.

"Oh come on.."

"These?" she asked, leaning in and giving him another kiss. This one was a deep, love-filled one. Much to her satisfaction, Evan melted right beneath her, showing that was exactly what he wanted. A hand rested on her backside as the two kissed deeply and passionately, slowly trailing up and down the length of her body. To reciprocate the contact, Zanna gently brought a paw to his cheek and rubbed it lovingly.

The kiss lasted for a few moments before Zanna pulled back, a bright blush on both their faces. The two took another couple deep breaths before she planted one more small kiss on his cheek as she spoke, "Is that what you wanted?" 

"Yeah.. that.. that was what I wanted.." he said, his blush growing.

"You can have as many of those as you want. So you like my kisses?" she smiled brightly. Evan couldn't help but smile as he nodded,

"I do,"

"Good. You can have as many as you want, whenever you want. All you have to do is tell me, and you'll get as many as you want," she grinned. Evan couldn't help but smile as he continued petting her.

"Think you could give me them as a surprise, too?" he asked, a new blush forming. He was shocked he had just asked a Pokemon to give him kisses at random. Zanna giggled,

"I can do that too," she answered, nuzzling into him. 

"..Maybe I was wrong about this whole Pokephilia thing.."

"What do you mean you were wrong?" Zanna asked.

"I don't know. Two days ago, I would never have imagined myself where I am. I never said it's a bad thing, but I always tried to avoid it. Maybe I've been missing out.." he chuckled.

"I'm glad you didn't seek it out until you did," she smiled.

"Why?"

"I wouldn't have met you, silly!" Zanna laughed at him, "Some other girl would have taken my place. With how open you are about it, I wouldn't be surprised if you would have become a top porn guy, either. I would have only admired you from afar," Evan couldn't help but smile and blush at her compliment,

"I doubt it. I don't think I'd do well being recorded when I'm doing.. that,"

"Only way to find out is to let it happen. Plus, there's always pictures on that one website thing you and Izen are on. Izen mentioned you saw one of that Raichu and guy. That could be you," she giggled. Evan hugged her tightly,

"I'd rather keep what happens between me and whoever private.. unless I get paid pretty nicely. Then I can treat you all to a nice time," Evan smiled brightly, "I don't care what people say. Everyone would be in a porno for enough money, or the right reward after,"

"So you would do a porno?" she grinned in response.

"Woah now," Evan chuckled, "don't be going and getting ideas, and for the love of Arceus, don't give them to Izen. But, if I got paid enough, or got something to make life with you guys better, then I definitely would,"

"Interesting to know," she smiled again. Evan couldn't be more confused,

"Why? Are you planning something?"

"Sort of, not entirely. Just thinking ahead on your bet is all,"

"Don't leave me in the dark. Be the saint in this and at least give me some kind of knowledge of what you're planning so I can be ready,"

"Well.. what if, like, you had a choice of any Pokemon to do a porno with but didn't get paid? It was just for an experience?"

"I dunno. I'm open to try almost anything once. Why? You signing me up for one?" he grinned. She nuzzled into him with a giggle,

"I might. Since you know one of the higher-ups, I'm sure you could pull a few strings.."

"We'll see. I still haven't lost yet, and I'm going to be trying not to. I barely know Raymond and Lea so I doubt they'd be willing to get a guy they've only talked to once to star in one of their movies.." he said, "Although, they did say something about bringing me back pictures.. so who knows," he shrugged.

"Anything is possible, and this is proof," she nuzzled into him again. Evan hugged her back happily,

"Yep. Anything is.."

For almost half the entire movie, neither knew what was going on. Due to their long talks, and almost frequent kissing sessions, they didn't get to pay attention, not like it mattered. Zanna had wanted to get close to Evan all day, and now she finally was able to. She was cuddled right up to him, lost in the warm embrace of his arms.

She felt safe.

She felt protected.

She felt.. loved.

Zanna felt these things from few people, only her family. Being the shy one of the family, she often resorted to her family doing the scarier things for her. Because of her shyness, Zanna never was able to find an actual mate. But that's what made Evan different. Something about how he presented himself just gave her the feeling that she didn't need to be nervous. Not one time was she since she first heard his voice.

Perhaps the reason she never was nervous because she saw the nervousness in him, as well. He was new to the situation and needed guidance. This was a role she could take up. For once, she felt useful, like she could actually be the one to help, and not need help. She would need help in her own scenarios, and she knew that Evan would be there right with her to be the one to help her. The two were each other's' own help.

Whatever the case, she was happy. Not once did she focus on the movie; she only focused on Evan. Seeing him happy made her happy..maybe this was what Izen felt when Zanna shows her happiness, and not her more timid side. It would make sense. To see Evan happy made Zanna happy.

Before they both knew it, the movie was over. For a great while, neither made a move. They sat there, listening to the previews of the movie over and over, just cuddling. This what they both truly wanted. They both wanted love, and that's what they both gave. After almost half and hour, Zanna had perked her head up, "Do you think we could, maybe, watch one of the 'other' movies? We don't have to do anything, but just--"

"Sure," he answered, cutting her off. Zanna was shocked he answered so quickly. She had expected him to avoid the topic or get nervous about it, but he didn't. Maybe he was growing more comfortable with the situation, and actually  _ wanted  _ to do more.

"That was a quick answer," she said, still shocked he was so quick to answer, "Almost seems like you were thinking the same thing," she giggled. Evan got out of bed and held the DVDs out to her,

"You choose. And I wouldn't really say.. thinking it. More like I'm open to it with you. If it's just you, I don't feel pressured, and honestly, it's more fun," he grinned.

"That makes me so happy, you don't even know," she smiled, looking over the movies. She thought for a moment and made a decision that this would be when she would make her move on him, and she had the perfect plan on how to go about it, "I think the Flareon and Glaceon one would be a good starting point,"

"As you wish," he said. Setting the others on the dresser, he opened up the player and switched out the DVDs. Climbing back into bed, Zanna nuzzled into him,

"Do you think you could take it one step further..?" she trailed off.

"How so?" he asked, growing nervous.

"Nothing major. Just lose the shirt is all," she answered. Evan sighed inwardly, happy that was all she wanted. With a nod, he sat up and took his shirt off, revealing his mildly toned chest. Even if not ripped, Zanna couldn't help but stare. Climbing into his lap, Zanna pushed him onto his back gently and laid atop of him, the coolness and softness of her fur deeply pleasing Evan. 

Everything about this Umbreon mesmerized Evan. The way she spoke to him, the way she acted, and the way she looked.. everything he knew of her, he enjoyed. He brought her into a deep hug, petting her gently as he did, "You have no idea how beautiful you really are," he said. Zanna lifted her head with a massive blush,

"Aww come on, it took a porno for you to compliment me?" she joked.

"I'm serious though. You are beautiful," he smiled brightly.

"What's up with the compliments?" she asked, sliding off his chest and into his side. Just like earlier, her head rested just below his chin with his arm rested around her, "Not that I don't appreciate them. I can't describe how happy that makes me to know you think that.."

"It just.. felt right to say. I've thought it all day and just staring into your eyes.. I couldn't help myself," he smiled.

"I think you are more accepting of yourself than you let off," Evan was about to ask what she meant before she continued, "You're opening up more and more with this all and are coming to terms with it. I think that part of you wants to not be like this, only a very small portion and that's okay, but the bigger part of you wants to embrace it,"

"I think so, too. I hope the bigger part stays,"

"I think it will. Or I'll have to make it stay," she grinned. He grinned back,

"Oh? How will you do that?" he asked. She giggled as she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss,

"Don't worry about it," she answered. The movie was finally starting and it caught the attention of both of them. Zanna laid her head against him, waiting for it to really begin. Evan didn't know what to expect from this point on but, whatever did happen, he would be ready. He swore that to himself. 

The movie started off just any other porno would, except with a Flareon. She was laying by herself on a bed, faking to be asleep. However, she would toss and turn often, as if unable to get comfortable. Small mumbles would escape her tiny maw, too quiet to be heard and understood. Eventually, she kicked the blankets off herself.

After several moments of tossing and turning and mumbling that got progressively louder, a new Pokemon came into the shot. This time, a Glaceon. She jumped onto the bed and began nudging at the 'sleeping' Flareon, "Hey, sister. Wake up," she spoke gently. Almost instantly, the Flareon's eyes shot open,

"Huh? What?"

"You were talking in your sleep again. Is everything okay?" The Glaceon asked. 

"No, I'm not alright!" she exclaimed, "It's this stupid heat. Every year it hits me and it gets worse and worse, and I can't take it. No matter how hard I try, I can't find a mate, unlike you. You have guys all over you like it's no problem. Every year it's a new story.." she said, her ears drooping sadly.

"Oh, sister.." she said, leaning into her, "Your heat is what's bugging you?" she asked. The Flareon stood up and flipped herself over on the bed. As soon as she laid down, she spread her legs wide open to the camera, giving a nice view of her swollen entrance,

"Yes! I'm almost five and I've never been mated. I can't stand it and I don't understand why I don't get any guys. What's your secret?" she asked, sitting up now. Evan couldn't help but blush when he saw the view of the Flareon. Zanna picked up on it as she looked up at him, a small smile on her face.

_ Good. No negative response to it. That's a good start. _

"You know, sister, I actually don't get as many as I say I do.." the Glaceon sighed, "It was all a front to impress you," she said. The Flareon looked at her with a shocked expression,

"What? You're lying!"

"I'm afraid not, sister. I've been mated once. Every other year I've dealt with it in my own ways. Mating with a guy wasn't my thing," she sighed again. The Glaceon looked her sister up and down, "You know, I could help you with your heat, if you wanted."

"You.. would do that?"

"I would do anything for my sister since I know the pain of heat. The burning and desire to be claimed is.. it hurts, doesn't it?" she asked, stepping close to her now laying sister, "You want nothing more than a big, strong male Pokemon to just tower over you as he makes you his so you no longer worry about your heat,"

"Yes.. I would love that right now.." The Flareon whimpered. The Glaceon climbed over her sister and rested gently on top of her,

"I hate to disappoint, but there's no males around.. only me. But I can still help if.. you want.." she trailed off before she leaned in and brought the Flareon into a deep, lust filled kiss. There was no passion in the kiss, just a full-on makeout. The Glaceon easily had control over the Flareon who made no attempt to stop her from kissing her.

Very faint moans of enjoyment came from the two. It was nothing major, but it was there. Evan's attention was brought from the movie to Zanna as she, once again, climbed atop him. He locked eyes with her as she just sat there, unmoving. He didn't know what was going to happen. He was nervous. He was a tiny bit embarrassed.

He was excited.

Zanna leaned in and brought him into another kiss, just as the two Eevee evolutions were on the screen. Unlike her usually passionate kisses, this was more forceful. She pushed against his shoulders gently, holding him where he was. Like Izen had said, she felt Evan loosen up below her. He was tense when she first sat atop him but, when she took control and became a tiny bit forceful, he just.. went with it. 

The kiss between the two never faltered, just as the Glaceon and Flareon’s never did. They kissed deeply and heavily, all the desire for one another finally surfacing. The show panned around quite a few times, giving new views of everything going on. For a few moments, it would focus on the makeout between the two, then it would pan to the backside where a very faint grinding was taking place.

The Glaceon overpowered her sister, pinning her to the bed and grinding her own entrance her sisters, the Flareon cooing happily in response. Each time she did, a very small trail of their fluids would build up, the two obviously enjoying the contact. As they did, the Glaceon would get a little more forceful in her grinding, which only resorted in louder moans from the Flareon, "Sister.. that feels.. so g-good.." she moaned after breaking the kiss.

"I know, sister. Just sit back and let me take care of you," she cooed to her. Their grinding began to die down after she said that, the view back on their kiss. It only lasted for a few moments before the Glaceon began to kiss all throughout her sister's body. She started at the cheek, then trailed down her neck, to her torso, and then her lower body. Each kiss would elicit a tiny moan of pleasure from the Flareon. 

Although he was lip-locked with Zanna, Evan couldn't stop watching the movie. He was losing his senses very rapidly as Zanna continued their kiss, only stopping for breaths. After one short pause, she noticed his gaze was fixated on the television, enjoying the movie. She giggled at him, glad this was all going to how she planned.

Eventually, the Glaceon's kisses came to her swollen entrance. She looked up from between the Flareon's legs, lust striden throughout her face. Without saying a word, she gave her entrance one long, tender lick. The Flareon gave a very content sigh in response, finally happy to be getting help with her heat.

As she did, Evan once again locked eyes with Zanna. He knew she knew he was enjoying the movie, but she wanted to go further. Climbing from his chest, she gently poked at his pants, a very noticeable bulge catching her attention, "Can you..?"

Without saying a word, Evan quickly removed the rest of his clothing. The second he was naked, Zanna and Evan both blushed brightly. Evan was now at his peak of nervousness. Was she going to make a move? He didn't know. She had said that they didn't  _ have  _ to do anything but.. he felt that if she tried to, he would be okay with it. No..

He wanted her to.

Zanna eyed his entire body up and down. She took in every detail there was about his purest self. The small muscles he had, the tiny, ever-so-slightly veins in his arms, and the rise and fall of his chest. Her gaze continued lower until she eyed his member, taking in the full length of it. She didn't know human averages, but she knew he looked perfect.

She had sensed his uncomfortableness when she did look at it. Not wanting to make him too uncomfortable, she turned her gaze away from it. Standing up, she walked to the edge of the bed and lowered her front half and raised her back. When she did, she moved her small, pointed tail to the side and revealed her own entrance. It was small and just ever-so damp from arousal. She gave her butt one little shake, "Why don't you follow what they're doing?" she asked, a blush on her face.

Evan looked up at the movie and saw the Glaceon going to town on her sister's' snatch. The sound of loud moaning continued escaping the Flareon, begging for her sister to continue. Knowing the pain of the heat she had, the Glaceon didn't stop once. She lifted paws and spread her folds, giving the camera a small glimpse before diving right back in.

Nodding to himself, Evan climbed to his knees and crawled over to Zanna. Her vagina looked no different that a humans, and that made him wonder why he always thought this sort of thing was bad. There was nothing different between Zanna and a human girl, other than the obvious fur, tails, and ears. They were completely the same in their hearts and souls.

And for the first time since he had met Zanna, he was confident.

He saw no reason to be nervous. Zanna had treated him perfectly through this all and he was eternally grateful, even if they haven't even done anything. She was nice to him. She was gentle. She was slow. She was beautiful.

She was perfect.

He wanted to repay her, and he was going to. Not with words; No.. that wouldn't be good enough for her. He needed another way to say thank you, and it was looking him in the face, quite literally. He leaned forward and gripped her hips gently before he leaned his face in and, for the first time, gave her own entrance one long, loving lick. Evan was immediately met with a taste he couldn't describe, but he enjoyed it. He felt Zanna shiver in his grip, showing she was already enjoying it.

With a positive response from her, he gave it one more, then another, and another. The cute sounds and faint shivers of pleasure that came with each lick powered Evan to go slightly further. He wanted to please her; to make her happy. He would do anything to make her happy. 

Zanna was only a few licks in and she felt herself growing weak. She had been ate out many times by her sister, but she was always rough. Sure, Izen had always made sure Zanna enjoyed it, but she was never slow. She was never truly passionate. She aimed to please, and that was all. She wanted an orgasm. But what Evan gave was a whole new feeling to her.

Of course Izen would want her to enjoy it, but Evan was making it slow so she enjoyed it longer and built up to it more. This was a feeling she would come to enjoy more than her sisters' rampant tonguings. She hadn't really ever taken it slow in sex, and now she wishes she did. She could feel the small, foreign object plunge ever so slightly into her awaiting sex, before being pulled away.

Zanna was in absolute heaven. Her mind was quickly becoming flooded with thoughts of what she really wanted, and that was the feeling of Evan inside her. But.. she couldn't pull herself together enough to get what she wanted. Instead, she said the next best thing, "That f-feels.. so good.." she moaned.

Evan had ceased watching the movie. He no longer was interested in what was happening. Instead, he was more interested in what was going on in front of him. He knew Zanna was enjoying herself, and that made him immensely happy. He wanted to taste more, and to pleasure more. But he couldn't with how she was positioned.

Although he was discreet about it, Evan was a frequent porn watcher, which meant he had seen many ways to pleasure a woman. That gave Evan two ways he could go about continuing, and he had one he wanted more than the other. Evan ceased his licking and gently grabbed her by the mid-section. Before she could protest, she was lifted and placed against the headboard, her back resting against it just as Evan was earlier.

"What.. what are you doing?" she asked, breathing slightly heavy from the pleasure.

"Making this better for the both of us," he answered with a small smile. Evan laid onto his stomach and brought his hands up to her body. She wanted to know what he meant but was given an answer without words. In an instant, her mind was overcome with pleasure as Evan went back to what he was doing, quickly lapping away at her entrance.

She felt her inner walls being tickled by his tongue, and it was driving her mad. She was now in cloud nine from the sheer pleasure of his tonguing. Evan's hand set out to explore her body, gently rubbing over all of her most sensitive areas. Eventually, his hands came to rest on her tiny nipples and the feeling of his hands brushing over them only heightened her pleasure.

Zanna didn't know what to do. Her paws continuously moved around, needing something to keep them occupied. She looked down as Evan looked up at her during his licking, "D-don't.. stop.." she begged. He shook his head that he wouldn't, not that she thought he would. Placing her paws on his head, she pushed his head deeper into her crotch, which in turn sent his tongue deeper into her.

For a long while, Evan continued pleasuring the Umbreon. He set out to cover every possible inch of her inner walls with his own saliva, determined to make her happy and show his thankfulness. He was definitely enjoying himself, but he was making this her moment. After many, many licks, Evan had found the one spot that all girls had.

With one quick lick over her most sensitive spot, it was confirmed Evan had found her g-spot by a small thrust from her. Smiling to himself, Evan pulled his lips away from her own and brought a hand to her snatch. Not wanting to keep her waiting, Evan gave her folds a couple gentle rubs, Zanna moaning in pure pleasure, before he stuck one finger in. A long, drawn out moan escaped her lips, signalling he was doing good.

Just like his tongue, Evan dragged a finger over where he thought her g-spot was. And, just as before, she bucked her hips in response. Grinning to himself, he stuck another finger in and continued this, over and over. Each brush with his finger elicited a loud, pleasure-filled moan from her, and it was music to his ears. But he wasn't done yet.

Evan leaned back in and began suckling away gently at her clit, which sent Zanna into pleasure overdrive. Her hips bucked wildly as Evan fingered her so passionately. Her tiny maw was hung open, her basic functions being taken over by the pleasure. All that mattered to her right now was that she was approaching her orgasm, and fast.

"Please.. don-.. don't stop.." she continued begging through her moans. More and more of her own juices began pooling below her, and that saddened Evan. He enjoyed them so much, not that he entirely understood why. Perhaps it was because they were  _ her  _ juices, and he wanted them all for himself. But he didn't care. He knew it was coming, and it would be very soon, "I-.. I'm not going to last much longer.." she whined.

Evan pulled his face back, "So let it happen," he begged, wanting her own release. Gripping his hair in her claws, she forcefully pushed his head back into her pussy, not letting him stop until she was done. He didn't mind, though. He wanted to continue, and wanted more of it. He was proud he was able to pleasure the one he cared about the most so well. And he wouldn't stop until she was done.

Zanna's legs began twitching wildly against his shoulders and torso. He saw her chest rising and falling more and more sporadically, and the bucking she was doing only meant she wouldn't last much longer. He wanted her to finish, and he knew it would be soon. 

Both of them knew, "Evan.. I'm.. I'm gonna.." was all she got out before she let out a loud, pleasure-filled moan, louder than any other. Her body convulsed beneath his heavily as her orgasm hit. It was like a dam had broken by how much her juices came rushing out. Evan was ready for it though.

He pulled his fingers out from her and replaced them with his tongue once more, eagerly lapping away at the rush of her honey. Not once did he stop his licking throughout her orgasm, wanting to make it last as long as possible for her. He looked up at her and the look on her face only made him happier. Her eyes were rolled back as her tongue lolled out lazily, her senses completely overcome.

"Oh my Arceus.." she continued moaning. But, sadly for the both of them, her orgasm began to die down slowly. Her erratic humping against his face began to be just very random jerks, and her juices began to stop flowing. As much as Evan didn't want to, he pulled away from her, her juices dripping from his lips. He wanted to waste none, nor would he allow himself to. With a quick wipe of his face, he licked away at his own fingers until they were now clean.

As Zanna began to very slowly regain senses, Evan crawled up next to her. He gently pulled her into a hug and, unable to resist, she simply leaned into him. Her mind and senses began to come back more and more, "That.. was amazing.." she gasped. 

"Consider that a thank you," he smiled, continuing to hug her.

"A thank you?" she huffed tiredly, "A thank you for what?"

"For today. For taking everything slow like I asked you to. You showed you understand my wants in this, and it meant everything to me. And I wanted to thank you, and this was the best way I could," he smiled.

"By eating me out?" she grinned ever-so-slightly. He chuckled at her,

"Sort of. More by just ignoring any nervousness or shyness or awkwardness I felt and making this about you. I realized there's honestly no difference between you and a human girl.. and that I was worried about nothing. And I needed to thank you for helping me realize that," he hugged her again.

"I think you always knew that," Zanna said, nuzzling happily into him. She was overcome with joy that Evan was now understanding himself more and more, "But we can talk about that later. We're not done yet," she grinned as she stood up shakily.

"We're not?" he asked.

"Nuh-uh," she answered, climbing atop of him. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before she brought her paws to his shoulders and gently pushed him until he laid back on the bed, "You've given your thanks to me. And now it's time I thank you in the best way," she grinned.

"You don't have to be thankful about anything," he said, gently caressing her cheek. She leaned into his small pet and smiled,

"I have everything to be thankful. The list is too long to worry about right now. The main thing I have to be thankful for.. is for being yourself," she smiled happily, "Now, you sit back and enjoy yourself. I'll do this," she said with a grin. Nodding to her, he laid back against the pillows and let her do what she wanted.

Zanna crawled down his body and lined her entrance up his member. She looked and saw it was oozing with his pre, and she loved it. She wished she could go down there and return the favor but she knew this would be better in the long run. There was always another time for that. Right now, she wanted him to enjoy himself.

Now lined up, she gently rested atop his head and looked at him, a lusty gaze in her eyes, "Thank you for everything," she whispered. Before Evan could respond, she slid herself down as far as she could in one go, the two moaning in unison. The sudden warmth and tightness Evan was given around his member was more than he expected. He expected it to be a tight fit with her small physique, but no. 

She was perfect.

Zanna's head hung back slightly as she slammed herself down onto Evan. She felt herself being stretched by the new, and much larger, object inside her. Evan had thanked her in a way only he could, and now she wanted to give her thanks to him in the best way she could. She wanted to show him it was more than just about sex. 

Thinking on it, it was never just about the sex. It may have been a little bit about it, but never entirely. She wanted him to be happy. She doesn't know a thing about him, but she wanted to learn. What she did know, though, was that he had never done this thing with a Pokemon before. And, under the assumption many others had tried to get with him, he chose her. She didn't know why, but she was special to him. And he was beyond words to her.

He was perfect.

They were perfect.

The two sat silently for quite a while, just basking in the greatness one-another felt. Evan never imagined sex with her to be like this. She was so tight, so warm, and so inviting. He could feel her inner walls gripping and loosening around him, already begging for his seed. But Evan didn't want to rush this. This was in Zanna's control and, although he was ready to continue, he wanted her approval.

Zanna looked up at Evan and saw the blush on his face. She wanted nothing more than to reach up and give him the biggest, most love-filled kiss she ever could, but she knew that would be soon. Right now, she had one mission, and that was to please her man. Without saying a word, the two nodded to each other, signalling they were ready. And with that, Zanna continued.

She slowly stood up and, just before Evan was completely pulled out from her, she slammed herself back down, the two moaning in pleasure. Wasting no time, she picked herself up and repeated the process, this time much harder. She did this many, many times, each time picking up speed. With each hump she gave, she felt Evan throb ever-so-slightly inside her, and it made it that much better for her.

Evan was quickly becoming succumb to the pleasure, although not as quickly as Zanna. His hands brought themselves to her body, where he began to gently pet her. He would start at her cheek, then pet down her back, but stop at her butt. She began to pick up on how he almost seemed to be avoiding it, and it made her laugh at him, "You-.. You know how you said your room is my room?" she asked between huffs. Evan simply nodded, "Well.. my.. body is.. yours. You can touch.. anything you want.. and I would.. appreciate a little help.." she grinned.

With a similar grin in response, Evan pet her just as he was, but this time, he rested his hands on her butt. Without even looking, and going solely off touching, he knew her butt was perfect. He couldn't help but smile to himself. He was always more into butts than boobs, unlike most guys he knew, and luckily for him, Zanna was granting him just that.

Like earlier, Evan gripped gently onto her and began helping her with the thrusting. With the newfound force and help, Evan was able to push himself deeper into her, and the two enjoyed it deeply. Zanna's front paws began to stretch out to his chest, allowing herself to arch her back and slam down harder. With each thrust, Evan began to hump back, sending himself even deeper.

Eventually, the two reached their top speed, and lost control of themselves. While their sex was passionate at first, it was now overcome with their primal instincts to release with one another. A trail of their mixed juices trailed from the inside of Zanna, where it slowly rolled down Evan's member and then his thighs, where it then hit the bed below them.

"I.. don't think I'm going to last longer.." Zanna moaned. Evan said nothing and continued. He didn't know how long he'd last, but he wasn't fighting it. He knew Zanna was close, he could tell just by how she moved. Like when he was eating her out only minutes ago, her tongue lolled out to the side, her ability to keep it in now gone.

And for the second time that day, Zanna came. Although, this time, she did much harder. With one final thrust, she slammed herself onto Evan as deep as she could which sent her over the top. The only thing that escaped her lips were the sounds of Evan's named being called out to the Heaven's above. It was almost too loud, and something that loud could easily attract any unwanted attention from the neighbors, especially if they were right above. But Evan didn't care.

Her juices splashed against his member and his thighs, coating them heavily. As her orgasm overcame her senses, she lost the control to stay standing, and soon found herself laying against Evan's chest, shivering heaviy from the pleasure. Wanting to ride it out, Evan continued his thrusting and his petting, those two actions drawing her orgasm out much longer.

As time passed, so did her orgasm. When her orgasm and shaking began to die down, Evan took that as his cue he should also. However, he never stopped petting her. She laid there, basking in the afterglow, enjoying every moment she was being given. If she were to die right now, she would have died happily. But.. something was off.. and she knew exactly what.

"Evan.." she panted heavily, "You.. didn't.."

"No, and I don't need to," he smiled, knowing what she meant. Evan never reached his orgasm, and that made her feel awful. She tried so hard to wait for him, "I'm just as happy now as if I would have."

"But I'm not," she whined between breaths, "I've came twice, when you haven't once. I'm a lady, and a lady knows to share, especially an experience like this."

"I'm fine, Zanna. I'm just--"

"No," she cut him off, her strength coming back to her. Standing up, she saw his member was still fully erect inside her, and that gave her some hope, "We're not done until you do too. I don't care if I do twenty times and you still haven't, you will once. I don't care if I end up passing out. You do not stop until you do," she said leaning in close to him, "Do you understand me?"

Evan didn't know what to do. He was now being told what was going to happen, and he had no say. Zanna grinned, happy he was so easy to get to follow directions. Izen was completely right about his submissiveness, and this confirmed it one hundred percent.

"Good," she smiled. Zanna gently lowered herself back down all the way and stopped when she was sitting, "Now this is how it will work this time. You are a strong man, and I know this is an easy task. We're switching positions," she said.

"You.. want to be on your back?" he asked for confirmation. Zanna nodded,

"Yes. Until you cum, I am your toy. I am here to please, and this is the only way it will happen. If I do pass out, and I find out from Izen you did not continue, there will be consequences. Do you understand me?" she grinned, leaning in closer. He gave a very subtle nod, and Zanna smiled, "Good boy." she said, giving him a kiss, "Now, let's not waste time. I'd rather not have Izen get involved because, once she jumps in, you won't stop until tonight."

With one last nod, Evan gripped her by the hips and torso and flipped the two, Zanna now with her back on the pillows and Evan on top of her. He looked down at her, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I am positive. Be a man and quit making me wait. Make it rough," she grinned with a wink. Smiling down at her, he did just what she asked, and wasting no time in thrusting deep into her. Zanna was now filled on a new level, able to take in much more from the new position. She felt new places being stretched as he humped furiously into her.

Evan was enjoying this position much more. He was able to get to places previously unable. If he thought she was tight before, this was nothing. Her inner walls convulsed around his member rapidly, begging him for his release. Luckily enough for him, he was pretty close from his last position. And he knew, with how Zanna was, she wouldn't be able to last long at all.

As Zanna had requested, Evan was not gentle in the slightest against her. Maybe that was part of what he was enjoying. Maybe he liked it rougher. He didn't know, nor did he care. Each time he would begin to pull out, her pussy would clamp down tightly around him, pleading not to leave her, before being thrusted back in deeply.

"Evan.." Zanna moaned, unable to say too much, "I.. I can't last long.. especially after the last one.."

"I.. won't last longer.." he said in response. Zanna brought her paws to his chest and gently rubbed it, just as he did to her. The feeling of her fur tickling against his bare skin was so enjoyable that he just wanted more. He could feel her tail swishing back and forth between his legs, gently batting against his thighs as he plunged into her. 

"Then.. don't hold it in.. give me it.."

"Do you want.."

"Yes.. inside me.." she begged for his release. The way she spoke to him pushed him so much closer. She wanted his seed, and he was about to give it. With one final thrust, Zanna clamped down on him tightly for the last time, sending her juices splashing against him for a third, and final, time. The sudden and sheer tightness also sent Evan over the edge, his orgasm finally hitting him. 

His dick convulsed wildly inside her as rope after rope of his seed spilled inside her. The two juices mixed together and began filling Zanna's awaiting the womb. The feeling of being filled was too much for Zanna, who was already enjoying her orgasm, and sent her into a much, much smaller spazzing frenzy, "Evan.. it's so warm.." she moaned happily.

Her inner walls continued milking him for his seed for what felt like an eternity. The feeling was all too good to be true to Evan. He had been worried about what this would be like, and all this time, it was better than any other girl he had slept with. This was the best.

Their mixed juices began to overflow from Zanna and soon began to collect on the bed below her. She looked up at him with a very happy and pleased smile, "I knew you were close.." she smiled, nuzzling into him. Unable to control himself, Evan collapsed next to her, too tired to hold himself up,

"That was awesome.." he sighed. The two were still connected to one another in their nether regions, but neither made a move to separate. Inside, Zanna turned her body so she was now facing him, and he was her. The two pulled each other into a deep, love-filled kiss, happy with their love making. 

"So.. I was good?" she asked as she broke the kiss. He nodded,

"Amazing. I never expected it to be like that," he smiled. She nuzzled into him,

"Good.. I think.. I think I'm about to pass out. I've never came so many times so quickly.." she yawned. Evan wrapped around her,

"I don't think that sounds like a bad idea," he said, gently placing a kiss on her head. She said nothing, not that there was anything to say. For a few moments, the enjoyed the afterglow of their actions, enjoying the company they both gave. Not too long after, they were both fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A dark, orange light began shining through Evan's bedroom window. The daytime sky was now in the process of turning into the night sky, the day almost coming to an end. The intruding light shone directly at Evan's closed eyes, slowly rousing him from his slumber. Tucked right in his arms was Zanna, still sleeping soundly.

His eyes fluttered open slowly as he came to. The first thing he realized was the setting sun shining through the window, and how bright it was. The next thing he noticed was the Umbreon sleeping with him. When he saw her, the memories came flooding to him. The day with her. The movies. The kisses.

The lovemaking.

Evan gently caressed her cheek as she slept. Even as she slept, she was beautiful. There was no denying that anymore. As he continued to gently pet her, she would scoot closer to him, begging for warmth from the cool air. As much as he didn't want to, he needed to get up. He was very thirsty and the lingering taste of Zanna was getting to him and becoming a taste he didn't want at the moment.

Sitting up as quietly as possible so to not wake Zanna, Evan swung his feet off the bed and looked for his clothes. Luckily for him, he didn't just throw them randomly and they were right next to the bed. Still too tired to care, Evan only slipped on his underwear and walked to the closet. Sitting next to his pile of clothes that hid the DVD player, Evan grabbed a new blanket to give Zanna the warmth she wanted. There was no way he was going to cover her in a blanket that was covered in their aftermath. As he walked back to the bed, he turned the TV and DVD player off then walked to the bed.

"Guess it's laundry day tomorrow.." he whispered to nobody. Zanna fused quietly as he covered her but soon stopped, enjoying the feeling of getting warm. A very faint snore came from her as she slept, and it had to be the cutest snore ever. He couldn't stop himself from smiling, "Everything you do is cute.."

Walking back over to his pile of clothes, Evan grabbed his shirt and slipped it on then opened his door, leaving Zanna to sleep. Once the door was shut, he gave a mighty yawn and stretched like an Ursaring awakening for the first time from its hibernation. Walking from his bedroom to the living room, he found Izen also sleeping soundly on the couch, her own porno playing. Thankfully, there was no mess of hers, except on her paws and tail.

Even the way Izen slept was cute. She was sprawled out in the most provocative way; as if showing off what she did to those who may walk in. She was laid out on her back with her legs wide open. Her tail was resting across her body from her lower half to her neck, miraculously covering her womanhood. Her lower body was very slightly damp, probably in the process of drying over, which only showed more of what she was doing, "Probably overworked yourself today.." he sighed.

After he closed the laptop, Evan picked it up and walked into the kitchen. Setting it on the counter, he grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it to the top with water, where he drank it all down in one go. The coolness of it was extremely soothing and incredibly refreshing. Once it was empty, he refilled it and drank it all again. He was much thirstier than he thought.

"Just what I needed.." he sighed contently. Putting the glass in the sink, he turned around and was met with Izen sitting on her haunches in the empty doorway. The suddenness and quietness of her getting there startled him, making him jump slightly like when she scared him when they first met, "Arceus sake, Izen, you scared me.." 

"Sorry," she giggled. She got up and walked over to him, "I heard you talking in here and saw you getting a drink. Was going to ask if you would get me one, please," she asked with a smile. He nodded and got her one just as he did for himself moments ago. She walked over to him and jumped on the counter. 

Using her psychic powers, she held the cup as she too took a big drink. However, she didn't drink the whole thing, only half. Setting the glass down on the counter, she sighed happily, "Thanks," she said.

"Anytime," he said with a nod.

"So?"

"So what?" he asked.

"Don't 'So what?' me. You know exactly what I mean. Come sit with me and talk," she said, jumping from the counter to the hardwood floor. Without wanting to put up an argument with her, he followed her to the livingroom and sat on the couch. Before she jumped up, he laid back with his feet on it as well. Once he was cozy, she jumped up and he was met with cold, slightly damp paws,

"Jeez, Izen. You're freezing. Why didn't you come wake me up? I would have gotten you a blanket," he said. She shrugged,

"Doesn't matter," she said.

"Does to me!" he responded, gently grabbing her paws. He began rubbing them in his hands, hoping to warm them up. She responded with a smile,

"I'm fine, Evan. Seriously,"

"You're fine when you're not cold," he said, ignoring her pleas of not being cold.

"For once, just quit being a nice person," she laughed, "Whatever. Going to tell me how it was or am I going to have to rip it from your mind? Since you're in your underwear, I'm guessing you guys did?"

"We did," he answered simply. She waited for him to go on, but he said nothing.

"And..? What did you do? How was it?"

"Not going to let me have my personal time with her, are you?" he sighed, hoping she would. However, as expected, she shook her head no with a smile,

"Nope. Now spill the beans. I want to know everything,"

"Well.." he began, trying to think of where to begin, "she took it slow. We both caught on to your little thing of putting all the pornos on top but she started with a normal movie," he explained.

"Aww, you noticed. Oh well," she giggled.

"Was a poor attempt. Expected better from you," he laughed, still trying to warm her paws, "Anyways, about halfway in, I began overthinking everything. I don't want to explain, so just go and find that wherever in my mind. You'll know," he said.

"I'll do it later. Keep going," she said, insisting he continue.

"After we had our talk, I opened up a bit more and continued going slow. I didn't know how quickly I wanted things to go but I knew that I just.. I wanted more of her kisses," he blushed slightly. Izen grinned at him,

"Aww, that's cute!"

"Whatever. For the rest of our movie, we didn't even watch it. We just.. talked and cuddled.. a lot. It was seriously amazing. Eventually, it was over and she suggested we watch one of the other movies. And I agreed with her,"

"Which one did you watch?"

"That Flareon and Glaceon one," he answered quickly.

"And? Did you like it?" she asked.

"It was as cheesy as a porno could be, but yes, I suppose I did," he chuckled. Evan was surprised at how much he was coming to terms and accepting he was of himself with this whole Pokephilia thing. He didn't expect himself to so openly say he enjoyed a porno of Pokemon, especially so quickly.

"Which one did you like better?" she grinned.

"Which one? What do you mean?"

"Which of the Pokemon! Duh!" she exclaimed, "We can use that to keep going and have more fun. Don't keep me waiting!" she said, growing excited of something for the future. He had no clue what she was planning, and he didn't want to know.

"Uhh.. I liked the Flareon better.." he answered after some thought.

"Figured as much. It's the fur, isn't it?"

"Her acting skills were pretty bad, but it got the point across. Wasn't as cheesy as the Glaceon's though," he chuckled. He then sighed, "But yeah, I guess it was. I noticed that, uh.."

"Noticed what?"

"That when Zanna and I were, you know.."

"Fur drives you mad, doesn't it?" she asked, not wasting time in her question. He sighed once again,

"To put it bluntly. I don't know what it was but when Zanna's fur was touching me, I loved it. I can't even describe it," he sighed as if in thought. Izen giggled at him as she whipped her tail around behind her, using it to brush over his legs,

"A lot of people do. Nobody can ever really describe why," she said. Her tail came to a rest on his leg as she spoke, "But you like fur, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess I do,"

"Well, that's more Zanna and I can go off of, and use for fun," she grinned, "You know, if you wanted, I can show you something I can do with my own fur," she smiled, her tail now gently sliding its way under the waistband of his boxers. Evan knew exactly at what she was hinting at by the way her tail trailed over his now-limp member,

"I.. would say yes.." he sighed as she began to gently stroke it to life. Her fur was so incredibly soft, softer than Zanna's he hated to say, and he loved it. The more she rubbed it, the easier it was for her to grasp, "But I'm not going to let you win this bet," he said.

"Who said this is about the bet?" she grinned, "You fooled around with my sister, and now it's my turn. I'll give you this one on the house," she said. Evan couldn't agree more with that. Her tail was coiling and jerking ever-so-gently around his member, but he couldn't,

"Maybe later, Izen. I'm still tired from her," he said. She nodded, and surprisingly, she backed off,

"Normally, I would keep going. But I don't want to kill your drive. But this is your chance at a freebie. If you deny now, you won't get it later. But I understand your decision," she smiled. As if to persuade him to let her continue, she began to to grip tighter and jerk faster, and he was already loving it. But he had his mind made up,

"I'm sure. Thanks for the opportunity, and for understanding. I owe you," he smiled. She smiled back,

"You can pay me back by continuing your story. I want to know everything," she smiled again. He nodded, and continued his story of what happened. Without missing a detail, Evan began recalling the whole thing from where he left off. The more he talked about it, the more it made him happy. It made him happy because this was a new chapter of his life to explore, and it was all thanks to his new friends.

He didn't know specifically what would happen from here, but he welcomed anything. With the way Zanna spoke of Izen, he assumed sex would happen a lot, not that he minded. What he did mind, sort of, was that it'd probably be involving a lot of new people. He didn't know for sure if Izen always brought new people, or Pokemon, home all the time but he assumed she did. And with the way she always came onto him, he expected he'd be getting involved with that, as well.

That scenario itself, Izen making him get new partners, did worry him, though. Zanna had said she would be more than happy if he explored with other Pokemon. If he remembered correctly, she did say it'd be fun for them both. But.. wouldn't that be considered cheating? But she knew, so it'd be different, right? He didn't want to do that to her.

As he recalled the story, Izen listened intently, not interrupting once with her usual perverted jokes. For once, she remained silent. It surprised Evan she was so focused on it. Maybe it was because it involved her sister, or maybe because she was listening for any key elements of his lovemaking to use against him in the bet. He didn't know, but that was an obstacle he would tackle when it arrived.

The one little detail he did leave out though was that Zanna said she would give him a show with her sister. He never outright said he did, but he definitely wouldn't say he didn't want her to. It'd be like.. watching a porno, but you're the one directing it.. sort of. If he had to sit there and watch but not touch, he'd probably go mad. So he left that detail out.

As he told her what had happened, Evan couldn't stop saying he loved when Zanna kissed him. When she did, and it was just a lusty kiss, he felt like he could take on anything. They made him happy, and he didn't know why. Maybe it was because it was just his loneliness coming back up and she was the one to fill that empty void, so he enjoyed it more than he normally would.

"Well, I'm glad you learned a lot from it," Izen said as he finished his story. 

"Oh boy, more learning. What did I learn, teacher?" he rolled his eyes.

"Oh I like that.. Teacher Izen.. I'm going to have to remember that," she giggled. 

"You do that. Teachers aren't my thing,"

"Darn.. oh well," she shrugged, "And you learned a lot. I think the most important was that a Pokemon is no different than a human, minus our powers and looks. We're smarter than most, but that's my opinion," she grinned.

"Hate to say, but your opinion is wrong,"

"If you say so. Now that the story is out of the way, what was your favorite part?" she asked curiously.

"Uhh.. I don't know?" he answered, not really wanting to answer those questions.

"Yes you do. What was it?!" she kept poking, wanting an answer.

"I guess when we--"

"If you say when you kiss, I'm going to use you as a toy until the morning sun rises. And that is not a threat, that is a promise. You know I don't mean when you kiss," she said with a dead serious expression. 

"Fiiiiine," he sighed, "I guess I liked when I, uhh.. ate her out.." he answered, his words growing quiet as he answered.

"You sure are opening up a lot more. Still shy about it, though," she shrugged, "What was it you liked the most about it?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"I think it was just the feeling behind it. Like.. I don't know entirely how to explain it. She means alot to me, and for me to make her feel good without receiving anything back made me feel good. But if you wanted a more.. dirty answer.. then it was just the way she acted during it," he blushed. Evan was glad he was having this talk with her, even if he was a bit embarrassed to say this stuff out loud.

He didn't think it would, but saying what he was was making this easier for him. He liked that he could say this without being judged. Just saying what he liked made him think on what else he would like. But it was hard to talk about, even if he was growing to be more open. Going from no sex life and having nobody to talk about your favorite things during sex with to having both of those is a pretty sudden transition. He just hoped that, in the future, he wouldn't feel so awkward to say these things.

"How she acted? What do you mean?"

"Like.." he sighed. He knew there was nothing awkward about what he did, and he had no reason to feel like he did. Taking a deep breath, he tried to ignore the feeling of awkwardness he had, "Just how she begged me to continue. At first, like I told you, I followed the video and did as they did. Maybe I would have learned something, but then she wanted more. When I moved her around so she was on her back, she couldn't control herself. The faces she made, the cute noises that she made, and the way her body shook as I did.. I just loved it. I'm not one to be too dominative--"

"I knew you were a sub!" Izen exclaimed suddenly, "I told Zanna you were and I figured it out just by our kiss. Man, I should be a sex teacher or something!"

"Please, for the love of Arceus, don't corrupt more people.."

"But that's just more fun for us!" she said happily.

"More fun for YOU, you mean?"

"Same difference," she giggled, "So you like oral?"

"Yeah, as the giver I suppose I do," he answered.

"But you haven't been on the receiving end, so you can't say that yet. I'm sure me and her could change your mind," she grinned. Evan shrugged again, "Either way though, it was fun, right?"

"A lot. I loved every second I had with her," he smiled.

"Good. Do you think--"

"That I'll stay with her?" he asked, already knowing what she was going to ask. Just like he thought, that was what she was wanting to know, evident by her nod of approval, "I want to. She's amazing, and just looking at her as she slept filled me with joy. I really..  _ really  _ like her.."

"You do?" A new voice said. Izen and Evan turned to where the voice came from and saw Zanna standing in the doorway closest to his bedroom. She stood there with the biggest, most happy looking smile Evan had ever seen, "You want us to be a thing?" she asked again, stepping closer.

"I said I did to myself the second you first said your name," Evan answered with another smile. Zanna went from a slow step to a full charge, quickly jumping onto the couch and practically pushing her sister to the side. The second Zanna was on Evan, she forced him into a deep, deep kiss, showing she was happy. 

Evan loved every second of it. He didn't care if Izen watched. Right now, this was a moment for him and Zanna. The two kissed more passionately than ever before, the two throwing all their emotions into it, "You don't know how happy that makes me!" Zanna exclaimed as she broke the kiss and began nuzzling into Evan's neck, "You really don't.."

"Trust me, I do," he said back. 

"So does that mean we get to stay?" Izen asked with a smile. He looked up from Zanna and nodded,

"Never once did I even think of not letting you. As long as you want, you're all welcome here," he smiled.

"Day one and you've already made her incredibly happy. Day one and you've given us your home. Day one.. and I already like you," Izen said, also nuzzling into him. He scooped her up in one arm and sat her on his chest with Zanna then brought the two into a big hug. 

And it was the best hug ever.

**A wild Line Break appeared!**

For a long while, none of them made an effort to break the embrace. The two Eevee evolutions laid comfortably in Evan's arms, nuzzling into him happily. As they did, Evan gently pet them, giving them the best affection possibly. They were all happy, and this was the love they all sought out in life. This was what Evan was missing, and this was what Izen and Zanna wanted to give.

If Evan thought he was happy earlier with just holding Zanna, then this was a whole new level of happy. This was a different kind of happy. He was happy that he made them happy. He didn't know of their life with Michael but with the way he described it, it sounded like they barely had any form of affection, aside from their mother Persian. If that were the case, then he couldn't imagine how they felt.

_ "I think you made a good call on him.."  _ Izen said telepathically to Zanna.

_ "I told you.. You guys didn't believe me, but I knew. I knew he looked different.." _

_ "You did. Never again will I doubt you, sister. If you ever get bored of him, he is mine. It seems weird he's this nice, but there's nothing malicious about him. It's like.." _

_ "He's perfect? Trust me, I know Izen,"  _ Zanna said, continuing to nuzzle into the human below her. She looked up at him and he was smiling so happily. She couldn't believe her and her sister brought him this much joy. It felt unreal.

_ "Mom will really like it here. He barely knows us and he treats us like he's known us forever," _

_ "I know! That's what I've been saying! When you said I had to sign up for that thing, and I saw his picture, something was different. I swear I knew him, but obviously I didn't. It's like.. we were meant to know each other in some way,"  _ Zanna said with a happy sigh.

_ "It's strange, sister,"  _

_ "How so?" _

_ "Look at us,"  _ she said,  _ "Your rings are glowing brighter than I've ever seen. You've never been this affectionate to anybody, not even me. You've never been this way with Jace. But, with Evan, whom you've only know for half a day, you swear he's the best thing ever. And then me? I've never actually felt this happy with a guy that isn't from sex. I feel like.. I'm just attached to him. Like.. I want more from him than just sex, but not like you. I could just.. sit with him for hours,"  _

_ "I was happy with Jace.. I was so happy.. But Evan makes me forget him. He treats me a way that Jace never did.." _

"Hey girls?" Evan said, pulling the two from their conversation. The two stopped their nuzzling and looked up at him curiously, "I hate to break up a perfect moment right now, but I've got plans for us," he said.

"What plans?" Izen asked.

"I want to take you two on a little night-picnic. I want to sit out and watch the stars tonight since it's a clear night. Supposed to be rainy tomorrow, and then I have work all week," Evan sighed, already not looking forward to work.

"That sounds like fun!" Zanna said happily.

"Sounds like it'd be nice to sit outside for a while," Izen also said. He nodded and then two jumped off him, allowing him to sit up. Although he was incredibly comfortable from the cuddlefest that he was in, the combined weight of them on his chest was making it a tiny bit hard to breath. He took in a deep breath as he spoke,

"Glad to hear. But I'm not taking us out all.. messy like we are," he chuckled. The two nodded, knowing exactly what he meant, "So if you don't mind, we're all going to take a quick shower and then pack up. I know a perfect spot," he said.

And so, the trio all did just as he said. Evan, much more comfortable with him, was able to get undressed in front of Zanna and Izen to clean up. He may have been uncomfortable, but that was just because he was used to his privacy, which he wouldn't be having too much of anymore. And that was okay to him.

He made no effort to keep his private parts covered, figuring that Izen would be seeing them at some point anyways, and since Zanna had already been intimate with him. There was nothing for him to be ashamed of about his body. Izen and Zanna were as comfortable as could be being naked, but that was just because Pokemon were naturally. 

Even though he was comfortable enough to be open about his body and the two liked he was like this now, that didn't stop Izen from being her playful self. All throughout their washing, she would make playful, but perverted, remarks to Evan. But they were nothing like her usual ones. They were much more laid back, the 'worst' being her saying she was very glad that he shaved his nether region.

Even though perverted, he couldn't help but laugh at her. It was like she was just poking at him as her way of bonding, and he accepted that. He knew from the first playful remark that Izen would always joke around in one way or another. But that wasn't a bad thing. He didn't know the extend of her playfulness, nor would he ever. She made it very clear to him that she would always keep him on his toes in one way or another.

Thankfully, the most Evan had to clean of Izen was her tail and her paws. One thing he learned about her as he cleaned her was that she loved to have her paws rubbed. She would coo happily as he squeezed them so gently. The three sat on the shower floor with Izen in his lap, leaning against him happily while the water shot down on them.

Once she was clean, she got up for Zanna's turn. Evan had to focus a bit more on her backside than anything. Much to Evan surprise, Izen made no remarks. Instead, she laid on the shower floor with her head resting against his thigh, just enjoying the warmth of the water. It was so unlike her to be so calm. Maybe this was where she was most calm? He didn't know, but he didn't need to worry about it. He had to clean Zanna.

And that's just what he did. He had to get a bit more thorough with her than he did with Izen since Zanna's rump and hind legs were matted with both of their love juices. As he gently scrubbed away, Zanna would coo happily, just as he did. His hands were just perfect, and not in a sexual way. The way he worked to clean her and make sure she was perfect made her happy.

Once she was as clean as needed, he set to work on himself. Like Izen did, Zanna climbed from his lap and laid on the floor with her head against him. The three stayed in silence as he cleaned himself. Before he was able to finish, Izen stood up and climbed in his lap, "Hey Evan?"

"Yes?"

Without saying a word, she brought her paws to his shoulders and leaned into him, giving her best version of a hug. It surprised him that she was hugging him. This was never something he expected her to do. He would have expected more.. private things to happen as her thanks, maybe a kiss at the least. But a hug? Never in a million years, "Thanks for the fun day," she said as she pulled back. Before he could say anything, she leaned back in and gave him a quick kiss, completely voiding anything he just thought, "And that's for the chocolate. I'm stepping out to dry. It'll take me a lot longer than you two," she said.

"My sister.. hugging.." Zanna said, grinning at her dripping wet sister. Izen turned back to her as she stepped from the shower,

"Rare, isn't it?" she smiled.

"That shows you're doing something right," Zanna said, also standing up.

"I'm just glad you had a nice day. Glad you enjoyed yourself," he smiled. Zanna then climbed into his lap and gave Evan her own kiss, although a quick one.

"Thanks for being yourself," she said, also stepping out. The two shook their fur wildly, sending water all over. Once they stopped, they saw Evan was giving them a very tiny glare. They didn't realize why until they looked around and saw water dripping from various places around the bathroom.

"Oops.." they both said simultaneously.

"It happens," he said, standing up and turning the water off. The two moved out of his way as he stepped onto the tiny matt in front of the mirror. Not wanting to waste time, Evan quickly dried himself, and then the girls, the best he was able to with only one towel. After he got dressed, the trio emerged from the bathroom and into Evan's bedroom. 

Evan walked over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone and the still-full bowl of berries off it. Pocketing his phone, he motioned the two to follow him into the kitchen, where they began to pack for their little trip. Each of them had their own job, and they executed said jobs flawlessly. Evan had Zanna pack away the food he and Izen made into a tiny cooler he had lieing around. Evan and Izen set out to make sandwiches for them all to enjoy as a dinner.

"So where is this place at?" Zanna asked as they put together their picnic. Evan looked up from the sandwich he was making,

"It's just out of town, past this couples house. There's a lake there and it has an amazing view. If we hurry, we can make it just before the sun fully sets," he informed them, "And believe me, it's a beautiful view," he smiled. With that, they all sped up their packing in hopes to catch the last little bit of the sun set.

Evan looked out the window and sat it'd be a close call if they did, but he wouldn't give up. He looked to Izen and Zanna, "Okay, we've got everything we'll need. Izen," he looked to the Espeon specifically, "I'm going to carry you so we can move quicker. I want you to use your Psychic to carry the cooler. It's not long at all. Just a few minutes," he said.

"That's fine. It's not heavy at all," she said, levitating the now closed cooler over to her. With a smile and nod, Evan then turned to Zanna,

"And Zanna. I'm going to have you carry the blanket on your pack. It's a very small one. Can you do that?" he asked, to which she also nodded,

"I'd be glad to!"

"Good," he said as he smiled at her, "I'll meet you at the door. I need to grab the blanket," he said. The two nodded and walked over to the apartment's front door, waiting for him just as he said. A few moments passed before he returned with a tiny blanket in his hands. He gently set it on Zanna, "Is this okay or do I need to move it?" he asked.

"It's fine," she smiled. With a nod, Evan slipped his shoes on and opened the door everyone leaving. Once outside, Evan shut and locked the door then bent down to pick up Izen. Like when they left for the movie store, he sat her on his shoulders, then let her get as comfortable as she could. 

Just before they all set out, Evan looked down to Zanna. With a smile to himself, he bent down and grabbed the blanket from her, "I'll carry it. You jump on too," he said.

"What? I can--"

"Nonsense. Either you climb on and enjoy the ride with your sister or I'll make you," he grinned. Zanna smiled happily that she was able to also ride on him. She jumped on his other shoulder and situated herself,

"Are you sure you're okay and we're not too heavy?" she asked. Evan began walking towards his destination, a happy smile on his face as he answered,

"I'm no wimp. I can carry you two no problem,"

"Not a wimp," Izen sighed, "But you are a meathead,"

"But I'm your guys' meathead."

**Clever Line break thing**

No more than ten minutes later, Evan was outside of town, already almost to his destination. He was now in a bright and beautiful flower patch, the lake just out of sight. The sun was still setting, but since they all hurried, they would be able to catch just the end of it. That was fine though, because he'd still be spending time with them.

As he walked through the field of flowers, Evan bent down slightly and picked two flowers, one for the each of them. He picked a bright green flower for Zanna, and a bright red one for Izen. As he stuck them behind the two girls' ears, they both smiled and leaned in, giving him appreciative kisses on both his cheeks. 

Izen was right. He was lucky.

Another couple minutes later and they were out of the field, and now into a slightly wooded area. Just past the trees was the lake, just as he remembered. Once there, the two jumped from his shoulders and helped in setting up the picnic. They all wanted to be somewhere more private so they could all enjoy their time without worry of trainers since this was a popular training spot. 

So, they walked a tiny bit further around the lake and found the perfect spot. It gave a view that reflected the setting sun's rays against the crystal clear water, illuminating the sky in a much brighter orange. They could see fully across the lake into the soon-to-be night sky, exactly what Evan wanted. Behind them were trees, trees, and more trees.

With their spot chosen, they all began setting up their picnic. Izen used her Psychic to lay out the blanket while Evan and Zanna began setting the food out. Another few minutes later, and they were done. Evan sat down with his back against one of the trees with a sigh, "Finally. I've been wanting to come out here for so long but just haven't had anyone to share the view with," he said.

Zanna padded over to him and sat on his right side with Izen on his right, "It is a beautiful sunset," Zanna said in awe of the view. 

"Even I'm shocked at it," Izen said, her voice showing the same awe as her sister, "City life is nice, sure. But you don't get to see these types of things.."

"I'm a sucker for sunsets and starry nights," Evan said, "If I was a Pokemon, I would definitely be something nocturnal. Everything about the night fascinates me," he said with a smile. He was brought from his happy moments as his stomach rumbled, "Well.. guess I'm hungry.." he chuckled.

"Us too," Zanna smiled, "Feed us again?" She asked hopefully.

"Would love to," he said. And that's just what he did. As he ate, he fed Izen and Zanna their food while all enjoying the sunset. It was so beautiful, and everything around made it just that much better. The cool breeze, the wild Pokemon all singing their nightly lullabies.. it was amazing. Nothing could have made it better.

It wasn't long before the group all finished their meals. Although it wasn't much, they still finished very quickly. All they had left now were a bunch of berries, but they didn't complain. A small meal was nice, and if they were hungry still, they had the berries to munch on. This picnic wasn't as much about having a feast as it was about witnessing mother nature at her finest. Maybe one day he would be able to take them to an early morning sunrise, Marina included.

Evan got to thinking about Marina and what living with her would be like. From what he knew about her, she was really nice and was very protective. He also thought it was funny how her that telling Izen to control herself would do anything, but it was the thought that counted. But what was she like when she gets more comfortable?

Evan wondered more about if she was as active and sexual as Izen was. Would he have to worry about keeping her satisfied like as well? He would if he needed, and he figured he'd end up doing  _ something  _ with her eventually, but he just hoped a third one who's always wanting to have sex wasn't going to happen. Zanna wasn't entirely about sex, but it seemed like it was a common thing with her. He wanted her to be one who's more laid back and relaxed, only doing that every-so-often, but he wouldn't deny her just as he wouldn't Izen or Zanna.

The more he thought about life with Marina as well, the more he thought about the other girls. More specifically, what was he supposed to do with them when he goes to work? Obviously they could fend for themselves, but would Evan have to worry about Izen bringing in random Pokemon to his apartment? That would definitely raise a few questions from his apartment complex owner.

"No, you don't have to worry about that," Izen said, as if reading his mind, "Yes, I read your mind,"

"Oh.. well.. sorry if that offended you," he apologized.

"It didn't in the slightest," she smiled.

"What did you say, Evan?" Zanna asked curiously.

"I didn't really ask anything. I was just thinking is all. A thought came to my mind when I was thinking about living with you guys, and that was if I had to worry about other Pokemon coming and going," he explained.

"Don't worry, I won't bring anyone to your place.. often," she giggled, "Especially any males. I might bring around a lady or two for us to have some fun with, but never a guy,"

"How come?" Evan asked.

"She doesn't do male Pokemon," Zanna answered.

"Don't feel like getting pregnant," she shrugged, "Strictly human guys, like yourself," She nuzzled into him, "that way I can do it as often and with whoever I want without worry. If I  _ ever  _ do do anything with a male Pokemon, it's only oral. Nothing else,"

"So there's no worry of me coming home to a new Pokemon every day?" he asked with a grin. 

"You make me feel like a town slut," she said with a fake hurt expression, "I only am for those I love," she giggled, "But no. You don't. I mean, if it's okay with you that I do have someone over, that is,"

"Now she's asking permission for something? Boy, you must really have done something to my sister," Zanna joked. Izen pushed Zanna using her Psychic abilities with a grin,

"Michael was never home so he never even knew. But Evan will be, I assume, so I feel I should be a  _ little  _ respectful to him,"

"That's appreciated, Izen," Evan said as he hugged lightly, "As long as you're respectful of everything and my stuff, then my apartment if your apartment. Just.. please.." he sighed, "at least clean up after your.. fun," he said.

"Don't worry. It'll be like you never knew. Besides, I only bring new Pokemon when I'm really bored. Most of the time it's by myself, or with Zanna," Izen explained. He nodded,

"Ah. I understand.. sort of,"

"You know, Evan," Zanna cut in, "I was wondering. What are you going to be doing with us when you go to work?"

"I have no clue. I mean, obviously you all should be fine at the apartment, so I wasn't too worried. Why?"

"Well.. I was just wondering.. would we be able to come with you sometimes and, you know, work with you?"

"Hey, yeah!" Izen exclaimed, "That'd be fun. Michael never took us into his work even when we asked. Would you be able to?"

"I don't know.." he sighed, "I mean, my job is really simple but I don't know if Oli would hire anybody else. We don't get a lot of business as is so he wouldn't really be able to pay you girls for working," Evan explained, "It would be a lot of fun to have someone else with me on my shifts, though,"

"He doesn't have to. We just want to go and see what it's like. Izen told me you don't work with anybody else. We could keep you company!" Zanna said, coming up with ideas on what they could do.

"Even you want us to. At least talk to him and see if he'll let us just come with you. The least we can do is sit around and look pretty," Izen grinned. He rolled his eyes at her as she continued, "Two Eevee evolutions on display would bring in customers. Think how many people get to see them. It'd be good for his business,"

"Fine, fine, I'll talk to him about it tomorrow. But you both have to promise me, and I mostly mean you Izen, you won't be your perverted self on the job, especially when people are in. I really can't afford to risk that job," Evan said.

"I know, I know. It's not legal here and bad for business and blah blah blah. Don't worry, I'll be fine. And if anything, I'll just wait until everyone leaves," she grinned, "Then we can make your job not boring,"

"I'm serious, Izen," he laughed at her, "At home, be yourself. I can deal with it in there. But at my job, at least use your powers to be a perv in my head. At least there it's safe from others eyes,"

"We'll see what happens. My idea sounds fun," she smiled innocently.

"Whatever you say, Izen," he sighed, laying back against the tree trunk. The sun had no completely set and the night sky was filling with stars. The breeze in the air had died down to a rare thing, leaving the cool air unbothered. The stars, although far and inbetween at this moment, shone brightly in the sky. If Zanna's bright rings didn't light up the area, the stars sure would have.

"I've never been able to say this because I've never done it," Izen paused as she sighed contently, "But I think I like to watch the stars. The city lights always had the sky too bright to see them,"

And from this point on, the group laid comfortably in the night, watching the sun, the moon taking its place. Just when Evan thinks things couldn't get better, they do. Where as he held the girls in his arms at his apartment, he was again, but only this time it was somewhere he loved. He laid with them under the starry sky, all using each other for warmth. 

As they laid, Evan couldn't help but vocalize his astonishment, and love, of space and stars. They were the coolest thing he'd ever seen, and just to look at them made him happy. One of his favorite things to do when it comes to watching stars is to draw patterns in the sky, even if the stars didn't necessarily make that pattern. It gave him a moment to be silly and have fun; to escape from the real word.

Another of his favorite things about the starry skies were the colors. Everything about the darkness fascinated him. He never knew why, but all the dark colors entranced him. When he looked at the sky, he was content. He was relaxed. He was happy.

Evan was a stargazer. 

There was never a time he didn't love anything space. His love of the stars came from his love of space. There was so much out there that has never been explored by the people on this Earth. Planets among planets all holding life, just as this one was. The sheer size of it all blew his mind, and the fact there are endless amounts of possibilities amazed him. Somewhere, out in space, there was a planet that didn't have Pokemon. There was no way there couldn't have been, and he felt bad for those who didn't get to have the luxury of a loving Pokemon.

"Hey Zanna?" Evan heard Izen call out, pulling Evan from his little day.. night.. dream.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna play a game?" Izen smiled.

"What game?" she asked curiously. Izen turned to Evan,

"Evan's the judge," she said, not even giving him a chance to say he would. The three sat up as she continued,  _ "How good are you with your Shadow Ball?"  _ she then asked Zanna telepathically.

_ "Umm.. Pretty good. Why?" _

_ "Able to control it enough to use on Evan without hurting him?"  _ she grinned.

_ "I can control it enough. Why? What are we doing?" _

"Hey Evan?" Izen turned to him.

"Yes, Izen?"

"How easily do you get annoyed?" she smiled innocently.

"It depends on what someone is doing or what's going.." Then it hit him what she was hinting at, "Please don't Izen.. Just let me enjoy my night,"

"I didn't say a single thing!" she said with a giggle as she got up and began walking away from him. Evan eyed her suspiciously, "Just lay back and enjoy your time," 

"I don't know how you expect me to do that.." he said, "Know what? Don't even care," he said, laying back against the blanket. Zanna got up and walked over to her sister,

_ "Are we really going to do this? We haven't done this since Mom got upset,"  _ she giggled. Izen grinned at her,

_ "What's the wager?" _

_ "What do you have in mind?"  _ she asked.

_ "Whoever makes him snap first gets to have first dibs when we get back?"  _ Izen suggested. Zanna nodded quickly,

_ "Gonna make a move?"  _ she giggled.

_ "Already got ideas with him. He's going down tonight. Admire his persistence, though,"  _ Izen said with a fire of her own determination in her eyes. She knew just how she'd break Evan when they got back, and then the bet was in the bag.

_ "I know. He's got determination, that's for sure. Any rules?" _

_ "Nope. Use any means necessary, but if you could, try and dirty yourself as much as possible. You know, gotta get messy for me to win,"  _ she grinned.

_ "You amaze me, sister. Don't know what you're planning, but good luck on this,"  _ Zanna began stepping away from her sister,  _ "You go ahead and start,"  _ she smiled. With a nod, Izen stealthily crouched down and walked as quietly as possible over to Evan. When she was close enough, she saw he had his eyes closed, just as she hoped.

The jewel upon Izen's forehead began to glow brightly before an off white star appeared next to her. With a flick of the tail, the star was sent flying at Evan, where it smacked him in the face. She didn't send it at him hard at all, but enough for him to know something hit him. With his eyes still closed, he gently rubbed where it hit him, thinking it may have been a tiny leaf landing on him.

On the other side of him, Zanna was also crouched. She had her mouth wide open with a ball of black and purple energy forming just outside of it. It was very small, no bigger than a marble, and would have a bit of a bigger impact than Izen's tiny star. With a whip of her head, Zanna sent the tiny Shadow Ball at Evan, also smacking him in the cheek. 

Evan grumbled to himself as he opened his eyes. In an instant, the two dove away from him, hiding from sight. He heard the two giggling as he sat up, "Izen I swear to Arceus, don't start," he said.

"Wasn't meeeeee," she giggled at him.

_ "That's so dumb. He thought you did that one,"  _ Zanna said to her sister.

"Zanna?" Evan called out to her. She said nothing but giggled as he groaned out loud, "Great. Both of you are going to annoy me. Fine, go ahead and try. You won't get a rise out of me," he said as he leaned against the tree trunk. 

"Why would we do that?" Izen asked playfully. Evan remained silent, refusing to acknowledge her and her pestering ways. Evan turned to where Izen just was, which he immediately regret doing. The second he wasn't looking forward, Zanna charged at him and tackled him onto his stomach, where she then sat on his back.

"Zanna, I swear, you're going to regret it. Get off of me," he said as he tried to flail around to throw her off. However, he couldn't. He was held in place by, what he already knew was, Izen's Psychic.

"Never! I am the Queen of this castle!" Zanna declared to herself. He was about to say something before he heard Izen come out from hiding. She sat down in front of Evan with a playful smile,

"Want me to get her off you?" she asked.

"Yes, get her off of me!"

"Fine. But you have to do something for me before I do,"

"Ugh, whatever. What?"

Without saying a word, Izen turned around and stuck her butt in Evan's face, "You have to kiss my big booty," she giggled. Evan shook his head in disbelief,

"I'm not going to kiss your ass, Izen. Get her off me!" Evan said, already growing annoyed. Even though slightly annoyed, he couldn't help but chuckle slightly, "I mean it,"

"Fine. Then what about a trade?" she asked, turning around. Evan felt Zanna lay down on top of him and then began to gently poke at his neck with her claws. After a few moments, she began to poke at his ears, then his cheek, "I'll get her off you but I want.. Your shoe," she giggled.

"My shoes? Why would you--"

"I'll be taking that," she said with a smile, cutting off Evan. Just as she said, Izen used her Psychic to take only one of his shoes. She then hovered it over to him and held it in front of him, "Thanks!"

"Give me back my shoe!" he said.

"Nope. Now I have a trade to hold up. Sorry, sis!" Izen giggled. She playfully tackled her sister off of him, the two rolling around in the grass for a moment. Once she was off and the two stopped rolling, Izen quickly got off Zanna then walked over to where Zanna was previously, and laid atop of Evan, "Now I am the Queen!"

"Oh you've got to be kidding.."

"Hi, Evan!" Zanna said as she jumped in front of him, taking Izen's old place. He rolled his eyes,

"Why must you join her?"

"I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about. But want your shoe back?" she asked, "I'll give you it back, but I want a trade to," she smiled.

"I feed you guys, take you out to enjoy a sunset.. and this is the thanks I get.." Evan sighed.

"Hey now! I'm being fair. I'll get your shoe, but I want you to cuddle me tonight. Seem fair?" she offered. Evan was surprised at what she offered but nodded quickly,

"Fine by me," he answered, "Planned on it anyways.."

Zanna smiled as she walked behind Izen and grabbed the shoe from her. Due to her being a Dark-type, the use of her Psychic was negated, making it not work anymore. Zanna was now the shoe holder. She took the shoe off to the right, away from Evan and Izen. She sat it on the ground and sat on top of it, making it impossible for Izen to take it back, "There! Safe!"

"Want to go get your shoe?" Izen asked Evan.

"I would just  _ love  _ to but, you know, I have a lazy cat sitting on me who likes to use her powers to restrain me," Evan grumbled.

"Oh hush it, you like to be held down," she giggled. Evan blushed below her,

"Be quiet.."

"I'll get up and let you control yourself, but we're going to play a game. If you win, you can get up and get your shoe. If you lose, then we're sleeping right here. I'll make it easy because I like you," she said.

"Fine, what game?"

Izen turned her attention to the assortment of berries and picked up three of the biggest, plumpest berries she saw. She then hovered them over to Evan and held them in front of his eyes, "See these?"

"They're berries. What about them?"

"I'm going to mix two of the juices together and spread it on my tail. You have to tell me which two they are," she said. Evan would have shrugged, but he was restrained,

"Easy enough. I eat berries all the time," he said.

"Good! Then this should be an easy win for you!" Izen then took the three berries back behind her. She stood up and Evan felt her set the berries on his back. 

"Wait, Izen, don't--" Evan was too late as he felt her squish one of the berries on his shirt. He took a deep sigh, "squish them on me.. thanks.."

"Whoops," she giggled as she squished another, "Might as well continue. Let me mix them together then you can try and get it," she said. Evan sighed once more as he felt her scoop the berry residue off his shirt and onto her tail. Just as she said, she began mixing two of the flavors together, creating a new taste.

A few moments passed before she presented the tips of her tail to him. A thick residue was covering both split ends evenly, "There. Have it at," she said. Unbeknownst to Evan, Izen had a wide grin on her face. He leaned in the best he was able to and licked at her tail, taking in the taste. He cocked his head sideways, "I can definitely taste Pecha in that.." he said.

"Ding ding ding! That's one. What's the other?" she asked with a giggle. Evan leaned in and took a much bigger lick. The taste was off to him, and even the texture seemed weird. For two berries being mixed, it was awfully slimy, and he couldn't place why. It also didn't taste like any berry he'd ever had, especially from the ones she showed.

"I.. can't tell. But I think.. maybe.. Oran?" he guessed.

"Aw, you're too good," she sighed, "You got them both. But there was a third ingredient," she giggled again. He felt the binds on him loosen and then, soon after, Izen stepped off him. She walked in front of him and sat, "Any guesses on what?"

"I honestly have no clue," he answered truthfully.

"I didn't use a berry," she giggled.

"Then what was it?" he asked confusedly.

"Well.. it was a juice.." she trailed off.

"I.. don't remember bringing any juice with us?" 

"Here, I'll show you," she said. She turned around and Evan was, once again, met with her butt in his face. Only this time, he was also met with a new dampness that was there. That's when it clicked in him,

"You didn't.."

"Mayybbbeeee.." she giggled once more, "I may have used my tail to get my own special juice for this. Did it taste good?"

"Zanna, give me my shoe. We're going," he grumbled. She nodded and picked up his shoe then carried it to him. 

Izen protested, "Aww, come on! Don't be so grumpy. You would have tasted it soon, anyways!"

"That's not the point! That's wrong of you to do that," he said with a blush. Zanna stood next to him with his shoe in his mouth. Just as he was about to grab it, she took a step back, a grin hidden behind the shoe,

_ "I never said you could have it,"  _ she spoke with the link Izen held,  _ "It's my shoe," _

"Zanna, I swear. Give.. me.. my.. shoe.."

_ "Or what?"  _ she continued giggling. Izen walked over to her sister and stood next to her. Without saying a word, Izen formed yet another star and threw it at him, where it slapped him right in the cheek.

_ "He's about to lose it. I miss doing this,"  _ Izen spoke to Zanna.

_ "He's so cute when he's frustrated. You might have this one with that Swift, though," _

As if on cue, or like she was provoked by her sister, Izen threw one more star at Evan, finally setting him off, "That's it. Get over here!" he yelled at Izen. Evan quickly got to his feet but instantly noticed the struggle it would be to chase her due to only having one shoe. He turned to Zanna, "Keep the shoe. I've got other business to take care of," he said, turning back to Izen.

"Oh no, I'm soooo scared! Mean ol' Evan is gonna get me! What ever shall I do?" Izen teased, turning and running away. Wasting no time, Evan took off after her the best he could. As the two played their little game of chase, Izen would turn her head and throw more stars at him, making the chase even harder for him since he had to shield himself from them.

"You're so going to regret messing with me, you pesky Espeon!" he yelled at her through a tiny laugh. Instead of saying anything, she continued to giggle and throw more Swift at him. Even if slightly irritated, Evan couldn't stop himself from laughing. He knew this was a game to them, and even though an extremely annoying one, he thought it was funny.

"And what do you plan on doing when you catch me?" she asked with a huff. 

"I don't know yet, but I'll think of something," he answered. Evan never ran so hard in his entire life. He threw every bit of strength in his legs to catch Izen, wanting nothing more to have his revenge. 

"You can't catch me!" she yelled back in a sing-song voice. Just the way she was speaking was getting to him. Even though Evan really wanted to get her, he knew he wouldn't be able to. Not only was she faster than he was, she was also had much more endurance. Even from this short amount of running, Evan was tired.

"Hey Evan," Zanna called out to him. He stopped his running as both he and Izen turned to the Umbreon. The two saw Zanna standing on the edge of the lake, her paw resting on his shoe. She had a massive grin, "Do you know if shoes sink or float?"

"Zanna.. don't you dare.." he begged, "These are my good shoes.."

"..Whoops," she giggled, 'accidently' pushing his shoe into the water. It sat on the surface before it began to collect water, then slowly sank below. Evan and Zanna locked eyes as she grinned, "Well, they sink,"

"Know what else sinks?" Izen called out to her. Evan looked down and sat Izen sitting on her haunches, her eyes glowing ever-so-faintly. Evan's heart sank,

"I swear Izen if you--"

"Is it Evan getting his shoe?" Zanna asked.

"Let's find out!"

"Wait!" he called out, but it was too late. He felt a massive force behind him shove him forward, sending him into the water. The tiny air bubbles rushed past his bare arms, tickling him as they did. It took him a minute to realize he was under water. Once the realization hit, Evan began to swim to the surface, only to be met with a grinning Umbreon and Espeon.

"He sinks," they both said in unison. Evan glared at the two,

"You two are seriously the worst,"

The two looked at each other again and, without saying a word, they both nodded like they knew what to do. They both stood up and took a few steps back before running forward then jumped into the lake with Evan. A couple short moments later, they both came up from the water, their furs completely drenched. Izen was the first to swim over to him and climb onto him slightly. Once close enough, she kissed him gently, "Don't lie, you know it was fun,"

Before he could respond, Zanna swam over to the two and pushed them towards the shore. Once close enough, she climbed into his arms, the trio now resting along the bank. She sighed, "It was for me,"

"What was the point of this? And who's going to get me my shoe? Can't really go into work with one on.." Evan asked.

"Just a little game mom won't let us play when we're around," Zanna began explaining.

"Every once in awhile, we like to compete in a playful match to see who can bug someone the most. The one who gets bugged is usually someone we like, and unluckily for you, it was you," Izen said with a smile.

"Izen is usually better because she likes to make people tick. She does it a lot," Zanna laughed.

"So, you're telling me you two like just.. annoy people for fun.. for no reason?" Evan asked for clarification.

"It's not really for no reason. Believe it or not, it's a fun way to bond," Zanna smiled as she nuzzled into him.

"Mostly for me. I'm not really a.. cuddler.. like my sister," she said, "I like to play around. Goof off. Sex.. all kinds of things that get the blood going. Plus, I also learned what annoys you," she grinned, "But, so we know, who bugged you the most?"

"Without a shadow of a doubt, you did," Evan answered.

"Aww.." Zanna sighed defeatedly, "Oh well. Maybe next time.." she giggled.

"I hope for the sake of everything holy that there's no next time.."

"There will be," Izen laughed at Evan's expense, "But what was it that really annoyed you?"

"Easily those stupid stars," he answered without even thinking, "I can deal with your perverted stuff and the sitting on me thing. But, holy Arceus, those stars constantly getting thrown really bugged me. I hate when people throw stuff at me. It's so.. childish.."

"Dang.. thought being diverse in ways to annoy would work.. oh well," Zanna said.

"Trust me, throwing my shoe in this lake is a very, very close second," Evan chuckled. Strangely enough to him, he did enjoy the little game he was forced to 'play'. It got him to get up and move, and in the end, he got to cuddle with his two favorite girls in the cool lake water.

"Speaking of that," Zanna said, freeing herself from Evan. He watched as she took a deep breath and dove underwater. She searched around for a moment before she came back up with his shoe in her maw. She swam over to him and held it out to him. Much to his surprise, she didn't try and keep it from him, "A gift for you,"

"Gee, thanks. My own shoe! Now I have one that matches the other!" he laughed. Zanna rolled her eyes as she splashed him playfully.

"Actually, it's my shoe now. I'm just letting you use it," she laughed at him.

"Whatever you say," he said. A chill went down Evan's spine as the coolness of the water began to settle in, "Come on. It's getting cold and I'd rather us all not get sick. I think we've all had our fun," Evan stood up and slipped his shoe back on, finally, then scooped up the two Pokemon. He carried them over to the blanket and sat them down, "We should head back and call it a night. You two dry off while I get packed up," he said.

With a nod from the two, Evan began doing as he said. After taking his dripping wet shirt off and slinging it over his shoulder, he began picking up the sandwich wrappers from the blanket. He put them in the cooler then began picking up the rest of the stuff.

As he did, Izen and Zanna continued their conversation from earlier,  _ "Seems you won again,"  _ Zanna sighed. She laid down in the grass and began rolling around, trying her best to dry off. She remembered what Izen had asked of her earlier, about trying to get dirty. So instead of using the blanket to dry, the two sisters began using the nearby dirt and grass instead.

_ "It's too easy when you've done it your whole life,"  _ Izen said, also rolling around,  _ "Don't worry, I won't wear him out too much,"  _

_ "You go and have your time with him. I already did. Just make sure he enjoys it. Got it?" _

_ "Oh, you know he will. I've got plans specially for him,"  _ Izen said as she stood up. She looked at her fur and saw it was covered in loose grass and a little clumpy from the dirt. She was still a little wet but that was fine. She would be getting wet again soon, anyways.

_ "Let me know what he likes. I think it'd be fun if I surprised him with some of that stuff,"  _ Zanna giggled.

_ "You know I will," _

"You know, I left the blanket out so you could dry and not get dirty," Evan called out to the two when he realized what they were doing, "I really didn't feel like another shower tonight. Whatever," he shrugged. 

"Mother Earth is a much better towel than any old blanket," Izen smiled. He shrugged again,

"Just more to do when we get back," he said as he grabbed the blanket and began folding it. Once done, he looked around and made sure he had everything, "Confident in your running speed, Izen?"

"You couldn't even keep up with me," she grinned.

"Good," Evan grinned, "I'll carry Zanna and the blanket. You carry the cooler. Race me home? I took it easy on you," 

"Let me join you both. I'm actually faster than my sister," Zanna said, jumping up and down eagerly.

"Fine by me," Evan said, "First one there decides where everyone sleeps. Fair?" the two nodded, looking forward to it. Deep down, Evan had no chance in winning, and he knew it. But this was fun for him, and he had the ability to sleep anywhere, so it didn't matter to him, "Good. On go. Ready?" he asked.

"To win? Definitely," Izen said with a grin.

"Don't get cocky, sister.." Zanna also grinned. The three all lined up next to one another, waiting for the signal. They all felt the tension rising, wanting to outdo one another. They all were having the times of their lives.

"Go!"

**Oh no! The Line Break broke free!**

Just like Zanna had predicted, she was the first back to arrive. Her speed, compared to Izen's, was unparalleled. As soon as she heard the go, she was gone, already further ahead than the other two. Evan figured she used a Quick Attack but Izen had said that she was always that fast at running. Nobody was ever able to beat her, so for her to use a Quick Attack would put her at the same speed of an Arcanine with Extreme Speed.

Izen was second, arriving a couple minutes after her sister. Due to her little game of chase with Evan, she was already tired, but only slightly. Then with all the work she'd done today, she was even more worn out. This was the most work she'd ever done, and it had a toll on her running. She wasn't completely out of the game though; she still had plans with Evan tonight.

And coming in last place was Evan, not that he was shocked. He knew he had no chance of winning, but he was just out to have a tiny bit more fun before turning in for the night. Much to his dismay, he was right behind Izen, so he may have had a chance if here was only a tad bit quicker in the legs. The three all panted heavily, Evan much more than the others, "Consider it.. a goal to beat you in a race on day, Izen," he laughed.

"You never will," she also laughed, "I'll make sure of it,"

"You two are a couple of Slowpoke. Took you guys long enough," Zanna giggled.

"You said you had a tiny bit of Sylveon in you.." Evan said as he unlocked the door. He let the two in before he let himself in, then shut and locked the door, "But after that, I think you may have some Arcanine in you.."

"When it comes to Izen, there's times you need to be fast and run away. Taken years of practice," she smiled.

"And you're the only one who can," Izen said, "Even though you can outspeed me, I like a good chase. Makes it funner,"

"That's.. kind of creepy.." Evan said, "Anyways, thanks to you two and your little shenanigans," Evan sighed as he walked to his room. He threw his wet shirt in a basket then walked to his dresser. He grabbed a new pair of clothes then walked to his closet and grabbed a couple of towels, "we all need showers.. again. Who's first?"

"Me!" Zanna said.

_ "Uhh, sister? What about our bet?"  _

_ "Don't worry. I'm just getting clean then he's all yours. I have to make our beds for tonight,"  _ she said with a smile. She turned back to Evan, "Before we do, can you lay out stuff so I can make us all beds?" she asked.

"Sure," he answered. He thought about using his bedding until he remembered it needed to be washed. Walking back to his closet, he pulled out a new, dry blanket and sat it on the bed for Zanna. 

"That closest has like.. everything, doesn't it?" Izen asked, watching him pull more out. 

"Thank my mom. She is a master packer so things are very cramped in here. Half of this I don't even remember what it is," Evan answered with a laugh.

"You seem to always pull stuff out from there and never anywhere else," she said.

"At least I know where it is," Evan laid out another smaller blanket on top of the big one. He then grabbed the pillows off his bed sat them on top, "There. Should be enough," he said with a nod. He then turned to Izen, "We won't be long. Just wait around," he told her. With a nod from her, Evan and Zanna went into the bathroom to clean up.

Finally happy to get his sopping wet clothes off, Evan turned on the water and waited for it to warm up. He sat down on the toilet seat lid and Zanna jumped into his lap and nuzzled into him, "So, you still sure about wanting to.. you know, become a thing? It's not too quick for you?"

"Never been more sure," he said as he hugged her tightly, "It's quick, sort of, but I don't mind. I'm not going to fight something that just feels right. If I'm happy and it feels like it should happen, then why not?"

"When are you going to tell Michael?" she asked curiously.

"I'll call him tomorrow before I call my boss about you and Izen," he said, "I'm kind of worried about Marina, though."

"Mom? Why?" 

"Not in a bad way at all," Evan quickly said, "It's just.. I don't know how it's going to work about sleep. I mean, my bed is small and you saw that. Truth be told I was pretty surprised me, you and Izen all fit on there earlier. So then adding Marina in.. I don't know how it'll work,"

"Well, how about this," Zanna smiled as she looked up at him, "The three of us will find out tomorrow how much extra room we have when we're all on there again. Then from there we can worry about it. Sound good?"

"Are you hinting at something?" he grinned. She giggled and gave Evan a quick peck before nodding,

"Sure am,"

"We'll see how it goes," he kissed her back. Evan turned his attention to the shower and stuck his hand in. It was finally ready. Picking Zanna up, he carried her past the curtain and into the shower, beginning the cleaning that she needed.

It took no time at all to have her fur pristine and clean, just how he liked it. As he rubbed down her body with the soap, she would coo happily, just like earlier. Every bit of contact he gave her soothed her, whether it be from cleaning, his gentle petting, or during their more intimate times, she loved every bit of it.

Sometime during their shower, Evan found himself on the ground with Zanna in his lap, the two cuddling as the warm water pounded down on them. He didn't know how long he'd been there, but he didn't care. The moment felt so nice and relaxed to him, and he loved it. However, he had another dirty Pokemon in his apartment probably contaminating his things with her filth just to bug him, so he had to break the moment.

Evan scooped up Zanna once more and turned the water off then stepped out of the shower. He sat the soaking wet Umbreon on a towel he laid out for her atop the counter then set out to dry her off. The drier she got, the poofier her short fur got, and it made her look cuter than before. Finally, she was as dry as she would get from him, "There.. beautiful and clean.." he smiled.

"Stop it.." Zanna blushed. Evan laughed at her shyness. The only time he saw it was when he called her beautiful, and the shyness wasn't even her normal type. She just didn't know how to accept his compliments.

"Go on and get your sister, please. I'm sleepy and want to lay down soon," he said.

"Okay," she said as she jumped off the counter and began walking out of the bathroom. Evan couldn't help but stare at her as she walked. Her head was held high and she had a sway in her hips, and she seemed to notice his staring, "Take a picture. Might last longer.." she turned around and winked.

Evan blushed at her, surprised he was actually staring at her that way. She giggled and walked out, leaving to himself. Moments later, Izen walked in, "Ready?" Evan asked.

"Do you think me and you could do a bath instead?"

"Uhh.."

"Please?" she begged, stepping closer, "My sister has had you all day. I know it's about you and her and everything, but I'd like some alone time to spend with you, too,"

"Umm.. yeah, sure. I guess so. But a quick one, okay? I'm really tired," he said with a yawn. She nodded happily,

"Okay," Evan walked from the shower and over to Izen. Picking her up, he carried her over to the bathtub and got in with her in his arms. He reached forward and plugged the drain then sat Izen down shortly after he started the water. Izen climbed from his grasp and laid under the running water,

"Ah.. that feels nice.." she said, "Did you know that us girls can use pouring water from bath faucets for our own pleasure?" 

"Not now, Izen.." he sighed. He just started her bath and already knew it was a mistake, "I'm tired and I can barely think straight. Don't even try anything,"

"What?" she smiled as she crawled up the tub slightly. Once in position, she rolled onto her back and spread her legs widely, letting the water pour onto her womanhood, "You're not doing anything. I'm just cleaning myself.. and enjoying my time.." she sighed, "Isn't this what you wanted?" she asked.

"I came in here to get you clean; not watch you pleasure yourself.." he blushed.

"Oh, I get it.." she giggled. Her tail gently brushed his leg up and down, as if teasing him. He cocked his head sideways,

"Get what?"

Izen looked up at the water as it fell onto her body. The tub was filling up quickly and her plan was already coming into play. Turning her attention to the faucet, the knob turned a slight purple and then turned clockwise, the water shutting off almost instantly. She sighed as she turned back over and stepped over to him before she laid against him, "You wanted to be the one to.. clean.. me. I get it now.."

"I don't know what you're hinting at, but I want no part of it," he said, trying his absolute best to ignore her. She giggled below him,

"What are you talking about? You said I needed to get clean and when I started to clean myself you got upset. So are you going to do it or am I going to have to clean myself?" she continued giggling. Her tail brushed over his bare legs, the warm water mixing with the softness only made it better feeling. 

"I uh.. okay.." he said.

"Good boy," she grinned. Evan gulped audibly, already knowing this wasn't going to be a normal cleaning. He reached to the side of the tub and grabbed one of the bottles of shampoo and began lathering it throughout her fur. He had none specially for Pokemon, and made a mental note to pick some up next time he went out. 

Evan instructed her to turn around so he could start at her tail. Doing as told, she turned around and let him begin. Her did his best to clean her of the loose dirt, which was a lot easier than expected. Of course, it was Izen and she was a bit.. playful. She would swat him in the face with her tail playfully, her usual antics. But what really made it difficult for him was when he finished her tail.

The act of cleaning her legs was a lot harder than it should have been. Izen made it her duty to show off her backside more than she needed to. Her head was just above the water with her back legs and behind high above, giving him a view he would not soon forget. It was dripping wet, and he swore it wasn't only from the water. He wouldn't have doubted it if it was from.. other things she'd just done moments ago.

Her butt was so plump and so inviting. She gazed back just barely enough to see him staring and it made her smile. It's a good thing she knew he liked butts or this may have been a bit more difficult. But she knew, and she would use it to break him down. This was already in her favor.

This was too easy.

"You going to clean me?" Izen asked with a wink, pulling Evan from his fixation. He felt his face growing hot from a blush. He tried to find an answer but he was unable to, "Or are you going to just sit there and make me wait?"

_ Is.. she telling me to do what I think she is? I can't tell.. _

"Come on.." Izen said as she stood up and turned around. She took a few steps closer to Evan and laid against him with her back on his chest, "Keep cleaning me. Here, I'll help you.." she said. Without his own control, Evan's hand was lifted and he watched helplessly as it began to rub down her legs. The dirt and grass that was left over from their run came off with ease.

With her legs now clean, his hand trailed up higher. He watched as it gently rubbed her belly where a small coo came from her. She was enjoying herself, and that was evident. His hand then began to slowly trail down her body and rubbed her inner thighs. With each passing rub, Evan's hand got ever so closer to her entrance, and he was helpless to stop it.

But he didn't want it to stop. He was slowly becoming a toy to her, and he knew it. But he didn't protest it. He was helpless to stop it. He was enjoying it, though. But why was he? He could could feel himself growing down lower, only solidifying the notion that he was, in fact, enjoying what was going on. No, he didn't enjoy it.

He was loving it.

Soon, his fingers met her entrance. Evan watched as his hand was forcefully dragged along her slit. Izen moaned quietly from it as she looked up at him, "Is this what you meant by wanting to clean me?" she asked with a grin. Evan was still unable to answer. He was screaming no in his mind, but his body was screaming yes. His hand continued dragging along her slit, "If you're sure you want to.. then go ahead.." she moaned.

As if on cue, one of his five digits slipped inside her with ease. Her body convulsed around him from the sudden intrusion, and he loved it, "Come on, Evan," she gasped as she looked up to him, "I know you want to. You do it yourself or I'll do it for you. Your choice," she said. Was this.. part of her plan? To get him this far then make him do it? "Actually, I think I'll do it.." she said.

Evan felt his finger begin to pull from her wet entrance before it was sunk back in much deeper. Izen gasped as the digit continuously sank in deeper. Multiple times she felt him pull out then sink back in, and it felt too good. Her inner walls squeezed tightly around his finger, much tighter than when he did it to Zanna, "You know, Evan.." she gasped as he was forced to continue pleasuring her, "We Psychics.. have a special ability during sex.."

"W-.. what?" he asked, barely able to form a sentence.

"We can.. control how tight we are.. and hold off our mates orgasms.." she sighed. His hand stopped the fingering as she asked, "I'll let you decide this. Do you want to keep putting yourself knuckle deep or do you want to taste that special juice from earlier from the source?" she grinned.

"The second one," Evan answered instantly. Izen herself was shocked that he said that. That wasn't part of her plan. She was going to just have him do it either way, but didn't expect him to want it so eagerly. But that made her plan easier.

"Oh? You want to?" she asked as she stood up. He nodded as she placed her paws on his shoulders and leaned in to whisper, "I'll make you a deal,"

"O-okay.."

"If you eat me out and I enjoy it, I'll give you a little.. present after. Deal?"

"What.. kind of present?" he asked with a blush. He was answered as he felt her tail slither up his leg then gently wrap around his now-hard member and gave it a few tugs. He moaned from the sudden pleasure and nodded,

"Okay.."

"So.. you want to?" she asked, her grip continuously getting tighter. He nodded, unable to answer with words. Izen grinned, "Good boy.. Now, show me what you've got. You can use your hands now," she said as she turned around. She used her powers to slide his body down so he was laying down more before she stuck her entrance in his face. He saw her entrance was wet, but he knew it was not from the water. It was from what she was doing.

He grabbed her hips gently and pulled her closer. Before he could do anything, she turned her head and winked at him, "I'm not moving until I cum. The better the pleasure you give me, the better I give you. Got it?"

Evan nodded in response. He was now her toy, and he knew it. But he loved it. He didn't know why he did, but he just did. To be told what to do and to be told you may not get it back was a thrill. Part of it was probably the fact he was now going to test himself to see how he could make Izen feel and if it'd be as good as when he did the same for Zanna.

"Good.." she said as she lowered herself onto his face. Her lips were now resting on his own, and he wasted no time in starting. He gave her slit one long lick from end to end and the feeling of Izen shivering above him showed she liked it, "Ooh, Evan.." she moaned. He licked her again, and again, and again. Each time was a positive response from her.

The taste of her juices was miniscule, but it was there. It was almost bland but had a bit of a sweet taste to it. Perhaps it was from the berries she had eaten, or it was her natural flavor. Whatever it was, he liked it better than Zanna. He wanted more of it and he was going to get it from the source. Evan stuck his tongue in just slightly and the taste he was met with was amazing.

Izen began to enjoy it more and more as she was licked out. Her claws extended and retracted, gently scratching Evan's belly and legs. Unlike Zanna, Izen was much more vocal. She wasn't loud, but she moaned a lot more. She made it known she was enjoying it, but the way she did it was a lot more slutty sounding. Zanna was squeaks when she was pleasured, Izen was outright moaning.

As Evan continued his tonguing from the inside, more and more of her juices came flowing. More and more of flowed and, overtime, it came in bigger quantities. The more he got, the more he wanted. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't able to collect every bit like he wanted. A small stream of it began to roll down his cheek and it only drove him mad.

Evan was now laying back as far as he could without going underwater. His hands no longer had a use as Izen was flat-out sitting on his face, not that he minded in the slightest. He had nothing to do with them so he sat them on the sides of the tub to prevent himself from slipping under. Izen's moans continually got louder and louder, much louder than Zanna at her loudest. And Evan began to worry about her possibly waking the neighbors above him.

Even Izen knew she was getting loud. She needed something to quiet her. Right in front of her was Evan's member, and she was so tempted to engulf it. She  _ wanted  _ to. She wanted to give him that pleasure he gave her, but that would ruin the plan. Instead, she looked around for something to bite down on. That's when she saw his hand. Using her Psychic, she brought his right hand to her mouth and saw it still covered in her juices. Without any warning, she stuck the finger in her mouth and began suckling away at it.

The sudden sensation of what she was doing surprised Evan. He felt her tongue swirl over every part of his finger, and it had to be one of the hottest things ever. The vibrations that came from deep within her as she moaned around his finger sent him into overdrive. He wanted to see what she could really do with that mouth, and soon.

With a newfound determination to make her finish, Evan was so sent into overdrive. He licked away at her much quicker and rougher than before. He felt her begin to gently buck against his face, showing she was liking it a little rough. Not only did she begin to hump against him, but her finger-sucking also picked up. She was now getting sloppy as she did it, trails and drops of her saliva dripping from her finger.

Evan was met with a sudden rush of Izen's juices, signalling her orgasm. She forced herself down harder on his face, begging him deeper in her. This time, Evan made sure he got every bit of her sweet nectar. The taste was now overwhelming, and Evan loved it. He didn't know what he loved more: the taste of Izen or the finger-blowjob.

Izen's head was hung back while she panted heavily, riding out her orgasm. Compared to her usual ones, this was a great one. She usually had powerful orgasms, but this was one better than most. She didn't know why it was, but it was amazing. Every inch of her body shook and she loved every second of it.

Soon, her orgasm began to die down. She let go of Evan's hand as she stood up, Evan's tongue leaving her entrance. She turned around and saw a massive blush with her juices mixed all over his face. Wasting no time, she climbed back up him and brought him into a deep, lust-filled kiss. Evan wrapped an arm around her as the two locked tongues, Izen dominating him with ease. She placed her paws above his shoulders and rested on top of him.

"So.." she panted as she broke the kiss. A small blush of her own was forming.

"How was it?" he grinned.

"Great. Best in a long time. Thanks," she said.

"Glad you think so. Are you going to..?" he asked, trailing off.

"Going to what?"

"You know.. hold up your end of the bargain?" he asked.

"Oh, you mean.." she trailed off as her tail, once again, wrapped around his member. He moaned quietly as the pleasure was now coming to him. But as quickly as it came, it left, "You expected me to hold onto that offer?" she grinned as she leaned in close, "I wasn't going to. But I have a better idea,"

"You.. weren't?"

"Nah," she whispered, "Did you want me to?"

"I did, yeah.." he answered.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Once again, her tail wrapped around it gently. She began to pump away at it and it felt too good.

"Yes.." he moaned, "I'm sure.."

"Then beg me to continue.." she grinned. Evan's heart sank. He knew it was a trap all along, and he fell right into it.

"W-what..?"

"You heard me," she continued whispering. Her tail began to grip his member tighter as she whispered, and it felt so good, "I'll give you what you want, but you have to beg me to continue. Beg me to get you off,"

He wanted to. There was no way he could go to bed without getting off after what Izen had just put him through. There was no way. He considered waking Zanna if needed, but he felt like Izen told her not to. That would have been too easy.

"I'll make you a deal.." she said as she continued jerking him, "I'll get you off and then we can be done for the night," she said, "but you have to tell me you want it. If not, we will both sit here in this bathtub the entire night as I ride you into the morning sunrise. You'll be begging me to stop, but you won't be able to. I'll make you keep going. That is a promise," she smiled evily, "Which one?"

Evan was tired. There was no way he'd be able to last more than one, but he didn't doubt Izen. He didn't know what she knew how to do, and he would rather not find out. He sighed defeatedly, "Please.." he said.

"Please what?" she asked with the same evil grin.

"Help me finish.."

"Help you finish? I'm not helping you. I'm  _ letting  _ you," she grinned wider, "I could walk away right now and make you do it yourself. Do you want that?"

"No.. please.." he begged her. Evan closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He couldn't believe he was about to say it, but he couldn't take her teasing anymore, "Please.. let me finish.."

"Do I win?" she asked. Evan nodded,

"Yes, Izen, you win. Please, just.. stop teasing me.."

"Who's your mistress?" she grinned. She had won, and now she was going to rub it in. Just like she told herself, she would have him out of the game by the time night rolled around, and she did. 

"W-what?" he asked with wide-eyes.

"Call me Mistress Izen and I'll get you off quicker," she leaned in and licked his ear, "and better than any girl ever has.."

"Please Miss.." Evan gulped audibly, unable to control himself anymore. He didn't care how silly he sounded. Her teasing was getting to him, and it drove him mad. Her small strokes, the way she spoke.. the actions that lead up to this.. he couldn't take it anymore, "Mistress Izen..  _ let..  _ me finish.."

Izen grinned widely, "I'd be glad to.." she trailed off. Izen let go of his member with her tail and turned back around so she was now facing his member. Her paws gripped it gently and the smoothness of her pawpads mixed with the softness of her wet fur was amazing. It was a feeling he'd never imagined before, and he loved it.

To make it better, she the took in half his member with her mouth, wasting no time in licking away. The sheer amount of pleasure he received in such a short time clouded his mind. Her tongue swirled over every inch of his member in her mouth and, what she didn't have inside, she gently pawed away at.

The taste of Evan's salty pre-cum only drove Izen to bring him closer faster. She knew she'd teased him a lot already, and knew that he deserved his orgasm. There was no passion in her actions, only lust and desire for his release. Her paws jerked him quickly while her tongue licked away at the tip of his member.

Evan's hips bucked wildly against her, unable to control themselves. Water splashed and spilled from the tub due to his movements. Evan was approaching his orgasm, and fast. Izen may have over exaggerated the pleasure he gave her a tiny bit to make him happier, but the joy she felt coming from him was all true. He loved every second of this.

"Izen.. I'm gonna.." he moaned.

_ "Not until you beg your mistress to let you finish,"  _ she said to him telepathically,  _ "I can block off your orgasm until I see fit. You'll sit here, on the verge of it, until you say the words 'Let me cum, mistress Izen'." _

"I don't care. Please, let me cum, Mistress Izen," Evan repeated, too enshrouded to think of what he was saying. He was so close, and he wanted, no.. needed, this orgasm. Izen grinned through her blowjob, glad she got him this way. Living with him is going to be a blast.

Izen took her paws off his member and replaced them with her tongue. Her long, feline-like tongue covered every inch of his member as she deep-throated him. If what she was doing before felt good, this was a whole new level of pleasure. She had no gag reflex, and used that to her advantage.

She was quick and frantic as she blew him. Her sheer desire to taste him took over, wanting nothing more at this very moment. Fortunately for her, that's what she got. His orgasm hit him, and hit him hard. 

Evan's whole body tensed up as Izen deepthroated him while his orgasm came. Rope after rope of his sticky seed entered her awaiting maw, Izen wasting no time in swallowing it up. The feeling of his member being practically swallowed drove him crazy. She knew of his newfound fur fetish and, as he came, she rubbed her paws up and down his inner thighs, using her fur to heighten his pleasure. This was his best orgasm.

Izen let none of his seed go to waste. She swallowed every bit with pride. When no more continued to flow, she pulled her head back with an audible  _ pop  _ coming along. Even though his orgasm was over and nothing more came, she turned around and wrapped her tail around his member. She leaned into his chest and sighed, "One more round or too tired?" she asked, not relenting in her stroking, as if she was begging him to continue.

"If you.. include your tail, sure.." he answered through heavy breaths, "That was.. just.. wow.."

"I told you. I put you through some teasing and a little foreplay and then, when you lose, it's great. Was it worth it?" she grinned. He nodded without hesitation,

"Entirely,"

"Told you. You're going to have a busy day tomorrow," she grinned.

"I am? Why?" he asked with a yawn. She nuzzled him,

"You're going to call your boss about me and Zanna. Then call Michael, because I overheard you talking with her in here," she said, "Then you have to plan for our little trip. The rest of the day is going to be a lot of fun," 

"You're really going to make me go?"

"Yep!"

"That's if I even wake up tomorrow.." he chuckled.

"Oh I'm sure we can wake you up somehow," she grinned. Evan hugged her lightly,

"I bet you can," he said. He yawned once more, "Just.. give me a minute to catch my breath. I've never had an orgasm like that before.."

"Only because I like you will I give you a minute," she giggled, "Most people don't get this luxury,"

"I guess I really am lucky.."

The two laid in silence as Evan tried to regain himself. He was incredibly tired, but he wanted one more round. He didn't know what she wanted to do, but what he did know was that it would be better than some deepthroating. It was Izen, after all.

And she was full of surprises.

Izen leaned against his chest, her jerking never stopping. Ever since she and Zanna had the talk about him at the lake, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She couldn't figure out why she liked this human so much. What made him so different? Like Zanna had said, it felt like she had known him for so long, in some way.

Because of this, she felt like she needed to do her best.. like he deserved nothing less. There was a possibility in the back of her head that she wanted to give him the best because he brought out Zanna's happiness. That in its own deserved some kind of reward, but her rewards were usually sex. For Evan though? She gave him more than that. And she never knew why.

"You ready to continue?" she asked as she looked up to him. Izen sighed at what she saw, "You sex-deprived people are so funny.." she giggled. Evan's eyes were closed shut, a very, very faint snore coming from him. He had fallen asleep, "Don't worry, Evan.. Zanna and I will help you with that.. I guess I'm done for the night.."

Izen stepped up from him and gave him a kiss on the forehead before jumping from the tub. Using her Psychic, she bought herself a towel from the counter and began drying herself. While she did, she used more of her Psychic energy to clean Evan, even if only slightly. He cleaned her, and felt she should return the favor.

Some time later, Izen emerged from the bathroom. She saw Zanna wasn't in the bedroom, and the only other place she could have been was the livingroom or kitchen. Leaving the bedroom, she saw that Zanna had made a bed in the livingroom, three pillows laid out for them all. It was nicely made, and Izen wouldn't have been surprised if she struggled a little to get this perfect.

"Nice job out here," Izen said. Zanna's ear twitched and then her head perked up,

"Thanks. Took me a while. Figured it'd be nice to have a bit more room for us than on that bed.. where's Evan?" she asked.

"Oh, he fell asleep.." Izen giggled.

"He did? Where?"

"In the bathtub," she answered.

"What did you do to him?" Zanna laughed.

"Nothing too bad. You know, made sure I won the bet then gave him what he wanted. Also got a bit more from him," she grinned.

"Like what?" Izen walked over to the blanket and laid next to her sister.

"Well.." Izen began telling her own story to Zanna. She left out no detail, and even went into a bit more detail than needed on how he enjoyed being used. That was something Izen would definitely use for her own gains, but deep down, she felt she wouldn't be able to leave him hanging. She'd always help him in the end.

She also made it known that Evan is now to address her as Mistress Izen during their intimate times. Just like everyone Izen was with, she made it very clear that he was nothing more than a ‘toy’. But none of them wanted it any other way. 

Zanna listened intently, not missing a single detail. She was lucky Izen was nice enough to show her visually what had happened after she finished he story. She thought it was cute how Evan just didn't even fight it, but loved every second of it. Zanna may not be as dominating as Izen, but with the two of them, she knew anything would be possible.

"So be ready for tomorrow. If I'm being honest," Izen continued, "I think he likes to be told what to do, even when sex isn't involved. He's like.. a follower,"

"What's tomorrow?"

"You forgot already?" Izen sighed, "His boss. I'm making him introduce us to Raymond and Lea and then he has to call Michael. Don't think I didn't hear you two in there getting lovey," she grinned. Zanna smiled happily,

"I'm just glad he is. When do you think mom will be coming?"

"Probably when Michael comes back Monday. So we've got Evan for ourselves for all of tomorrow. Anything you had planned, tell me then and we can get it going," she grinned. Zanna nodded happily, looking forward to the day.

"You're.. not going to make him sleep in the tub, are you?"

"Maybe," she shrugged, "He did say he wanted one more round but fell asleep. Maybe if he did last that last round then fell asleep, it'd be different. But since he didn't--"

"Go get him," Zanna demanded, "You wore him out today. Then to top it off, you finish with that fun you two had. Show him a little more generosity,"

Izen sighed. She wanted to teach Evan a little lesson but she knew her sister was right, "Alright." Getting up from her spot, Izen went back into the bathroom and used her powers to lift Evan from the tub. Water dripped from his sleeping form, and she knew he should at least be dry. So, taking the last towel, she dried him off the best she could.

Izen returned with Evan moments later, although he was asleep. Laying him in the middle spot, Izen spoke up before she too laid down, "I'm not dressing him though," she said. Evan mumbled something in his sleep as he turned to his side. Zanna giggled but said nothing. Instead, she crawled over to Evan and into his arms. Izen then laid next to her sister, ignoring the spot she had laid out for her, opting to use her sister as a pillow.

Minutes later, they were all asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"..So how do we wake him?" a voice asked.

"We could always give him morning sex." another voice answered, "That'll usually wake anybody up." it giggled.

"Come on, Izen. His first day was a lot of work on him. It wasn't for us because we have days like that all the time. He's probably worn out and the last thing he needs right now is sex," the first voice said.

"Aww, come on." the same voice who talked of sex whined. "It'll be a quick one for us all! I promise!"

"Izen!" the voice suddenly yelled, "We're not.. using him while he's still sleeping. That's wrong on so many levels. And besides," the voice sighed. "It's almost noon. It's too late for morning sex,"

"Killjoy.."

"We've got all day.. well, most of the day. Just.. go tail-off in the bathroom or something. I'll wake him up."

"Suit yourself," it responded. The first voice sighed as the other walked away,

"People aren't joking when they say most Eeveelutions are always horny.. But that's just.. whatever." the voice trailed off. Whoever was talking padded closer to Evan's sleeping form and nudged him slightly which rolled him onto his back. The figure then crawled onto him and gently rubbed his cheek with a paw, "Evan.. time to wake up.." it whispered.

Evan mumbled in his sleep. The figure listened intently and laughed when he said the answer to something was forty-two, before calling whoever his sleeping self was talking to a dumbass. The figure atop him shook him lightly and continued whispering to him, "Evan.. come on.. it's almost noon.."

"Mmmm.." Evan moaned, still asleep. The shaking became more forceful in an attempt to wake him, which finally he did. His eyes opened slowly and showed a smiling Umbreon lying atop him.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Zanna smiled.

"Mm.. you too." he yawned. She leaned down and nuzzled him, trying to wake him up more,

"Sleep good?" she asked. Evan responded by wrapping his arms around her and rolling to his side. The sudden change in position caught her off guard but she soon welcomed it as she was pulled in close to him, the two cuddling already.

"Amazing, thank you. I don't.. remember much of last night.. or how I got here.. or why I'm naked, though.." he said. Zanna stood up and turned so she was able to face him then laid back down in his arms,

"You took us out to the lake and watched a sunset with us. We came home and you bathed me and Izen. You and her got a little.. personal during hers though. Apparently you passed out in the tub.." she giggled as she retold the short story.

"Oh yeah.. I remember now.."

"She wanted to make you sleep in the bathtub for falling asleep on her but I wouldn't have let her. I worked too hard on making this bed to have it go to waste," she said, "But if I had to, I would have gone in there and joined you."

"How sweet of you," Evan chuckled. The two laid in a silent embrace for a while, giving Evan time to wake up peacefully. As he did, he recalled the moments from the night before. He remembered everything that lead up to the moment of him giving out, especially Izen's little present for him. That was a lot of fun for him.

His whole day was a lot of fun for him.

After some time, Evan was now fully awake. He sat up, Zanna soon after. He looked down to her and told her he was going to go get dressed, to which she nodded. Getting up from the floor, he noticed there was no blanket to cover them all, yet he was perfectly warm. 

Then again, who needs a blanket when you're busy cuddling two beautiful Eeveelutions all night? Not Evan, that's for sure.

Evan returned to his room and decided not to shower. For some reason, he smelled of Pecha Berries, but didn't remember cleaning himself. He only remembered cleaning Zanna then somewhat of Izen. After that, he never cleaned himself. So why did he smell so nice?

"I washed you after you fell asleep." a voice called out. Evan turned around as he slipped on a pair of sweats and saw Izen sitting in the doorway.

"Oh.. thanks, I suppose."

"Figured I'd return the favor," she said as she walked over to him. In one fluid jump, Izen was now atop his dresser next to the television and eye level with him, "And speaking of returned favors.. how was last night?" she grinned.

"Amazing," he responded simply. Walking to his closet, Evan grabbed himself a black tank top and slipped it on then walked back to the drawers. He opened the lowest-most one and pulled out a pair of socks, "I'll say you're full of surprises." he said as he sat on the edge of the bed to put his socks on.

"Oh? And why is that?" she smiled.

"I want to say I'm surprised you could deepthroat with no problem but.." he sighed as stood up. He walked over to Izen and picked her up, "I'm honestly not."

"Another one of the perks of being a Psychic-type is being able to control almost all of your body," she explained as Evan carried her. The two soon returned to the livingroom where Zanna was sitting patiently on the couch, "including your gag reflex."

"Is that all you can do?" he asked semi-nervously and semi-curiously. "Am I going to worry about more tricks you can do?"

"What do you think I'm always researching?" she grinned. 

"I would have thought ways to mess with people that isn't during sex." he answered. Evan walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed his phone then took a seat next to Zanna on the couch.

"It's a mixture of both." Izen said with a shrug. Zanna crawled into his lap as Evan began messing around with his phone, "What are you doing?" Izen asked.

"I'm texting Oli, who's my boss, about you two. He's working today so he may not be able to answer for a while." he answered her. "I'm curious girls," he said as he closed his phone, finished with his text.

"Yeah?"

"What's up?" they both responded.

"With you girls moving in, how much stuff would that bring in? I mean, as you can see, I don't really have that much room.." he chuckled.

"Not much at all." Izen answered for them both. "Zanna has a few books she reads all the time and I have some toys and movies of my own,"

"You mean...?"

"I do," she said as she laid down. "A girl has to get by somehow when a guy isn't around. And anyways, mom is the one you have to worry about.. sort of." she said.

"Marina? Why?"

"Like you," Zanna cut-in, "she is a cleanliness freak. She has a lot of stuff to keep her fur clean and shiny. Most of it is shampoos, conditioners, and brushes. I just hope you don't mind her scratching tower."

"Not at all. I heard about how Persian have to constantly keep their claws sharp so I'd rather her be doing it on that than on my already-decrepit furniture." he chuckled. "Plus that saves me money for having to buy you girls cleaning stuff. And I can even start brushing you girls like I said I would." he grinned.

"I hope that serves as a reminder not to make her mad. Just remember her claws are as sharp as blades." Izen said.

"I'm also wondering.. is she, uh, as.. active.. as you two are?" Evan asked.

"You mean sexually?" Zanna asked for clarification. Evan nodded and she continued, "She's not really the most active girl out there. She likes it from time to time, but that goes for anyone. But she is strictly one-on-one. She won't share when it's her time, meaning it's just you two. But she's really nice during." 

"How often are we talking?"

"Maybe once every couple of days, twice max. She sleeps more than fucks, and cleans more than sleeps. And she cleans more than just herself, so you should be fine." Izen answered.

Before Evan could continue, his phone began ringing. His screen lit up brightly as Michael's name appeared, "It's Michael. You two want to talk to him?"

"Sure!" they both responded. Evan chuckled at their enthusiasm then answered, "Hey Michael!" they both yelled out. Evan grinned as he put it on speaker,

"Hey to you too, girls. Everything going good? Is Evan around or did you two give him too much trouble?" he laughed through the line.

"Nah, they were both great company. Izen wasn't as much trouble as I imagined her to be and Zanna was a doll." Evan said. 

"That's great! So are you.."

"Yeah.. I am. I'd love to take them in, if you're still sure you're fine with it."

"I am, as long as they are." he responded.

"Are those my girls?!" a new voice called out. Evan instantly recognized it as Marina and laughed at her as she continued yelling at Michael, "Let me talk to them! I wanna say hi! Can you hear me?!"

"Yes, mom, we hear you." Izen answered with a laugh.

"Good! You weren't any trouble, were you Izen?" she asked in a stern voice.

"Nothing more than usual, but he had fun. Right Evan?"

"Don't listen to her!" Evan yelled out playfully. "She's lying! I'm a hostage and she's putting on an act! Someone, help me!" he laughed. Izen glared at him,

"You're saying that now.."

"Oh have some fun, you grumpy cat." he grinned at her. She rolled her eyes as he continued his conversation with Marina, "She's a lot of fun to be around. Nothing I would complain about." he smiled to Izen. Her head was laying on her legs but she looked up at him and returned the smile.

"I'm glad she wasn't a headache--"

"Well now I wouldn't say that.."

"Keep digging your grave." she sighed.

"At least you like her. What about Zanna? Where is she? You didn't tire her out too much, did you?"

"Mom!" Zanna yelled, "Come on, don't start that!"

"You know I love you, sweetie. And I have something to tell you." 

"What is it?"

"Per persian per per," Marina began saying. Evan was confused at what she was saying then he realized it was her native language of Poke-speak. Whatever she was saying must have been personal to her and the two Pokemon with Evan, "Persian per persi."

"Umb umbr umb eon," Zanna began responding.

"Esp Espeon!" Izen even chimed in. Zanna instantly turned to Izen with a blush.

"Umbreon umb umbreo!" Evan watched as Zanna's blush grew brighter, "Umbreon.."

"Persian per, per. Persian per," Marina then sighed. "Anyways, it was nice to talk to the girls, and to you too, Evan. I'm assuming I'll be with them soon. Have fun!" she said.

"You too, Marina."

"Michael again," he cut-in, "As usual, sorry to cut this short. But you're sure about them staying with you? What about space and everything?"

"We're going to figure something out today. Might order myself a new bed."

"Hold off. I'll bring their stuff when I drop Marina off and I'll get you one myself. And don't even think about saying no. This is my thanks." Michael said. Evan smiled to himself at his offer of kindness.

"It'd be greatly appreciated, but I can't let you. You know, pride and everything." the two laughed as Michael continued.

"Understandable. Anyways, just text me your address and I'll come by tomorrow after I finish my shift. Have fun with the girls!" he said before hanging up. Evan sighed as he did as Michael asked about his address then dropped his phone, the call now ended.

"Can't believe mom said that.." Zanna blushed.

"I can! And it was hilarious!" Izen laughed at her sister.

"Said what?" Evan asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it." Izen grinned as she looked up at him. "You'll find out soon enough.."

"Aaaaand that worries me already," Evan sighed.

"Don't let it. Was girl talk, anyways." she giggled as she stood up. Evan watched as she walked into the kitchen,

"Where you going?"

"Getting your computer. You've got other business to attend to." she stated. Evan rolled his eyes at her.

"Bit eager, aren't you?"

"If I didn't force you to, would you really even do it?" she asked.

"Guess you got me there." he chuckled. Evan's laptop was sat on the couch next to him just a few short moments later. Grabbing it, he opened it and was met with an assault of Pokemon porn playing in the background, "Is this another one of your tricks?"

"Not this time. I already won and don't need to keep trying." she shrugged. "I had my fun and then fell asleep while watching it.. like you!" she teased.

"I told you I was tired.." he mumbled. Closing out of the movie, not interested in listening to the cliche porn music mixed in with the moans of other Pokemon, Evan opened his browser and went to the website where he first started his Pokephilia adventure. He saw he was logged into a new account, one he didn't have, and the name made him facepalm, "Really? Your name is MizztrezzIzen? You've got problems.."

"Gotta make it known somehow!" she giggled at him. Evan shook his head at her due to the lack of words he could say about her. Logging out of her account, he logged back into his and immediately went to his messages. A little green button showed that Raymond was online, which worked out for Evan. Clicking their conversation, Evan was brought to a new page, giving him the chance to send a message.

_ Hey Ray, _

_ Gotta talk to you about a few things, kind of important. Would be better if we did that livechat thing like the other day, as well. Got someone.. well.. two.. for you to meet, and one who won't quit bugging me until you meet her. For my sake, PLEASE, just say hi to her. She's like.. a fan of yours or something, lol _

Sending the message, Evan sat his laptop to the side and stood up, "I don't know about you two, but I'm hungry."

"Didn't get breakfast, so yes, we are," Izen said.

"Seriously Izen," Evan said as he walked into the kitchen with the two Pokemon, "Wake me up when either of you need something. You were cold, and now you were hungry. Quit making me feel like a total ass to you."

"I didn't say we didn't eat. I just said we haven't had breakfast." she corrected Evan. He eyed her in annoyance, 

"You get what I'm saying. What're you two hungry for?" he asked. 

"Surprise us." Zanna answered for them both.

"Give me a little to work with. Wanting breakfast or lunch? I could go for either."

"Breakfast!" Zanna answered once again. Izen remained silent when he looked to her, instead nodding to her sister in agreement.

"You two are in for a treat," Evan said as he began rummaging through the cabinets. He eventually pulled out a glass mixing bowl and a frying pan then held the two up, "My mom taught me a recipe for some killer flapjacks." he grinned.

"You talk about your mom a lot. What about your dad?" Izen asked. Evan shrugged,

"Wasn't the closest to him. Me and him had a lot of differing opinions on things so we kind of butt-heads a lot. But he was my dad and we still bonded when we could." Evan explained. Walking back into the livingroom, Evan grabbed his laptop then brought it into the kitchen and sat it on the table where he saw he had a message back from Raymond.

"Opinions about what?" Zanna asked.

"Oooh, you know," Evan said as he opened the message, "just life in general. Pokephilia, gay marriage, religion.. those types of things.." he trailed off.

_ Sure! We've got time, just drop in. I'll be waiting for ya! _

Below his message was another link to the same webcam website from before. Clicking it, the same options about using his camera and everything popped up. This time he made sure to check the box that allowed it to use it every time. He turned to Izen and Zanna, "You ready to meet Raymond and Lea?"

"I suppose so.." Zanna said nervously.

"I definitely am!" Izen answered.

He turned back around to the computer just as the picture of Raymond and Lea appeared. Like before, he was sitting on a bed with Lea resting against him. She was the first to say something, "Hi Evan!" she smiled.

"Hey, Lea. How ya doin' Ray?" 

"Pretty good. Nice to sit down for a while and talk with someone. How about yourself?" Ray asked.

"Pretty great, Ray. I went through with what you said about that whole meetup thing."

"Oh? And?" Ray smiled.

"Well.. I met a girl. She's an Umbreon. She doesn't have an actual account on the website, but her sister made her sign up for the same thing, or something like that. Her name's Zanna." Evan told him.

"Well? Where is she? I wanna say hi!"

"Me too!" Lea chimed in.

Evan looked down to the side of his chair and saw Zanna standing behind it slightly. She had a fearful look in her eyes, and Evan knew this was what was meant by her shyness. He reached out to her and pet her gently, "You sure you want to? You don't have to if you don't want.."

She looked up at Evan then at the computer then back to Evan. With a nod, she stepped forward and into his arms, where she then rested against him. Sitting back up, Evan gave the two the first look of who he was falling for, "Aww she's pretty!" Lea complimented.

"Yes she is." Raymond smiled.

"She's also very shy. I never really saw it until now." Evan said with a sigh.

"Aw, that's no good! Hi, Zanna! I'm Lea!" the Leafeon waved her paw at the screen.

"And I'm Raymond. I guess you could sort of say we're the reason you met Evan.." he chuckled.

"I, uh.. hi.." she responded, too nervous to think of anything better, "Thanks for the.. uh.. compliments.."

"She's a real sweetheart. Loved every second I've been with her." Evan hugged her tightly. She looked up at him and smiled happily as she nuzzled into him. 

"So are you two..?" Raymond trailed off. Evan nodded,

"I like to think we are. I called her and her sister's current trainer and told him about it. He wants them to move in, along with their mother, which they're welcome to." Evan said.

"Well that's great news! Glad everything worked out!"

"Yeah!" Lea exclaimed, "How many times have you--"

"Me and her once, and me and her sister once.. sort of," Evan chuckled.

"Sister? Sort of? You have  _ another  _ there?" Lea grinned.

"Yeah," Evan sighed. "Her sister came with her because of her shyness. They all needed a new home because their current trainer can't really take care of them, hence why they wanted to move in. So she came and has been watching over, for the most part. She actually wanted to meet you both, especially you, Ray."

"Me? Why?"

"I have no clue. Ask her yourself." Evan said. On cue, Izen and Zanna switched spots. Zanna scurried away to her own seat and away from the computer, her shyness now taken over. "This is Izen. Izen, Ray and Lea." he said.

"Wow.. never thought I'd meet  _ the  _ Raymond and Lea.." she said in awe. "It's an honor to meet you.." 

"It's nice to meet you too." Raymond chuckled.

"And you as well! Man, Evan, two Eeveelutions? Someone hit the lottery." Lea giggled.

"Trust me, I let him know. He's just now figuring it out."

"Going to seek out more of them?" Lea asked.

"Nope," Evan answered with a shrug. "I've already got my eyes on one. I don't need a bunch more clouding that path." he said as he eyed Zanna. A small smile formed on her face as she listened to him, "Besides, Izen is the complete opposite of her sister. She's outspoken and very.. Oh how do I put it.."

"I like sex." she said for Evan.

"There ya go." he sighed.

"Sounds like you guys have a lot of fun ahead of you then!" Raymond laughed.

"Sort of, but I have something to ask you Ray," Evan said. Ray looked at him curiously as he continued, "I sort of.. lost a bet with Izen. I don't want to go into details about it but I need to ask a few questions about your conventions you hold or.. whatever.."

"You wanting to come to one?" he asked as a smile formed on his face.

"Well.. not necessarily. It wasn't on my list of things to attend but if I lost our bet then I'd have to take her and her sister, along with their mom, to a convention," Evan began explaining. "On the first full day there, they have to pick everything I do and I can't argue.."

"That sounds like a lot of fun." Ray said.

"Yay! That means we can meet up!" Lea smiled.

"I suppose it does. But there's a few problems with it." Evan sighed.

"Which is?" Raymond asked.

"Well first off, I don't know when the next is." he chuckled.

"I've been following your scheduled conventions for a while," Izen interjected. "and know the next one is in Slateport. But there was never a set date." she said.

"I was about to release it. Sometime today or tomorrow morning, I'm leaving Mauville and heading down to Slateport to begin the prep for the next one." Raymond explained. He took a short pause to think before he continued, "I'm thinking it'll be this upcoming weekend, if everything goes smooth," he told them.

"How long are they?" Evan asked.

"A week," Lea answered." Not a lot of people stay the full week unless they work there or volunteer. And a little tip: volunteers get a little.. bonus for their help." she giggled.

"Well.. that may be a problem.." Evan sighed once more. "I work tomorrow to Friday, which is fine. That would give me Saturday and Sunday to be there. The problem is that I wouldn't go there for a day and just come back the day after. I would want to stay the full week so Izen can have her fun and, hopefully," he eyed her, "be sexxed out for a while." he chuckled, "But I have work.. I don't know.. I'll figure something out." 

"I can see how that'd be a problem. Perhaps you could call your boss and make up a story about helping a friend move who's out of town or something?" Raymond suggested.

"I'll probably end up doing that. But that raises another problem."

"Which is what?" he asked.

"Evan doesn't drive." Izen answered for Evan.

"I don't have a car, she means. I have a license, though." Evan corrected her.

"Now that  _ is  _ a problem, but I have a solution."

"I'm all ears."

"Well you see, the conventions don't take long at all to set up. They take around two days max. A lot of the work is just setting up booths for small businesses and volunteers doing stuff. That gives me around four or fives days to do other things, which I use to help people out. I have another friend in Mauville who also has no way to get to Slateport's convention, so I'm taking him, and a few others, in a bus I rented. If you wanted, we could come pick you up before we leave?" Raymond offered.

"But isn't that expensive?" Evan asked.

"It's a little costly, but everyone has their split in the bill. I know all these people personally and they're all some genuine people who don't mind splitting. Since it would be your first time going, we'd have you covered on the bill as our little.. welcome aboard gift," Raymond smiled.

"I have a question before you decide." Lea said. Evan cocked his head sideways curiously,

"Yeah?"

"How open are you with Pokephilia and about sex in general?"

"Well--"

"He still blushes when the subject of asking what he likes comes up," Izen answered. "Still gets a bit fidgety and nervous and all that, but he's opening more and more. With Pokephilia.."

"I'm coming to terms with that side of me," Evan now answered. "Was weird a little at first but I had a little moment with Zanna that opened my eyes to it. So it's no different than just human sex to me, honestly."

"But you still blush a lot." Izen grinned.

"At least his blushing is adorable!" Zanna yelled out from behind the computer. He looked over it and saw her grinning at him.

"Whatever. But why do you ask?"

"Well.. see.." Raymond paused, trying to think of the right words. Thankfully, Lea had them already,

"The bus rides are pretty long and get pretty boring. And since a lot of sexually active people and Pokemon are on that ride, you're bound to see, and probably get involved with, a bunch of it. The people going on this trip with us are all some nice people and Pokemon though, so if you told them to back off a little, I'm sure they would." she explained.

"And it's not like the whole bus is like that." Raymond said. "We had the bus a bit furnished to our needs. In the back half of the bus is the bedding for sleep and the fun. The front half is the more calm and tame area. So if you're up front with the driver, then you should be fine if you didn't want to mess around."

"Well.. except for Millie," Lea giggled. "She's a bit.. different."

"Yeah she is.. watch out for her." Raymond laughed.

"Millie? Who's that? And why?" Evan asked.

"Oh, she's a Zangoose. But she's.. well.."

"She's like us and has a human boyfriend. But they're both.. well.. pretty dumb." Lea sighed. "Like.. that's just putting it nicely. Millie has no problem going up to random people asking for sex, even if they're not like us. She's just a bit.."

"She sounds like she's missing a few screws." Izen said with a shrug.

"Just wait until you meet her and her boyfriend, Brutus. They're both quite the characters.." Raymond laughed again.

"With a name like Brutus, I can only imagine." Evan joked. "But when would this bus come by if it were to happen? Which it probably will."

"I'd say Friday night. Would that be fine?" 

"Yeah, that gives me time to prep and think of a story for my boss." Evan answered with a nod.

"So we're going?" Izen asked with a smile.

"I hold up to my end of the bargain, just like you do." he grinned as he hugged her.

"Good.. I'm glad you do." she nuzzled into him thankfully.

"So you want us to pick you up?" Raymond asked.

"Sure," Evan answered. "Is there anything I should like.. be aware of or anything?"

"Nah. We'll discuss it when it comes closer to when we leave." Raymond answered.

"Alright. Well, looking forward to seeing you guys again."

"You too, Evan! Next time we do, we'll play together!" Lea said with a grin.

"Somehow I feel that means something other than actually playing.." he sighed.

"Hey Lea?" Izen cut off Evan.

"Yes hon?"

The rest of what Izen said, Evan didn't understand. She began speaking in her Poke-speak again, which worried Evan. He knew if it was to Lea, and eventually Raymond, it'd be something about this bet he made with Izen. After a few moments, Izen called over Zanna who also joined in the conversation.

Evan looked down to the keyboard and typed out a message saying he had to start making food. Getting a thumbs up in acknowledgement from Raymond, Evan got up from his seat and began preparing the food for them all. Evan may not cook often, but anytime the opportunity arose to show off his mother's recipe, he took the chance.

As Evan prepared their meal, Raymond listened intently to the conversation between the three. Evan didn't know it but, with Raymond being one who set up these conventions with the help of his boss, he made a lot of money; much more than Michael and his business. This lead to him being able to buy his own Poke-speak translator. They aren't that common to have because most Pokemon were able to speak the human language, but there were times, just as this, where it was pretty convenient to have.

For a few minutes, her talk was just Izen fangirling over the two. She'd always wanted to meet these two just to say she knew those who ran the places she wanted to be. Izen told them how she'd always wanted to go but her trainer, Michael, never was into Pokephilia but didn't mind if they were. Afterall, he was in Mauville where it was legal. But she had business to attend to.

"I know we don't know you at all and it may be hard for you, but do you think you could do something for us?" Izen asked.

"It depends on what's being asked. Why?" Lea said.

"I'm sure you know that Evan is still new to this whole scene of Pokephilia, right?"

"I do. I want to play with him too!" she smiled.

"We," Izen indicated to herself and Zanna,  _ "want  _ him to play with a lot of people. Him meeting others and exploring his sexuality would be a lot of fun for him. Like Evan said, our bet was about the first day of the convention. I've never been to one so I don't know the schedule of everything. But I want your help on setting something up with us, and you're more than welcome to join in. In fact," Izen grinned as she looked back to Evan who was busy mixing away at some pancake batter. He reached into a cabinet and pulled out a little container of some kind of spice and put a little in then went back to mixing, "It'd be great if you did. It would be less to set up."

"I'm all ears for ya. What did you need help with?" 

"I want to put him in a porno." she answered with a widening grin. Lea was taken aback by the suggestion.

"A porno? Don't you think that's a bit.. extreme for someone who's just getting into it?" Lea asked. She looked up to Ray and saw he was also shocked but he also looked.. intrigued?

"Is he able to understand us?" Izen asked. Lea nodded.

"Translator. Not needed but he has one for situations like this. Never know when you find a Pokemon who doesn't know the human language."

"I see. So then you know what I want and don't have to retell him. Good!" she smiled. "Hear me out on it, at least. I wouldn't suggest it if I knew Evan wouldn't enjoy it."

Lea thought for a minute. Her and Raymond were always open to new ideas and everything, but this was a different situation. Not only did it involve someone who was new to Pokephilia, it was very sudden. If they had time to prepare for it, then it would be a bit different. But now? It may be too late. 

"How hard would it be to set up?" she asked.

"I think the hardest part would be finding the girls needed. But in a place pack-jammed with other Pokemon, it shouldn't be any trouble, especially with the specific ones I'm thinking of.." she grinned. "Evan's kinks are a bit.. cute. He has a really big thing for being submissive, so if he's dominated, he's in heaven. I have a really good idea that could work out for many people."

"Okay, you've got me interested. What's the plan?" Lea asked with a grin. 

_ This was too easy.. _

**Line used Break! It was super effective! ..maybe..**

For the next while, Izen told her idea to Lea. Periodically, she would jump in for clarification, to which they got. Izen was happy when Zanna even said that she was on board, especially with no prior knowledge of this idea. That meant even less work for Lea and Izen, who was told that for the idea to happen, she'd have to help find the right girls. 

They also agreed to talk more in detail about it on the way up to Slateport. Lea said that, in order for this to happen, they needed a little time. The first day there wouldn't work because their days of shooting were packed, but the next day is when they were more flexible. All it would take is a little of Izen's sweet talk to get Evan on board, since he didn't technically have to do anything she said on the second day, but that was absolutely no problem to her.

She had her ways.

Zanna was ecstatic that her sister wanted her in this. She would have thought her sister would have sought out someone else in place of her because of her shyness yet she wanted her in it the most. That gave Zanna a boost in self-esteem that she thought she was good enough. And Zanna swore that she would tough out her shyness the best she could just for Evan.

Even though she was excited about it, she was nervous. This would be her first time being filmed during her intimate times with Evan. Not only that, she'd have to worry about others also watching in the future. Is that something she would really want? Sure, her and Izen had been with many other humans in the past, but that is nothing compared to how many people online would see her.

With those thoughts, she began to doubt herself right away. She liked to have her body in that way just for Evan, and if anyone watched, then she would want it to be only Evan. In a way, she wanted it to be a gift for Evan. But then she also knew that this may potentially bring in more money for Evan to upgrade whatever he needed and make life simpler for him.

_ "Good thinking, sister!"  _ Izen said suddenly.

_ "Izen, please.." _

"Lea, I have one last question." Izen said to her.

"Yeah?"

Evan walked back to the table and began setting down plates for them all. Returning back to the pantry, he grabbed out syrup and then also put it on the table, "How many ya want Izen?"

"Two please!" she answered with a smile. Evan nodded as she turned back to the computer, "I don't mean to sound greedy, but do people who do those films or come to you about wanting to be in one get paid?"

"Well.. it's tough.." Lea answered. "If we seek people out, we definitely pay them. For those  _ wanting _ to be in one though, like your case with Evan, we don't unless they have amazing sales. Then and only then will we pay them."

_ "Thanks for listening, Izen.."  _ Zanna said with a tiny bit of anger.

_ "What?"  _ she asked confusedly.

_ "Was kind of wanting to ask them about keeping this between us all.. not anymore, though. Now sounds like we're begging for money.." _

_ "Come on, sister. That's not what I meant. You know I'm only doing this for Evan.." _

_ "And yourself.."  _ she grumbled. Izen raised a brow at her.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No.." Zanna sighed deeply, "I just.. want a way to repay him for being himself. Something more than just.. sex. But I don't know what to do. I don't want to be known as the girlfriend who says thanks by sucking him off or letting him fuck me.. not that I don't want to do either. I'm not really the most romantic type, you know."

"I could help you with that?" Lea offered. Zanna turned and looked at her hopefully, "I mean, if you wanted me to?"

"You.. would?"

"Sure!" she answered with a bright smile. "I can set up a nice date for you two or help you figure out a thank-you gift for him.. whatever you like!"

"On the subjects of a gift for Evan," Izen interjected as usual, "Lea, I have one I want to get him for this trip. Think you could hook me up? I'm sure you're more than capable. And I'll gladly repay you in whatever way you'd like." she grinned.

"Oh? And what's this 'gift' you're wanting for him?" she asked. Izen turned as a hot plate of pancakes was set in front of her.

"Thanks." she smiled. Evan ruffled the fur on her head then grabbed Zanna from the seat and carried her to the stove, where he then began preparing her own. Even though they weren't at the computer, Raymond and Lea could see the two leaning their heads against one-another. "I don't want to say here. Mind if I message you two about it privately? I kind of want it to be a surprise to, uh.. you know," she nodded to Zanna.

"Sure, that's fine!" Lea responded. 

“Good.” Izen grinned. She was thankful that Lea was willing to help her out with this little idea to make their trip that much better. “I’ll send you the details later.” Lea nodded with a smile as she watched Evan return with a plate of pancakes in his grip. Setting them down on the table next to Izen’s, Zanna jumped down and took a seat while waiting for Evan to quickly make his.   


For the remainder of the time, Evan cooked his pancakes and then ate with the girls while talking with Lea and Ray. After having discussed what was needed about the convention, Evan used the time to just.. chat with Ray and Lea. Had Evan never known that they work in a Pokephilia chain, he would have expected them live everyday, normal lives. Just by looking at them, he wouldn’t expect them to do porn in any way, to be quite honest.

For almost an hour, they all just talked. Eventually, Evan had received a text from Oli. The message told Evan he could come in at any time to talk since someone else was on shift with him. Sending his response that he’d be on his way soon, Evan had to say his goodbyes to both Lea and Ray.

Closing the laptop, he got up from his seat and stacked all the dishes atop one another and then sat them in the sink. He thought about washing them now but decided against it. “I’m going to go change and then we can leave.” he told them. Walking from the kitchen to his room with the girls following close behind, he began quickly changing. “This goes without saying but, please, and I mean you Izen, don’t be too perverted. This is my--”

“I know, I know.” she said with a roll of her eyes. “This is your job and you can’t afford to lose it and blah blah blah.” she teased him. Ignoring her remarks, Evan walked into the bathroom and quickly spiked his hair up once again then brushed his teeth. He then grabbed a washcloth from beneath the sink and dampened it then wiped up the little mess on both the girls’ mouths from their midday breakfast.

“There.” he said with a smile. “Now you’re both perfect and not syrup-y.”

The two smiled at him appreciatively as he walked out of the bathroom. Walking to his desk, he grabbed his keys, phone, and wallet and pocketed them all. From his room, he walked to the front door and slipped his shoes on before opening it for them all. “After you.” he said with a smile to the two.

“Such a gentleman.” Zanna complimented.

“A gentleman deserves a reward.” Izen smiled up at him. “Maybe later we can show you how thankful we are if you keep this up?” she suggested. Before he could say anything, Izen sent mental pictures of what she meant by what she said. Evan couldn’t help but blush with a nod.

“That would be fun..” he said as the trio began walking to Evan’s job, a happy and content smile upon each of their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

The entire walk to Evan’s job was quiet. Not one of them said a single thing which surprised each of them - mostly Evan though. He expected Izen to be yammering on about things she wanted to do when they’d get back to his house but she was surprisingly quiet. He didn’t know why, but he wasn’t questioning it. Instead, he took the time to enjoy the quietness and comfort his new friends gave him.

Eventually, they had arrived. Like before, Evan opened the door for the two and let the two sisters in, the two smiling appreciatively at him. The faint sound of a chime rang within the small building when the door had opened, signalling potential customers had arrived. Just after the chime ended, another sound replaced it, though this one was the sound of a magazine page turning. Evan turned to where it came from and saw one of his old co-workers reading it boredly. The girl looked up slightly, “Oh, hey Evan,” she said. “What’re you doing here? Thought you had the weekend off.”

“Hey,” Evan nodded. “I do, but had some stuff to talk to Oli about. He in the back?”

“Yeah, he’s on break. Go ahead.” the girl said with a nod. Evan smiled to her as her attention went back to the magazine. Evan sighed, knowing the boredom she faced with working this job. But that was out of his control, so he ignored it. Walking past that little door-flap and into the back, he knocked on his boss’s door then opened it slightly before peeking in. He saw Oli in his usual work getup, munching on a sandwich with his feet up on his desk.

“Yes? Come on,” he said as he looked up from his lunch. He met Evan’s eyes and immediately straightened himself up, no longer being propped up in his chair. Evan opened the door and waved his actions off,

“Don’t worry about it. Stay comfy,” Evan chuckled. He nodded but sat up in his chair and peered over the desk when he saw an unfamiliar Umbreon and Espeon come in behind Evan.

“Aww, look at those two cuties!” Oli smiled brightly. Zanna recoiled slightly, her nervousness flaring up. Izen smiled up at the man but nuzzled into Zanna to help comfort her, “I didn’t know you had two Pokémon! Why didn’t you tell me?”

Evan took a seat in one of the two chairs across from Oli then patted his lap, indicating for the two of them to sit. Zanna immediately did as told but, Izen on the other hand, jumped into the adjacent chair. He narrowed his eyes at her, “Can’t ever do anything easy, can you?”

“I can do you easily..”

“Izen, I swear. Not now. Please...” he said. She said nothing, but he knew she had the biggest urges to just mess with him for the fun of it. He turned his attention back to Oli, “These two, among other things, are why I needed to talk to you. This is Zanna,” Evan said as she leaned against him. He was gently caressing her sides, her short, soft fur tickling his fingers, “And that’s Izen. They’re recently adopted.” he smiled. 

“Well they’re both some nice looking Pokémon!” Oli complimented.

“They’re both beautiful, aren’t they? I actually adopted them from a friend who just can’t provide for them anymore, as sad as it is. So I took them in for him over the weekend. Was a bit of a sudden decision but, hey, I don’t regret it.” 

“I don’t think anyone would regret adopting an Umbreon or Espeon. You treat them good, you hear me?” he said in a stern tone. Evan sighed, already knowing the little ‘talk’ Oli was about to give. He was like Evan’s uncle and always treated Evan like his nephew, giving him these ‘talks’ all the time. “Make sure they’re happy and entertained. They are--”

“Living creatures, I know,” Evan cut him off. “Believe me, they love where they are now. I don’t know which enjoys it more. Izen is a bit of a joker..”

“I assume you both will have prank wars at some point, no?” Oli chuckled. Izen giggled at him.

“He’s too easy. It’s already a winning battle on my end.”

“She’s also very confident. But then Zanna here is the opposite. She’s quiet, reserved, and incredibly shy. But she’s warmed up to me very quickly and I’m happy she has...” he said as he hugged her. Oli eyed him awkwardly but nodded.

“Well make sure they’re happy and what-have-you. What is it you needed to talk to me about? Gotta get back in a few minutes.” he said as he looked down to his old watch.

“Right. See, I don’t think it’d be right for them to be sheltered every day while I work. They never got out with their old owner so I was hoping I could bring them in to work with me, seeing as I’m the only one during my shifts. No payment or anything. Just some company, so to speak.” he said hopefully.

“Well, normally I’d say no...” Oli said as he eyed the two of them. The two both looked a little sad but he continued, “However, you do work alone and it’s not really fair on you, or them. I’ll allow it as long as you bring one at a time. It wouldn’t be very good health-wise for multiple Pokémon running around, not that I’m saying anything is wrong with these two. You know, higher-ups and what not...”

“I think that’s fine.” Evan said as he looked down at Zanna then to Izen, “Girls? Are you okay with this?”

“That’s fine. Better than a no, I suppose.” Izen shrugged.

“What about mom?” Zanna asked quietly.

“Oh yes, that reminds me,” Evan said as he looked back to Oli, “As a bit of a package deal, their mother is also moving in with me. She’s a Persian. If she would want to, would it be alright if she came in from time to time as well? From what I hear, all she does is sleep so exercise would be good for her.”

“As long as it’s only her, I see no reason why not. Again, I want it to be known the only reason I can agree with this, aside from the earlier mentioned reason of not being fair to them having to stay home all alone, is because you specifically said no pay. I’m sure you know we can’t afford any hiring. Maybe down the road I could throw them some money, but for now...”

“Don’t sweat it, boss. I’m sure getting out of the house and stretching their legs would do them some good.” he smiled appreciatively.

“When we get home, I’ll happily do some stretching if you’re so worried about it...” he heard Izen say telepathically. Evan felt his cheeks grow a slight red from her comment, but when he heard Zanna jump in, he knew it was serious.

“Maybe it’d be fun to help Evan stretch as well?” 

“Girls! Come on! Don’t start now...” Evan begged.

“I’ll stop if you promise we can have fun when we get home.” Izen offered in a sing-song voice, which was weird with it being through his head.

“I promise, whatever you want. Just knock it off...” 

“Oh, man... Zanna, we’re gonna have some fun.”

“...Evan?” Oli called out. He was cut from the psychic conversation when he saw Oli waving a hand in front of his face. Evan shook his head.

“S-sorry, zoned out for a moment. What’d you ask?”

“Uh huh..” Oli responded, not necessarily believing Evan. He then decided to shrug it off, “Anyways.. You mentioned something else needed to be discussed. What was it?”

“Oh.. right,” he said. Evan turned to Izen who nodded to him, showing it was going to be fine that he made this one lie, “Well, I need to ask for a while off.”

“What? Why?” Oli asked.

“See, I have a friend who lives out in Slateport. Well..” he paused to think for a moment, “he’s moving there now. And he needed help moving himself in and moving his stuff. He asked me if I could get a week off to help him.”

Once again, Oli placed his feet on his desk and reclined back with his fingers intertwining with one-another. Evan could tell that Oli didn’t believe him, but he had to play it off like he wasn’t lying. He knew, should he get caught somehow, that he’d be in a lot of trouble. But there had to be some times where Oli lied to get off work. Everyone did it, right?

“I see. It shouldn’t be too much of a problem. How soon do you need off?”

“Well, I was needing off this Friday so I can pack my own stuff. He’s using this whole week to pack his own things then Friday he’s picking me up so we can be ready early in the morning to move. You know, earlier to start, earlier to finish.” he chuckled.

“So you need Friday off?” Oli asked for clarification.

“Well, Friday, and then the following week as well. From here it’s around a day's drive I think. Then we have to unpack all of his stuff the next few days. So at most, that’d put me around the middle of the week. And if it’d be possible, I’d like to stay a few days with him when we’re not working since we won’t see each other much after that, then come back the following Saturday-ish? Maybe off until that following Monday?” Evan asked hopefully.

Oli pondered for a moment. Evan couldn’t tell if he knew Evan was lying or not, but he surely hoped not. There was no way he would tell Oli the real reason he needed off. Telling him that he was really going out to pretty much have anonymous sex, at least that’s what it sounded like, with Pokémon didn’t seem like too good an idea.

“So you’re needing a week off? Or did I misunderstand?” Oli asked after another few moments of thinking. Evan nodded, feeling like he was actually about to get away with this.

“Correct. Absolutely no longer than that.” he answered. Oli then nodded, much to Evan’s happiness,

“Alright. Because you’ve been doing so well and have been taking other’s shifts without much warning, I can give you this little vacation as a thanks,” he told Evan. Evan sighed happily, “Don’t get used to it though. You know how short we are on workers, but I’ll throw in a double shift on myself to help. But next time, give a bit more warning, could you?” he asked with a chuckle.

“Of course, sir,” he nodded. He turned to Izen and saw her smirking, and Evan could only guess on what this meant for her. He then looked down at Zanna and saw she even had a little smile upon her muzzle, “It... kind of suddenly came up, honestly. He had others ready to help but apparently things came up with them and... well, I had little time.”

“I understand,” Oli nodded. “Will you be in Tuesday?”

“I will, yes. You sure you don’t mind if I bring one of them?”

“Of course not. I don’t know if you’re specifically having them work or just having them come up as company, but if the former then maybe come in a little earlier so you can give them a run down.” Oli said. Evan nodded and looked up as the door to Oli’s office opened up and the girl who’d been working the front walked in,

“You’re up boss. I’d like to have my lunch today and not miss it.” she said. Oli nodded and wiped his face with his napkin then got up followed by Evan. He picked up the girls and, as usual, rested them on his shoulders,

“Thanks for letting me get this time off on such short notice. Means a lot to me,” Evan smiled. He extended his arm out to Oli and the two shook hands,

“Don’t worry about it,” he said as the two walked out. “Have a good night and bring in that Persian you mentioned when she comes down, aye? I’d like to meet her as well, assuming she also wants to come in.”

“Definitely will,” Evan said as he opened the door to the convenience store. He then turned and waved off to Oli, “Have a good day and night, boss.” he said as he left the small shop. Just as the door shut behind the trio, Evan let out a sigh of relief, “That went better than expected. I don’t think he believed me though...”

“Who cares if he did or not? You got off which means we’ve got a bunch of planning to do!” Izen exclaimed from sheer happiness. “You’ve gotta pack, find out what else goes on there--”

“Come on, Izen,” Zanna cut in, “We just got the okay to have him not go in for work. He probably doesn’t even feel good about lying.” she said, looking up to him. Evan nodded slightly, agreeing with Zanna.

“There’s that, and I just... feel like something isn’t right. I don’t really know what, but something seems like it’ll go wrong with this. Maybe it’s just that sour taste in my mouth from lying.” he shrugged. Even though Evan wanted to believe that him lying was probably what he felt was off, he just couldn’t shake that feeling. The second the idea of him lying to get off work was brought up, something didn’t seem right.

“Well it’s probably because you’re a goody two shoes,” Izen grinned at him. He felt her tail wrap around his arm as she giggled, “Such a good boy, you are. But even the good boys have to do something bad once in a while, don’t you think? Spice things up!”

“Maybe...” Evan mumbled as he walked. “Maybe part of it is just the uncertainty of what’s there. Who knows.”

“I’m sure you’ll have fun!” Zanna smiled. “Besides, if it makes you uncomfortable being there, then you and I can stay hidden from everybody and have fun other ways.” she said hopefully. Evan chuckled and brought a hand up to her head and scratched behind her ears.

“Even if I had fun, I’d still love to do that. You know,” he said after a moment of thought, “if I remember right, Slateport is right along a beach. Maybe I could talk Ray and Lea into going with us for a beach party? I’m sure some time at the beach would do us all some good. Not too often do we get to even see the beach. All we have is a lake..”

“Yeah! That’d be fun!” Zanna exclaimed happily.

“That’d be cool, honestly.” Izen then said. She didn’t seem too excited about it but it didn’t matter to her. “You look like you could use some sun anyways.” she grinned.

“Whatever,” Evan said with a roll of the eyes. “I just hope you’re thankful I keep my side of the deal. If it was anybody else, I wouldn’t do this.”

“If you hurry up and get home,” Izen said as she leaned in closely to him. As she whispered, he felt her hot breath beating down his neck and ear, “I’m sure Zanna and I could show you how thankful we are...” she said before gently licking his cheek. Evan wasn’t so sure why, but he actually sped up to get home. 

For once, he was looking forward to whatever Izen had planned.

HOLY SHIT FIRST LINEBREAK IN MONTHS!

To say Izen had a sick sense of humor was a massive understatement. The rest of the walk, which eventually turned into a run, home, Izen kept sending visual messages of what she wanted to do with him and his sister. Evan wasn’t quite sure why he wanted to have fun like that, but there was no denying that he did.

But of course, Izen had to live up to her personality. Instead of doing what she said they would when they got home, she, quite literally, made Evan get on his laptop and research the convention. Izen promised that, when he had enough information that they wouldn’t be totally lost while there, the three of them would have their fun.

So, being the submissive follower that Evan was, he just went with it. He browsed the website for any kind of information he’d need that could be considered important and, thankfully, he found quite a bit of information. A lot of it was from older posts he found on the forums so things could have changed but, hopefully, that wasn’t the case.

He had learned that the conventions were held throughout the whole city and not one central location typically. While one area is a more populated and hotspot for each convention, they typically were all throughout the town's most popular areas. Of course, with these type of meetups being more on the side for random sex, there was one spot that was housed for that, which was a large hotel-like building for Slateport. While not much information was released yet, prior convention posts stated that it overlooked the beach and was three floors, which included a basement area. So, to some, it was only a basement, a middle floor, and then a top floor.

Each ‘floor’ of this hotel-like building was for a different need. The top floor was for hanging around and meeting people who aren’t looking for sex, whether it be at all or just for that moment. Each room had open doors so nobody had to worry about finding a room, unless you specifically asked someone for a room of your own. In which case, that was always there. But nine out of ten rooms you could just walk in and make friends.

Then there was the main floor, or in this case, a gigantic lobby. This floor was for a lot of smaller businesses looking to sell things, hire people for who-knows-what, and other business-y things Evan didn’t understand. Apparently some rising star musician and his Pokémon were also DJing for Ray and Lea, which Evan found pretty cool. He apparently used to be a pretty well-known musician when he was a singer. So that was pretty cool to have around. It got him publicity and meant some good music would be there!

Then there was the basement. This was where almost all of the magic happened. Down there was no-holds barred. It was the meeting point for anybody who was wanting sex. Being that Slateport legally allowed Pokephilia, they had no worries of getting in trouble for this. Since Evan didn’t know what it visually looked like, he could only go off what he read, he had no idea if he’d walk in and, quite literally, be thrusted into it or if there was a small place to relax and find someone. Whatever the case, he knew he was in for a new experience.

But, what Evan looked forward to the most, was that a rather large concert was scheduled. Just as Evan had said to Izen and Zanna earlier, they would be going to the beach because this concert was being held on said beach. Many different genres of music would be played from electronic to metal to rock to rap. That meant Evan could enjoy the beach and be at a concert. That was a win-win in his book!

The only thing Evan couldn’t find out was how many people and Pokémon would be there. Well, of course, the location had yet to be released so obviously not many could say they’d be there for certain, though more than a few already had. It would have just made it a lot easier on Evan if he knew what he was up against in terms of population.

“I guess that means you’ll know where I’ll be most of the time,” Izen spoke up as she looked over his shoulder. She had jumped up on the back of the couch and rested her head against his shoulder while he did his research. Since he was the one doing the learning through the reading, Izen could lazily lay back and take the information from his head whenever she needed.

“Yeah. But can we agree on a place to meet that isn’t there? When I want a break or need to find you, I don’t want to worry about having to go through crowds of horny people or Pokémon...” Evan asked.

“I mean, we could. But how would I even know if you need me to begin with? I mean, we have our connection and all, but that can only go so far.” Izen said. Evan sighed, not having thought of that.

“That’s true...” he mumbled. “Well, if I get us all a room for ourselves, can we try and meet up for lunch if we’re not together? Even if you’re more than capable of watching out for yourself, I still want to know you’re fine.” he asked her. Izen shrugged slightly.

“I don’t see why not. I mean, it’s not like I’ll be away too much. It may come as a shocker to you, but I do want to spend a lot of time with you and Zanna. But yeah, I guess I could if you want.” she answered. “Now,” she said as she slowly climbed from the back of the couch. Evan eyed her slightly when she used her Psychic to levitate the laptop from his lap, where she soon sat where it used to be, “I distinctly remember saying we’d have some fun after you do your work. And... I think you’ve done enough.” she said quietly.

“If you insist...” Evan said. He gently rested his hands against her body as he sighed, “What does Queen Izen have in mind for her loyal subjects?” he smirked.

“Saying stuff like that won’t make it easier on you,” Zanna said as she now stood up. He turned his attention to her as she sat next to Izen, only she was facing him, “Though if you said Princess Zanna...” she smirked.

“I know what your Queen wants,” Izen answered. Her Psychic energy slowly surrounded the laptop as it floated in front of the trio. Not long after did the ATP website appear. Izen navigated through the website with ease, like she’d done it hundreds of times before, which she probably had,where it came to a halt at the video selection portion of the website. Lewd previews of many different pornos rested, awaiting to be played, “So, Zanna,” she said, turning to her, “what say we show our little gentleman our appreciation for being so kind today?” she smirked.

“You know I’d love to!” Zanna smiled excitedly. “What do you have in mind... Oh..” she grinned before looking up to Evan. The human and Umbreon locked eyes momentarily before Zanna nuzzled into his leg, “Yeah, definitely!”

“Good! Because I know the perfect ones for him.” Izen smiled innocently. The web pages continued to change and video preview after video preview showed. Soon, Izen clicked on one of the videos of two Pikachu. “Melody and Harmony. Twins, and they love showing their bodies more than anything. I’m sure you’ll like them. They’re also regulars at the conventions so maybe one day you’ll get to meet them, huh?” she winked.

“I think Evan would like them…”

LINEBREAK

For just about the rest of the day, and well into the night, Evan had to partake in way more of Izen’s sexual needs than he’d have honestly liked. The only time he’d actually gotten a break was when they all needed to eat, but even then, Izen could barely keep her paws off of him. She said that because she was left hanging when he fell asleep. And this was her way of getting him back. Secretly though, he loved every second of it.

The next day was Evan’s first day back to work and the day he’d be picking up Marina. Thankfully, Izen did agree that she needed a day off after the previous day, so he would be taking Zanna with him to his work and then meeting up with Michael to bring home his third new family member. 

He really had no idea how to deal with it all so suddenly. Just a few days ago, he was alone and had the solitude of his own little apartment. Now he had three girls in his home, two of which were sexually interested in him, with one romantically. Was Marina going to be like Izen? Of course, they said she wasn’t, and he hoped, but anything could be possible at this point. 

Throughout the day, Evan showed Zanna every little detail of his work, which was not much. She was very interested in what he did, but once he showed her everything and what he did when nobody came in, she grew very bored. He felt bad for her, but she said it was entirely worth it and quite nice to get some alone time with Evan away from Izen. She loved her sister dearly, but man could she get quite obnoxious.

Around midday, Evan got a text from Michael saying he was free to drop off Marina whenever. He had a couple hours to go before someone else was to come in and take his place, and with Oli saying he only wanted one here at a time, he told Michael that it’d be best to just stick around. If he wanted, he was even more than welcome to stop by and pick up his key and wait at his house if he wanted. Obviously, Michael declined such an offer.

Throughout the day, with all of their free time, Evan asked Zanna a lot about Marina. He was curious about what she liked to do, if she was like Izen in any way, literally anything to give him some kind of knowledge about the Persian. Thankfully, everything sounded so much easier to him than he expected. 

According to Zanna, Marina was about as laid back as could be. She was pretty close to Michael when they were around but nothing ever was able to happen because of how busy he was. However, Zanna said that the absolute favorite thing of Marina’s to do was rest her head on Michael’s lap and sleep as he relaxed while watching television. To her, that was the perfect day.

That was like music to Evan’s ears. That meant he had two laid back Pokémon coming his way. Who knows, maybe he would even be able to change Izen slightly and make her more laid back!

...Right…

It was amazing to Evan and Zanna both when Oli walked in, telling them his shift was over. The day had sped by as the two talked. At first, Evan was skeptical having someone there would have made such a difference, but it actually did. Maybe it was because he could have stood there forever and listen to Zanna’s cute voice, who knew. He just was happy his shift was over and that Zanna also enjoyed her day, helping him help the few people and Pokémon who did come in.

Hey, I’m off work. Where ya wanna meet up? Actually, my place would be best, especially if you’re dropping off some stuff with Marina. You’ve got my address. Drop by whenever.

Sending the message, Evan pocketed his phone once more. For the first time that day, Evan and Zanna were quiet. The two loved talking with each other, that was pretty obvious, but they also enjoyed the quiet walk home. Nothing else mattered to the two, other than their time together. To everyone else, an Umbreon walking next to a human looked like another trainer with their Pokémon. But for Evan and Zanna?

It was so much more.

LINEBREAK

Evan sat with his legs up on the couch, enjoying the relaxation that always came with his return from work. It seemed silly he needed to relax, what with having very little to do, but his feet always hurt from standing so long. So being off them was always extremely nice. 

It was almost an hour after Evan got home before Michael and Marina showed up. With a knock on his door, he asked Izen to open it, where she did for him. Sitting up from where he laid, he waved the two in as he got up, “Hi again, and come on in!” he smiled.

“Hi, Evan. Girls,” Marina smiled, walking in. Within seconds, Izen and Zanna both got up from where they laid and ran over to their mother, nuzzling her happily. “Enjoy your weekend?”

“It was great. Had a lot of fun!” Zanna smiled happily.

“Yeah we did. We definitely got lucky on the first try.” Izen also smiled.

“I take it they weren’t much trouble?” Michael asked as the three Pokémon talked. Evan quickly shook his head no.

“Not even a little. Zanna’s been great. I convinced my boss to let me bring them in with me to work on different days. She went with me today and work sped right by. Izen’s been more fun than a handful I would say. Not saying she wasn’t one though.” Evan chuckled. 

“I figured as much. So, question if I may. It’s not my thing but… you and Zanna. Are you two…?”

“Yes,” Evan we nodded with a happy smile, “we are a thing. She’s an angel and it’s like… we connected instantly. Everything about her is perfect and I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

“That’s great to hear. I’m glad you’re both happy.” Michael smiled back. He motioned Evan to follow him outside where he did. Michael then wrapped an arm around his shoulder as they walked, “I really can’t express how much it means you’re taking the girls in. They deserve a lot more than I could give. I could shower them with money, but not the love and affection you can. I’m serious about this, if you ever need any kind of financial help with them, ring me up. I’ll be by in a heartbeat to help.”

“I will,” Evan nodded to him. “I hope I never will because I’d love to do this on my own, and I’m more than happy to offer them a home.” he said. Michael didn’t say anything more as the two walked to Michael’s car. It was a larger SUV. He led him to the back and opened it where two larges rested beside one-another. “Is this all Marina’s stuff?” Evan asked curiously.

“No of course not. Some is Marina’s, some is Zanna’s book collection, she loves being read to, and then the other is Izen’s. From one guy to another, give her her stuff as soon as possible. She knew not to come onto me but boy did her stuff help when everyone else is irritated with how insatiable she can be.” Michael chuckled.

“You’re a lifesaver…” Evan mumbled. 

“Poor you being the only guy. It’s gotta be tough, doesn’t it?”

“It is, but… it’s fun. It’s something I’m not used to but she’s definitely getting my used to this kind of life. At least she knows when to back off, huh?” 

“Definitely.” he said with a nod. Michael reached into his SUV and gripped one of the boxes with Evan doing the same. The two carried the boxes back up to Evan’s apartment before setting them in the livingroom. “Wait, why didn’t Izen help with this? She’s more than capable of carrying these heavy boxes…”

“Because you know what comes with my help,” she said with a smile. “Is that what you want?”

“Good point…” Evan mumbled. He turned to Marina who sat between both Izen and Zanna quietly, “My home is your home. Help yourself to whatever you see. And Michael, you’re welcome over anytime you like. Wouldn’t wanna keep the girls from you at all.” he smiled at him.

“Can you please come by every once in awhile?” Marina asked him hopefully. “You may have work a lot but we still love seeing you.”

“Of course I will. You know I love you three very much,” he told them all. Walking over to them, Michael knelt down in front of them and hugged them each one by one, “I hate doing this. I really do. But I think we all agree it’s for the best. Izen, you’ll finally get someone who can hopefully keep you sated,” he paused as he smirked up at Evan. “Zanna, look at you. I haven’t seen you glow this much in… well, ever! Marina… maybe you’ll finally get someone who can help you stay as beautiful as you are.” 

“Come on Michael, don’t make us cry!” Zanna exclaimed happily. 

“I’m sorry, Zanna,” he laughed at her. He rested a hand on her head for a moment before standing up and turning to Evan, “Can I help you move these somewhere?” he asked, nodding to the boxes. Evan quickly shook his head.

“No it’s fine. Not sure what I’ll do with everything. Gonna maybe have to rearrange,” he shrugged. “Anyways, yeah, you’re welcome by anytime to see them. A little warning would be nice so I could get the place cleaned up would be nice.”

“I will drop by when I can. If you ever need any kind of help, please--”

“I know, I know, I will.” Evan cut him off.

“Good,” Michael nodded. “Don’t wanna stay too long, so it was nice seeing you three again. And Izen?”

“Yeah?” she looked up at him curiously.

“Don’t cause him any more trouble. If I know you, I already know what you did…”

“What did you do?” Marina asked her with a tiny glare.

“Nothing!” she exclaimed suddenly.

“Evan, what’d she do?” she asked him. 

“Oh just her usual stuff… Long story,” he shrugged. Michael laughed at them and, with one final goodbye and after giving Evan Marina’s Poké Ball, left Evan’s apartment. Deciding to waste any time, Evan walked over to one of the boxes and turned to Izen, “Help me, and I know what comes with it.”

“Okay,” she nodded. Getting up from her spot, she walked over to Evan and picked up both boxes with her powers with a lot more ease than she did with the television. “Where we putting them?”

“My room. I’d prefer stuff kept in there, especially if what Michael told me is in there is true. Can’t have your stuff out in the open…” he told her. Instantly, her ears perked up at the mention of her stuff.

“No way! He packed them?” she asked, turning to Marina.

“No, I did. Figured Evan could use some time off and I don’t think Michael would have been comfortable with it.” she said.

“Oh man things have changed…” she smiled happily. 

“Good to hear. Zanna, go with your sister and help her unpack your things, please. Evan and I have some talking to do.” she said, turning to Evan.

“Okay.” she nodded. The two walked back to his room, leaving Evan and Marina alone.

“First off, I would love to apologize if either of them have been any kind of trouble.” she told him.

“They’ve been everything but trouble. I really can’t express how much I love having them around.”

“That’s a relief. Now I have two things I want to talk about. We can start with Izen or we can start with Zanna. Which do you want to talk about first?” she asked him.

Evan had a feeling he knew what it would have been about if it was Izen. It had to be about this bet. If Michael knew she was up to something, and had called her out so easily, then it would have made sense Marina would want to know. But… what about Zanna? “Zanna, I guess. I kind of know what about for Izen.”

“Okay. So Zanna. Are you wanting to stay with her? Romantically, I mean. She told me while you and Michael were outside that she really liked you and that you did her too, but are you sure about this? You said you’ve never done this kind of thing, so I don’t want you feeling pressured with her because she is happy.” she asked.

“Oh it’s not rushed. It was like… an instant connection, her and I. I’ve been missing something for so long and she’s been filling what I’ve needed with ease.” he said with a sigh and small smile. “When she talks, I could listen for hours and hours. I took her into work with me yesterday and all she did was talk. And it was like I wasn’t even at work. I promise you, I’m more than happy to be with her.”

“You don’t know how happy that makes this Persian. I’m assuming you have, but have you had alone time with her? And shown her that you can make her feel good?” she asked curiously. “If you don’t mind me asking.

“Well… it was kind of mutual when we did. Izen kind of got the ball rolling and then Zanna took over after she left. It was a mutual thing between us and it was amazing. Opened my eyes to some stuff as well.”

“I see. I don’t want you to feel overwhelmed with this, but I do have some more personal things I’d love to show you. As passionate as you think it was, if Izen started it, it wasn’t. So you and I are going to have our own one on one session. And don’t feel embarrassed about it, either. I see that little blush…” she said with a smirk. She gently nudged his belly and pushed him onto the couch before sitting between his legs with her paw on his thigh, “There’s no reason to be.”

“I know, I know. I’m comfortable with my body and everything, it’s just the whole thing of being come onto so suddenly is… not something I’m used to. Izen is helping me get used to it, though.” he chuckled.

“Good,” she said with a nod. Removing her paw from his leg, she looked up at him with a serious expression. “Now about Izen. What did she do?”

“Nothing, honestly. It was just a little bet and--”

“Arceus, Evan, don’t tell me you did…”

“Yeah, and I lost rather quickly.” he shrugged.

“Arceus…” Marina sighed, shaking her head. “What do you have to do now?”

“Well… the bet was that if I won, she’d have to be a little maid around the house for Zanna, you, and myself for a week with no questions asked of what she has to do.” he explained.

“And if you lost?”

“Well… I agreed I’d take her to one of those conventions she told me about.”

“Do you mean the ones where it’s a bunch of sex and Pokephilia and everything like that?” she asked. Evan could tell by the sound of her voice she was kind of aggravated, but he nodded nonetheless.

“Yeah that’s the one. Why?” he asked, having a sinking feeling it wasn’t about to get pretty.

“Izen!” Marina called out. “Come out here, please!” Almost instantly, Izen returned to the living room.

“Yeah?”

“Come here. Sit down.” she told the Espeon. Izen looked at her confusedly but then realized what it was about. “Now.”

With a sigh, she nodded and padded over before sitting next to the Persian. “Before you say anything--”

“I told you one thing, Izen. One thing! And you couldn’t follow what I asked. Why did you make him take this bet?” she asked. 

“I didn’t make him. I offered many times to drop the bet if he just admitted defeat but he never would. I mean, I kind of expected him not to follow through with it anyways but he has so far…” she explained. “I mean, mom, if I thought it would be something he couldn’t handle, I wouldn’t have even suggested it. You know me.”

“She is kind of right, Marina,” Evan spoke up. “It’s true she didn’t make me. I kind of let my own ego get in the way. And I have a different thought on it.”

“Different thought? What do you mean?” Marina asked him.

“Both Izen and Zanna have been way beyond accepting and understanding of me being new to it. And I’ve loved every second of exploring it so far, and I’ll admit that happily. They both said it’d be fun for me to explore everything a bit more than I already have. Meet new people, try new things since Pokémon are a lot different when it comes to sex, or at least Izen says. I know you just really met me Marina, but… I don’t have friends. This would be a good way to meet some, and I already have. Plus, it would give Izen a week to go rampant and get out her sex drive. That would give me who knows how long of a break from her.” Evan explained to her.

“Do you have any idea what goes on there? Do you know what it’s really like?” she asked him.

“No because I’ve never been there, nor will I ever if I don’t. If I don’t like it, I can always hang out somewhere else. I’ve researched a bunch, and I’ve got someone else looking out for me. Truthfully, Izen didn’t convince me. Before I met Michael, I had no intention on hooking up at all. So really, Izen isn’t to blame at all. If anything, she’s been pushing things forward and helping me explore everything.”

Marina stayed quiet for a long while. She was pretty upset Izen did this to Evan so suddenly, but it was Evan’s decision in the end if he’d even hold up his end of the bargain. So, with a sigh, she gave a small nod, “Well, if you’re sure, and already made your plans, then I guess there’s nothing I can do. When is it starting?”

“We leave Friday. You’re more than welcome to join us or I can find someone to watch you here for a week. My boss would probably love to if you wanted.” he offered.

“No I’m going to go, but don’t expect me to participate. If I know Zanna, she won’t be sleeping around so I’m sure she’d like to have someone around with her. But you…” she turned her attention Izen and glared at her, “are very lucky he’s understanding. I am very disappointed in you for not listening to my one direction, though. Especially when it matters the most.”

“...Sorry…” Izen said quietly with her ears drooped. “I just thought it’d be fun for Evan to get out and enjoy his life is all.”

“I will,” he said, resting a hand on her head. “I trust you enough to not put me in a bad place.”

“Well, I’m glad you are so okay with it, Evan. Izen, go finish helping your sister, please.” she told the Espeon. With a slow nod, Izen stood up and before she left, she nuzzled into Evan’s leg thankfully.

“Thanks for… you know, backing me up. I owe you one, ‘kay?” Izen spoke into his mind.

“I want to say you don’t, but I know you will anyways. But regardless, you’re welcome. I got your back.” With a smile from Izen, she turned and headed back into his room to finish unpacking.

“You know, if you really don’t want to do what she said, you don’t have to. If you can barely handle Izen, I’m not sure how you’ll handle these things she’s taking you to. If you need to relax, come find me, okay? Nobody likes a pissy mom who’s defending her children.” she grinned at him.

“I can only imagine an angry Persian,” he grinned back. “Come on, we should probably get your stuff unpacked as well.”

LINEBREAK

For the rest of the night, Evan helped the girls unpack their belongings. Like Michael said, Zanna had a rather large book collection, which she almost begged Evan to read to her sometime. Of course he agreed without hesitation if it meant he’d get to spend time with her. Marina’s belongings consisted of a bunch of different brushes for her fur so it stayed as clean and pristine as it already was. He actually found out it’s from daily bathing. What surprised him even more was Marina was more than able to get her own bath started and that the knobs were no problem for her. 

However, what surprised him the most was that ever since Marina had sort of scolded her, she backed off. She wasn’t as flirty as usual, but she still had those subtle moments. It turned out that one of the boxes actually was full of Izen’s own sex toys. It wasn’t many but it did surprise him how many she had. She didn’t use them often, but she said she loved when they were incorporated with others, something Evan would have to definitely keep in mind.

And now it was almost nine at night. Even with his mind being set on unpacking and reorganizing, which proved a lot more difficult since Izen wanted her stuff somewhere she could reach them easily, Evan couldn’t stop thinking on one thing, and that was the sleep schedule. Izen and Zanna but waited for him expectantly to join in but if he did, there would have been no room for Marina, and there was absolutely no way he was making her sleep on the floor or couch or anywhere else.

“Marina?” Evan turned to her. 

“Yes?”

“For now, I want you to take my bed with them.” he told her.

“What? No, I’m not--”

“I’m not taking no for an answer. It’s much too small for us all and you’re crazy if you think I’m making one of you give up a spot. So for a few days, I want you to take my spot with them.”

“Evan, really, I can’t--”

“Yes you can, and yes you will,” Evan smirked as he cut her off. Without warning, Evan bent down and scooped up the large feline in his arms and carried her to his bed before setting her in it. “I’m serious when I say I won’t take no for an answer. I’ll take the couch for a few days.”

Marina and the girls remained silent for a before they all nodded. “There’s no talking him out of it, mom.” Izen spoke up.

“He won’t change his mind.” Zanna then said.

“Fine,” she sighed. “But only for a few days. Got it? Don’t think I won’t get ahold of Michael to change this because it’s not fair to you.”

“I know, I know. Don’t worry,” he said, walking over to his closet. He opened it and pulled out one of the spare blankets and pillows from the shelves. “Sleep good,” he smiled to them all.

LINEBREAK

That night, Evan fell asleep much easier than he expected. Perhaps it was from the mixture of work and then helping unpack everything. He had no clue. But the same couldn’t be said for the three in his own bed. The three Pokémon couldn’t sleep knowing they had unintentionally kicked him from his own bed. 

“Are we actually going to leave him out there?” Zanna asked.

“Of course not,” Izen answered her. “I think we should make it a rule we’re all going to do that bed you made the other day until we get a new one. It’s only fair we all struggle, right?”

“What bed?” Marina asked curiously.

“Oh, I made a bed out of a blanket in the livingroom the other night. The three of us slept there since it was difficult sleeping here with just us three.” Zanna explained. “I’m okay with that. I don’t like not sleeping with him anyways…”

“Let’s do it then. Mom, you’re the most gentle. You wake him up while we set it up?” Izen suggested. Marina quickly nodded. The three got up from his bed and with the help of Izen’s powers, they quickly set up a makeshift bed on his floor. As Izen and Zanna did, Marina padded out to the living room where she saw Evan passed out of the couch like it was nothing.

Giggling to herself, Marina quickly walked up to him and nudged him with her head, “Hey, Evan. Wake up, hon,” she said quietly.

“Mmmm… Five more minutes…” he groaned. Once again, Marina giggled at him. 

“No, it’s not time to get up. Come on,” she said as she turned around. Using her tail, Marina gripped his wrist and helped him sit up, which was a lot more effort than she’d have liked. 

“What’s going on…?” he mumbled.

“None of us liked this whole sleeping thing, so we’re all sharing a different bed. Something Zanna did before or something.” she said. Way too tired and out of it to really even process what she was talking about, Evan was led back to his room where Marina helped him to the ground. Almost instantly, Evan had laid back down and was back asleep, but not before Zanna wiggled her way into his arms. Izen laid on the opposite of him, resting gently against his back.

“You should try to get some sleep too, mom,” Izen whispered.

“You know how us felines are, dear.” she said. She laid down and wrapped herself against the three of them, giving them all an extra soft pillow. “Sleep good, dear.” she said. Marina, being unable to sleep during the night, went to work on what she did best, and that was grooming. But not herself. For the first time, and most definitely not the last, she began grooming Evan. And unknownst to him, he enjoyed it.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Evan decided to take Marina up to his work. Izen protested that it was her turn but he had to explain that Oli needed to meet her and there was no way he was going to come back home for her, especially if he was walking. Driving was much more tolerable, but this wasn’t worth it. In the end, she understood why and gave up.

As soon as the two got to his work, Evan introduced Marina to Oli. The two got along amazingly from the look of things. It also turned out that Persian happened to be Oli’s favorite Pokémon so her coming in put him in a much better mood than he was before. Oli had ended up asking her to come back just so he could talk with her. To Evan and Marina, it seemed just a tiny bit creepy but after a while, Oli left.

Throughout the day, Marina helped Evan with his job much more than he expected her to. Surprisingly enough to Evan, his work had a lot more customers come in than usual. Not even Oli knew why, but that didn’t matter because all business was good business to him. That meant Evan was left with the restocking and his normal stuff. Normally that would have been extremely annoying to do on his own, but Marina was more than happy, even excited, to work with Evan.

Marina used the day to really talk to Evan. She found out how he was actually really missing friends in his life and how much Izen and Zanna made up for the lack of them. Zanna was the friend who was gentle and gave him comfort. Izen was the one who made everything interesting and brought spice to his life. They were his yin and yang. 

For the first time in who knew how long, Evan enjoyed his job. He always told Oli he didn’t mind working alone but, deep down, he must have hated it because when someone else was there with him, he had fun. And just like the prior day, Evan’s shift ended before he knew it. This day wasn’t necessarily stressful to him but it was a major change from what he was used to, and his body definitely felt it by how tired he was, and the same could be said about Marina.

And for the second night in a row, Evan slept wonderfully. There wasn’t much more he could have wanted that he didn’t already have. He had two girls who were more than happy to be his little teddy bears as he slept with another girl watching over him. He joked mentally about how it was like he was building a harem, but Marina didn’t seem too interested in that. She seemed much more into building an actual bond with him that didn’t rely on sex. Of course, Zanna’s bond with him didn’t rely on that, but it was definitely a part of it. But that was just it.

It was only a part of what they had together.

\---

“Ugh, this is so boring!” Izen groaned out of boredom. “Why did I let you talk me into coming to work with you?”

“Now hold on a second. If I remember correctly, you wanted to come with me and even got mad you couldn’t yesterday!” Evan told her. He rolled his eyes as he scrolled through his phone. Today was much more laid back than yesterday and he kind of regret not bringing her the day before. They were only here for half an hour and he was already losing his mind with her there.

“Can’t we like… do something that isn’t boring?” Izen asked him. “Like… I don’t know, play a game? Go stand outside and enjoy the nice air? Fuck?”

“No,” he told her quickly. “Well, no to that last one, mostly. Incase you forgot, this is my job and me doing that, especially somewhere people come a lot, could get me fired. Not to mention--”

“I know, I know, it’s illegal,” she said, cutting him off. She jumped up on the counter next to him and laid down with a yawn, “Anything is better than this. How long is your shift?” she asked him.

“Not over for a while. Do us both a favor and go to sleep. It’ll save you the boredom and me the headache,” he said with a grin. 

“Mmhm, we’ll see soon. Just wait.” she told him before curling up into a tiny ball and drifting back off into the realm of sleep.

\---

Evan expected Izen to sleep off the rest of the day. However, he wasn’t that lucky. Around midday, people began pouring in. Because people continued coming, that meant Izen couldn’t sleep off her boredom, which in turn meant Evan’s headache never ended. But even through his nagging headache that was Izen, he couldn’t help but think about all these sudden trainers coming in.

It confused Evan. Why did so many people begin to suddenly show up when they hardly ever had business before? Was there some tournament happening he didn’t know about in town? Verdanturf did have the contest halls, so maybe that had something to do with it. It was the only logical thing that came to mind. Nothing else made sense.

“Maybe they’re going to the convention early. I mean, didn’t Ray and Lea come through Rusturf Tunnel?” Izen asked Evan telepathically. He smiled to another customer as they left before he turned to the next.

“Find everything alright?” he asked the customer. “I doubt it. I don’t think that they’re the reason so many people are showing up…”

“I did, yes!” the lady behind the counter smiled happily. 

“Mommy! I wanna pet it!” a voice called out. Evan couldn’t see but there was a small child standing next to the lady, hidden by how tall the counter was. 

“Honey, sh, I don’t think--”

“She won’t mind,” Evan said, smiling to the lady. “She’s super friendly and loves being pet.”

“Evan I swear to Arceus--”

“Really? Oh, well, okay…” the lady said. She bent down and picked up the small child and held her up just high enough to see Izen.

“She’s so pretty!” she said, immediately reaching out and petting Izen on the head. The kid had to be no older than five years old and it made Evan happy how much she seemed to be happy. Well, that and how Izen seemed to hate it. “And she’s super soft!”

“Yeah, she’s very soft. I love it. She’s also really sweet and wouldn’t hurt a fly,” he said truthfully. 

“Nah, too late. You dug your own grave. Just wait till they leave.” she told Evan, enduring the petting. Much to Izen’s happiness, the lady sat the kid back on the ground and continued with what she was doing. 

“Was worth a shot…” 

After paying, the lady and her little girl said bye to Izen once more, followed by one more pet from the girl, and left. The second the door shut behind the others, Izen stood up and turned to Evan with a tiny glare, “I bet you think you’re so funny, don’t you?”

Evan shrugged and smirked at her, “Nope. But remember back at the forest? Your little berry trick and then taking my shoes? Yeah, I sure do.”

“Yeah, you’re dead,” she said before jumping off the counter. She gracefully landed on the ground and climbed beneath the counter and sat there at his feet. 

“What’re you doing?”

“Nothing. I’m sitting. You’ve got more customers coming,” she told him. Like she said, another pair of customers walked in. The two nodded to him and Evan nodded back as they went on their own little search for who knew what. Moments later, another customer walked in, this one no older than eighteen. By his side was a Sylveon.

Evan watched as the two groups did their looking. As they did, Evan was abruptly brought from his stare as he felt himself moved forward, but only until his belly rested against the counter. “What’re you--” Once again, Evan was cut short as his question was very quickly answered. He felt his pants loosen as they became undone.

“I told you you’re dead,” she said simply. Evan tried to protest but he found it impossible as her Psychic took over and did what she wanted. 

“Izen, I’m serious, stop. This isn’t cool,” he told her.

“Neither was putting me through that, so now you suffer like I did. Don’t worry, you’re in good paws,” she told him with a faint giggle at the end. Without saying anything else, Izen leaned in and gave his limp member a tiny lick, making him shudder ever-so-slightly in place.

“I-Izen, please. I can’t risk this…” Evan begged her. Using her Psychic, Izen gently tugged away at him, watching as he very quickly grew to his full length. He tried his best to ignore her and what she was trying to do but Arceus was that impossible. 

“Should have thought about that before hand. Let’s see how you handle it,” she giggled once more. Dropping her Psychic hold, Izen quickly began licking away at his member. She wanted him to suffer and she knew that just being small in her actions was the best way to do it. Truthfully, she wanted to just take him all in one go, but that would have been too easy. Like everything else with her, this was a game for them both. 

Evan tried his best to ignore her, but she made it progressively more difficult. Not long after she started, the first two that walked in came up to the counter and sat a couple drinks on the counter, “Pump twelve, please,” one lady said. She sat her purse on the counter and pulled her wallet out.

Taking a deep breath, Evan scanned their drinks and told them their total. She didn’t pay much attention to Evan, which he was thankful for. Evan expected what Izen was doing to be some kind of cruel, sick joke but when she didn’t stop, he knew it was serious. She wasn’t going to stop.

“Pump twelve? Guess that’s how many times I get to do this before we move on, huh?” Izen said telepathically. He was confused what she meant before he felt that same psychic energy grip him down lower. “One… two…” she began counting. Each time she jerked him, her number went higher.

“Arceus…” Evan said quietly, desperate to ignore how good it felt. “Pump twelve? Gotcha…” he said to her. The lady passed him two twenties before she spoke up once more.

“For the drinks and the rest on the gas,”

“Got it…” he said. He worked the register and put the money in before he looked up once more, “Would you like a receipt?”

“No thanks.”

“Okay, you’re set,” he told her.

“Seven… eight…” Izen said slowly. It was like time slowed down the closer she got to finishing. Evan wondered what she meant by moving on, but Evan knew it wouldn’t have been good. At least not for where they were. Since it was Izen, literally anything was possible. “Nine…” 

“Thanks,” the two nodded to Evan. He said nothing back and gave a tiny nod. He found it hard to control himself and he knew for a fact Izen was making it hard for him. Just as the two left, the kid and his Sylveon walked up next.

“Hi,” the kid said, setting a bag of chips on the counter. He looked like an actual trainer with a backpack on and six Poké Balls on his belt. The Sylveon jumped up and rested its front paws on the counter, watching curiously.

Evan closed his eyes momentarily and took a deep breath before putting on a smile, “Find everything okay?”

“Yep. But hey, sorry, I’m not from around. Grace and I came from Kalos and we got dropped off just north of Rustboro. We’re looking for the contest hall and was hoping you could tell us where to go?” the kid asked him. 

“Ten… Eleven…”

“O-oh, sure…” Evan answered. The kid smiled happily and reached into his bag before he pulled out a map and unfolded it. Evan’s heart sank, knowing Izen was about to take full advantage of this. 

“So when I came here, it said the contest hall was here in Verdanturf… but… I have no clue where I am specifically or where I’m supposed to be going…” the kid told him. 

“Twelve… Now we both have fun!... though you more than me…” she said. Izen dropped her psychic hold on him once more. Evan sighed, thinking it was over, but he was horribly wrong. Izen turned around as best she could and gripped his member with her tail. “I love how you love my tail so much… why is that?” she asked him, grinning to herself. 

Evan ignored her question and pointed on the tiny map, “W-we’re right here,” he told him. He then pointed across town on the map, “And the hall is here. I-I don’t think the contest’s are being held today. I think n-next is in two days…” Evan couldn’t help but shudder as she continued jerking him with her tail. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt her tail coil around the base of his shaft and hold him in place as she backed up into him slightly, where only the head of Evan’s member entered inside her. 

“Mmm… That’s what I’ve been waiting for…” Izen said with a sigh. Evan closed his eyes once more and sighed quietly, desperately trying to keep himself quiet. 

“You okay man? You seem kind of… weird.” he asked. Evan looked up at him and put on a fake smile before nodding.

“Y-yeah, just tired.” he lied.

“Uh huh…” the kid said, looking to his Sylveon. “Anyways… how far is it from here?” he asked him, grabbing the map and looking it over.

“I’d say about twenty minutes or so. V-Verdanturf is a small town. You can’t m-miss it…” he answered. Evan growled lightly as Izen continued her jerking, desperate to break Evan down. 

“Izen I swear to Arceus…”

“What?” she asked innocently. “Quit fighting it. You know you like it. I know I like how we’re sitting together.”

“Okay, thank you,” the kid said, folding his map and putting it back in his bag. He looked down at his Sylveon as it continued sniffing the air before it looked to Evan with its head cocked sideways.

“Do you have a Pokémon?” it asked him in a feminine voice.

“Y-yeah, three. Why?” 

“Are any in heat? Because the smell of one is extremely powerful…” it told him. “Like… as if I’m there first hand.”

“O-oh, uh…” he stammered. Izen snickered quietly before she pulled herself free from him. Like the Sylveon, Izen jumped up and placed her front paws on the counter and smiled at the two. 

“My sister and I,” Izen answered. Even with herself not hidden, her tail continued pumping away. “We just entered together.”

“Oh, I see. Well I hope it all goes well. Not a good idea coming out in public while in heat. Lot of males would love to claim an Espeon…” it said to Izen. Evan sighed inwardly, wishing this torment would end.

“We’re not worried. We have a mate at home who takes care of us. I can control myself a lot better than my sister can so she’s at home resting,” Izen lied to her.

“You’re so fucking full of shit,” Evan told her. She said nothing in response, picking up her speed at which she jerked him. “S-so, uh… anything else I can help with?”

“Hey, question,” the Sylveon spoke up. She turned to Izen and continued, “Before Kam became a trainer, he had a job like this. It was a pretty boring one.”

“Please go away…” Evan thought to himself. The second he had the clear, he was going to give Izen what she wanted, no matter if he got in trouble. It was driving him mad what she was doing, and that was more than what she wanted. 

“Yeah, this is pretty boring. It’s my first time here, actually,” Izen told her. She looked up at Evan and smiled, “But he has been able to keep it fun.”

“Really? How?” 

“Oh, well I slept most of the morning. When others began showing up, we played little mind games with each other but i think I won, right?” she asked him with a smirk. He closed his eyes and nodded with a sigh.

“Yeah… y-you win… again…” he told her.

“Fucking right I win again. I always do! Wanna know what else I can do?” 

“Izen please stop, they know something is--”

“I don’t get how you can sleep on this floor. It’s so hard and not comfy…” it told her. “Like they wouldn’t even let Kam bring in a blanket for me to lay on.”

“Oh it’s not that hard! Come here, I’ll show you what I did,” she said with a smile.

“Izen what the fuck are you--”

“I mean he doesn’t work anymore but okay!” it smiled happily. The Sylveon jumped down from the counter and padded behind the counter. 

“It’s not much but it works for me,” she smiled. Izen looked down at the ground, acting like she was showing the Sylveon whatever it was. Throughout it all, she never stopped her jerking and it scared Evan immensely. He was about to get caught and she literally didn’t stop it. The Sylveon looked up at Evan and smirked at him. And it hit him.

That smirk. The way it acted. It knew. 

“Izen you little--”

“I don’t mean to pry but… can I try? It looks nice!” 

“Not at all!” she said. Izen unwrapped her tail from him and backed away slowly before placing her front paws back on the counter. “So how long have you been a contest participant?” she asked the kid.

“Oh, well I started a couple years ago and---” Evan zoned out as the Sylveon sat in front of his legs and eyed what she wanted. There was no way this was actually happening to him. The Sylveon wrapped its feelers around the base of his member before she leaned in and gently licked at the tip. 

It slowly used its feelers to pump away before quickly engulfing the length of him in one go. The way her soft, skin-like feelers tugged at him in a way Izen’s tail alone wasn’t able to. It was such a pleasant change from what he’d quickly grown used to. Then the way her warm maw happily accepted his pleasant taste only pushed her on for more.

“So you and Grace came here to try out this one?” Izen asked, trying to draw out the fun. There was nothing more in the world that she loved more than torturing Evan like she was. She loved the control she had. It was all too perfect for her. She couldn’t decide what she loved more: the control, the torturing of Evan, or Evan getting her off.

But Evan was conflicted. This was wrong in so many different ways. He had no clue who this dude or his Sylveon were, yet he let it give him oral. In fact, it wanted to. Why? There’s no way this is normal, Izen had to have set this up some other time. That was the only logical thing he could think of.

“Yep! We heard the one here in Verdanturf was the easiest so--”’

Again, Evan tuned the kid out. Evan was progressively losing control of himself. He found it hard to stand still as Grace’s head bobbed up and down, coating his entire length in her own saliva. It was like she’d done this before because by no means was she a rookie. 

“I-Izen, p-please… T-this isn’t c-cool…” he began panting. “P-please tell h-her to stop… I c-can’t do this h-here…”

“If you want, I can show you where to head?” Izen offered him. He smiled appreciatively and nodded.

“Would you? That’d mean a lot to me!” Izen nodded to him and jumped down from the counter before nodding to the Sylveon. “I’ll be right back to pay.” he told Evan. He waved him off and the two exited the building, leaving Evan and Grace.

The second the door closed, Grace pulled her head free and giggled, “So you’re the new kid Izen mentioned, huh?” she asked. She never ceased her stroking, just barely keeping Evan on the edge of his release.

“So she fucking did this, huh?” he panted lightly. Again, the Sylveon giggled.

“Yeah… A lot of us Eeveelutions keep in touch with one-another and she knew you’d have fun. So she messaged us and since we were in town, we thought we’d drop by and… say hello. So hi!” she exclaimed happily.

“Arceus, at my work though?” he asked her.

“Don’t worry… you’re fine. You’re going to go with Ray and Lea, right?”

“Tomorrow…” he told her. “Okay I don’t mean to sound rude, but Izen does this shit all the time and I’m kind of tired of just being held off. I don’t want to worry about others coming in, so can we either finish this or could you maybe stop?”

“Oh no I’m not stopping. But promise me we’ll see each other at the convention and I’ll make it quick,” she told him. He sighed and, wanting to have his release, nodded to her.

“I mean if you find me, I guess. I can’t promise to--”

“Good enough for me,” she giggled once more. “Now shut up, ‘kay?” she told him before engulfing him once more. Evan let out a low groan and leaned over the counter, enjoying the blowjob this Sylveon was skillfully giving. He could tell he wasn’t long from the orgasm that approached. 

The mixture of her warm maw and her soft feelers brought an entire new pleasure to Evan. Izen already had him close, and the way Grace worked him over only made it better. She pulled herself free one final time with an audible pop and grinned up at him, “Come on… gimmie it, big boy…” she begged him. He pulled himself up from the counter and looked down at her.

Grace held her mouth open before she gave him a quick wink. Izen put on shows for him from time to time, sure, but she never tried to actually be like this. To him, Grace was acting slutty, and he loved it. It was like the two were the same but entirely different. Izen had tons of sex and never let up, while Grace made herself look slutty, and the way she waited for him made that idea seem much more realistic to him.

Evan felt his legs tense up as his orgasm came closer. With Izen no longer holding him in place, Evan began to involuntarily thrust forward as his orgasm hit. With an audible groan, Evan’s seed shot out in a power that Grace was not ready for. It took her a moment to readjust herself but, once she did, she happily accepted every bit that slid down her throat.

“Mmmm…” she cooed happily. Through the powerful orgasm, Grace never ceased her jerks. It was almost too much for Evan, but he toughed through it. The sheer intensity of it was amazing, quickly amounting to the time Evan shared with Izen in the tub. 

“A-Arceus…” Evan panted. His eyes opened and closed rapidly as he tried to regain himself. He was happy when Grace began to slow down with her pumps and, not long after, finally let him free. “That’s… not your first time, is it?” he asked her.

“Nope. Not the last either,” she said with a smile. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Oh shut up,” he said with a smirk. She giggled at him and stood up as the other two walked back into the store. “Uhh… Grace…” he said quietly, looking down at her. He was embarrassed to tell her that she actually had a decent bit of his seed on her face. “You uh… You got some…” 

“Oh, oops,” she giggled. She used her feelers to quickly wipe up what she could before giving him one more wink, “Remember what you said, ‘kay? You owe me…” she told him quietly.

“...Yeah we can’t wait to participate!” Kam said excitedly. 

“Well if we weren’t leaving, we’d have loved to see you guys!” Izen told him. She came back around the counter and smirked at Grace who then winked at her. 

“Oh well. We’ll be on television of course. They broadcast them live and then replay them twice more over the weekend,” he told her.

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll see it then,” Izen said.

“Grace and I will win, won’t we?” Kam asked her as she returned to her side. 

“Definitely. Nobody can compete with me. I’m the best at what I do and nobody can say otherwise,” Grace said with confidence.

“I dunno. I think if I tried I’d do just as well…” Izen smirked.

“We’ll have to see sometime, huh?” Grace told her, where the two looked up at Evan.

“Oh Arceus…” he mumbled quietly. “Please no…”

“It was nice meeting you, Evan!” Grace told him. 

“Yeah, you too Grace. Didn’t think I’d meet a friend of Izen’s out in public,” he chuckled.

“I have friends all over. Be careful what you say from now on, yeah?” Izen told him. He rolled his eyes and nodded to her.

“Well, it was definitely nice to meet you both but we really need to get going. I need to register for the contest and everything,” Kam said. He picked up the chips and drinks and waved to the two, “Thanks again for the directions!”

“Anytime. Good luck!” he yelled out as the two left. When they did, Evan looked down and glared at Izen, “I don’t know whether I should be pissed off or not for that… That was so uncool…”

“Oh be quiet. It was fun, and you know it. Plus you made a friend! So hush up and enjoy your gift,” Izen huffed. “I don’t give gifts for no reason often…”

“Either way, please, not here next time, okay?” he asked her. He quickly looked around and buttoned his pants before picking her up off the ground and gave her a quick hug, “I don’t want to risk that. Even if they’re your friends…”

“Aww but it’s so fun being in control like that…” Izen whined playfully.

“Izen I’m serious. I like you and Zanna a lot, more than you can understand. If I can’t provide for you, then…” he trailed off, giving her one more hug. “Promise me you won’t do that again. Do it at home all you want, that’s fine. But not here. Promise me.”

Izen smiled as she leaned into Evan’s hug and nodded quickly, “Okay… for you. I promise I won’t. And Evan?” she pulled away and looked up at him. He looked back at her confusedly as she leaned in quickly and licked his cheek, “Thanks for being such a good sport about it.”

\---

The rest of Evan’s work day went by with relative ease. Before he knew it, it was time for them to head home. Ever since Grace and Kam left, Izen was a lot more relaxed and mellow. It surprised Evan that Izen actually was so calm and not… flirtatious like she usually was. Maybe Izen was actually serious she wouldn’t be like that at his job anymore, and for that he was thankful.

When Evan got home, he immediately had to start packing for the next week. He had no clue what to bring, how much to bring, or what to expect. To him, it was much easier to be over prepared than under, but how much was too much? At first, Izen insisted she bring her toys with them but they agreed that those were probably sold or out for anyone who needed, or wanted, them. Of course, that brought up the whole thing of being sterile but Evan was sure that they were always cleaned after.

After almost an hour of frustrated packing, Evan had enough. He sent Ray a message, asking him to get in contact with him as soon as he could. He remembered Ray mentioning he had to pick up other people, but how many exactly? And how far were they? If he was picking them up, then that most definitely meant driving, and who knew if Ray was the only one driving. Evan sure didn’t want to be the reason of a crash from having to talk to him.

But as if like magic, Evan’s phone rang. He fished the device from his pocket and eyed the number. It wasn’t one he recognized, thinking it was just some spam number out to get his credit information or sell him some kind of condo out in the middle of fuck-all nowhere. “Hello?”

“Evan? It’s Ray, what’s up?” Ray said on the other end.

“Ray? How the fuck--”

“Easily,” Ray interrupted, “When you signed up, you used your phone number, remember? It’s on your profile.”

“...Oh…” Evan said, feeling kind of dumb. “I hope I’m not bugging you or anything by having you call. I’m sure you’re busy picking everyone up like you said,”

“Nah. We had a shift change. Someone else is driving so I’ve got time to relax…”

“Get off the phone, big boy,” a voice called out. “Or do I need to make them hear me suck your cock?”

“Millie, come on. Two minutes…” Ray said with a sigh. Evan couldn’t help but smirk at the sound of Millie being so… direct. This Zangoose was definitely going to be someone Evan needed to be weary of.

“I take it that’s the Millie you told me about?” Evan asked him.

“Yeah, that’s her. I don’t know what is… Millie, come on!” Ray couldn’t help but stifle a laugh, “Arceus, she’s going insane right now and I have no clue why. I don’t mean to rush you or anything but she’s driving me mad and I’m trying to relax. She’s definitely not making it easy. Quicker I let her do whatever, the sooner I can relax.”

“Sorry, yeah, uhh…” Evan thought for a moment, “I’m trying to pack for tomorrow. But I have no clue how much or anything. Can you give me some advice?”

“All I can really recommend is to dress comfortably. Clothes that are easier to get on and off are a lot better if you plan on hanging out downstairs most of the time. Oh! Bring some trunks for swimming. Big beach party happening on Monday. You know, big ol’ concert and everything. I’m sure the girls would love to see the sunset as well,”

“Oh, I’ll definitely take them for that,” Evan said, smiling down at the girls. “What time will you be here? Roughly?”

“If you don’t mind, we’d like to meet at your work. We need to…”

“Now I’m gonna suck you dry,” Evan heard Millie say to Ray. The way she said it so loud definitely caught Evan off guard. 

“Millie! Okay! I’m coming!” he yelled at the Zangoose. “I’m sorry Evan, I need to cut this short. Around four in the afternoon we’ll be there. Everyone will control themselves when we get there, don’t worry. Gotta go. Cya then!” Before Evan could even respond, the line ended with Ray yelling something inaudible at Millie. Evan sighed and pocketed his phone once more.

“Well… that accomplished nothing much…” Evan said.

“Was that the Millie Ray and Lea told you about?” Zanna asked Evan curiously. “I could hear Ray screaming her name from over here,”

“Yeah and she doesn’t sound very… good. Like… worse than Izen and that’s saying something,” he said with another sigh. He shrugged her off and smiled down once more at the two, “So, you two ever seen the beach?”

“No but I’d love to!” Zanna said excitedly.

“Same. Michael took Mom once as a date but we never went,” she said with a sad sigh. “We asked him many times and promises happened but we never actually went.”

“Well we are Monday. There’s some big concert happening apparently and it’s on the beach. Figured you three would want to go,” he told the two.

“That sounds exciting. I think it’d be super fun. What kind of music?” Izen asked him curiously. 

“I have no clue. Ray sounded like he was in a bit of a pickle because of Millie and needed to go, so I couldn’t get much from him. Oh well,” he said with a shrug. He continued packing his bags and looked at his nightstand. Three Poké Balls sat lined up next to one another. He then looked up at the two Eeveelutions, “Hey can you finish folding for me?” he asked them. “I need to talk to Marina for a moment.” 

Before they could respond, Evan left the room, leaving the two sisters confused at his sudden need to leave. Like he expected, Evan found Marina lazily lying on the couch, her head resting on her paws. She looked towards Evan out of the corner of her eye and raised her head to greet him, “Hi, Evan,”

“Hey Marina. Got a sec?”

“Sure, come sit,” she said to him. Nodding to her, he walked over to the couch and took a seat next to her. She resituated herself and laid her head in his lap, where Evan began to pet her absentmindedly.

“So I need to ask you about this thing that’s happening. I was talking to guy who’s coming to get us and he said the ride is like… apparently super sex-filled. You said you wouldn’t participate during the whole event… Would you prefer to be in your Poké Ball until we get there so you’re not around it? I don’t want you being uncomfortable or anything,” he asked her. The last thing Evan needed was to make his new family member feel weird for what he enjoyed. For all he knew, Marina not even like the whole idea. Izen hinted at her doing it, but did she actually? 

“No,” she answered quickly. “I know Zanna won’t want to participate with anybody but you or Izen so she’s going to need someone like her to be with. At least, she won’t let anyone do anything to her like she lets you, but she might join in for some fun with you. And again, nobody wants to see a pissed off mom, so I need to make it clear if, and when, someone makes that mistake.”

“Are you sure? You know I’ll be--”

“I’m sure,” she said, cutting him off with a smile. “I don’t care what people do as long as it’s consensual Evan. Sex doesn’t bug me. I have been around the block, after all,” she said as she looked up to him, where a suggestive wink followed after. He couldn’t help but smirk as he nodded in response.

“You don’t strike me as the type to go around, that’s for sure,” 

“Because I don’t. If someone peaks my interest, I’ll see if they’re up for it, but I’m not like Izen. I like romance, not random sex,” she explained. “Oh! And by the way, we’re gonna have a talk when we’re there one of these days.”

“Oh, okay. What about?” he asked her curiously.

“A few things. Nothing bad, I promise,” she told him with her happy smile never leaving. “What time are we leaving?”

“We’ll leave home at about three. They told me they wanted to meet up at my work. I was about to ask why but he got… uh… busy with one of the Pokémon there. I assume it’s to get snacks and gas and all that,” he said with a shrug. “It’s gonna be a long drive. You sure you don’t want me to leave you with a friend?”

“I’m sure. I wanna see you all have the times of your lives. That’s what mom’s do!” she exclaimed. 

“Fair enough. Don’t say I didn’t offer.” he said, giving her head another pet. Her fur was so soft, so slick. “Hey Marina? Weird question, but can I brush you? I mean, when we’re done packing. Not that you need it or anything, I mean, but like--”

“Of course you can, Evan. I’d love it if you did. That’s how us Persian bond with our owners: through grooming. So yeah, I’d be happy if you did,” she said with a smile. “No need for it to be weird. In fact, I’m sure Izen and Zanna would be happy if you did that with them, too.”

Evan sighed a sigh of relief that he didn’t sound too weird with his question. He thought it would have been kind of weird at first but, the more he thought about it, the less weird it was. He outright forced Izen and Zanna to shower, so brushing was nothing. “Okay I’m glad that didn’t sound weird or… whatever. I’m… not the best with words…”

“You’re fine. Come on,” she said, pushing herself up and jumping onto the floor, “Let’s go finish. It’s been a few days since I was brushed and now I’m looking forward to it.”


	9. Chapter 9

Evan spent most of his night switching who got abrushed. Marina enjoyed her time with him but, as surprising as it was, Izen enjoyed it the most. He didn’t know it but one of her favorite things was to also be brushed. She was so relaxed in his lap as he did that she had actually fallen asleep. Her sleeping so peacefully well before anyone else actually gave him a relaxing night, one he’d definitely be needing.

That night, unlike Zanna and Izen, Evan found it almost impossible to sleep. He couldn’t help but think about what he was getting himself into. He was nervous about it, but his excitedness well out-weighed anything else. He was looking forward to something for the first time in so long, but why would it be this? Was it because he was going to, hopefully, make new friends? Was it just because he was finally developing a sex life? He had no idea. All that mattered to him was that he looked forward to it.

The next morning, Evan finished his packing. He ended up having two separate bags to bring but that was because he had so many going with him. It would have been unfair to not spend time with Marina so he figured bringing brushes would have been enough so he could do stuff with her too. He didn’t want this being only about him. Marina was family now and she was going to be treated just as fairly. Her enjoyment meant everything to him.

As the day went on, an eerie silence fell amongst the group. For reasons Evan couldn’t figure out, Izen was unusually quiet. Perhaps she was too excited about finally getting to go to one of these things that she just couldn’t be her usual self. He tried asking her why she was so quiet and not all up on him like she always is but she always brushed it off. She never gave direct answers other than saying she was thinking. That alone worried Evan much more.

However, it made sense. The more he thought about it, the more it really did make sense. He promised the first day would be all about what she wanted him to do, so she was probably laying out some elaborate plan beforehand. Of course, that would make things easier on him because, with her in charge, he wouldn’t worry about doing the wrong thing and upsetting someone. He’d also be able to learn from what she did in case he wanted to come back another day. 

Evan now stood at his work, the girls at his side. Zanna stood close by, her timidness now beginning to surface. Just as the day they met, she hid herself, nervous about the new people. He felt kind of bad for her and offered to have her recalled if she got too uncomfortable but she said she wanted to stay out. She didn’t want her fear of people to get the best of her - she needed to stay out. After all, she needed to make sure nobody got too close to her man.

After almost fifteen minutes of waiting, Evan saw the bus out in the distance. He couldn’t believe he was going through with this. Deep down, he kind of expected himself to chicken out. But now it was happening. He felt someone nuzzle into his leg and, looking down, he saw it was Izen. She looked up at him and smiled reassuringly. He didn’t doubt she could sense his nervousness and she was doing her best to help. He had no idea what he did to deserve these Pokémon but he was beyond thankful.

Evan watched as the bus pulled into one of the empty pumps. He could barely see the inside as the windows were pretty high up. The doors to the bus opened up and Ray was the first out to greet Evan, “Hey dude. Hope you don’t mind us being a bit early.” 

“Not at all.”

“That’s good.” he nodded. Ray turned as Lea jumped from the bus and landed next to him gracefully, that cheerful smile on her face. 

“Hi Evan!” she exclaimed happily. 

“Hi Lea. Did you have fun shooting your movie?” asked Evan.

“Yep! I got pictures for you like I promised!” she giggled at him. 

“Zane!” Ray called out suddenly. Moments later a lucario emerged from the bus and stood next to him. Ray then nodded to Evan. “Mind taking his stuff inside? I gotta get some stuff inside.”

“Sure thing. The name’s Zane,” the lucario said, holding out his paw. Evan gripped it and the two shook. 

“Evan.” He wasn’t the best with introductions and Zane must have picked up on that.

“Two Eeveelutions, huh? Lucky guy,” Zane bent down and picked up his bags before walking back in. “Come on, I’ll introduce you.” With a nod from Evan, the trio followed Zane back onto the bus. Evan had no clue how long they’d been riding but Evan expected everyone to get out and at least stretch but not one of them did. 

The inside of the bus looked a lot like a typical bus, just modified. Each side had four rows of seats running along the side, just as a normal bus would. However, after those four rows, there were no seats. It was a large space with piles of blankets laid out. Like Ray said, they were all controlling themselves and talked with one-another, but for how long that would last, he did not know.

“New guy’s here!” Zane yelled out, catching everyone’s attention. Evan gulped nervously as they all looked him up and down, checking him out. Zane sat Evan’s bags down in one of the empty seats, which he saw were mostly filled with everyone’s bags, and motioned him to follow the back. 

Evan saw Zane, the only ‘familiar’ face, sit next to another guy and a zangoose. Being the only zangoose on the entire bus, he figured she was Millie. She panted lightly where she sat and Evan didn’t know if it was because she was in the middle of sex and had to stop or not, but he didn’t care. He felt something brush past his legs and saw Izen confidently take a seat in one of the open spots next to Zane.

“We don’t bite, dude,” the guy next to Millie said. “Well, not all of us.”

With a nod, Evan quickly took a seat next to Izen. Zanna immediately crawled into his lap and hid her face out of fear. Marina, as usual, squeezed herself behind him and curled around the three of them. Evan felt incredibly awkward. He hated eyes being on him and didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t the best at starting conversations and had no clue if they all expected him to introduce himself.

“So this is your first time going?” Zane asked him, breaking the ice. He sighed mentally, thankful that he could also sense the awkwardness Evan felt.

“It is, yeah,” answered Evan. “Actually, I had no plans on doing anything like this. She,” Evan nodded to Izen, “talked me into it.”

“What’s your name, bro?” the guy next to Zane asked. Evan quickly looked him up and down. He was a guy around Evan’s age and dressed completely different. He wore pair of bright blue basketball shorts and had a tank-top long enough to be a dress on. His head was shaved from what Evan could see but he wore a hat on backwards that was the same color of his shorts. 

“Evan,” he answered him with a nod. Evan looked down to his Pokémon and pointed to them, “This is Izen, Zanna, and Marina.”

“Righteous. The name’s Brutus. I’m the babe magnet of the group,” he said with a stupid grin. Evan sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Oh boy…” Izen said to Evan.

“This’ll be good…” he replied.

“This is Zane; he’s my best friend. We make some pretty sick music. And this is Millie,” he nodded to the zangoose. “She’ll suck your dick real good.”

“Arceus…” Evan mumbled quietly. Ray warned him about Brutus and Millie but he was in no way ready for him to be so… direct. 

“Shut up, Brutus!” a girl yelled out. Evan looked to where the voice came from and saw a girl eyeing him. “Not a good way to start with someone new to this. Ignore him,” the girl told Evan. She smiled to him as she continued, “My name’s Katie. This is Ashlynn,” she told him, pointing to a long, cream and brown-colored pokémon sitting next to her. The furret waved excitedly at him.

“Hi! Welcome aboard! You’ll have a lot of fun!” she exclaimed. Evan smiled at her and nodded.

“I sure hope so,” he told her.

“And this is Meme,” she then pointed to a male meowstic, who also sat next to her. “Mischief, my vulpix, is… one to watch out for. I don’t know what way you swing but he’s cock thirsty. And he has a hard time being turned down.” Katie pointed to a vulpix that Evan had somehow missed. He looked to where she was pointing at saw the small Pokémon had its head dangling over the seat behind him, eyeing Evan hungrily. The way it looked kind of unsettled him. “And last but most definitely not least, Inferno. I haven’t quite figured out why but a lot of the ladies gravitate to him…”

“It’s the respect I show,” a larger-than-usual growlithe said. His tongue hung from his mouth as he panted lightly. “Boundaries and respect get you a long way. Know when to make a move and not to.”

“Ashlynn and I are… pretty open but we can control ourselves. If we say anything too much for you, please tell us. We’ll definitely cool it. Well, maybe not Mischief. If he sets his eyes on you, he’ll try until he gets you once,” Katie giggled. Like with Brutus, Evan looked her up and down. She was a blond girl with bright blue eyes. She had on a very short skirt and, with the way she sat, definitely gave anyone looking a view of what she had below. “Don’t be getting any ideas though. I’m only into Pokémon - unless I really like you, that is,” she told Evan with a wink.

“Don’t worry. More likely than not, I won’t even try to start anything. This whole thing is… well, it’s unusual to me and I don’t know what you’d consider proper etiquette for this. So I don’t want-.”

“Proper what?” Brutus cut in, completely lost at what Evan just said.

“I don’t wanna say or do something I shouldn’t,” Evan explained in much simpler terms for him. Brutus nodded slowly, now understanding what he said.

“You won’t say anything wrong,” the last guy spoke up. The guy had shoulder length black hair that covered his right eye. He wore a pair of black sweats and a jacket. It seemed kind of out of place to Evan since they were in such a warm area. Then again, he knew nothing of him. “We’re all a big family. My name’s Kris and this is Frost.” Kris laid a hand on a glaceon that laid quietly beside him. She looked up momentarily and eyed Evan before laying her head back down. “She’s very… selective of people. Don’t take it personal.”

“I understand entirely. Zanna is very shy,” said Evan as he laid a hand on her as well. He gently rubbed her back, smiling as he did. 

“Sorry about that, everyone,” Ray yelled as he and Lea ran back onto the bus. He had a couple bags in his hands full of, what Evan assumed to be, more food for the road. He sat them along the wall in the back, letting everyone grab whatever they wanted. “Had to use the bathroom. Long drive ahead. Oh well. Welcome aboard, Evan! Everyone introduce themselves?”

“Yep. Hope it doesn’t take too long to get names down,” Evan said with a chuckle.

“I don’t think it will. Brutus,” Ray turned to him, “you’re up. We switch at Mauville.” 

“Whack…” he said as he got up. Brutus looked like he was about to protest but soon figured it wasn’t worth it before he took the driver seat. 

“...Are you sure he’s okay enough to drive?” Evan asked Ray in a whispered voice.

“He’s pretty daft but he’s good. He doesn’t do stupid stuff,” Ray chuckled. He took a seat next to Millie as the bus revved to life. Not too long after, they were back on the road. 

“Come on, Zanna. Let’s go sit up there,” Marina said quietly to the umbreon in Evan’s lap. She looked up at her mom and nodded. She quickly got up before leaning in to Evan and whispered to him.

“Try and have fun, ‘kay? Don’t forget about me.” Before he could respond, Zanna leaned in and kissed his cheek before bolting off into one of the open seats. Marina got up not long after, following Zanna. 

“You didn’t tell me you had a persian with those two, dude,” Ray said with a smirk. 

“I didn’t think I’d be adopting her so soon. Figured it’d be more time and all that but I guess not,” Evan chuckled.

“Since we’re back on the road, can we get back to fucking?” Millie asked Ray. 

“Yeah, yeah, go ahead,” Ray answered, waving her off. Not needing to be twice, the zangoose got up from where she sat before resting her hand on Inferno. The growlithe turned to Evan and grinned at him.

“See? They all come to me, never vice-versa.”

“Shut up and let me have your dick,” Millie told him. Once again, Evan rolled his eyes as the growlithe rolled onto his back, presenting his package to her.

“I told you it wouldn’t last long. It’s always Millie who initiates everything, never anyone else. She’s a total slut but loves it.” Evan watched as Millie leaned in close and kissed at the growlithe’s sheath. 

“Do I need to come suck your dick again?” Millie asked him seriously.

“No no, you’ve already got one,” Ray answered quickly.

“Shut up then, before I come over there,” she said before turning back to Inferno. Evan rolled his eyes, unsure of what to think about Millie. He couldn’t tell if that she was just incredibly blunt or incredibly stupid. She had no filter on her mouth and he did kind of admire that. However, he could tell she had to have been a problem in public.

“So real quick, Evan,” Katie spoke up to him as she pulled the meowstic into her lap, “do any of your Pokémon not participate in sex? Looks like the umbreon and persian don’t but better to be safe than sorry.”

“Zanna, the umbreon, doesn’t like to unless it’s me. If I’m involved, she might join in, but she’s very selective. Marina, the persian, doesn’t. She,” Evan nodded to Izen, “is the only one who is into the whole random sex idea.”

“And Zanna doesn’t mind if you do anything with any of us?” Lea asked him.

“Nope. Her and I talked about this and she wants me to explore this because I’m so new with the whole poképhilia thing.”

“So that means we do get to play!” Lea exclaimed excitedly. “I knew we would soon! I told you!”

“I didn’t entirely expect it to be that way, but yes, you’re right,” Evan said with a chuckle. “When you said play, I kind of imagined like actually playing. Like a game or something, not sex.”

“Nope!” she giggled.

“Fair enough…” he chuckled once more. He looked up to Ray, figuring he was the one who would be the best at explaining. “So, how exactly does this all work?”

“Right. Ground rules. If someone is up where Zanna and Marina are, they’re off-limits. If you’re back here with us, you’re giving everyone the okay to start something. You’re straight, right?” Ray asked.

“...I’d like to think so. It’s kind of hard to explain. I’m not into doing butt stuff with a guy nor will I touch another guy’s junk. But then at the same time, I don’t think I’d be opposed to the idea of a guy wanting to like… I don’t know,” Evan said with a shrug. 

“That means you’re somewhat bicurious, I’d guess. Just… with some limitations. Inferno is straight, I’m straight, Zane is straight. Brutus is bisexual and Mischief is… well…” 

“I’m gay as fuck,” the vulpix chimed in. Mischief jumped from the seat he was in and landed in front of Evan before really looking him up and down. “Only a guy knows what a guy wants. I’ll respect the thing about not wanting to fuck me but if you whip out your cock, I’ll be all over it. You wanna see what a real blowjob is like? You tell me. I’ll show you.”

“There ya go. He’s the only one who’s full-on gay. Any indication of being curious and he’ll be all over you. But anyways, if you’re back here, you’re free game. We’re all very open and vocal about who we like and who we would want, as you can see by Millie,” Ray said with a nod to the zangoose. Her head bobbed up and down she she pleasured the growlithe, who looked like he was in heaven.

“So… what, I just go up to one and ask for sex and… it happens?” 

“Pretty much,” Zane now answered. “All the girls here are open-minded about being with another, so you can usually get some real fun going.”

“I’ll speak for Evan and say he won’t start with anyone. He’s too nervous,” Izen told them all. She looked up at him and smiled innocently. 

“Gee, thanks,” Evan said with a sigh.

“Work up your confidence. You’ve got a week of fun ahead and, if it’s anything like I expect, you’ll need to be able to approach others. So this’ll start you off because you now know everything. Now,” Izen stood up from Evan and eyed Lea, “Lea, I’ve only been with one other Eeveelution and that’s Zanna. Would you wanna be my second?”

“You know it…” she said back. Before Evan could react, Izen was in front of Lea, where she immediately locked lips with the leafeon.

“Well, that didn’t take long…” Evan mumbled quietly. 

“Oh! Evan!” Ray exclaimed suddenly. He turned his attention from the two kissing Eeveelutions and eyed Ray curiously. Ray got up from where he sat and reached over the seat behind Evan. Not long after, he sat back down and tossed Evan a small bottle. It had no label and had to be no more than a few ounces. 

“What’s this?” he asked him.

“That is a secret mixture of berries we’ve perfected. It’s an all-natural sex-drive enhancer. We’ve found a way to combine a couple specific ones to keep your libido going for hours without you getting tired,” Ray explained.

“Why take this and not something like Viagra, then?”

“Because this doesn’t give you longer erections. What it does, without going into unneeded detail, is keep your drive there without it overwhelming you or making you absolutely crazy for sex. An average person can reach orgasm twice before they’re pretty tired. With this stuff, you can last for hours without the same effects as viagra. Trust me, this ride is boring. You’ll need it.” With his explanation finished, Ray took his own bottle and quickly downed it before tossing the empty container off to the side.

“...And this stuff is entirely safe and won’t make me crazy? Or like…” he trailed off before nodding to Millie. Inferno laid back lazily as he had his chest covered in his own cum. Evan was actually shocked at how quickly she got him finished.

“Nope, not even a little. You’ll be the same you, just able to last longer is all,” Ray said with a smile. Evan knew Ray wouldn’t give him something dangerous, but he wanted to be sure. So with his trust in Ray, Evan unscrewed the cap to the bottle and quickly swallowed the tiny amount. It was super sweet and, if Evan didn’t know what it was, would have asked for more. 

“That’s actually good. Any way to get that as an actual drink? You could make a fortune!” 

“Nope. If we put those berries in a drink for everyone, we’d deal with everyone wanting sex all the time and that’s not the idea,” Ray laughed. “I’m glad you like it though. So, since this is your first time, and I know it won’t take long for that to take effect, anyone you’re interested in? I’m sure any of them would be down.”

“Actually… I’d much rather sit back and wait and see how things work. I also enjoy watching a lot more than anything,” Evan told him truthfully. Ray nodded quickly before he got up and sat next to Katie. The girl looked over to him and smirked as he slid his shorts down. In no time at all, she was gently tugging away at him. “Don’t feel afraid to jump in at any time!” 

With a nod in response, Evan did just as he said he would. He watched as the ride slowly began to unfold into exactly what he expected it to be. Millie and Inferno had swapped places as he now ate her out. She had her paws resting against the wall while he was slid below her, her juices slowly trickling onto the growlithe’s fur. Then, right next to the two pokémon, Katie had Ray held tightly in her hand as she jerked him off. Meme, her meowstic, pounded into her as fast as his little body would let him. Evan wanted to be surprised but he wasn’t when he saw that Meme was also taking it from behind from Mischief. 

Looking over, Evan saw Lea and Izen. Izen had Lea pinned against the wall with her psychic powers her tongue probed deep within her snatch. Lea had her paws resting on Izen’s head, looking as if she was trying to push her even further inside. The way Izen positioned herself gave Evan a view of her wet slit, something he knew she was intentionally doing. If there was one thing Evan knew about Izen, it was that she loved showing her body off to Evan.

“Hi!” a voice said suddenly next to Evan. He looked over and saw Ashlynn smiling at him. “So, this is your first time going to one of these things?” 

“Oh, uh, yeah. I actually got into this whole… poképhilia thing a little over a week ago or so. Ray and Lea kind of told me about it at my work.”

“Oh! That’s super neat! So you’re real new to this,” she said as she sat next to him. “What do you think about it? Do you like it?”

“Definitely. It’s fun to try new things. I haven’t done a whole lot just because, well, I’ve not really thought about it,” Evan told her. 

“Oh, okay. Are you dating anyone?” she asked him curiously. 

“Yeah. Zanna is mine.”

“Oh… okay. Well, hey,” she paused momentarily. Evan looked at her curiously before she leaned in suddenly and locked lips with him. Her furred lips tickled his own and, before he could react to it, she pulled away. She giggled as she looked him in the eyes. “You new people are so fun and cute, I swear! I’m gonna go talk to her. We’ll continue soon, okay?” she winked before quickly scurrying off up to the front. 

“Told you we’re like a family,” Kris yelled out to Kyle. He looked over to him and saw he had his hand between her legs as he gently rubbed against the glaceon’s slit. She laid on her side with her leg hiked up high, giving him the access he wanted.

“Hey,” another voice said. He instantly recognized it as Millie’s.

“Oh boy…” he thought to himself. “Hi,” Evan said, smiling to her.

“Wanna fuck?”

“Oh, well-.”

“Yeah he does!” Izen yelled out. She pulled her head up from the panting leafeon’s crotch, a strand of saliva and Lea’s juices falling below her. “He’d love to!”

“I’m going to remember that, Izen…” he told her telepathically.

“Love you too, Evan.”

Evan looked Millie up and down. He really didn’t feel like actually having sex with her if Inferno just did but, from what he could tell, she was only ate out. Her lower region was soaked with her own juices and Inferno’s saliva. He could tell that he must have been really sloppy in his oral. “Uhh… yeah, sure, why not,” he shrugged.

Millie climbed into his lap and stood over him. Without any hesitation, she leaned in and locked lips with him in a sloppy kiss. Instantly, she was in control. Not breaking the kiss, Millie bent down slightly and, using her sharp claws, pushed Evan’s pants and boxers down. Once finished, she sat in his lap and began to gently rock back and forth, grinding her wet slit against his rapidly hardening member. 

Her furry bottom tickled his inner thighs, adding to the pleasure. It didn’t take Evan long at all to get to his full size. But Millie didn’t stop her grinding. He knew she was enjoying it just as much as he was by how she moved herself. He brought his hands to her bottom and squeezed her cheeks, enjoying how firm they were. As dumb and direct as she was, she was an extremely attractive zangoose.

Her grinding lasted for what felt like minutes. To Evan, those simple actions felt good enough to bring him to an orgasm over time. However, Millie wasn’t having any of that. Her grinding had ceased but the kiss did not. Standing up slightly, she gripped Evan in her paw and lined herself up with him. In one go, Millie slid down his entire length, taking him with extreme ease. Evan and Millie both moaned into their kiss, Evan involuntarily gripping her harder than he meant to.

“Damn… your dick is big. You ever fucked before those other two?” she asked, breaking the kiss.

“Not really. Never was into it…” he answered her. 

“Oh, okay. Well they’re missing out. Oh well,” she said with a shrug.

“Sorry if I uh… squeezed your butt a little too hard. I wasn’t really… expecting you to be so tight.”

“It’s okay. I like it rough. So if you want to, do it again.” With that, Millie leaned back in and brought him into a kiss. Without needing to be told twice, Evan grabbed her from behind. Millie moaned ever-so-quietly from his touch, the moans egging him on. As Millie slowly built up her speed, Evan found himself gripping then releasing her cheeks. When Evan watched her get eaten out, he got a real nice look of what she had to offer. Though it was through her thick fur, he knew she was firm and yet, as he gripped and squeezed, it was like a perfect grip. 

Not long after, Millie was in a steady rhythm, where Evan soon put in his own effort. As she bounced up and down, Evan would pull himself in the opposite direction before thrusting himself back within. Each time the two met together, a wet slapping sound resonated, which was immediately drowned out by the others and their own pleasure.

The two worked together in rhythmic harmony, wanting to see what the other was really like. Evan quickly came to realize she really liked it rough. Her claws traced roughly along his arms, leaving faint scratch marks where they were. Each time Evan squeezed her backside, she would coo pleasantly in response. 

Evan was shocked at how he fought back against her. For once, he wanted to be the one in charge. He didn’t know why, but with her, he felt he needed to be. Maybe he thought she’d do something stupid and he wanted to prevent it - he had no idea. She definitely didn’t make it easy for him as she pushed him back against the seat behind him, but he wasn’t so quick to give in. No, this was his time. He needed to establish himself.

And he knew just how to do it.

Evan paused his thrusting and gripped Millie’s bottom tightly. Then, in one fluid motion, switched places with her. Millie’s back now rested against the backside of the seat, where Evan began thrusting rapidly into her. She wanted rough? Fine, she would get rough. Evan was not gentle with her as he thrusted into her. 

“So you want to be the dom?” Millie panted after breaking the kiss. “Fine… but you better fuck me good…” she demanded. 

“D-don’t you worry. I’ll do my b-best…” Evan grunted in response. A gasp of pleasure escaped Evan’s mouth as Millie leaned in closely and licked his neck before gently sucking on it. He had no warning she was about to do that but, just how he knew her already, he wasn’t surprised. He sure hoped she wouldn’t leave marks, though. The last thing he’d need to worry about is some horny zangoose leaving a hickey on him, especially when he’s taken. That just didn’t sit well with him. “N-no marks…” he told her.

“Fine…” she growled. Evan felt her furry little legs wrap around his midsection as she bounced up and down. Evan leaned in close and rested his head right next to hers on the seat. He heard little squeaks coming from her each time he pounded into her. She put on this charade of her being a tough Pokémon but, when you listen closely just as he was, you could tell she was more cute than anything. 

Even with Evan saying no marks, that didn’t stop her from licking at his neck. Her rough, sandpaper-like tongue trailed across his bare skin, teasing him ever-so-slightly. He could feel his orgasm approaching as the pleasure began to add up. The way Millie clung on to him like her life depended on it, the way she licked his neck, and the way he could just barely feel her juices rolling down his inner thigh… it was beginning to be too much.

“Evan, don’t…” Millie panted. Before he could react, Millie let go of his body and pushed him backwards with a strength he did not expect. He rested against the wall, panting heavily as he looked at her confusedly. Before he knew it, Millie took over and was back on top of him, only her head was in his lap. “Finger me,” she ordered him. 

Again, before he could react, Evan’s hand was gripped and pulled down to her backside. She was laying against his crotch, just barely short enough so he could reach her slit with how she laid. “Wh-why’d we switch?” he asked her.

“Because I want to taste your cum. Now finger me,” she told him again. Moments later, she engulfed his entire length into her maw, her tongue now tracing circles around him. He sighed contently as he rested his head back, taking a moment to enjoy himself. Wanting to return the pleasure, Evan quickly reached between her legs before sinking two of his digits deep inside. 

Instantly, Millie bucked her hips involuntarily. She was much wetter than he originally thought, but he wasn’t too shocked. She did just get eaten out and then rammed pretty hard. She was probably riding some really big orgasmic high. Who knew what she was doing before, either. If she was ready and willing to go literally seconds after an orgasm, then he had no doubt she virtually lived on that high. Perhaps this was all she knew.

“Mmmm…” she cooed around his member. The vibrations from her voice only added that tiny bit of pleasure he came to love. Evan could tell she wanted his seed by how she ferociously suckled on him. The way her head bobbed up and down so rhythmically only made him believe oral had to be one of her favorite things.

Millie’s inner walls clamped tightly down on his fingers as he quickly found her g-spot. He barely did any exploring before he found it. But that was okay. He wanted their orgasm to be shared and he knew he wasn’t going to last long at all. He thought about taking it slow before but remembered how she said she liked it rough, so rough was what she was going to get.

Evan quickly inserted a third finger inside her soaked snatch and continuously rubbed against her sweet spot. Through squinted eyes, he watched as her legs began to straighten and bend repeatedly. Her claws also began to dig into his thighs, but not hard enough to hurt. If anything, that tiny bit of discomfort only added onto his own enjoyment.

Surprisingly enough to Evan, Millie was the first to her orgasm. As much as he’d have loved to have been down there and lap up her juices, he couldn’t be. Instantly, his hand was assaulted as they sprayed out onto the blanket below. He pulled his fingers free but continued massaging her slit with his middle finger, quickly coating it more than it was in her juices.

Through her orgasm, Millie never stopped her own service. Her furry lips practically begged for him to hurry. The way she worked almost made it look seem like she was desperate for his seed. And, of course, Evan was happy to give it to her, just as she so desired. “Millie…” he groaned quietly. In response, she gently traced her paw up his thigh, giving him the cue she was ready for it.

Unable to hold himself back anymore, Evan’s orgasm finally hit. Surprisingly to him, Millie never pulled away. Instead, rope after rope of his seed shot down her awaiting throat, where she swallowed it as it came. The zangoose happily cooed around his member as she took it all. The feeling of her throat constrict him in ways that he’d never experienced before was all too much for him. 

Stars clouded his vision as he rode out his orgasm. Unlike Millie whose quickly ended, Evan’s lasted much longer. Evan had no idea he had been so pent up but he was even more surprised how Millie continued taking everything he had. But after what felt like minutes to Evan, his orgasm finally began to die down. As Millie pulled her head away, she gave his rapidly softening member a quick lick before sitting up and leaning against him.

“H-holy shit…” Evan panted heavily, trying to regain his focus.

“Now that was good,” Millie also said. She had virtually no emotion in her voice, just monotone the whole time. It almost seemed like she was unsatisfied but he knew she was by the huge blush and smile she was had. “Want to go again?”

“...Already?” he asked her. She nodded, showing she was entirely serious. “I can’t… I’m not like you, I need to regain myself. If it’s anything like that, I’ll probably die from too much pleasure.”

“Okay. You better save those fingers for me again. You’ve probably got the best fingering skills on this whole bus, so I’ll be finding you soon. I’ve even got some friends who’re really into being fingered. Be ready,” she told him. She stood up shakily and quickly licked his cheek before she walked back over to Inferno. Unbeknownst to Evan, the growlithe had watched the entire thing and was now sporting a massive hard-on. 

“Well… okay then…” he said, kind of wishing she’d have stayed for the afterglow. Then again, she looked like a bigger nympho than Izen was so, in a way, he was glad she didn’t. There was absolutely no way he’d have been able to keep up with her, even if he took this stuff to help his libido. 

He trailed his hand through his hair where he felt something wet drag along his scalp. That’s when he remembered he still had his hand coated in Millie’s juices. He held his hand up to the window and saw them slowly roll down his palm and then his arm. He brought his fingers to his mouth and tasted the juices present.

Like the drink, it tasted heavily berries. “No wonder she’s so fucking horny… she drank one of those and is now insatiable…” Evan said quietly. Ignoring the berry taste, he found it hard to determine any other taste. She was a normal type, so perhaps she had no actual taste? Maybe normal-type pokémon inherit the taste of the food they ate. That made the most logical sense to him why that taste of berry was so strong.

“She snuck one out,” a voice said next to him. Looking to the side, he saw Ashlynn next to him again, sporting that same bright smile. “Some pokémon get them, some don’t. She is one who isn’t supposed to or she’s hell. But she snuck one and… well, now you see.”

“No joke. How come some don’t though?” Evan asked her curiously. His breathing began to return to normal as they talked, something he was glad about. Maybe this mixture was more potent than he realized.

“Us females are a lot more… how do I describe… it takes us longer to feel like we’re done. Males in general have a harder time lasting as long as we do, so you males take those to help,” she explained to him. “However, some females do have trouble lasting a long time, so they take it. Or they take it just to last even longer.”

“Oh… I see. So it’s just to help make sure we help you feel finished?”

“Exactly!” she smiled. “Or so you can have more fun with others.”

“I see… pretty interesting, actually. I didn’t know female pokémon have a harder time with sex. What about your heats? I thought that’s basically a one-and-done thing?”

“Oh goodness, no! If one of us is in heat, it becomes… bad, depending on who it is. A female in heat is incredibly in the mood. Imagine… Millie, but times five. That’s how we are… but for up to two weeks at a time if we don’t have a male to satisfy us. We’re more submissive, but we need more,” Ashlynn told him.

“I see. Well that’s nice to know. Learning stuff is always fun,” Evan chuckled.

“It is! So, you met Millie. Me and her sort of… well, we don’t necessarily get along, but we don’t hate each other. Now it’s my turn! You wanna have a little fun?” she asked him. 

“Wow, guess you guys weren’t joking when you said it doesn’t really end…” he mumbled. 

“Nope, it really doesn’t. So, want to? I asked your girlfriend and she was totally down with it. I felt weird but she promised it’d be okay.”

“...I don’t know. I’m not used to it and, even with that stuff, I don’t know if I could go another round to quickly after.” 

“That’s okay! We can do one of my favorite things!” she giggled.

“Oh? What’s that?” Evan asked curiously. Again, she giggled and leaned into him.

“I know Millie likes to have first dibs on people. Most of the time, they’re too tired for another but want to keep going. So I offer them the best of two worlds. You lay down and relax. All I’ll do is… well, sit on your face,” Ashlynn giggled innocently. 

“And what? You want me to eat you out?”

“Sure! You said yourself you’re too tired to go another round so you’d be a gentleman helping a lady get off,” she winked at him. Evan smirked at her and rolled his eyes.

“Okay… but just this time, I don’t want anything in return. You just enjoy yourself.”

“You sure? No sixty-nine? I’d be okay with-.”

“Nope, I’m entirely sure,” Evan cut her off. “I think it’d be fun. After this, I might be out for a bit, though.”

“Okay! Well, I owe you one, you hear me? Millie gives good blowjobs apparently, but you haven’t seen a really slow, built-up one like I can give. So I’ll show you some time, maybe get your girlfriend involved to teach her something?” Ashlynn offered with a wink. She climbed into his lap and gently pushed him over before laying against his chest. Like earlier, she leaned in close and licked his cheek before quickly turning around. Her slit was much smaller than Millie’s, but just as wet. “Thanks again,” she said with a final wink before resting her lips against Evan’s.

Evan wasted no time in bringing his hands around her slender body. Ashlynn’s fur was much thinner than Millie’s, but the softness was just the same. Compared to Millie, Ashlynn was incredibly lighty, as well. The way she laid atop him felt like he was covered in a soft, furry blanket. Had he not been tongue deep inside her, he could have probably fallen asleep right there. 

Evan was surprised when he found no real flavor coming from her. Her juices were plain, but he enjoyed them nonetheless. He didn’t know if she had watched Evan and Millie’s moment together but he wouldn’t have doubted it with how wet she was. Ashlynn cooed happily above him as he gently gripped her lower half and pulled her down further, allowing him to probe even further.

Juices slowly tricked down his cheeks and onto the blanket below him. Something Evan very quickly figured out about himself was that feeling of a girls juices on his face was enough to drive him insane. Something about that was absolutely amazing - he had no idea why. Perhaps it was because it showed a girl was really enjoying herself and that made him happy. 

As Evan licked away at Ashlynn’s inner walls, he felt her gently rocking atop his face. Her scent was strong as she humped away at him, and the smell was incredible. If he didn’t know better, he would have guessed she was in heat. He read in school that pokémon in heat would give off strong scents to attract local males to breed. And that’s exactly what Ashlynn had going with her.

Ashlynn’s tiny claws raked against his cheeks as he continued his licking. Each time he did, she would shudder positively in response. “So nice…” she cooed contently. Her slender body curled slightly as she reached behind her and gripped his hands in her own front paws. “You better not let go…” she giggled before laying atop his hand. Grunting in response, Evan gently gripped her paws like she did his hands. 

“I… didn’t know you’d be this quick…” she began panting. Her once gentle rocks began to turn into rough ones as she edged herself closer to her release. Her juices, once flowing slowly, began to come in bigger and bigger amounts. He knew she was close and he anticipated the soon-to-be gift. 

Ashlynn’s insides quivered as he ate her out. He wished he had someway to see her face because he just knew, with how she talked and acted, she had to be making the cutest faces ever. She was such a bubbly and happy looking furret, but she seemed even more happy when she had attention her. Maybe sex just brought out a good side in her. That didn’t matter to him, though.

“Please… d-don’t stop… I’m…” she trailed off. Suddenly, Ashlynn’s wild bucking ceased. Seconds later, her backside pushed down on his lips much harder as her juices now came flowing much faster than before. The furret shook heavily atop him as he continued lapping away at what she offered. With such a tiny entrance, Evan had no trouble at collecting every single drop her orgasm offered.

Just as Ashlynn asked, Evan never stopped. He continued his licking, happy to keep her riding that orgasmic high as long as possible. The fact she came so quickly only made him believe she was in heat even more. Females typically took a bit longer to reach orgasm, or so he believed from Izen and Zanna, but Ashlynn was almost instantly. But that was okay - Evan was happy to keep going.

Soon, her juices began to slow down once again. Ashlynn collapsed atop him tiredly, the slender pokémon huffing tiredly. However, something Evan learned from Izen was, when someone in control says not to stop, you don’t stop, even when they have their orgasm. If Ashlynn was indeed in heat, then she could easily last for who knows how many more rounds. If that’s what she wanted, then Evan would be more than willing to lay through it all if it meant he got to get what he liked as well.

“E-Evan…” she panted, “you can stop. T-that was great…” Rolling off him, Ashlynn slowly sat up and hung her head, trying to catch her breath. However, she never let his hands go. Her tiny paws still gripped his tightly. Perhaps she also was into hand-holding while having sex. If that’s the case, then Ashlynn would quickly become one of Evan’s favorites. Sex was nice, but something about hand-holding always was something he liked. It seemed… more romantic when everything was done. “Come on, sit up,” she told him as she gently tugged at his hands.

The second he was up, Evan leaned his back against the wall of the bus. Not long after, Ashlynn freed his hands from her paws and pointed to his face with a giggle. “You uh…” she trailed. Picking up what she was hinting at, Evan wiped his hands over his face and found her juices came out more than he realized. His chin and cheeks were practically drenched with her fluids. Quickly wiping up his mess, Evan smiled over to her.

“Are you in heat?” he asked her, panting lightly. Even though all he did was eat her out, he found it tiring, especially after just having a round with Millie.

“I am. Well, I’m almost out of it. You caught me at an easier time. When I first enter… well, you’ll have to see,” she said with a giggle. “I hope I wasn’t too rough for you. When someone let’s me sit on their face, I kind of… lose control. It’s one of my favorite things and I tend to get really into it.”

“Trust me, I loved it just as much as you did. If it was good, then I’m happy,” he told her. She looked down at his lap and saw the stiffy Evan had then looked up to him.

“Are you sure you don’t want the same back? Trust me, facials are my second favorite thing…” she winked. Evan laughed and shook his head at her.

“I’m sure.”

“You know, nobody has ever actually gotten Ashlynn off quicker than you did. You must have some skill,” Ray told him from across the bus. Looking up at him, Evan saw Lea sitting in his lap, Ray’s member embedded deep within. Last he saw, Izen was with Lea… now she’s gone. 

“I’m with Zanna and mom. We’re talking about some stuff. I want you to talk to Ray about the stuff that goes on at the convention. Lea told me a bit as I ate her out but not much.” 

Well, that answered Evan’s question of where Izen was. But why did Izen want him to ask? She could have just as easily learned everything from Lea. Then again, Izen loved to toy with him and make things difficult, so this was probably another way for her to. “He does! And he listens good. I can tell his girlfriend is happy with him.”

“I hope she is happy outside of sex,” he chuckled. Ashlynn giggled at him as she climbed into his lap and laid back against his chest. Again, she gripped his hands with her small paws. 

“I’m sure she is. I hope you know you’ve got the record for Ashlynn,” Ray told him.

“Record? What do you mean?” Evan asked him confusedly.

“You might not believe it, but I have really high stamina in terms of sex. It takes me a while to orgasm. However, that was the fastest anyone’s ever brought me to it. I don’t know if it’s my heat or if he just has the magic touch, but it was great,” Ashlynn explained to him. 

“I see. Well, that’s… cool I guess?” he chuckled in response.

“I hope you know I’m next!” Lea called out to him. 

“What, are we going to ‘play’ finally?” Evan asked her jokingly. She giggled and nodded quickly.

“Oh yes we are! Maybe something fun instead, we’ll see.” Again, Evan laughed at her. 

“Well I look forward to it. Since you’re an Eeveelution, I’m going to need a break.” Gently lifting Ashlynn up, Evan sat her on his left side and stood up where he sat. Ignoring his dying erection, Evan pulled his pants up and then stretched. “Hey Ray, when you’re not balls-deep in Lea, can you come talk for a bit? No rush or anything, but kind of important.”

“Sure. Gimme like ten minutes,” he told him. Giving Ray a thumbs up, Evan walked up the aisle of seats and took a seat opposite of Izen and Zanna, next to Marina. The persian immediately licked at his face before nuzzling into him. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her as he looked over the other two. Shockingly enough, Zanna was peacefully asleep on the seat. It amazed him how she managed not to roll off as the bus moved. 

“...Beautiful, isn’t it, Evan?” Marina spoke up quietly. He looked over and saw her looking out the window. The view was just as Marina said. Trees passed by as they drove. Clouds covered the sky, pokémon flying high above as well. Deep down, Evan kind of wished he took the trainer life to really experience nature first hand, but if he did, he’d never have what he did now. 

“It is,” he answered with his own smile. Looking down, Evan saw Marina gently rest a paw on his hand. He smiled and gently gripped it in his hands before the two leaned together, watching as the world passed by. “Back home, I know a spot I think you’d like. I took Izen and Zanna there a couple days ago. Bunch of trees, open view of the sky, and a beautiful pond at night. If you’d like, I could take you,” Evan offered her.

“I’d love that,” she told him. She leaned over slightly and rested her head against his shoulder. Evan sighed contently and continued watching as nature whisked by. Everything was fitting perfectly into place. Izen and Zanna filled that void of close friends he never had. Marina, though they literally just met, was the calmness he loved in life - the nature-lover he was. And then his new friends…

Life was beginning to feel perfect.

\---

I’m gonna start putting ending author’s note. They’ll never be important - just random lyrics from a song I listened to while writing. So here’s this chapter’s lyrics.

Rise it up like an endless crescendo!


	10. Chapter 10

Evan wanted to say he was shocked that Ray got busy in the back, but he really wasn’t. At first, the sounds of moans and groans of pleasure were hard to grow accustomed to, but after almost two hours of it, it began to drown out. It almost felt like it didn’t even exist as he watched the world fly by outside. 

From time to time, flying-type pokémon would go eye-level with the windows of the bus, almost as if they were looking inside. When they saw what really was happening, they’d fly off, most likely shocked. Obviously, Evan wasn’t surprised in the slightest. If he had stumbled upon such a thing like they were, he’d also want to walk away.

It was way past that point, though. He already stumbled upon it in a way, and he wouldn’t want to change it. Ever since he sat with Marina, the two had never broken the contact of paw on hand. He could tell just by that action alone, and how long it had been lasting, that she was a lot more on the bonding side than he originally expected. But that was okay because having someone to actually bond with like this was a nice change of pace from the constant, rampant sex he’d quickly been growing used to.

“Sorry about taking so long…” Evan heard off to the side. He and Marina turned their attention to the voice and saw Ray stumbling forward, trying his best to button his pants. After a few seconds, he gave up, “Oh whatever… Not like they’ll be buttoned long…” Ray took a seat in the seat across from Evan, next to Zanna. She stirred slightly in her sleep but quickly resituated herself. 

“It’s fine. Millie, I suppose?” asked Evan. Ray quickly nodded and took a deep breath.

“Yeah. Mostly her. I’m telling you dude, she’s insatiable. It’s scary. And Izen? Putting her with her?” he said as he shook his head. “That was… different.”

“I can only imagine, dude. I hope I don’t experience that soon because I can barely handle Izen on her own,” Evan couldn’t help but laugh at him. 

“I’ll let you boys talk,” Marina said as she got up from her seat and jumped into one ahead of them. Like Zanna, she curled into a ball and closed her eyes.  
“It was… different, I’ll say that. So, what’s up? You said you needed to talk?” asked Ray.

“Right. Unless you’re dumb, which I know you’re not, you know I’m new to these things. So is there like… anything you could tell me about them? Like how they’re run or anything? Rules? That sort of thing.”

“Sure,” nodded Ray. “First off, about the whole get-together itself. The whole city is allowing and accepting of pokephilia but, like all sex laws in general, don’t do shit in public. Human or pokémon, that’ll get you in trouble.”

“Understandable,” Evan nodded quickly.

“So the main thing is hosted in this huge hotel. Like… multiple stories, huge. It’s sort of like a convention center in how it’s built but it’s considered a hotel. It’s… kind of hard to explain, but you’ll get it figured out quickly. There’s three areas of the place, each with its own thing going on,” Ray began to explain. “So in the main lobby, when you first walk in, there’s a bunch of booths and things like that where companies advertise their products and services. Any smart company knows how big pokehilia is and that it’s constantly growing so they come to these to make money, but a lot are family or self-run.”

“So it’s like those anime convention things where people just meet up and do all kinds of different stuff like sell stuff or whatever?” Evan asked him.

“Sort of, sure. But these are mostly businesses. Like there’s a couple who work with jewelry and then another who works with marriages and things like that. All kinds of stuff, really,” explained Ray. “There’s a huge lobby where people just hang and chill out, as well. In this area of the center, there’s no sex at all. You might see the occasional couple get a little frisky and kiss or whatever, but that’s about it.

“Then there’s an upper floor. This is where most people go to sleep and just relax and meet friends. Generally, rooms are first come, first serve and a lot leave doors open for people to come and go. If you want to save a room and don’t want that kind of thing, people coming in whenever they please to relax, leave your door shut. If I understand right, you’ve not got a lot of friends, in the words of Izen, so you should hang out in some of the rooms and meet some people. Since this place is a bit more private, you may see some people get a bit more… perverted from time to time. Lots of sex games happen here, as well. Wait…” Ray paused for a moment and brought a hand to his chin. He then grinned, “I just got an idea.”

“What?” Evan asked curiously.

“I’ll hit you up with it. It’ll be fun, though!” he continued grinning.

“Can’t I at least get a hint? Is it sex related? I feel like it is since you just mentioned sex games…”

“It might be. I have to set it up so if I can, I’ll let you know!”

“Oh boy…” sighed Evan. “Not even a little information about it? Entirely secretive? Come on, don’t be another Izen in my life.”

“Well… alright,” Ray finally nodded. “All I’ll say is I hope you don’t mind a night of drinking with a bunch of us. Even if it’s only a little,” he answered with a grin. 

“Actually, I’ve never really drank alcohol before. So it’ll be a new experience… among these others. Guess I’ll just have to wait, won’t I?”

“Yep! I’ll let you know in advance, though. Maybe Tuesday night…”

“Will do. What about them?” Evan nodded to the girls. Ray turned to them and shrugged.

“I’ll talk to them. Leave it all to me. You just enjoy your time here,” answered Ray. Figuring he wasn’t going to get any more from him, Evan gave up on probing.

“‘Kay. So, back to where we were?”

“Right. Where was I… Oh yes! So main lobby is business stuff, top floors are where rooms are, and then there’s the basement area. This is where all the magic happens. When down there, it’s essentially a free for all. No rules, minus respect. Obviously, you respect others and they’ll respect you. We try to keep it so the first area you walk in is generally sex-free but… well, as you can imagine, that doesn’t always work.”

“Not shocking. Is there anything I should know about the place?” he asked.

“We’ve actually developed a little… system to show what people are into. It’s a little silly but it works fine, so why fix it?”

“And that is?” To answer, Ray held up his arm and a variety of bands were resting on his wrists. They each held different colors - Evan saw five different ones. Ray then pointed to each on individually.

“This band here shows I am taken.” The band he showed was a bright yellow. He then pointed to a pink one, “this one shows I am only interested in females. And this one means I am straight,” explained Ray as he pointed to a plain white one. 

“And that one means…?” asked Evan as he pointed to the white and red one.

“Means I’m only into Pokémon. And this last one means I’m in a relationship,” he said as he showed a green one. “There’s a few more but you get the point. When you have these on, it’ll let other potential partners know what you’re into or help you if you’re on the more… shy side. Others are more likely to approach you because they won’t fear being rejected. Relieves a lot of stress from people and makes it a lot easier on them.”

“I assume very cheap, as well?”

“Incredibly. Profits are nice but the satisfaction of helping someone find friends and lovers is much more rewarding. Believe it or not, a lot of the profits go into funding these things. Sure, we make a little bit but that’s mostly from the videos we do.”

“How much do you even make per porno?” Evan asked curiously. “Not that I’d be interested in one but still.”

“Really depends on the video and kinks in them. I personally don’t do them often just because they’re not my thing. But some people make a pretty penny is all I can say. If you ever need some spare cash and don’t mind doing some cliche porn, let me know. People really like cliche stuff,” he said with a grin. Evan grinned back and nodded.

“What, am I gonna have to deliver a pizza?” he laughed.

“Hey, you never know! It could happen dude…”

“Can I buy a pizza from you?” a voice asked behind Evan. He turned around and saw Lea had her paws on top of the seat behind him as she gave a toothy grin. “Well… I can’t pay in money but I’m sure we could come to some other agreement?”

“You know, you all have relationships but want to get on with others. It’s… so interesting. I thought it was really taboo but it’s… so common, from what I’ve seen… Or did I just stumble upon that one group who all is like that?”

“Nah it’s taboo. You just see it more in the pokéhilia scene because pokémon are much more open and willing to find more partners. You humans are more… strict in your relationships but once you go pokémon, you never go back,” Lea said with her same grin. “And a lot of us, like you saw with your two girlfriends, want you to see what we can really offer when you take that change.”

“Hey, only one, thanks! Izen is just a friend - neither of us want anything more. Besides, I don’t think she’d be too into having to share me like that,” Evan told her. She grinned at him before shaking her head.

“If you say so big guy. A girl knows more than you think. She’s already sharing you with… well, soon to be a lot of girls, so… you’ll see!” she exclaimed before jumping back down the seat. Evan rolled his eyes at her as he turned back to Ray.

“She always like that?”

“All evolutions of eevee are, actually. Really playful and sarcastic. That’s why you see them often given as service pokémon for people with anxiety and all that. They help a lot. Anyways, like I said, if you’re interested in doing any videos for cash, let me know the details. We’ll get you going,” said Ray with a smile. 

Evan nodded to him before he sighed, “Can’t say that’ll ever happen. I’m not even sure if I’m into the whole thing of other partners. Only doing this for Izen. Otherwise, I’d be home and cuddled up with her,” he said as he pointed to Zanna. 

“And me!” Izen chimed in from where she sat. He looked over to where she was and saw her sitting up with a yawn.

“Yeah, and her too… Probably Marina, as well. Sure hope I don’t have to bring in anyone else… Not sure my finances could handle it,” he said with a small laugh. Ray chuckled and stood up from his seat.

“You never know dude. Someone just may take to you and never want to leave. It’s all a mystery…” he said with a grin.

“Don’t say that, dude. Last thing I need to worry about…”

“Then don’t be such a charmer…” Lea spoke up from below him. He was confused why her voice was there until he looked down and saw her head poking from below the seat, a playful smile on her face.

“What are you doing down there?” he asked her curiously.

“Just hanging out. I like this pose for other things as well!” she exclaimed with a giggle.

“Oh lord… Please don’t be a second Izen…” he begged her.

“No deal! So, you done with talking to Loser-butt over there?” she nodded to Ray. He shook his head and sighed as she gave another giggle.

“I guess. You mind showing me to a private room when we get there? I’d like it to be a place I can go to to relax if I need to…” he asked Ray. He quickly nodded to him.

“Sure, dude. We’ll be one of the first couple there so finding a room will be super easy. You might have a roommate but I’ll make sure it’s someone who knows not to bring people there and respect your stuff. Or you might not - depends on how full we get.” With that, Evan nodded to him.

“Thanks. Why are you worried about if I’m done, Lea?” Evan now asked her as he looked down. She smiled and wiggled her way from beneath the seat and quickly climbed into his lap.

“Why do you think, silly?! We’re gonna play finally!” she exclaimed. She smiled to Ray before nudging into Evan, “Sorry to steal you away but I’ve said we will long enough now. So, come on! Carry me!” she demanded. He looked to Ray and who gave him a shrug.

“She’s your problem now,” he said as he got up from the seat. He walked to the back to the back of the bus and sat down, Millie almost immediately crawling over and into his lap. 

“That’s four now,” Izen called out to Evan. She jumped over the seat and grinned at him, “Four eevee evolutions already and you haven’t even gotten to the convention yet. Do you know how lucky you are?”

“Insanely, I bet,” he answered her. He got up from his seat and carried her to the back where everybody else was. Just as he sat down, Lea turned around and leaned against his back. She leaned up and gave his chin a tiny lick, tickling him lightly.

“So… how do you like to play?” she asked him.

“I’m more of someone who does whatever. I like when others take the lead,” he answered her truthfully. “So whatever you want to do.”

“Hmmm… okay,” she giggled. She reached up with her paws and pulled his head close to hers before she whispered to him, “Word gets out quick about you. Izen tells me you like our little paws. She also tells me you like, or fantasize, about being used by us. So… I have an idea. I really like human hands. You do good with your hands, I’ll do good with my own. Fair?” 

“If that’s how you’d like to play, sure,” he grinned to her. She giggled and pawed at his pants.

“Good. Now take them off and kiss me,” she grinned back before locking lips with him. The two were immediately in a battle for dominance with one-another, their tongues swirling and dancing around the other. Doing as told, Evan lifted Lea up with one hand and slid his pants down with the other. He sat her back in his lap where he bent over slightly to hold the kiss. 

Situating herself in his lap, Lea spread her laps and gently gripped his hands in her paws. Guiding him to what she wanted, on hand came to rest on her already-wet slit. He gently stroked the length of her small slit. He broke the kiss as he brought his finger up. “Sorry, but I always have to do this,” he told her as he looked at the small trace of juices on his finger. Then, he brought it to his tongue and tasted it. And it was, by far, the best one so far. A pleasant taste of berries and sweetness hit him like a truck. 

“Enjoy it?” she asked him with a very faint blush.

“Is me saying that I want to pin you against the bus wall right now and go head first an acceptable answer?” he asked with his own blush. “...Where did that come from…” he mumbled out loud almost instantly. “Sorry, that was… unlike me…”

“No, no… I liked it…” she grinned to him. “I like a little bit of feist in a mate. So let’s just change our agreement. You do good with your hands and I’ll let you do exactly what you just said for as long as you want.” she said as her grin never faltered.

“Deal…” Leaning back in, Evan and Lea locked lips once more. He brought his hand back to her folds and gently spread her lips before sliding a finger in. The leafeon shivered from his touch almost instantly, his finger fitting snugly within. He gently wiggled his finger, trying to get a feel of her from the inside. She was an unusually tight pokémon, but then again, it’s hard to say that when he’d hardly ever been with one. But compared to the others, she was definitely the tightest. 

He slowly pulled his finger out and just before being pulled free, he slid his finger back in to the knuckle. Lea squirmed lightly in in his lap as he picked up his pace. Just by how much she moved, even when going slow, he knew she was going to make it difficult for him. But that was fine, he liked the playfulness that she showed. 

“Mmmm…” she groaned into the kiss. Evan had steadily picked up his pace and plunged his finger deeper in, trying to find her g-spot. For a leafeon with such a small slit and tight inside, he was having much more trouble finding it. But he was determined. “O-okay…” Lea broke the kiss and pulled his hand free from her.

“What? Did I do something wrong?” he asked her. She growled and turned to him before she gripped the collar of his shirt with her paws and threw him to the ground. She quickly climbed to atop him and growled playfully.

“No… Far from it. But I’m going to let in on something,” she said as she leaned in to his ear. “I don’t have a g-spot. No matter how long you try to find it like you were, you’ll never find it.” Evan was shocked at what he heard. No… g-spot? Wasn’t… that impossible? “But as I said, that didn’t mean I wasn’t enjoying it…” As she said that, he felt a tiny bit of her juices land on his crotch, showing she was indeed enjoying herself.

“I see… Well, did you want me to stop?” he asked her. Again, a small growl came from her as she shook her head.

“No, but we’re swapping what you’re doing. Because I have no extra sensitive spot on the inside, my clit has become much more… sensitive to touching, along with my slit. I think you know what I’m saying, right?” she asked him.

“I definitely get it. Is that what you want?” 

“Duh! I wouldn’t be hinting at it if I didn’t,” she answered jokingly. 

“Okay, okay. But… what about the growling? What’s that for? And why’d you throw me down?” 

“Evan, Evan, Evan…” she sighed as she shook her head with a sigh. “You… are the kind of guy a lot of girls want. You submit to us… you want to be used… you just care about what we want and not yourself. So word gets out very quickly of you. I’m going to let you in on a little something. You’ve never gone but girls will be looking for you. When they figure out who you are, you’re going to be very popular. And a lot of us will repay you by giving you your own little fantasies, as well.”

“My fantasies? What?”

“Don’t play dumb,” she growled with a grin. She began to gently lick his neck, making him shiver slightly. “Millie knows you like to be dominated. Zane knows it… well know it. I’m not joking when I say word gets out quick. It’s not everybody, though. It’s only out fast if you have something us ladies look for… and Mischeif. But since you don’t swing his way, he’ll not be a problem. But the rest of us?” she trailed off as she gave a toothy grin. Evan couldn’t help but gulp audibly as she licked her teeth. “You want to be dominated? You’ll get dominated.”

“I… don’t know if I should be worried or not…” Evan said truthfully. She grinned in response.

“Don’t worry. If you ever get genuinely uncomfortable by us, tell us. We’ll always stop, but we each show our own form of domination. Let me talk to Izen here in a bit. I know about your bet with her, obviously, and i feel you’ll need to experience things first hand and get a feel for how it all goes before she takes over. Consider it my little treat.”

“That would be nice, really. Thanks…” he said with a smile. He raised his hands to hug her but was stopped by Lea’s paws. She growled at him before slamming one of his hands back above his head.

“Don’t worry about it. Now you’re going to see how I like it when I’m in charge. Now quit talking and get to it,” she ordered him. Letting his free hand go, Evan nodded to her with a small smile and gently gave her rump a squeeze, surprising her. She yipped in response to it before glaring at at him playfully, “Oh you’re so in for it now…” she growled one last time.

Evan was shocked when he felt her lips, quite literally, slam onto his. Unlike before how it was slow and playful, it was now forced onto him. But he enjoyed it nonetheless. His hand slowly trailed down her butt before he trailed his fingers along her slit. A tiny rumble came from her as he did, pushing him to continue.

He took what she said to heart and gently massaged away at her slit. It was a different thing to do compared to actual fingering but if that was what she enjoyed, then he’d happily do it. To him, nothing was better than pleasing someone else. The joy he felt deep within himself when he felt Lea slightly buck against his fingers as he massaged was indescribable. To make someone else feel good… he was ecstatic.

As he slowly picked up his rubs, Evan felt the paws leave his hand and chest, where they were once holding him down. Not long after, Evan felt the kiss break where he saw Lea towering over him, panting lightly. He watched as she plays her paws on each side of his head, effectively holding him in place. “You… are my fucking toy… as long as I say and… when I say. Got it?” she panted.

Before he could even respond, Evan felt her fangs clamp down into the crook of his neck tightly. He hissed in pain when she did but the pain quickly subsided when he felt her licking at his neck. He couldn’t help but groan in response as she too began to give him the most minimal pleasure. Deep down, Evan knew she knew she was teasing him but he loved it. So close to his own pleasure but also so far.

“Holy s-shit, Lea…” Evan gasped. He was so used to Izen just pinning him lightly but… this? This was new and awesome. Subconsciously, he must have fantasized of this kind of domination because, on the outside, he never considered it. But man was he glad Izen found it because this was a unique kind of pleasure he loved.

The leafeon atop him growled and wiggled her behind in response, telling him not to stop. Of course he had absolutely no desire to. His finger continuously trailed along her slit, quickly dampening in her wetness. The desire he felt to stick his finger back in was unreal but he couldn’t. No, he had a job to do and there was no way he’d stop for his own desires.

As the moments passed by, a small pool of Lea’s juices collected upon Evan’s shirt. He could feel the juices seeping through a tiny bit and that alone drove him wild. He knew another thing he liked was when a girl was wet and to be teased like he was by how only so little was coming through was like torture. He could deal with most but, for some reason, this drove him mad. Maybe this was why he enjoyed oral so much - he could actually taste the thing he loved the most.

“You… are so going to be loved…” Lea began panting atop him. Those words brought joy to his ears.

“Oh? By who?” he asked her.

“Anyone lucky enough to find you, Evan…” she continued panting. Her head laid against his shoulder as her orgasm grew closer. “No joke, I promise you’re going to make a lot of girls happy. Look we’ll talk about this later but for now… please keep going…” she begged him.

“I won’t stop, Lea. Not until you say,” he told her reassuringly. He could feel the leafeon’s heart beat rapidly against his own chest, the beat very quickly speeding up. Her behind was raised high in the air, a view and show he would have given anything to see from the other people’s perspective.

“G-good…” she shivered. He felt her continuously trying to push against his hand as if she was trying to heighten the pleasure. He had heard he was good with his hands, but was he really that good? The pokémon’s short fur tickled his arm as she stepped in place, desperate for her release.

“Lea?” he spoke up quietly. She moved her head to look up at him as he spoke, “This is going to sound weird but that thing you were doing…”

“You want me to keep going?” she asked through laboured breaths.

“Yeah… I didn’t think I’d be into the whole neck licking thing but…”

“I get it…” she gave a small giggle. “Sure… Just know I’m so close…” she panted. He nodded brought a second hand to her behind, this one going to her clit. He instantly felt the little nub she had said to focus on and gently began tracing circles around it. Lea groaned in response and, doing as Evan asked of her, went back to licking away at his neck.

Her rough, wet tongue left no inch of Evan’s neck unmarked. Her licking rapidly sped up as he worked on her clit and slit at the same time. Soon, it was like Lea was trying desperately to clean him more than anything as she licked at such a fast pace. The feeling he had alone was almost enough to send Evan over the top but it wasn’t. However, he knew the slightest touch from Lea, or anybody else, was going to put him on the brink of release like Lea was.

Above him, Lea was beginning to whimper loudly as her release began to peak. Evan could feel her juices coming at a much quicker rate by how damp his shirt was actually getting. He mentally thought of how many different changes of clothes he brought and sure hoped he had enough. “E-Evan, h-here it comes…” she panted.

Just as her orgasm hit, Evan felt her clamp down hard on the crook of his neck, much harder than the first time. However, that pain was very quickly replaced with pleasure as she gently licked and sucked on his neck. That feeling was entirely different than what he experienced just a few moments ago and this one was a lot better.

Lea’s juices came in torrents as she finally had her orgasm. It was as if she had never had a release of her own before and this was her first one. The amount that came from her was easily comparable to a squirtle using a Water Gun, there was so much. But Evan didn’t mind. In fact, he loved every second of it.

It was like her orgasm lasted forever. It felt like minutes passed as he helped her ride out her incredible orgasm. The way her body shook above him was amazing - a sign of a job well done. Soon, the juices stopped as did the shivering. When they did, Evan slowly removed his hands from her behind and atop the leafeon, petting her gently. She leaned into the pets as she panted heavily.

He soon felt the lips leave his neck as she looked over him. “S-sorry about… the bite…” she apologized. He looked to where she once was and saw a bit of blood coming from the wound but didn’t care at all. “I… don’t know what came over me. Something about you just… made me lose it. It’s… very weird…”

“It’s okay, Lea. I’m glad you enjoyed it,” he said with a smile. She smiled back and leaned in before giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

“I hope you know how much it’s taking me to control myself right now…” she told him with another growl.

“What do you mean, Lea? Control yourself from what?” he asked.

“Like I said, something about you is making me feel… different. I don’t know what or why, but I look at you and I know if I rode you right now, I’d put Millie to shame and you in a hospital. I don’t know if I’m just really pent up but… it’s a lot of self-control…” she said.

“Well if you want someone to ride…” Inferno called out as he walked up to the two. Almost immediately, Lea turned around and growled at him, baring her fangs at him.

“Back off!” she yelled. He stopped where he was, fear in his eyes.

“Woah, okay. A simple no would have been fine…” he told her.

“...You okay, Lea?” Evan asked her. She looked down at him then back to Inferno.

“Hey, sorry. I have absolutely no idea where that came from. I wasn’t even thinking that. Just…”

“You’re not in your heat, are you Lea?” Ray asked her. She looked up and saw he had been watching the two the whole time, which made Evan just a tiny bit uncomfortable.

“No, not even a little. It was a month ago, remember?”

“But you never get like that outside of your heat. You’ve been with plenty of guys before and the only time you ever really get into the biting like that is when you’re in heat…” Ray said to her. She nodded and sighed.

“But I’m not in heat. I just… I’m sorry Inferno. That was very unlike me. I’ll make it up to you sometime. Just… I need some air.” Jumping off Evan, she quickly walked up to the front of the bus and sat in one of the seats before calling out, “Can one of you help me out?”

“I got it. I need a break after that anyways,” said Evan. Sitting up. He took his shirt off and sat it to the side. He then quickly slid his pants up, ignoring the massive boner he knew he had. Ray nodded to him before he took off to the front and sat next to Lea. “Here,” he said as he quickly opened the window for her.

“Thanks, Evan…” she said. “Can you sit here so I can sit on your lap? I can’t really… do much below the window…” 

“Yeah, sure. Just ignore the thing poking your butt,” he grinned. She looked down at his crotch and giggled.

“Don’t worry. When I figure out what the fuck that was back there, we’ll finish. I also mean it when I say I’ll let you do what you said.” Nodding to her, he picked her up and sat her in his lap where she soon felt the cool breeze on her face. The wind rushed by the two, the smell of fresh cut grass assaulting Evan’s nostrils. He didn’t know if the grass outside actually was cut recently or if that was Lea’s natural smell, but it was soothing.

“Whatever it was, don’t dwell on it. I really enjoyed that…” he told her. 

“I’m not worried about the biting,” she told him. She looked back and sat the tiny trace of blood still there and licked at it, cleaning his shoulder off. “Well, not too worried. I knew I was going to do that but not that hard. Then I snapped at Inferno out of fuck all nowhere. Shit, I wanted to tease you even more by letting him fuck me but… for some reason, I said no…”

“I’m sure it was heat of the moment, literally. You’re not the type of pokémon to come out as vicious like that. You apologized and he said it’s fine. Don’t dwell on it.”

“...Maybe… Look I don’t mean to keep you from all the fun, but do you mind staying here for a bit? I should try and take a rest and the breeze is really nice. If nobody is with me, I can’t feel the breeze because I’m… well, too small.”

“Not at all. I’m a one-round guy anyways. Kind of hard to go from literally no sex, except my own personal masturbation sessions, to a bunch of sex suddenly. So going a round or two is a good build-up, I guess.” Lea smiled and nodded before laying down in his lap. When she did, he laid his hands on her back and began to gently pet her. 

“Thanks… When I see you, I see someone who isn’t all about sex like they are. Love Ray with all my heart, don’t get me wrong, but when he gets involved like he is back there, it’s hard to get alone with him like you and I are. Not that I don’t mind because he’s enjoying himself, but a tiny bit of time like this would be nice. But I guess that’s why Zanna took to you, huh?” Lea giggled.

“It is,” a voice said next to them. The two looked and saw Zanna jumping into the seat with them. “Room for one more?” she asked with a hopeful smile.

“Put your legs up on the seat, Evan,” Lea told him. Doing as told, he slid his legs up where Lea resituated herself. She then patted Evan’s lap next to her, “Now there is,” she smiled. Zanna smiled appreciatively and climbed his lap, quickly claiming her spot. 

“Thanks!” she smiled to Lea before laying her head down on her paws.

“Of course. Hope you’re comfy, Evan,” Lea grinned to him. Truth be told, he really wasn’t comfy having his back against the metal of the bus but there was no way he going to complain.

“Comfy enough,” he told her.

“Good because I’m not moving, nor is Zanna.”

“Me either!” a third voice yelled. He quickly recognized it as Izen. Soon enough, she jumped over the seat behind him and onto his legs, taking her own spot. Evan grunted in response, glaring at the grinning espeon. “Love you…”

“Whatever. You’re lucky that you…”

“I what?” she asked as he trailed off. He thought for a moment before she answered for him, “I suck dick good? I got you into the poképhilia scene? Am so damn cute?”

“Oh fuck you,” he said as he rolled his eyes.

“Whenever you want,” she giggled before she closed her eyes. He sighed out of aggravation and rested his hands on Lea’s back once more. The leafeon gently rested her head atop Zanna’s, using her as a pillow like she was with her paws. 

“You’re lucky Evan… Lucky you’re such a good guy…” was all Lea got out before she too drifted off to sleep.

Shorter chapter than usual but trying to get into the swing of things. Be ready for a lot more smut starting next chapter!

She’s a dwelling place for demonssssss


	11. Chapter 11

Over the next day, Evan, Ray, and Brutus alternated who drove to Slateport. They had stopped once in Mauville to rest and stretch their legs but were quickly back on the road. Not that he would complain, but Evan ended up driving the entire way from New Mauville to Slateport - it was a very relaxing drive compared to constantly having Millie say she’s going to blow you, which was obviously nice, but the point remained. The relaxation was very nice and it gave him time to think.

He had found out from Izen that Lea had talked to her about their time there. Originally, their bet entailed her controlling him the first day there and, essentially, picking who his partners would be. However, that bet was made with no knowledge of how things worked. Now that he had found out and relayed it all to Izen, who more or less just stole it from his mind, they agreed it was best to let Evan get used to things and build up his own confidence. That meant that Izen wasn’t in control for the first day, or couple days actually, and that he could just relax and sort of show who he was.

To him, that was a lot more relaxing and easy to do than anything. He didn’t have to be shoved into an unknown environment and act like someone he’s not. With him not having Izen in control like they originally agreed, he could build bonds slowly and then, when the time came for her to actually take control, he was much more comfortable and able to approach others. It gave him the chance to work on his confidence and get into the swing of things.

In the end, he had Lea to thank for helping him out. He owed her big time.

They were now just minutes from their destination. Evan read the sign that hung over the entrance of the city, the giant words reading out, “Slateport City, the origin of the Ferry Service!” Just from first glance, the city looked to be beautiful. Small business stands were all over the sides of the road, pokémon and trainers each looking at them curiously. Flowers lined the bigger business buildings, only adding to the beauty of the city. Then there was the fresh ocean smell the city had. This was a place Evan only could dream of being in.

“Where am I heading?” Evan called out. He glanced back for a moment and saw the sex had finally died down now. The back had been cleaned up, the blankets all folded and empty bottles in bags. Everyone, human and pokémon alike, sat patiently in the seats.

“See that huge building up there?” Ray asked, pointing ahead of Evan. He followed where Ray was pointing and saw what it was.

“The big one out there? The… uhhh… Convention Center?” he asked, squinting his eyes at the billboard. 

“That’s the one. Park up front. I’ll get someone to take the bus for us later,” he said. Nodding to him, Evan drove where he was told. A few turns later, they were finally there. Evan expected the parking lot to be filled with cars and vans but it was relatively empty. Sure, there were some, but it wasn’t a lot. In fact, he didn’t even see that many people there. 

“How come it’s so empty?” Evan asked as he put the bus in park. He got up from his seat and gave a big stretch, a satisfying crack in his back soon followed. 

“Huh? Oh,” Ray tossed Evan his bag and led them all off the bus. “We have to be here earlier than most people. The ones you see now aren’t actual convention-goers - they’re employees, business owners, that kind of thing. I set up a lot but I can only do so much,” he explained.

“Yo, sorry cut this short dawg, but I gotta head out,” Brutus spoke up. Zane and Millie were right next to him as he spoke, “Meeting with a few friends for the gig coming up. Catch y’all later, yo,” he said as he held up his hand. “Nice meeting you, by the way,” he said Evan, holding his fist up to him. Evan returned the fist bump, the three soon leaving the group.

“I’m not gonna slow you guys down either,” Katie said next. She had Mischief in her hands with Ashlynn and Meme next to her. Evan looked around for Inferno but figured he was back in his ball. “I’m gonna go check into my room. Nice meeting you Evan!” she smiled.

“I’ll be keeping an eye on you,” Mischief told Evan with a smirk. “I know your kind. I’ll get you by myself eventually,” he winked.

“Uh huh, good luck with that,” Evan told him. “I don’t swing that way. Feel free to try, I guess.” Evan walked up and gently pat the vulpix on the head before Katie turned and walked off, her bag floating next to her. With her now gone, Evan and Ray turn to Kris, their expressions asking if he was also going to leave.

“Yep, sorry. I really need to go on a walk. Being on the road so long really messes with my body and I need to walk it off. I’m sure we’ll see each other during our time here, right?” Kris asked Evan, who nodded in response. “Cool. Find me or Frost. We’ll help you out,” he told him.

“I’ll be seeing you soon, Evan. I’d tell you who to watch out for but… nah. I’m that cold,” Frost told him with a grin.

“Please tell me you didn’t just…” Evan said with an exaggerated groan. She giggled in response at him.

“Yep. Have fun and all that stuff.” With that, Kris left. 

“And then there were just two…” Evan said quietly. He turned to Ray with a shrug, “Well, what now?” he asked him.

“Simple. First, Lea,” he turned to his leafeon lover, “Can you find someone who can take all their stuff up to his room? Shouldn’t be too hard finding a worker.”

“Of course, Love. Evan, just leave yourself up there,” Lea told him. She nodded to the front door of the center and the group walked where told. Before he could say a thanks, she bolted off into the crowd. Then Ray motioned him to follow.

“Your stuff’ll be safe. Come on, let me give you a brief tour of the area,” he told him. Looking down to the three pokémon by his side, they all seemed enthusiastic about the tour, so he shrugged to Ray.

“Alright,” he said as he sat his bags down. Being motioned to follow again, Evan and the small group were led inside the center. The second they got inside, he heard the huge hustle and bustle of people and pokémon chattering with one-another. Small stands and booths were sat up in almost every inch possible, each showing off a different item or service they had to offer. If you listened close enough, which was pretty difficult to do with the loudness of the people talking and laughing, the sound of faint music played in the background.

“So, first off, welcome to Slateport!” Ray said as they began walking. He had a huge smile on his face as he started the tour. “Slateport is a beautiful seaside city that is home to the first ferry system of Hoenn. Sandcastle building, surfing, and weight-lifting are all competitions that happen on the beach daily. Then beautiful flower stands are all over the city - just as many people are planting those very flowers are others are selling them. If you want a city that cares about its natural look, it’s this city.”

“We’re gonna go to the beach, right Evan?” Zanna asked him curiously.

“Definitely. I took you two to a puny lake I know so you’d be crazy if I didn’t take you three to a bigger one,” he said with an anticipating smile. The small umbreon’s face lit up with excitement when she was told he was.

“Don’t expect me to swim with you all,” Marina told them. “I’ll go for the view and relaxing but me and water… no thanks.”

“I wouldn’t expect such a big kitty like yourself to do that, anyways,” Evan told her with a grin. She grinned back at him before slapping him playfully on the behind with her tail.

“Just because I said don’t expect it doesn’t mean I won’t. Don’t tempt me because I take a long time to dry…” she told him.

“Oh no… more time on the beach… whatever will I do?” he asked her. She sighed and shook her head, opting to take the silent route. He grinned triumphantly and rubbed the top of her head playfully.

“Already a growing family,” Ray told him happily. “So, now that you know the basics, and the boring stuff is out of the way, I’ll start explaining the stuff here. This here, where we are,” he said as he waved his arms around him, “is where a lot of small businesses work. A lot of the people here may charge a bit more but you see everything done in front of you rather than in some factory. Everyone here has been carefully background checked as well so anyone here with a business is definitely someone who will give you quality work of whatever you need.”

“Oh! Oh! Ray!” Izen cut in suddenly. The group turned to her curiously.

“Yeah?”

“Remember that little thing I mentioned to you? Well… to Lea. Is it done?” she asked.

“Oh you mean the-.”

“Yeah that!” she smiled hopefully.

“What thing?” Evan and Zanna asked curiously. She turned to the two but gave a wide smile in response.

“A little thing for Evan, nothing much,” she answer innocently.

“What did you do?” Evan asked her worriedly.

“It’s just… Shit, I can’t keep you in the dark. Is it done, Ray?” she asked once again. He shrugged in response.

“Couldn’t tell you. Want to find out?” he asked her. She nodded enthusiastically to him.

“Yes! Evan, you’ll probably hate me but it’ll be worth it. Just don’t forget to take it off when we leave,” she said with an excited giggle. She was quiet for once but at the mention of this… thing, her mood changed entirely. To see her quickly change this much greatly worried Evan. What on Earth could it have been?

“Izen, please tell me it’s nothing bad…” Evan mumbled. He looked to Ray, figuring he had to have known what it was. “Don’t do this to me, dude. You know something…”

“I do, but I can’t help you. When I make promises, I keep them,” he told him. “I promised Izen I wouldn’t tell and I almost slipped right there… just… follow me and you’ll see,” Ray told him, motioning them to follow.

“I helped you with Millie’s problem though!” Evan called out to him. Ray turned around and walked backwards, a somewhat large smirk on his face.

“You did but I’ll bet you wanted her anyways, didn’t you?” As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Ray did have a bit of a point. Millie was… unusual, that was for sure. But that made her desirable. Well, then again, she also fit his fantasies quite well.

“I fucking hate you already…” Evan grumbled. Forced by a psychic energy, Evan was moved forward, still following Ray. 

“Quit grumbling, Evan. This’ll be worth it. It’s a… multi-part gift, dude. Just have trust in me, okay?” Izen told him. Sighing one final time, knowing her ‘gifts’ always ended in him getting himself sucked off or used, he just went with it. But this just… felt different. The way she acted really worried him. She was almost an entirely different espeon. She was always happy, sure, but she wasn’t perverted or blabbering on about wanting to go and have sex. No… she seemed excited. Why?

He led them through the crowd, periodically stopping to show them some booths. From art booths to wedding-help booths, this place had virtually everything there was for a pokephiliac. Though Ray did say that the adult stuff did happen downstairs, that didn’t mean adult artwork couldn’t happen, and he found that out very quickly. The amount of porn he found of pokémon on pokémon was ridiculous.

Even with Ray saying he was taking them to wherever Izen’s little surprise was, it took them almost an hour to get to a small tent. There weren’t many people around it, though a houndoom and its trainer walked out of it as they entered. The inside was relatively empty, minus a blaziken and another human. However, Evan immediately noticed this other human definitely had some sort of traumatic experience in his life. Both his left arm and right leg were replaced with prosthetic limbs.

Several trays filled with various shapes rested over a single wooden table. They had different types of materials hardened into them while some had small flakes of them crusted on the inside. The more he looked around, the more he saw various types of jewelry hanging around the tent. A bunch rested in a display case off to the side while small necklaces dangled above them.

“Alex? James?” Ray called out to the two. They had their backs to the group and when they heard Ray’s voice they immediately turned around. 

“Oh! Hi Ray!” the blaziken replied immediately. The man gave a small nod to Ray in return. “Oh, and hello to you all, as well. Friend’s of yours, Ray?”

“Indeed. Evan, this is Alex,” he pointed to the blaziken, “and this is James, her trainer.”

“Husband,” she corrected Ray. 

“Right, sorry. That’s her husband,” he said with a smirk. Evan looked at the two back and forth with a shocked expression.

“You’re married? I thought that-.”

“In some cities it’s legal. We did a lot of research and found it all out. We help with that kind of stuff,” James explained to him. He reached over the table between them and held out his hand to them, “Hi there, by the way. Adorable eeveelutions you’ve got there. Same with the persian,” he smiled. Evan looked to the three before shaking hands with him.

“They are. That’s Izen, Zanna, and Marina,” Evan said, nodding to the each of them. 

“Here!” Alex exclaimed suddenly. Not sure how she got there, Evan turned to see the unusually large blaziken behind the group. She had a rather thick pamphlet in her claws as she held it out to them. 

“What’s this?” asked Evan as he grabbed it from her. He gave it a quick look over and quickly realized what it was all about.

“Poképhilia and marriage,” she answered him. “It gives a brief explanation of how to go about it legally and all that stuff. You’ll also see how we personally went through it all and our own little struggle.” Though he couldn’t see it because of her beak, Evan could tell she was super happy to be able to help in such an area.

“Well it’s nice and all but we all just met. Marriage is way down the line,” Evan could help but chuckle embarrassedly. He looked down to Zanna who was hiding behind his legs, a huge blush on her own muzzle.

“You and her?” she then asked, pointing to the umbreon. He nodded and she continued, “That’s sweet. How’d you meet?”

“Him, essentially,” he nodded to Ray. “Never considered finding a pokémon because it’s illegal in my town, got talked into it, yada yada. I’m sure you’ve heard the story a million times if you’re here,” Evan couldn’t help but laugh.

“We do. Still nice to hear how couples meet! So, Ray,” she turned back to Ray, “what can we do for you?”

“I left a special order for you. A bit of a different one. A necklace?” he answered her.

“Oh, that’s you all?” James spoke up. They all turned to him and saw him messing around with a couple different necklaces.

“Yes! That was!” Izen said excitedly. 

“...You had a necklace made for me?” Evan asked her. “Why would I hate you for it…?” 

She ignored him as she watched James continue to search for it. “Very interesting. I assume it’s for your trainer?” he asked out loud. “It’s not too often we get unique orders like these but they’re always super fun to have done. I think Alex had a lot of fun with the carving of this one, right?”

“I always do,” she answered him with a small roll of the eyes. “Every piece of jewelry has the same amount of love put into it. Though, may I ask why you wanted this one?”

“Oh it’s just… Well…” she trailed off. Evan also was curious but soon heard the blaziken giggle at him.

“Well, now I see why. I’m sure that’ll be something quite… different to see around here!” she said as she tried her best not to laugh.

“Come on, Izen. Tell me, please?” he asked her. Again, she ignored him.

“Here it is!” James exclaimed. He looked up to him and saw he was carrying a small necklace in his hands. It appeared to be a small, gray heart with… some kind of engraving on it. But he couldn’t tell what it said from where he was. It was secured by a thin, black string. “A specially made steel necklace. I give you my guarantee it’ll never scratch. Here you go,” he said as he began to hand it to Evan. Just before he could grab it to read it, the necklace floated over to Izen who held it close to her. 

“It’s perfect… Alex, James, seriously, thank you so much for doing this. It’s exactly as I imagined!” Izen told them, a huge smile on her face. The two smiled down at her and nodded.

“I’m glad you think so. Your happiness is exactly what we strive for in this. That’s also why we also never charge a dime,” James told her.

“You don’t make people pay for work of this quality? How do you even do it?” Evan asked the two as he also looked over the jewelry. Everything was very price and there was no imperfection on any of the items on display. 

“It’s years of time and practice. In that pamphlet Alex gave you, you’ll see everything. But to sum it up, Alex uses her flames to heat up everything so we can work on it more. Then, with a lot of patience, she uses her claws to add phrases to it, like the one she gave you,” James also told him. “Everything is hand done here and in a very quick manner. Stop by sometime and maybe you’ll see how it done!”

“That’d be very neat. But… why not do this for money? You’d make a killing, I think,” said Evan truthfully.

“Because then it’d be all about the money and that’s not what we want. We just wanna see everyone happy,” Alex answered. 

“Very fair stance. Too bad others didn’t share that view. So, what’d that one say that you made her?” Evan asked. The two eyed him, showing they weren’t going to fall for that.

“That’s not for us to say. If she doesn’t want us to say, then we have to abide by that. Sorry, buddy,” James answered. “Though I will say it’s humorous. Sorry to cut this all short but we gotta get back to work. Come back sometime and say hi! Let us know how it all goes!” 

“Will do. It was nice meeting you both,” Evan told them.

“Come on,” Ray nodded to them. “I’ve got two others for you to meet.” Waving good-bye to the blaziken and her partner, the group left the tent and headed towards the opposite end of the center. 

“So,” Evan looked to Izen as they walked, “when are you going to let me in on your little secret?”

“When you head where the fun is,” she answered him almost instantly. “And not a second sooner. It’s to help you, Evan.”

“Help me out, how?” he asked her curiously again. The curiosity he had for this necklace was excruciating. He hated when someone said they had something for him but refused to say what.

“It’ll help you… well…” she paused and thought for a moment, “find more partners. And that’s all I’ll say! The sooner you go down there, the sooner you find out!” she answered with a wink. 

Well, shit, Evan thought to himself. If it was supposed to do what she said, then he had a rough idea of what it could have been. But… it was Izen and the possibilities were endless. Why did she want to not tell him so bad? “Will you just give it to me when we get to our room?”

“That’ll be in just a moment,” Ray said, cutting the two off. They looked up and saw two pokémon, a hitmonchan and hitmonlee, standing in front of a small red rope held up by two golden poles. The two pokémon nodded to Ray before looking up Evan and his pokémon. “They’re with me,” Ray told them.

“Doesn’t matter, boss. You know how it goes. Still gotta be secure,” the hitmonchan spoke up. 

“Understandable. Evan, this is Garry,” he nodded to the hitmonchan, “and this is Larry,” he then nodded to the hitmonlee. “Past these two is where all the rooms are. These two are, in a sense, bouncers who watch out for people. I don’t know if i mentioned it or not, but there’s a bar downstairs and some people do get drunk, obviously, and these two have been trained to find people who’re drunk and escort them themselves and watch over them while they’re intoxicated. It’s to prevent someone being taken advantage of.”

“That’s happened before? Here?” Evan asked in a shocked tone.

“Does it often?” Zanna asked, her own worry evident in her voice. She looked up to Evan, worried that could happen to him.

“Once, but that was one time too many,” Garry answered. “We take safety very serious here. The bar is very heavily regulated and we don’t let people get too far out of it. But in the event someone does, we take them to their room and either watch them ourselves or have an employee stay with them.”

“But how do you know if someone is going to be taken advantage of?” Evan asked them both.

“If we told you, we’d have to kill you,” the hitmonchan said with a smirk. He gulped, almost unsure if he was serious or not. “Not literally, but we cannot reveal our own secrets.”

“Fair enough.”

“Did Lea come by?” Ray asked.

“Mmhm,” the hitmonlee grunted. He then pointed up the stairs, indicating where she went.

“Thanks. For future reference, have someone teleport him to his room,” Ray nodded to Evan.

“What? Why?” he asked. Ray waved him off quickly.

“It’ll make sense soon. For now, don’t worry about it. Can you do that?” Ray asked them, to which they both nodded almost instantly. Ray then smiled to the two, “Awesome. Mind fetching someone?” The hitmonlee nodded and quickly dipped off to the side and into the crowd. Not long after, a familiar meowstic appeared next to them, the hitmonlee next to him.

“Oh, hi again, Evan,” he nodded to him. Evan nodded back to him as he spoke, “Am I taking him to his room?”

“Yes, please. Me too. Able to handle teleporting us all?” Ray asked.

“Well, almost all…” he answered before looking to Zanna. Her ears perked up slightly before she spoke up quietly.

“O-oh, sorry. Evan, you can recall me. It’s fine,” she told him. Giving her a quick hug, Evan recalled Zanna to her ball before turning to Meme. “If… we’re all supposed to be teleported to my room for some super mysterious reason, how’re you going to move her?”

“By myself, I cannot do it. With help from my friend, I am, but she is busy with some music stuff or… something,” Meme answered. He nodded as the meowstic took a deep breath. In an instant, Evan watched as the world around him changed. He was once in the rapidly busying lobby and was now in a long hallway. It was much quieter than the lobby, though he could very faintly still hear what was going on just a few floors below. “Right, we’re here.”

“Thanks again, Meme.” Nodding to Ray, the meowstic teleported away. “Right, this your room. As of now, it’s just you and it’s looking to stay that way. I tried my hardest to give you your privacy for all this. Come on,” Ray said. He walked up to the door and pulled a plain, white card from his pocket. A bright red stripe ran along one edge of it as he swiped it into a card slot. The machine beeped for a moment before a green light appeared on it. Shortly after the beep sounded, the door unlocked and the door opened for them all. 

Evan was the first in, Zanna right behind. The room was as clean as could be, the plain walls almost shimmering from the few rays of light coming in from the window. Right when you walk in, a tiny kitchen was off to the left. Not too far from the kitchen was a small couch with another smaller television on the opposite wall. A glass table sat between the two, small coasters spread amongst the table. Right next to the television was another hallway, three doors along the way.

“Welcome to the place you’ll be calling home for a week,” Ray spoke up to him. He stepped ahead of Evan and pointed down the hallway, “Bedrooms and bathroom are down there. You can see the rest for yourself already. Your bags are in your room along with the same bands I have, amongst others. Make sure you put them on when you’re out there. Lobby or basement, people and pokémon do approach you.”

“It’s amazing…” said Evan quietly as he looked around. The first thing he did before going to his room was walk to the window. When he looked outside, he saw a beautiful view of the city and then, out in the distance, the beach. It was such a beautiful view, minus the huge stage that stood erected in the sand. “Is that where the concert is happening?” he asked, pointing to the beach.

“Yep. You’re going to be going, right?” Ray asked.

“What kind of music? Would you all wanna go?” he turned to the three girls.

“It’s all electronic ranging from hardstyle to electronic itself. A huge variety of pokémon and human performers will be there including Zane and Brutus,” he explained.

“Woah, woah, hold on. Brutus? The daft-.”

“Yep, that one,” interrupted Ray. “He may be daft as you say but he sure takes pride in his music. Ever heard of Terra?” he asked. Evan thought for a moment before looking to the other three who all shrugged. “Fair enough. Used to be big time into rock. His old band fell apart and he picked up electronic with his new group. They don’t perform anywhere but these conventions. You should definitely come, if only to support Brutus. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it,” he smiled.

“You also promised we’d go to the beach! And I’d love to see a concert!” Zanna chirped up.

“Oh believe me, I wouldn’t miss this for the life of me. Really, if it was just a bunch of humans performing, I wouldn’t be too interested. However, I never really thought of a pokémon performing so that’s something I’d have to see,” said Evan with a tiny smirk. He wondered just exactly how or what they’d play but he knew he’d be finding out in just a few days.

“Awesome. I’ll come and find you and we can head there together. Going with me will guarantee us a good view,” Ray winked.

“Is it all original music or do they just play someone else's music?” Izen asked.

“Nah, they play music others have created but add performances to it,” he answered.

“Performances? Like what?” she asked again.

“Oh now I can’t spoil that or it wouldn’t be as entertaining. Just know that Zane uses his aura a lot in a unique way,” he smirked to them.

“Well it sounds fun. I’ll probably go but not stay the whole time. Would you mind if we left before it started so we could enjoy the beach first?” Marina asked Evan.

“Not at all. Perhaps we could all spend the day there? You know, a day at the beach? Would you be down for that?” Evan asked then turned to Ray. He shrugged to him.

“Wouldn’t be hard to talk Lea into it. Hell, I’m sure everyone from the ride here would be down. Just don’t expect Brutus and his team to be there. Obviously, they’ll have their own things going on,” Ray explained. It didn’t shock Evan at all. He didn’t know how many would be there but, if it was a big concert, then he wouldn’t have doubted it if hundreds were.

“Awesome. It’s Monday, right?” he asked, to which Ray nodded. “Cool. I’ll make sure to set a day aside for it.”

“Cool. I think you’ll all enjoy it,” he smiled. “It’s a ton of fun.”

“I don’t doubt it at all. But hey,” Izen spoke up before turning to Evan. “So, when are we going to be getting into the fun?” Evan sighed, knowing it was only a matter of time before she asked him.

“That didn’t take long.”

“What? I’m excited!” she exclaimed in response to Evan.

“Don’t doubt it. I don’t know. If I said now, would you not bug me about it?” he asked her, to which he got an excited nod in return. “Fine. Just… wait here. Ray, mind if you go with me and her to the basement? You know, just show us around a little if you could?”

“Not a problem but, being truthful, don’t be shocked if we get seperated very quickly. It doesn’t take anything to find a partner,” he explained. Evan nodded slowly before taking a deep breath. “Also…” he trailed off before pointing to his wristbands.

“Oh, right! ...What about them?” Evan then asked, pointing to the girls.

“Hey, don’t point to me.”

“Or me!” Zanna and Marina both spoke up. “I’m not interested in that. I’ll only be going whenever Izen and I get to have our little fun in finding your partners!”

“Okay, what about her?” Evan asked, correcting himself.

“Fair point… forgot about her…” Ray trailed off. “I’ll get her set when we get there.” With a nod, Evan headed to one of the bedrooms and opened the door. Once he stepped in, he scoped out the room. Like the main room, it was virtually empty. A bed rested along the walls with a television mounted on the opposite wall. Two nightstands sat on opposite sides of the bed. On one was what he was looking for.

He saw his few bags resting on the bed. On the top bag was a small piece of paper with pink ink on it. It said nothing besides a big smiley face being written on it. He smirked and rolled his eyes at Lea’s playfulness. She never gave up, that was for sure. There was no doubt that Ray loved being around her and that there was no dull moment with her. 

Setting the note down, Evan walked over to the nightstand and saw the various wristbands all spread out evenly. Below them was another paper which showed what each meant. As he eyed the bands, he thought on if he was actually going to do this. Was… was it something he was ready to do? Sure, he knew Izen would say he was but was he truly ready to explore the world of random poképhilia? He’d always believed sex should be with someone you connect with. This… was a huge change for him.

“Fuck it. You only live once,” he said as he quickly picked up the bands he needed. They fit snugly on his wrists. With one deep, final breath, Evan walked back out to the living room where the others were. For once, he saw Izen waiting patiently and not rushing someone.

“Ready?” she asked him. He gave a subtle nod to her.

“As much as I’d love to see your first time down there, it’s definitely in my own best interest to stay behind until you figure things out. That way I’ll have someone to protect me,” Zanna said with a giggle and grin. He bent down and she walked over to him before jumping up and placing her front paws on his shoulders, the two hugging. “Have fun, hon. Don’t forget me, ‘kay?” 

“Never,” he told her. She licked his cheek before Marina now spoke up.

“Don’t forget we have a very important talk coming,” she told him.

“Yeah what was that about?” he asked her as he and Zanna broke their little embrace.

“Don’t worry about it. Nothing bad - promise,” she smiled. “Now shoo, all of you. Go have fun.”

Being ushered out the door by the persian and umbreon, Evan and the other two took a deep breath before he and Izen turned to Ray. He gave them both one more look that alone asked if they were entirely sure they wanted to do this. With a confirming nod, the three began walking towards the end of the hallway and towards their new experiences.


	12. Chapter 12

“Don’t forget what we said,” Evan told Izen as they rode an elevator down to the basement. He watched as the numbers slowly went from the lower twenties to the tens then the single digits. The anticipation continued to well up inside him for what was to become. “You know where to meet me. Keep that link open the best you can, please. If something starts to go wrong, I need to know where you are, or so you can come to me.”

“I will, Evan. I promise. Truth be told, I’ll probably hang out with you for a minute or two to figure out things here… or until I find someone I want. Whichever comes first,” she said with a shrug.

“I’ll also be with you for a couple minutes,” Ray told Evan. The numbers continued to fall as they talked. “Since I’m a regular at these, I’m pretty known and, without tooting my own horn, generally sought after. So it most likely won’t be long before I’m pulled off… literally.” he said.

“Oh, here!” Izen suddenly exclaimed. Evan saw the necklace floating over to him before it was wrapped around his neck. “I almost forgot to hand you this.” The necklace held against his neck tightly, almost no slack being given. Once the psychic energy faded from it, he gripped the small pendant on it and groaned before eyeing Izen, slightly irritated.

“Are you serious? Like, really? I’m not fucking wearing this…” Evan told her. “I’m not a fucking boy toy.” He looked back down to the necklace and saw the words ‘Boy Toy’ written in big letters on it. He went to undo the necklace but his hands were stopped by the same psychic energy.

“Remember what I said, Evan? Trust me. You look adorable with it on,” she said with a smile. The group got to the elevator where they all stepped in. “Besides, aren’t you the one who really likes being a toy? Didn’t you tell me that before?”

“That’s not the point! I don’t mind it with you or Zanna because I know you both and I actually like you both. And-.”

“And didn’t you tell that to Lea?” she then asked again. “Listen, Evan. There’s more to that gift than just what you see on the front. This whole place is about being able to explore those desires and things you like. You are, quite literally, a boy toy. That’s what us girls really like. I promise you it won’t hurt you in the slightest. Instead, I bet you anything you’ll find some of the nicer girls than anything. Once a girl like me finds out you’re into that, I promise you they’ll be coming back for more later on. You’ll be forming those bonds very quickly like you did with us.”

Evan thought for a moment. He watched as Ray pushed a button on the elevators panel. He knew Izen never meant anything bad but why couldn’t he at least have some kind of say in this? He was still unsure of everything and yet she was deciding everything. “Well… fuck. I guess, in some kind of sick way, it’s better you are making the decisions. If it was all on me, I would still be at home by myself…”

“Exactly! If it ends up backfiring, you can always just turn it around. Like I said, there’s more to it than just that,” she said with a smile. Curious as to what she meant, Evan flipped the necklace around and, though upside down, read what it said aloud, “Our Special… Special what?” he asked her.

“Oh boy…” Izen groaned. “Read that, then the other side. Duh…” Evan sighed inwardly at his own stupidity. 

“Oh… Our special boy toy…” he read out. Though crude, the idea of it was rather cute. It was crude in how she was referring to him as a toy, but cute that she was saying he was theirs. “Well, it’s cute, that’s for sure.”

“Feel free to flip it around if you need some relaxing,” she said with a wink. “But try to keep it the way it is. You’ll make a lot of fun friends.”

“We’re here,” Ray said as the elevator finally stopped. In place of the numbers was a letter, the letter being a capital B. Moments later, the door opened, Ray walking out first. “We’ll hang out here at the bar. It’s generally where a lot of newcomers hang out at first,” he explained as he headed to the side of the room.

Evan and Izen took a good look at their surroundings. The size was a little smaller than the main lobby was but it was a whole lot more open. There weren’t nearly as many people or pokémon there but Evan felt that would change once the days passed. Couches made of leather and fabric lined the walls. Obnoxious music blared in background as they walked.

Not that he was surprised, Evan and Izen already began getting curious looks their way. Evan tried to ignore them while Izen, as shocking as it was, gave the same looks back. “Are those… you know, clean?” Evan asked Ray as they walked. Ray turned around and nodded to the couches.

“As of now, yes. Well… maybe. Probably. Since we’re in the first batch, who’re usually the more beginner people like yourselves, most want privacy. However, there are some more… casual people and pokémon here who are into voyeurism or exhibitionism so… they may have dirtied them up. Once you really get into it, you really don’t pay attention to that,” Ray explained to Evan. He nodded in response to him. “Come, sit,” Ray said as he began patting the seat next to him at the bar.

“I see… how packed does it usually get here?” he asked as he took a seat. Izen jumped up on the bar and turned to the small crowd of people and pokémon, more than likely scoping out her first fling.

“It gets pretty tight in here…” Ray answered. Once more, Evan sighed before Ray bit his lip, trying to withhold a snicker. 

“Ray… I swear…” Evan grumbled.

“I’m on a roll tonight. But seriously, it gets pretty full. People come and go all throughout the day and night.”

“So this doesn’t end at a certain time?”

“Nope. It… dies down, more than anything,” he explained. Evan nodded as a machamp walked up from behind the bar. A white apron was tied tightly around its huge waist.

“What’ll it be, guys?” it asked in a deep voice.

“Just something to get going,” Ray answered for them.

“Hey man, I don’t-.”

“Remember what I told you?” Ray asked him as the machamp nodded. Evan thought for a minute before he continued, “That stuff from the ride? Yeah, you need it now more than ever. Besides, a tiny bit of alcohol will do you some good. It’ll help clear your mind.”

“What about me?” Izen asked Ray.

“The last thing you need is something to keep you going,” Evan told her. She huffed before shaking her head in disappointment. He turned back to the machamp and watched as he began mixing together some kind of drink. He tried to watch what he was doing but the way he tossed his shaker between each of his four arms so quickly made it almost impossible. 

“I know you’re not new, but I assume you are, kid,” the machamp said as he looked to Evan. “Am I right?”

“Yeah… I am. First time here,” he explained. He turned in his seat and rested his back against the bar as he continued looking at the growing crowd. “Didn’t think I’d ever be here.” He looked to the walls and saw a large charizard with a bunch of small cushions in its arms. One by one, the pokémon laid them against the wall neatly. 

“Nobody ever does until they are. Only into the ladies I see. You’ll get into the swing of things very quick as the ladies here are… well… they’re like vultures. They love the new people,” the machamp continued explaining. “As a common rule and a bit of a heads up, if you see someone up here, they’re usually either new or want someone else to approach them. Well, where you’re sitting, I mean. If you sit down there,” it pointed with one of its free hands to the opposite end of the bar where a grovyle was just as busy mixing drinks together, “then you’re out to relax. So if you need to chill out for a bit, talk to her. She’ll make sure nobody bugs you.”

“Jay!” a voice called out. Evan turned to the sound of the voice and saw a lucario running towards them. Before Ray could even turn around, the lucario had him in a huge hug from behind. “I missed you!”

“Woah-ho-ho! Who’s there?” he asked.

“It’s me! Kitty!” the lucario exclaimed as it let him go. He turned around and looked the pokémon up and down and smiled.

“Oh, well hi again, Kitty. How’re you?”

“Great now that you’re here!” she smiled excitedly. She turned to Evan and quickly looked him up and down. “Who’s this new guy?”

“This is Evan. Evan, Kitty,” he said, introducing the two. “And this is Izen, his espeon.”

“Hi!” she exclaimed. Before Evan could respond back, she brought him into a hug. “My name’s Kitana but everyone calls me Kitty. That’s because I love being in people’s laps just like a kitty…” she said with a wink.

“W-well… that’s nice…” he stammered. 

“Aww you’re one of them new people!” she said excitedly.

“Sorry to interrupt but I think I see someone giving me the look…” Izen told Evan. She turned to him and licked his cheek, “Have fun!” she yelled before jumping off the bar and running into the crowd, out to have her fun. He was worried about her but he knew she’d be safe. She was a bit on the slutty side but she knew her boundaries. If anything, he felt that the others would also protect one of their own if something odd was to happen.

“I’m sorry to steal your friend from you Evan but he and I have a lot of catching up to do,” Kitty told him. Turning back to the bar, he saw the drinks sitting in small shot glasses in front of them. With a sigh, Evan picked up his glass and tapped his against Ray’s before downing the shot in one go. The drink burned his throat slightly but the taste was amazing.

“You get used to it after a while,” Ray said with a grin. He sat his glass upside-down on the bar and stood up from his seat. He then pointed past the crowd and towards a long hallway, “If you follow that hallway, you’ll eventually come to an office at the end. That’s where I’ll be,” he whispered to him. “By the way, out here, you know me as Jay. Don’t use my real name, please…” he asked him.

“Uhh… okay then…” Evan said with a shrug. 

“I’ll catch you later, dude. Try and meet some people!” he said as he was quite literally dragged off by Kitty. Evan was now alone… in a place he had very little information about. Literally, almost anything could happen and… yet, that almost excited him. Being in a place like this was so unique to him… to see so many people having the times of their lives. And yet, the party was apparently just starting.

“Hey, buddy,” a voice said behind him. He turned back around to the bar and saw the machamp was standing there, wiping one of the glasses clean that Ray and Evan just used. “Don’t overwhelm yourself. Want some advice?” he asked.

“You know… that would be great. Hit me with it,” Evan answered with an internal sigh that someone was watching out for him.

“Buddy, I’m sure if I did that, I’d kill you,” he said with a laugh. Evan sighed outwardly.

“Does everyone make jokes like this around here?” he asked, finding himself holding back a chuckle of his own.

“Pretty much. But anyways, if I were you, I’d head back where Jay pointed to. See, along the way, there’s bedrooms. Since you’re new and all to this place, I’d recommend not doing anything public… I mean, unless you’re into that,” he said.

“I mean… what about a partner?” he asked him.

“I was getting to that. Some girls like privacy, some like public sex. The girls who like privacy tend to hang out closer to the rooms, scoping out people to join. Just head to one of the empty rooms and leave the door cracked open. It won’t take long for a girl to come find you,” he explained. “Another universally known thing is that a cracked door is an invitation for people or pokémon to join. Since you’re only into the ladies, I’d leave your pink band on the handle. You won’t need to always do this but I’d do it until everyone begins to figure you out and what’re you are and aren’t into. Oh, and one more small piece of advice. Computers in there are loaded with porn. Don’t be afraid to get an early start because a female pokémon can smell you a mile away when in the right mood. They’ll come flocking.”

Evan thought for a moment. That seemed like some really solid advice he could definitely use. It seemed like a really good idea to him. “Alright. Thanks…”

“Moji. My name’s Moji,” he smiled to him. With one of his four hands extended, Evan reached forward and shook it. He had a powerful grip but he expected that from such a huge looking pokémon.

“Great meeting you. I’ll swing by sometime and let you know how it goes,” Evan told him as he got up. Moji gave a nod to Evan before the machamp turned and went over to some of the other waiting people. Taking a deep breath, Evan walked across the large room, passing people and ignoring the stares pokémon gave him. Zangoose licked their lips at him while a luxray winked. He walked by the cushions that the charizard laid out and didn’t see her anywhere. “Man… this is so awkward…” he mumbled to himself.

Not too long after, Evan finally made it to the hallway. Compared to the main room, the hallway was pretty empty. A few pokémon here, a few couples there who couldn’t make it to their room. “I guess Ray wasn’t joking when he said no-holds barred…” he mumbled once again. Not wanting to be weird and stare, Evan quickly found himself a room of his own. It wasn’t difficult at all since the day was still somewhat early. He quickly removed the pink band from his wrist and left it on the knob before opening the door. He stepped in and left it cracked, just as instructed.

The room was dark. He felt along the walls until he came to a small knob. Evan closed his eyes and sighed at what it was. Turning the knob, he shook his head, “I’m honestly not even shocked. I mean, how can you try to add romance when it’s literally just random sex? Well…” Evan trailed off as he looked around the room. “Guess ambience is a thing…”

Looking around, Evan saw how empty the room really was. All there was to the room was an average size bed, a desk with a computer on it, a huge chester drawer full of only things Evan could imagine to be sex toys, and then a room that was most likely a bathroom. “Well… I guess let’s see what this has…” Evan said as he walked over to the drawer.

He eyed the big dresser. Three drawers remained closed, full of who knew what. He gripped the handles of the first and pulled it open, revealing the contents within. It held many different toys for both men and women ranging from dildos to rings. He saw Izen’s collection but that paled in comparison to this. “Man, I hope these are clean…”

Closing the first, he opened the second. This drawer was much more tame. Inside had to be around ten different types of lubes and an ungodly amount of condoms. He grabbed one and pulled it out then read it outloud, “Ribbed for his and her pleasure. Caution: Always replace after each use!” He rolled his eyes and sighed, “No shit. Thought I’d use the same condom nine times…”

Closing the second drawer, he pulled the third open. This one was a bit confusing to him. “...Clothes…?” he mumbled. He fished through the drawer and saw different outfits. But why? He grabbed a piece of black and white clothing then took a step back. Letting it unfold, he held it up and immediately realized what that, and the others, were. “O-oh…”

“Now that’s hot…” a voice said. Evan immediately recognized a giggle coming from it. He turned to where the voice was and saw a small black and blue pokémon standing in the doorway. It had a long, black tail with a yellow star on the tip of it. Yellow stripes ran around the pokemons paws. “A male human in a maid’s dress. Now I’ve seen it all…” it continued to giggle.

Evan quickly threw the dress back into the drawer, realizing he just stumbled upon the more sexual costumes people, or pokémon, could have been into. “I-I swear, it’s not what it looks like…” he stammered embarrassedly.

“Aww come on, why not put it on?” the pokémon asked. He watched as the pokémon closed the door with its back paw before stepping closer. 

“Man… this is so awkward…” he mumbled, his face continuing to redden by the second. “I didn’t know what was in there so… Fuck, why me?”

“Don’t worry about it. Would it make you feel better if I put it on?” she asked him. “I… never have worn anything like that but I think I could get into it.”

“After that, I don’t think I ever wanna see a maid’s dress again,” said Evan truthfully. 

“Nah, find the right pokémon and you’ll want to. But that’s enough of that. Word has it you’re the new guy around. That true?” she asked as she soon jumped into the bed. 

“Does word really travel that fast?” he asked, to which he got a confirming nod back. “Then yeah, I am. First time here.”

“That explains the blushing. You get used to it. So, how many you been with so far?” she asked, now laying down. Her fur crackled lightly with electricity, small zapping sounds coming from her every so often. “Partners, I mean. Not humans, obviously.”

“Only… well, a few. My two pokémon and then a couple of their friends and I got together on the way here. So not a lot.”

“Mind if I get added to that list? I’m sure you’d want someone who’s more into being slow, wouldn’t you?” she asked him. “I mean, I have a friend who could probably just… you know, fuck your brains out if that’s what you’d prefer.”

“No, no. I’ll definitely prefer the slow route first…” he answered her. He tried to ignore it but that nervousness kept coming back like the first time he had sex with Izen and Zanna. Or rather, the moments that led up to it.

“Awesome! Just for you, we’ll keep the focus a bit off us. I have an idea if you’d like?” she offered.

“I’m down to try anything, really. Well… almost anything,” he told her. She smiled and got up from the bed and walked over the computer desk. Evan took full note of the way she swayed her hips with each step, no doubt enticing him to look. “Is it also true that you’re the one who hasn’t been into pokémon a long time? Like, just got into the whole thing?”

“Uhh… yeah… how’d you know that?” he asked her curiously. If that got around quick, then he had no idea what on Earth he was truly getting himself into.

“Because a girl like me notices… things. You keep staring like you’ve never seen a butt before. To me, that’s one of the easiest signs. Sure… a lot of guys like to stare anyways but… I can’t explain it. Call it… a girl’s intuition. Plus, that necklace you have on says something a lot of guys think when they first get into it. You know, how they wanna be taken by as many girls as possible so they throw themselves out there like you are,” she said with a wink. 

“Uh huh… And just for the record, one of the girls I’m with made me wear this! I didn’t really want to but she insisted!”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s cute. Just know that I’m also flattered about you staring,” she said before stopping at the computer. She turned her head back and gave her butt a slight wiggle before winking to him. “Come over here. Let’s see what you’ve got in that curious brain of yours,” she told him with a smile. With what Moji told him, Evan knew she was hinting at watching porn with her. If this was how she’d keep his mind clear and help that nervousness he felt, by getting him to watch porn, then he had no problem with it. 

Evan walked over and, just before he sat down, felt the Luxio paw at his pants. He knew what she meant and after a deep breath, he dropped his pants. Like he expected, she eyed him up and down before he kicked his pants off to the side. He then took a seat in the chair where the Luxio immediately jumped up in his lap. “See? Nothing to worry about. I won’t bite… unless you want me to,” she giggled. 

The second she sat in his lap, she gave her behind another small wiggle. Her fur tickled his thighs in a unique way. He could feel the static she gave off from her coat. The small tingles definitely gave him a different type of pleasure neither Izen or Zanna could give. But then the moistness he felt coming from her as well only added to it. 

“You got a name? Or am I gonna have to come up with one for you?” the Luxio asked him.

“Yeah… yeah, it’s Evan. Do you?” he asked her.

“Crim. So, Evan, let’s get one thing straight,” she said as she used her paws to push off the desk and turn the chair to face the monitor. She gripped Evan’s left hand with her left paw and rested it on the desk. She held it there firmly before doing the same with his right, only this one was on the mouse. “I like when a guy can relax and let me do my thing. I’m slow, but I’m passionate. Are you okay with this?”

“Definitely. I uh… actually would prefer it that way. Coming here wasn’t on my bucket list but I promised a friend I’d bring her. She knows I’m more of a sub and into the whole thing of the girl taking over and figured a lot of you females here would be into that. I guess what I’m trying to say is you do what you want and I’ll be along for the ride,” he told her. 

“You’re gonna be fun,” she grinned. She leaned back into his chest before grumbling for a moment. “Come on, lose the shirt too. I want the full experience.” Nodding to her, and shocked at himself for forgetting to take it off, Evan quickly slid the shirt off and tossed it over with his pants and boxers. Immediately, the luxio leaned back into him, this time with a comfortable sigh. “There…”

Again, she gently shook her butt against him. “Now let’s get you going, mister,” she grinned. 

“Oh please tell me you’re not one of those people…” Evan groaned to her. He really hoped she wouldn’t be referencing him in such a way, let alone his own stuff down below.

“I am. But I can hold off if you’d like me to?” she answered.

“Please… I deal with it enough at home…” he begged her. She giggled and nodded before looking up and licking his cheek.

“No problem. So… what are you into?” she asked him, turning back to the monitor.

“Again, I’m new to this as you mentioned not long ago. I’m trying to figure that out myself,” he answered with a shrug.

“Right. Other humans get you going?” she asked, to which he shrugged slightly. “Okay, not really. I see you’re only into us girls, right? Well, we could try some of that? Some girl on girl good enough for you?”

“Really, I’m down for whatever,” he answered again. Her once subtle butt wiggles slowly turned into a grinding motion. Her hips gently rocked back and forth against his lap, slowly coating him in her juice. He could feel himself hardening just from the motion alone. Izen and Zanna hadn’t done this and, to him, this was enough to get him off.

“Oh! I know! Can I show you these two pokémon?! One’s a pikachu and one’s a raichu!” she asked him excitedly. “They’re so hot, oh my god. You’ll love them! Here, scroll down a little!” she told him. Taken aback by her sudden outburst, Evan did as told and scrolled through the videos. He scrolled and clicked through pages for well over a minute before she suddenly pointed one out, “That one! You’ll love them.”

“Why do you say that?” he asked as he clicked the video. A small buffering icon spun across the screen as she explained.

“Again, call it a girls intuition. You’re already really into this and you haven’t even put it in me yet. Either you’re really pent up or you’re into the more teasing aspect of sex and that’s what these two do!” she explained. 

“Well I can tell you it’s definitely not the first and I can also say you’re not wrong…” he told her. She giggled at him and brought a paw down to his thigh, freeing his hand.

“I knew it. You’re gonna be fun, that’s for sure.” Evan smiled at her as the video started. Unlike the first few he watched with Zanna, and Izen later on, this video jumped right into it with the two pokemon locking lips with one-another. The two wore a necklace around their necks, one with an H and the other an M. “Nobody knows their names but, for obvious reasons, we all think they start with those letters…”

“Maybe…” Evan mumbled. The pikachu was very slim but also a little on the short side for the standard pikachu. Its tail came to a heart at the end, showing the gender of it being female. However… the raichu… he’d never seen it before. It definitely resembled a raichu but… it looked different. Its ears were more rounded, as was the tail. Its fur was also a much brighter orange compared to a normal raichu. That’s when it hit him. This was an Alolan Raichu.

The pikachu with the H-necklace had its arms and paws resting on the raichu’s shoulders while it had its own paws gently holding the other in place. The view zoomed in slightly from its current angle and showed a close-up of the two. Every detail of the two’s kiss showed, the sound definitely matching the sloppiness of the kiss. In no way was this going to be a passionate video - Evan knew that immediately.

“...I take it you like them?” Crim asked him quietly. He was drawn from the video when he felt her paw wrap around his member gently. Her fur tickled him immensely as she began to tug away at him.

“They are way too cute… Like, I’ve never really thought of pikachu and raichu being cute in this way but…” he trailed off. As he felt himself being rubbed by the luxio, Evan felt it would only be fair to return the favor. So he brought a free hand down and between the feline’s legs. He quickly dragged a finger along her slit, the digit becoming coated in her juices immediately.

“Mmm… told you…” she giggled. She looked down at his hand and smiled before looking back at the monitor, “Look at you taking the initiative as well. You pick up quick. But don’t. I’ve got my own plan going…” she told him. He was confused as she pushed his hand away but trusted whatever she was doing. 

“Are you sure? I’ve been told by a few on the way here I’m apparently good with my hands. And… that’s kind of a thing I’m into…” he said with a small blush. Evan was surprised he was growing confident enough to mention his enjoyment of fingering. 

“Oh? You are? Well, tell you what,” she said as she stood in his lap and turned around. She brought her paws up to his shoulders before pressing herself against him. He felt the heat coming from her nether region as she sandwiched his member between her and his own groin. “Next time, we’ll do your plan. You seem like a nice guy so I wouldn’t mind hooking up again.”

“Is that a promise?” he asked her. He heard her snicker quietly, making him smirk. She turned her head and whispered quietly into his ear.

“Sure, as long as you shut up and watch the porn and let me do my thing,” she said. Before he could say anything, he felt her begin to gently grind against him once more. The two sighed contently from the touch they each felt. With her in control, Evan decided to do as told and continue watching the video… Not that he minded at all.

The once kissing pokemon were now on their backs. The two had their paws resting on the others snatch with their small fingers tracing the length of their slits. The tiny groans and squeaks coming from the two was, by far, the cutest thing he had ever heard in his life. He watched as the raichu with the M-necklace rolled onto her side and reach her other paw over. She pulled the second pikachu in close and locked lips once more with her.

Below the two pokemon, Evan saw a puddle of their juices. He didn’t know if he’d missed the two already reach an orgasm or if they were just really into it, but it didn’t matter. What did matter was how into it he saw himself getting. The raichu continuously dragged its stubby fingers along the others slit. Each time it did, the pikachu would involuntarily buck its hips slightly like it was indirectly telling her to just get on with it.

Evans attention was pulled from the video when he felt something rough and wet drag against his neck. The sudden sensation sent shivers down his spine. Not long after the first lick a second came, followed by the sound of faint purring. The grinding in his lap began to slowly pick up and become slightly more forceful, but boy did it feel good. 

He felt tiny jolts of electricity shocking his inner thighs each time she dragged herself against him. It didn’t hurt in the slightest but it really did add to the pleasure. The more time passed, and the more he thought on it, Evan began to realize how much he really enjoyed the tiny things that his partners did - both voluntarily and involuntarily. Zanna’s little kissing, Izen’s tail teasing, and now Crim’s tiny, electric shocks. Maybe he really was missing out on a lot in this kind of life.

“I bet you wish you could be in there with them, don’t you?” Crim purred quietly. Going back to the video, Evan watched as the raichu’s rubbing had since stopped and now trailed kisses down the pikachu. They looked like they were small but packed with emotion. Each kiss made the pikachu giggle playfully. “Maybe put your fingers deep inside them like you say you’re good at doing?”

Soon, the raichu had its head between the pikachu’s tiny thighs. Its butt was raised high for the camera as it showed off how wet it really was. Though Evan was slowly coming to terms with how he was, it still felt awkward admitting he really did want to do what she said. That, and much more. He even hoped there was one thing they would end up doing in this porno and, with having watched enough porn in his life, he felt they would.

“But if you were with them now with your fingers busy, you wouldn’t be able to experience this…” she cooed in his ear. Suddenly, Evan felt a very tight grip on his nether region followed by a feeling of something wet trickling down his thigh. “Oh… yeah…” Crim groaned in his ear. The sudden feeling of himself penetrating her filled him with a very unique kind of pleasure. 

“O-okay, thanks for warning…” Evan said with a blush. Crim grinned at him and licked his cheek.

“There’s no fun in saying I’m moving on, is there?” she asked him. Evan shrugged.

“I guess not… But… sorry… this is a very uhhh… weird question. Have you ever… you know, done this with anybody before?”

“What, had sex?” she asked curiously. He nodded and she giggled before playfully rocking against his body. “I have, just not a lot. I like to watch and find someone I think would enjoy a much more… personal experience. Why?”

“Well like… I don’t know. The few I’ve had with have felt so… different compared to you,” he answered with another shrug.

“Different how?”

“I… don’t know. I feel like you’re… much tighter than the others and that’s kind of why I was so shocked by it…” Evan stopped himself before sighing. “Sorry, pun unintended…”

“Funny,” she grinned. “And every girl is different. Sometimes you’ll find a girl who has tons of sex who’s tighter beyond words and then someone who rarely does and is a loosey-goosey. Every girl is different,” Crim smiled.

“Don’t say that,” Evan said with a roll of the eyes. 

“You can’t control me,” she grinned before leaning back in. She gave his neck another lick before speaking once more, “Now, like I said earlier, shut up and watch the porn. Don’t make this difficult for me.”

“Fine by me.” Letting her go back to what she wanted to do, Evan turned his focus back to the porn. He was amazed at how quickly the porn transitioned between poses. Then again, he wasn’t shocked since variety is always nice. While the raichu was last seen with its head between the pikachu’s thighs, it was now laying on top of her. The two pokemons slits continuously grinded against one another, a wet smack coming from the video each time the raichu moved. 

Man… Why is this so hot? Like, fuck, a fucking week ago, I would have never expected to watch this. And yet here I am with a pokémon basically using me for what she wants while I watch porn. And more importantly, why are these two so fucking cute? Evan thought to himself. He had no idea why he was so into these pikachu(.raichu) He thought that flareon and glaceon were cute from the porn he watched with Zanna, sure. But these two? Why was he into them so much? Something just poked at him and made him feel like if he ever got the chance to meet them, he’d likely go insane. 

Evan’s hands rested on the armrests of the chair he sat in. They gripped tightly around them, wanting something to grab onto as the luxio in his lap slowly pulled herself up his length then slam right back down, no notion of being gentle being shown. Wasting no time, she pulled herself up a second time and repeated the motion, slowly building up her speed. Her head turned free of his neck and to the video. Evan saw a distinct blush through her fur, “I… have a question for you…” she began to pant lightly.

“Y-yeah?”

“That pose. A lot of guys like it, yes? Tribbing, I think is the term?” she asked him. He nodded almost instantly.

“Y-yeah… It’s probably my favorite. I mean… in terms of porn. Not… sure why…” he answered. The tiny shocks of electricity tickled his groin as they became more frequent. “Why do you ask?”

“Because I can…” she sighed before turning back to him. She rested her head against his neck as she continued her motions, “definitely feel it. It’s very hard to notice and describe but something I’ve picked up on is if a guy is really into something, they’re just slightly harder. And… when you went back to that, well…”

“Y-yeah… I really like them and the whole thing they’re doing…” Evan said. Each time the raichu raised her rear end, a strand of juices connected the two. Then, with another audible slap, it was dragged along their slits, the two sets of juices coating their furs below. “I don’t know why…”

“W-would you be into like a… I don’t know…” she trailed off.

“What?” he asked. 

“I’ll make a deal with you,” she said as she stopped her grinding. She leaned back slightly and looked him in the eyes. “I can keep doing what I’m doing and let you watch this video until the end. I assure you, there’s much more left to it.”

“...Or…?” As if to answer, the luxio raised a paw to the bed.

“You pick me up right now and carry me to that bed. I thought taking it slow would be easy for me but it’s not. And I want you to fuck me. And I don’t mean slow. I mean really do it. This teasing shit is taking too long for me and I’m really feeling it,” she answered. He cocked his head sideways at her curiously. 

“Okay… and what’s in it for me? I’ve… really never been rough during sex. I’m used to being the one who’s like… just used or whatever,” he told her. 

“Okay we can keep that idea going. You go over and lay down and let me just finish what I was doing. And if you do, I’ll get you a live show like that,” she nodded to the computer with the two pokémon. “Name two pokémon you want and I’ll make it happen. Not only can you watch but just imagine if you got to… like…” she trailed off momentarily and leaned back close to him, “maybe slid up right between the two pokémon as they did that? Imagine how that would be…”

Evan liked that idea. He couldn’t imagine being able to slide right up with himself between the pikachu and raichu he was watching as they did what they were now. He knew he loved how fur felt and something like that would have been such a unique experience. But… on the other hand, he really liked watching them. He didn’t doubt he could find two pokémon to enact such a thing. But this wasn’t entirely about him.

He began to think on the luxio. Crim definitely sounded like she was having trouble keeping the mood going and, if that was the case, wanted her to enjoy it just as much as he was. “What if I said I wanted you to be one of the pokémon?”

“Aww, really?” she asked him with a smile. “Well, I’d be happy to. I’ve… actually never been with a girl before so I’d be up for the experience. Why? You want me to?”

“I figure since you’re making the offer, I’ll meet you halfway. Sound fair?” he asked.

“Sure, I don’t mind. But… the second… who do you want?” she asked.

“We’ll worry about that later. For now…” Evan turned the chair they were in and gripped her around her midsection. Sliding her off of him, Evan carried her over to the bed and sat her at the foot of it. Walking around to the side, Evan sat down, “So, I met you halfway. Wanna meet me halfway as well?”

“You want me to stay in control, don’t you?” she asked. He nodded to her almost instantly. “You really are a sub, aren’t you?” she giggled.

“Hey, hush it! I’ve always been into the whole idea of it…”

“I know, I know. Everyone’s different. Sure, I don’t mind. Lay down and let me finish,” she told him. Scotting his way to the middle of the bed, Evan laid down with his heads on the pillows. Crim slowly crawled her way up his lap and onto his chest. Wasting no time, Crim held Evan in place the best she could and lined herself up with him before taking him entirely in one motion. The two sighed contently from the pleasure they felt.

“I… know you said to let you do the work but mind if I do something?” he asked. She looked at him curiously. Evan reached up and gently rested his hands on her hindquarters. Crim gave a small squeak from the surprise contact but quickly giggled at him. Her butt was much more firm and toned compared to Izen and Zanna.

“So you like butts, huh?” she asked him. She leaned in and licked his nose playfully before wiggling her behind in his hands. “I don’t mind at all…” Before he could say anything, Crim sat herself up against his chest and brought her front paws to his shoulders, effectively pinning him to the bed. She gave him a toothy grin, “As long as you don’t mind I get a little… rough. I’m really into power control in sex. Is that okay?”

“Me too. So feel free to let loose,” he told her. Her grin grew wider but she gave a nod. 

“I won’t go too far. But thanks. Glad you say it’s okay.” As if on cue, Evan felt her claws begin to poke against his shoulders. It was only a tiny bit uncomfortable but he knew it’d be worth it and that she wouldn’t go too far. He heard a growl come from her as she lifted her rear from his lap before slamming back down, a loud smack ringing in Evan’s ears. Like earlier, Crim wasted no time in building up her rhythm.

The sounds of the porno continued to play in the background as the moans began to mix with Crim’s. He felt her juices slowly run down his thighs as the humping continued. He saw the lust in Crim’s eyes slowly fade into a primal desire and truthfully, it kind of frightened him. However, that only added to his excitement. He couldn’t help but wonder if all pokémon were like this.

“F-fuck…” Crim grunted as her pace was now fast and rough. Her inner walls clenched tightly against his member, desperately trying to milk him of his essence. “I-I need to m-make sure b-but… you don’t m-mind cumming i-in me, r-right?” she asked.

“N-no. Not at a-all…” he answered. Getting a growl in response, Crim leaned forward and removed her paws from his shoulders and placed them on opposite sides of his head. With nowhere to look but up, he saw the power she had in her eyes. He had no idea if she was a battler or not, but he could tell she was definitely strong. That, or that was her sexual side really coming out. However, that slight fear he had of that look quickly faded away when she slammed her lips to his. He expected the roughest kiss of his life but was very surprised when it was a very gentle one.

Though gentle, Crim quickly took control of Evan. Her tongue explored the inside of his mouth for a brief moment before it quickly dominated his own. Her furred lips tickled his immensely. Again, if Evan compared her to Izen and Zanna, her tongue was much more rough feeling. Then again, she was a feline pokémon who were known for their rough tongues. This was actually almost painful to him. Had his mind not become clouded with pleasure, he would have most likely asked to relax a tiny bit.

As if she read his mind, Crim broke the kiss and rested her head against his. Her up and down motions were now replaced with herself rocking forward and back. Already pent up from the porno, Evan knew he was close. If the few sex sessions he’d had on the way here taught him anything, it was how to tell when a girl was close and, just from those few signs he’d picked up on, Evan knew Crim was as well.

“F-fuck…” she groaned again. Evan found himself continuously gripping her rear tightly with each slam against him. Each time she pulled free, he would relax his grip. He soon found himself rubbing his hands up and down her butt rhythmically. 

“M-man, I wish I-.” Evan was silenced as Crim suddenly brought a paw to his mouth. He was caught off guard by the action but saw her smirking through her small pants.

“Hush. N-not until w-we’re done…” she told him. He expected her to move her paw off his mouth when she was done talking but she didn’t. When Crim said she wanted to demonstrate her own power, he had no idea she’d get this into it. And frankly, Evan loved it. “E-Evan…” Crim panted. Her felt her paw shaking slightly against his lips, yet another clue he picked up on when one was about to be finished.

Crim wasn’t the only one who was drawing near. Evan found it hard to focus as he fought back the urge to cum. But Crim was having none of it. She made it so difficult to fight it back. Through his years of being by himself, he learned the longer your orgasm is held off, the better it always felt when done. But… right now… it was becoming way too difficult.

“I-I’m…” was all Crim managed to get out. The paw on Evan’s mouth slid down his lips, cheek, then rested on the bed next to him. When it did, Evan saw as her back arched heavily. A few moments later, her walls clamped down tighter than ever before as a torrent of her juices splashed against his groin. Her insides gripped and squeezed rapidly, trying to get him to finish just as she did. And that’s when Evan’s own orgasm hit.

Gripping her butt tightly, Evan held her in place against him. Her legs slid down his side and rested on the bed below as she sat in his lap. With her legs spread, Evan forced himself deeper as his orgasm hit. His warm seed shot deep inside her awaiting womb, Crim groaning in bliss as she was filled. “It’s s-so warm…” she panted. Like Crim, Evan’s body shook against her own. He felt the electricity zapping at him much more frequently as Crim lost control of her own powers.

Evan pulled Crim in close as they rode out their orgasm together. The bed beneath him quickly became soaked with Crim’s juices. Aside from the moans from Crim, Evan heard her claws puncturing the sheet and mattress next to him which only made him feel even better she actually put them by his side, else his shoulder would have been the one with those claws in them.

“W-wow…” Evan panted as he slowly regained himself. As quickly as his orgasmic high began, it began to fade. With his own orgasm fading, he felt himself slowly growing limp within Crim. Not long after his ended, he felt her flop over on top of him, the worn out luxio panting heavily.

“No joke… Not many people… let me go like that…” she said between pants. She looked up at him and licked his nose happily. “But how was I? Was it good, my new toy?” she asked with a grin.

“First off, I’ll say that was great. I think… I’m a bit more submissive than I realize. And I think you may have helped me realize a new kink…” he answered her. She looked at him curious as she sat back up. He felt her struggle for a moment before she pulled herself free from his lower region, a bit of their mixed juices spilling below. 

“And that was?” she asked as she sat next to his legs. She bent over and began licking herself clean of them both.

“I think power play. Like… I don’t know if any guys have said, but when you put your paws by my head and sort of forced me to look at you, I felt… tiny. I felt like there was no control on my part and then I saw that look you had. Like… you knew you had me where you wanted… It’s… kind of hard to explain…” he explained the best he could.

“Oh, you’re one of those subs?” she asked with a grin. He looked at her curiously as she then giggled. “Don’t worry. You’ll figure out what I mean while you’re here. Just don’t forget that, ‘kay?” He wanted to ask what she meant but he figured that learning what she meant would have been much more fun for him. “Now, you’re a mess. Want some help with that?” she asked as she laid herself next to him.

“I dunno. Are you actually gonna help or…” he asked her, his own little grin showing. She shrugged and patted the edge of the bed. Sitting up, Evan stretched and scooted to the edge of the bed and dangled his legs off. 

“Does it matter? I could… I don’t know…” she trailed off. She scooted over and placed her front paws in his lap. She leaned in close and licked at his now limp self. Evan sighed from the different feeling from her tiny lick. She licked small but fast at his again growing member. She smiled when she saw he was already back to his full length in a matter of a few licks. Turning her attention from what she really wanted, she began licking his inner thighs clean, only teasing Evan more than she already was. 

“I mean… if you want to go on with that, I won’t fight it at all…” he told her. She looked up at him with huge, innocent-looking eyes and grinned.

“I have another idea…” she said. Evan almost wanted to protest when she got up from the bed. He watched as she jumped down and walk over to his clothes. She picked them up one by one and passed them to him, “Get dressed. You’ve got a phone, right?” she asked.

“Uhh… yeah, why?” he asked curiously. Again, she nodded to his clothes. Evan groaned inwardly at her, silently hating himself for not telling her he did want her to go on with the oral. Figuring it would have been best to just go with it, Evan slipped on his shirt then the rest of his clothes one by one.

“Get it,” she told him. Growing more curious, Evan did as told. He watched as she jumped onto the bed and grin at him. “So, I’m not one for doing something like this but I like you. So here’s what I’ll do for you. You’ve got three pictures you can take, any pose from me. Whatever you want as my little thanks for being such a good toy,” she winked.

“Wait, you mean you want to-.” Crim nodded to him before winking once more.

“You said you liked looking at my butt so… I figured I’d give you a little keepsake until next time. Who knows when we’ll meet up again,” she said with a smile. She turned around and shoved her butt towards him, the same wiggling motion following suit. “How’s this?” she winked.

“Are… you sure?” he asked her. “You said you don’t do this so I don’t want you doing something you don’t like…”

“I said I don’t normally. Besides, I said I owe you and this is a little… gift, so to speak. So quit being prude and just tell me before I pick myself,” she told him. 

“Umm… I don’t know…” he mumbled. He wasn’t uncomfortable or opposed to the idea, but the whole thing of him deciding was difficult.

“Fine, you’re too slow. I’ll pose myself, ‘kay?” Before Evan could respond, Crim took a few steps forward and bent herself down and held her rear high. “Since you like looking at my butt, why not take a picture?”

Not being one to argue, or turn down such an offer of a beautiful sight, Evan pulled up the camera on his phone. He aimed his camera at her and it took him a minute to take the picture. He found himself staring at her much longer than expected, almost enthralled with the view. “Hey, come on. You can look at the pictures later. If you don’t hurry up, I’m gonna get as many friends as I can find and keep you to us for the next day. I’m sure you wouldn’t be opposed by that but I can’t stress you’ll grow very tired and… sore…” she winked.

Evan shook his head and did as told. He found the perfect shot of her. Her behind was still soaked from their time together but that only made the shot better. “There… sorry. I… didn’t realize how into this I actually was.”

“It’s fine, cutie,” she winked at him. She flopped over to her side and placed a paw right over her slit. Getting a signalling wink, Evan quickly took the picture. With the second of three picture taken, Evan found it difficult to not ask her for one more round. But he knew she wouldn’t unless she wanted to. Just the way she held herself made him believe that.

“Wait, Crim,” he said as she stood up to reposition herself.

“Hmm?” she hummed in response.

“I have an idea for the last one. Mind doing it?” he asked.

“Not at all,” she grinned. “What is it?” Evan quickly explained what he wanted before she giggled at him playfully. He blushed as he explained but he was happy he got the confidence to do it.

Crim scooted her way to the headboard of the bed and rolled over to her back. She spread her legs wide open and gave Evan a view he would definitely not forget in a while. She then placed her paw over her slit once more and began rubbing it slightly. The luxio sighed contently from the contact but, as soon as she started, she stopped. She pulled her paw away slightly, a small trail of her juices still connecting her paw to her slit.

Wasting no time, Evan quickly got a picture he wanted. “Now that I like…” Evan mumbled quietly. With the three pictures taken, Evan quickly pocketed his phone and walked to the side of the bed and sat down. Crim licked her paw clean of the small amount of juices she had and got back up then padded over to him. She sat on her haunches and leaned into him before nuzzling his neck. 

“I’m glad you think so. Keep those between you and I… Well, you can show your girlfriend if you want. But just her,” she said. He heard a small purr coming from her before he gently pat her on the head.

“I will. Thanks for that,” he smiled. With a stretch, Crim jumped from the bed and padded to the door.

“Sometimes a toy should be treated,” she said as she turned around and winked. “It was nice meeting you Evan. Want to walk with me back out?” she asked. With a nod, Evan got back up and walked to the door. Opening it for her, he grabbed the wristband on the knob and stuck it back on his wrist. The duo left the room, Evan leaving the door open.

“Sure. And if I might say, that was actually a lot of fun. Thanks for being my first, Crim,” he told her. She looked up and smiled to him happily.

“Of course. I’m glad you thought I was good enough. So, before we separate,” she began as the two made it back to the main room, “I want to let you know I’m entirely serious about that thing about giving you that show like in that video. Have you thought about what other girl you’d want to be involved?”

“Truthfully, no. Why not just surprise me? Since, you know, I’m new to this I don’t know who or what I’m really into so I think you picking would be better,” he answered after a moment of thinking. The two walked back up to the bar where Evan sat like before.

“If you’re sure… I have a few girls in mind who’d probably be into it. I’ll do some looking and, when I find the one, I’ll come looking for you. Sound good?” 

“Sounds good to me. How long will you be here?” he asked her.

“All week. Why? You going to miss me?” she asked with a grin.

“You and that cute butt,” he said with his own little wink. 

“Aww, you. Well, whenever you want some more of it, come find me. I’ll happily play with my boy toy again,” she winked. The two laughed together before she got up and waved to him. He watched as she slowly walked off, the same sway in her hips as always. With a sigh, Evan turned back to the bar. Now by himself, he quickly realized how thirsty he was. He knocked on the bar and Moji turned around where Evan spoke up.

“Gimmie the biggest thing of water you’ve got. I’m thirsty as fuck.”


End file.
